Love transcends time
by Mashthekeyboard
Summary: Rin died as all mortals do. He promised to find her again, knew that her reincarnation would be known to him as soon as she was born. But over 300 years is a long time to wait. And this more modern world is a far more dangerous place for his kind now. Torn on what to do Sesshomaru is forced into a repeat of history as new enemies threaten him. Rating changed. Now M for mature scene
1. Chapter 1 A pair of dark brown eyes

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Love transcends lifetimes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A pair of dark brown eyes**

 ***1923***

At the far end of the tunnel a man followed him. Sweat dripped from his brow, he knew the assassin, knew he had come for him.

 _Good._ He thought, _He followed my traps and now I have him_.

The tall figure walked behind at an easy pace, his head bowed beneath his fedora, his long black coat loose, his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

He knew to expect it. He was hired for the express purpose of killing the most dangerous assassin in London. None knew his name or even where he was from. Most who sought him only one of two things, they either wanted to hire the mysterious man or have him killed.

 _I am Fredrik the best marksman of my time._ He reassured himself as the dark figure came closer.

He would kill him where others had failed!

He did not pause nor did he challenge the dark assassin, he simply turned and fired.

The gunshot sounded loud in the silence of the tunnel. The assassin curled in on the impact of the bullet, but the figure did not crumple to the ground

A grin crossed his face. _Still a perfect shot._

It was enough to incapacitate, not kill. The assassin would remain alive long enough to answer a few questions

"Who are you? Who are working for?" He demanded of the figure.

No response, instead he stood strait, and began walking towards him with measured steps. His resolve faltered as the stories about this well know assassin began bombarding his mind.

He always killed quickly and efficiently and that assassin was now calmly walking towards him!

Fredrik held his gun up again "Don't move!" he demanded loudly as his mind came closer to panic. Then for just a moment he was sure he saw a flash of red in the figures eyes.

The shadowed assassin stood not more than ten yards before him. He looked very confident of his own strength and abilities. No sign of discomfort showing, even though Fredrik was sure of his shot.

Fredrik swallowed, the gun in his hand aimed at the heart. He glared at the assassin "I know who you are!"

"Indeed?" the assassin calmly replied. "Then why do you ask?"

Was that amusement he heard?

"You will die, but first you will tell me what I need to know!" Fredrik bragged, with more confidence in his voice than he truly had.

The dark figure continued to advance. He pulled the trigger again. The gunshot ringing in his ears.

He looked in disbelief, the assassin had somehow closed the distance between them.

Eyes glazed as his mind tried to figure out how he had gone from shooting the well know assassin to being the one who was dying, a hand through his chest.

 _Run right through the middle, with a hand? Who does that?_

"Wh... what are you?" he asked, trying not to choke on the blood that filled his mouth. As the world became small and dark around him.

"Killing perfection." The words whispered in his mind filling the darkness around him as death claimed the unlucky human.

* * *

Sesshomaru staggered out of the small tunnel into the light of early evening. His magic shield flickered in a daze of blood loss.

 _That fool had actually caused some damage! Damn_.

Guns still caused him problems. For all their ingenuity, guns were inelegant and loud, which added another note in his mind why he did not like humans.

"Damn" He looked down at the blood on his hand, the claws faded in and out of existence. He knew that he would heal quickly enough if he could just let go for a moment and let his Yokai work, but he could not do it here, too many potential eyes. But then bleeding all over while his face flashed from a normal human's to his pale demonic marked features wasn't an intelligent idea either.

To his left ran a stretch of low trees. On the far side he could hear the park. The sounds of children laughing, the call of adult voices, and the swings that squeaked loudly. Through the air, rusting iron mixed with the smell of many sun soaked children in their dirty little clothes.

 _As good of a place as any._

He turned into the shade of a thick little copse of trees that ran through this part of the park. He sat near the center, against a tree, well hidden by the low bushes. Releasing his shield with a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes. Feeling the rush of power that allowed his silver white hair and the demonic markings of his heritage to return. For several quiet moments he was content. All he needed was a few moments to let himself heal and then he could continue.

He glared at the sound of little footsteps and the rustle of the bushes, followed by a gasp caused by fear and concern.

Sesshomaru wondered when his mind would quit returning him to the moment he had met Rin.

It was not the first time she intruded on his mind, causing him to see and hear her all around him. She was like a ghost haunting his everyday life. Though it had been a very long time since the child Rin had haunted his thoughts. He could hear her and could almost feel the child sized heartbeat and smell the worry laced together with her normal scent.

He refused to open his eyes and look at the nonexistent Rin, she was long dead and the universe had seen fit to keep her from him. In over 300 years he had not seen nor felt her and he had to conclude that reincarnation was not a real thing. While death…well, that was something he was not ready for yet. Their daughter still needed him.

The phantom Rin was stepping closer. He could almost see her dirty old Kimono not yet ripped and bloody from the wolves. He remembered clearly the bare little feet and her dark hair pulled into a crooked mass on the side of her head.

He watched in his mind as she carried an unneeded supply of food for him and the single missing tooth in her smile at his cold words.

 _Damn._

In disgust, he opened his eyes to prove to his mind that his ears and nose were wrong.

A Pair of deep brown eyes peeked at him over the bushes, her little cap slightly askew. A few dark curls had escaped, while a look of extreme worry pursed her childlike mouth. She was dressed as most of the children in this time were, a pale blue sundress and a pretty little lace cap to cover an abundance of curly dark brown hair.

"Rin!" an adult voice called and Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat at the sight of HIS Rin looking no more than 5 years old.

At that moment Sesshomaru made a decision. The Universe was an inconsiderate bastard. Why now? Why still a child? Why had he not felt her before?

"Sarah there is a hurt man hiding in here" her little voice called as she turned from him to call to the unknown person who now coming his way.

 _Damn!_

He needed to go now while she was not watching and with a deeply felt pang of regret, he left with every ounce of speed he could muster.

"There is not! Katrina, you are always making up stories!" he heard as he fled.

A glare on his face, he found himself seriously considered killing himself just for the pleasure of meeting whoever it was that was in charge of little things. Like sending Rin back after all this time.

A growl escaped his throat as he headed toward the apartment that Tsukiko had in the city. His daughter was now an author writing about the myth and lore behind her heritage. Most humans called her work fiction but she had lived through most of it, and heard tales from him about the rest.

He did not care if he was a very obvious ball of light flying over the city. He needed to clear his mind now! When he landed on her balcony he simply let himself in through the sliding door and sat down on the couch. Covering his face with his hands he willed his mind to remain calm and push away the long dead memories that threatened to return again.

Several hours later as Tsukiko came in the door she looked up in surprise at the sight of her father sitting on her couch.

"Hello Father, what are you doing here? Did you fly in? Why are you covered in blood? That couch is new. Well, was new, I guess." She rambled in surprise as she knelt in front of him seeking the source of the blood a look of concern on her face. Sometimes she look so much like her mother it almost hurt.

"It is nothing. I need to rest undisturbed so I can heal" he refused to bring up the other reason he was so upset. He hoped the look on his face would warn her that he was not going to say anymore on the matter.

To his relief it seemed too. She smiled and kissed him on his crescent moon. "Well, it's good to see you again anyway, I will get my guest room ready. Try not to cover it in blood too, please." she turned away leaving him alone in the room.

His golden eyes scanned over the furnishings of her rather impressive apartment home. A lush carpet covered the floor, the two couches and the other miscellaneous furnishings were all very well made. Several pieces of art on the walls were new and from this age, bright and cheerful. One thing stood out of place among the modern furnishings.

She still hung the sword, Sashimasu, he had given to her above the fireplace. He couldn't help but smile at the ancient weapon as his tongue instinctively running over the missing fang in his mouth.

Like his own half brother, Sesshomaru's daughter suffers and struggles against the pure demon blood of her father's line. He commissioned Totosia to make the sword for her. He trained her at a very young age to be a master swords-woman.

He stood and walked to the sword, he could feel the aura around it respond as he laid his hand against the hilt.

"Do you still practice?" He asked as she came back into the front room with a pair of spare clothes in her hands.

"Yes, though the need to fight is gone, I do keep up on it" she came to his side and smiled "You were a very good teacher Father, I miss those times."

He nodded running his hand over the sheathed blade.

 _As do I._

 ***1528***

Tsukiko sat down hard, a sharp pain in her hind end and glared up at her older brother. His silver hair held tightly back in a topknot a grin on his streaked face, his sword in hand as he stood over her.

"That was not fair" she complained. At the age of 16 she was still considered very young by demons standards but not so by humans. She had to beg and finally convinced her father to allow her to learn, like her older siblings the art of war and fighting.

"Fights are not always fair Tsukiko, he simply took the opening you offered." Her father said from where he stood and watched the fight.

She growled and stood up again taking her stance.

"You lean too much to the right, are poorly balanced, and are easily overtaken." Sesshomaru reminded her as Ichirou came at her again.

This time however it was he that ended up on the ground. At the last moment she had forced her mind to concentrate on her sword Sashimasu. Made from her father's fang, it beat with a life of its own as she made it glow creating a barrier at the last moment that pushed back her brother's attack. This time it was Ichirou who glared

"Using your sword like that is not fair either Tsukiko!" he said under his breath.

"As I said fights are not always fair, son. She is using what is hers to use in order to win the fight." Sesshomaru entered the circle.

Mizuki giggled from her place outside the sparing ring. Looking like their grandmother in her expensive and elaborate kimono. She considered herself a lady of high class. Her attitude in that regard had turned her from the art of war. She had taken only the bare minimum of lessons claiming that she only needed to learn defense. But she did enjoy watching her two siblings fight most every time they trained.

Rin slid the screen open and stepped out onto the engawa, a look of worry on her face at the sight. She had never liked the thought of her daughter fighting but had relented in the end knowing that the life of a hanyo was not a simple one.

"Tsukiko won this round Rin Sama" Mizuki said at her approach causing Rin to smile. His set of twins had at first disliked Rin but as time went on she had won them over with her sweetness and her smiles.

"Mother I beat Ichirou!" Tsukiko yelled to Rin waving excitedly.

Her brother glared at her back as he thought very unkind thoughts. His father's arm on his shoulder caused him to pause. "One should always accept defeat with honor and respect the victor's success" Sesshomaru said before stepping past him to go to Rin side.

"Tsukiko" Ichirou said as he came to his little hanyo sister "You fought well"

She smiled up at him "Thank you, I will never really beat you in a fair fight but at least I'm learning to stay alive" she said offering him her hand. Giving her a short nod he turned and walked away.

He is like me in many ways Sesshomaru thought.

 **…** **end…**

"How long will you be staying?" Tsukiko asked him pulling his mind back from his reverie of the past. He turned to her surprised to see that she still had the same face she had then. Her hair was the only thing that was different, she had dyed it a lovely shade of black to hide the silvery locks. The shade making her look more like her mothers had once been, her fashionable hat covering her Hanyo ears.

"I think I need a break from my current life. Perhaps a few years." Once again he did not mention that the fact that he had seen Rin was his reason for his sudden appearance.

"Wonderful! It's been so long since we last lived together but you should really change and I'll get rid of your bloody clothes." She said handing him the fresh clothes and pointing him toward the room "Also take a shower you smell" she added with a sweet smile as he turned to do just that.

Showers were by far the most impressive thing that humans had invented so far. Sesshomaru now understood InuYasha's wench Kagome a bit more. Her obsession with bathing made sense if this was what she was accustomed to. As the warm water ran over him his mind wandered over the hundreds of years he had spent without his Rin. He had told her that he would find her again no matter how long it took but so many years... a bit more than he had planned on waiting.

 **…** **1533…**

She was no longer in the room. The door open and her scent heading out into the garden, a glare creased his brow and he went in search of her. When he found her his heart hurt, she was sitting under the peach trees their delicate blossoms just budding. Her shoulders slumped with the effort it had taken to come this far.

"Rin you need your rest" Sesshomaru said as he came to her side and looked at his beloved worry and sorrow curling its wicked claws around his heart. At the human age of 55 she was still as lovely as ever but her heart had become weak. She spent more and more time sitting propped up on pillows looking out into the garden that she could no longer enjoy. His Rin was withering and while he knew that this would happen watching it progress was unbearable.

She smiled up at his approach and held a hand to him "Sit with me" she asked

He sat at her side and she snuggled in closer to him resting her head against his heart "Sesshomaru when I am gone will you remember me forever?" he did not answer but his arms came around her holding her tightly and Rin smiled.

He was so strong and so…him that she knew he would stay silent he almost always did. "I think I will be gone soon." She sighed "My lord will you promise to always be there for Tsukiko? She is still young and she will be in need of your protection and guidance." She paused as she breathed deeply "Would you take her to see the world I know she would love to."

Sesshomaru gave her a nod as an answer. "Be there for Mizuki and Ichirou too, don't be so strong that you forget they are your children as well." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

She wondered if he would speak. If he could speak, her lord had never handled grief well. It was something that she knew all too well from the child they had lost at birth long ago. He had closed himself in the study and refused to come out until she had cried for him. And when he had come, he had been strong for her while she knew that he was hiding his broken heart at the lost of the little son.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked as the sun slid slowly to the horizon. Her hand lay against his chest she could feel the soft heart beat beneath the fine silk. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" He did not answer "I have wondered about it, Kagome told me once that InuYasha had lost the woman he loved but that she was her reincarnated again." She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips

kissing it softly "Sesshomaru, do you think that love can cross lifetimes?" she asked as she reached up to his face and touched one wet cheek.

She turned to look at him, surprised and deeply saddened to see several tears running down his cheeks unchecked. A look of deep pain crossed his face as she lovingly brushed aside his tears with her frail hand "Do not weep for me my love. You have made my life complete. Filled my days with joy and have given me my daughter. Everything I am I owe to you and I would never change a single choice we made." she leaned in to kiss him to sooth his breaking heart.

He could not make his voice work. His throat was constrained and raw. The feeling like someone was forcibly removing a part of his heart and soul and he could not stop them. He could tell from her smell as well as her look that she would be gone beyond his reach very shortly.

When he felt the warm tears he did not move to stop them as they slowly fell from his golden eyes to drip off his chin. She would be gone. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt in his long life. He was strong…he was the most powerful Daiyokai in all of Japan. Nothing was beyond his reach and he knew it. But as he held her in his arms all of the power and glory of his life were nothing and he knew that in this one thing even he was useless.

With an effort he closed his eyes and commanded his voice to listen to him. After a moment he opened them and looked into her beautiful eyes that were clouded with pain, death creeping in to mar their loveliness. "I will find you again my Beloved nothing will keep me from you. Not death and not time. I will never love again I will only love you." He managed to say as he folded her into his arms and buried his face in her hair his tears falling unchecked for the first and last time in his life.

 **…** **End...**

Running his claws through his wet hair he pushed back the painful memories. And yet she was born again… So long ago he had planed what he would do when she returned but after so many years he wasn't so sure anymore.

Tsukiko had left him several of his favorite books by the bed side along with the daily paper. Picking it up he glanced over the front page. "Well know and praised professor missing from his mansion home" Sesshomaru glared at the photo. He was a well known demon among his own kind. Hiding his true self as a college professor the Demon was one of the eldest in England. Sesshomaru shrugged, the Demon was most likely changing his place to hide his lack of aging like so many did these days.

He stared out the window looking at nothing the paper lay at his side unread. He knew that he needed to tell his employer that the job was done. Being a hired assassin had its perks but also its draw backs. Venting his frustrations by killing was something he had always done. But these days the population of demons was severely diminished and most humans did not take to senseless killing with the world war only recently over and still fresh on most of their minds.

In this new age he had found that his very unique talents could be used by governments and gangsters alike. When the need to kill came he would go do a "job" to relive his tension. The pay wasn't too bad as far as human money went, making him rather wealthy as well. Though he didn't find a use for it often it was nice when the need did arise.

He heard Tsukiko come in the front door and picked up the paper pretending to be very interested in the current news. She paused in the front room before coming down the hall and opening the door to her guest room. "Good Afternoon father" she said brightly coming to his side kissing his cheek. He glared up at her.

The habit of kissing him at every turn still confused as well as upset his decorum. Something he suspected she knew and did for that reason. "Oh don't glare at me it is a good day! I have a letter from Ichirou, it's for you" she said handing him the letter "Although I don't know how he knew you were here" she said with a shrug as he declined to answer.

He looked at the letter from his oldest child, his heir and son. It had been over sixty years since he had last seen him. The elegant pen work clearly the hand of his daughter Mizuki but addressed from the family mansion home.

As times had changed and demons fell into the lore and myth of history his son had moved up in the human world as a very powerful business man, securing his families lands with his money and power. His twin sister Mizuki still stayed with him. She was a well know beauty and had become a famous singer for this century dazzling the humans with her voice.

He smiled at the thought of his three children all had made him proud. His son had proven at a young age that he was more than capable and so when Sesshomaru became tired of the burden of his responsibilities he did not worry about passing on his lands and title to Ichirou.

"Father… I think…" his daughter paused. Sesshomaru could feel her heart beat faster as worry lined her face. "I think mother is back" she finished

 _Well that was unexpected_

"Why do you think that?" he asked managing to make his face as blank as only he could.

"I have felt her" she said sitting at his side on the bed a sad look in her eyes. He didn't answer as he tried to think of a way out of what he knew she would ask. "Don't look at me like I am crazy" she said a glare on her face "I lived beneath her heart for nine months do you really think I wouldn't know her?"

Sorry to have not though about her feeling on the matter he decided that since she already knew... "I have seen her"

"What? Where did you see her and when?" she asked her face brightening with a wide smile. "Why didn't you tell me?" a look of excitement on her face.

"She is still a child, no more than five human years" he said remembering how she used to look and how she looked now.

"How?" she asked her eyes full of delight.

"In the usual human manner I imagine" he shrugged, a small smile escaping as he looked at Tsukiko, who only glared at him "The same way I met her the first time" he amended.

"Really? You got in a fight with InuYasha again?" she laughed at his glare as she stood and taking his hand began to pull him up "Please lets go and see her, I miss mother"

"I hardly think that going to a five year old and telling her of a past life is a good idea."

"Oh really father, I just want to see her!" she said stomping her foot ever so slightly.

He knew that she would not listen to reason but tried to talk reason into her anyway. "Tsukiko I think that she should be allowed to grow up unmolested by us. Let her have her childhood she did not have much of one in her last lifetime."

His willful daughter remained un fazed "Like I said I just want to see her, please father I miss her so much and she has finally returned."

He gave in, besides she was not guaranteed to be in the park this day and he wouldn't know where to look beyond there.

Was that a comfort or regret?

 **…0…**

Tsukiko sighed as she sat on the bench next her father. Rin was not there today as she had not been for the last week. But his daughter had repeatedly pulled her reluctant father out the door every morning to drag him down to the park and watch for her.

Something about stalking a child version of your late mate seemed very wrong to him. He did want her back, but he wanted her to have the childhood she lacked in her last lifetime.

Unfortunately he had never been very good at telling Tsukiko no and sticking with it. Because of this had given in every day part of him hoping she would be there and part of him wishing she would not.

As the sun climbed higher Tsukiko leaned on his shoulder and sighed "How did you meet her this time? I know you didn't get into a fight with InuYasha."

"I had been hurt on the last assignment I did." He began "Recovery was necessary so I went into the patch of trees over there." He said pointing out the spot to her "She came up to me like she did before, unafraid and quiet"

"Do you know the name she was given this lifetime?"

"Someone called her Rin" he said the pang of regret returning at the thought of him leaving her on that day "But then moments later called her Katrina before I was gone."

"Really the same name as well as meeting you the same way?" Tsukiko smiled thinking of her parents love "Do you think history will continue to repeat itself? If that is so you should find her again when she is…19 right?" Tsukiko looked at her father and was shocked to see a look she did not see often on his face.

Panic.

"Father what is wron… Hey wait!?" she said as he suddenly stood and without thinking farther changed into the fasted mode of travel he could. As a ball of light went in search of Rin.

 **History repeating….**

 *****Chapter one done, this has been difficult mostly because of the flashbacks they will be in no particular order. They will come to him at odd times and for different reasons*****


	2. Chapter 2 History Repeating

*****I do not own InuYasha or and affiliated Characters*****

 **Chapter 2**

 **~*History Repeating*~**

The large house was quiet, no light in any of the many windows. Sesshomaru sat across the street and watched the hours pass. He was a lone figure sitting on a bench under the lamplight his hat low over his eyes. His long coat almost looked black in the dim light of the night, his face a mask of calm.

It had been three days since he had left Tsukiko in the park to find her, had taken an entire afternoon to find her among the many other humans. The city large and full of people. His sense of smell nearly rendered useless with so many overlying odors. Human mixed with the smell of food, sewage and the underlying tang of machines. He was beginning to think longingly of the high mountain hair unsullied by unpleasant scents these days. But now he could not, knowing that she was here.

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the traffic of people and their machines he almost missed her. She was walking with her family heading to some unknown place.

Their clothes new and clean, the girls in the light cotton dresses each a pastel color. Their hair, both a dark hazel brown, was kept long and each braided with ribbons a sun hat on each head. The boys in clean cut suites of dark brown well polished shoes on their feet, their hair combed and clean.

All of these things pointed to a rich family for this day and age, most were not able to dress an entire family so well. He dropped into the nearest alleyway and, turning up his collar, followed them after they passed. He saw that she held the hand of the older sister the three brothers walking ahead of them. She giggled happily at some unknown thing the sister had said. She looked over her shoulder at him a slight frown on her face. He turned into the nearest door avoiding her scrutiny.

All seemed well. Perhaps he was overly concerned about nothing? Shaking his head he decided that he would simply keep an eye on the little family, and so he followed them home and stood guard.

Looking down at the slacks he had on and, in turn the well tailored jacket his attire was greatly changed from what he used to wear long ago. His clothing had always been a sign of his nobility, he had never been moved to change his cloths for the sake of foolish human fashions. But his daughter Tsukiko was a stubborn child. He remembered his daughter's words almost two centuries ago and how he had given in if only to make her stop complaining.

 **…** **1730…**

"No one will take you seriously in those clothes father!" Tsukiko had said in aggravation at his unwillingness to change from his very comfortable clothes into the current style that England had adopted.

She stood before him in the most fashionable gown she could buy, yards of fabric following her as she walked. Making Sesshomaru wondered how she managed to move about at all. She fit into London society well in the elaborate gown, the low square neckline trimmed in delicate lace her hair up in an overly elaborate hair style.

"This has served me quite well for the past five hundred years."

"And it shows! Father please I cannot take you anywhere like that, you look VERY out of place in England dressed like a Taiyokai" She argued bringing her hands to her waist.

"As that is what I am. I fail to see your point" he said with only the barest raise of his eyebrows.

Her brow wrinkled and she stuck her tongue out at him. It was something she had learned at the age of three and was something that he felt looked severely out of place on a woman of well over two hundred years in age.

"Do you wish to catch a fly?" he asked amused by her insistence and behavior.

She relaxed her face mimicking his calm and came to stand before him "Please? I would really appreciate it greatly father." she said taking his hand in hers and looked up at him a slight pout on her lip.

He sighed and wondered when he had come to be so thoroughly under her influence.

 **…** **end...**

Pulling his wandering mind back to the present he looked back at the large human home sitting quietly across from him. Nothing was amiss; there were no wolves to attack no humans to take her life.

And yet, since his swords were no longer something he carried with him, if she died it would be too late by the time he retrieved them. He had decided that he would simply stop her death in the first place.

A glare crossed his face as he wondered, not for the first time, if he was simply paranoid. She was fine nothing else to see. Yet he kept putting off returning to Tsukiko, who by now was most likely fuming at his unexplained departure from the park.

He should go. But first he closed his eyes and in the darkness of night and paid close attention to everything around him seeking any disturbance. He could smell the few lone humans that walked in the night. On the next street over an automobile passed filling the air with its foul scent. There was nothing. He stood up and moved from the bench walking past the street lamp and into the darkness beyond its ring of light.

And then he felt the faint feeling of a yokai.

It was two streets over and moving slowly, his attention was drawn by it as he tried to get a feeling of what it was, if it was a threat. But something about it was… shrouded.

As he focused on it, whatever it was suddenly moved far too fast to be a low class yokai and it was coming right at his location. He moved farther into the shadows as it came closer.

He watched it come over the nearby rooftops as a fast streak of darker black against the starlit sky moving in an erratic pattern. Focusing on it as it went from one roof to the next, it was small but he was still not able to tell what it was in its shrouded state. It almost seemed to be...Looking…

He sensed the attack before it hit.

Moving a second before his location was hit by the holy power the ground sizzling at his feet. He looked with surprise at an arrow in the earth where he had stood a moment before.

What the hell!?

It was so long ago that he wasn't even sure when the last holy arrow was shot at him.

He turned to the attacker and saw the dark figure on the rooftop and could feel, even at this distance, the holy power the person possessed. In the back of his mind he noted that the Yokai he had felt was not near him now it was either hiding very well or was moving on.

Perhaps it was running from this holy person?

"Sesshomaru you will die!" the attacker said before the next arrow flew streaking across the street burning with a white light.

Fool

His words had giving away the attack before it hit. This time the power was much larger and sizzled the shield he maintained. With a growl deep in his throat and flash of red in his eyes he turned, dropping the shield, flew towards the foolish human.

The figure turned at his approach to leap from the rooftop. Rolling once he hit the ground but was up again and running from Sesshomaru in a moment.

He was moving fast for the average human as he dodged back and forth down the street. Sesshomaru felt his anger rising at this foolish human who dared to attack him. Landing on the eves of the building and looking down he watched as the man dodged behind a pile of crates and then turned an arrow at him again its glow giving away the power behind it. He dodged it and landed on the ground but the man was moving again.

He seemed to be moving in a purely chaotic manner as though he was simply evading. Every few minutes he would pause long enough to let an arrow fly behind him but this only gave Sesshomaru a chance to close the gap between them.

Only realizing too late that he had given Sesshomaru an opening he paused in the street. As Sesshomaru drew close enough to see the man's eyes, his hand raised ready to strike. The man raised the bow and with a quickly whispered prayer created a holy barrier that Sesshomaru hit forcing him back.

Looking through his slightly blurred vision he watched the man begin to run again. Caution. His mind warned, as he stood and began to chase the man again his poison lash ready this time. _One does not need to be close to kill or disarm._

The man ducked into an alley and stopped. Turning to point the arrow at him again he waited for Sesshomaru to come into view "Do you wish death demon!?" he challenged as Sesshomaru rounded the corner.

He did not answer. His lash was already loose knocking the bow from the man's hand. He staggered back and quickly pulled out a sacred sutra "I do not fear you!" he said.

"That is your first mistake" Sesshomaru replied evenly, stepping closer his lash curled around and back ready for any move the man might make. They watched each other in the dim light of the alley each waiting for the other to make a move.

Sesshomaru noted that the man was cornered, the alley coming to a blank wall a few feet behind him. He was dressed like other humans his face like any other only the holy power a difference.

"You will die!" the man said suddenly holding the sutra high he closed his eyes in a silent prayer before launching it.

It hit him in the chest and Sesshomaru could feel its holy power trying to wrap around him. His eyes flashed red but it was not the most powerful spell he had encounter. For a moment, triumph was plain on the man's face, only to fall as Sesshomaru paused to concentrate on the spell and then shatter it.

"That was your second mistake" He said as the paper turned to dust and fell from his cloths.

"It does not matter I have completed my mission" the man said before he pulled out a gun and shot himself in the chest crumpling to the ground.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the man's actions but he remained focused and cautious as he went to the dying mans side and glared down at him "Who do you work for?" he asked.

His eyes were becoming glazed but the heart still struggled to beat, his blood was spilling out of his mouth a crooked grin on his face. "It…Does not matter…my…" a gurgling cough escaped the man's throat as he turned from Sesshomaru "by now…you are t…too late to save her…"

Sesshomaru crouched over the man grabbing him by the throat, his eyes narrowed as he forced the man to look at him "My daughter is more than capable of defending herself!" he said in disgust at such a useless threat. "Who hired you?!"

"And…Wh…what a...about your…mate?" he asked, his voice faint.

The words hit Sesshomaru like a bullet in his heart. "That was your last mistake!"

The man sighed and Sesshomaru could feel the heartbeat stutter and then stop. In disgust he tossed the lifeless body aside and began to run back the way he had come. He was several blocks from her home, the chase taking him from her when he was needed most. His heart racing as he jumped to the nearest roof and looked back to where her home was.

There was a dim red glow on the skyline and he could already smell smoke on the air. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he hurried towards the glow of flames. Coming to a stop on the home across the street and looked down at the structure that was now shrouded in smoke and hot flames.

Several humans had gathered in the street and were making an effort to stop the spread of the flames. He paused, assessing the situation, taking a quick look at the home to guess where the children would be before he jumped in through a window. He rolled to a stop glass falling from his cloths and hair. Looking down a hall that was laced in flame he felt the structure shift beneath him as the flames weakened it.

Before him stood a small fire imp, its eyes red with excitement as it left trails of fire along the floor. It looked at him and laughed before running down the hall hand extended to run flames along the wall. He ran after the demon and got it just as the nearest wall burst brightly with the unnatural flames, its flesh burning him where he grabbed it around the neck. His claws made short work of the thing, ripping it in two he tossed it aside and stood in the inferno.

Creating a pocked of safety with his power he moved slowly down the hall trying to smell or sense life in any room. To his right a room with nothing but black smoke creeping under the closed door no sign of life inside. The room at the far end of the hall its door a charred opening into the red flames smelling of burning flesh. The room at his left had its door shut slowly being consumed by the flames, he smelled little smoke beyond, so he opened it with a swift kick. Pushing his senses as far as he could looking for any sign of life.

Do not let me be too late again...

A very quiet sound reached his ears, crying.

She was hiding in the closet.

Sesshomaru opened the door and looked down at her. Face dirty with soot and ash, tears streaking down her cheeks her eyes closed. Her small arms holding her knees close as she tried to make herself smaller. She looked up at him startled by the sound. Fear, panic and sorrow coming from her eyes as he stood for just a moment and looked down at her before kneeling and holding out his arms.

 **…0…**

She had woken up scared. There was a monster at her window, its red eyes looked at her and she wanted to scream. And then in its hand a ball of fire appeared and grew. It was grinning at her. She sat up and ran to the door but she was so small she could not make the handle turn for her. She put her back to the door and began to cry as she looked at the window again but the thing was gone.

Was it a dream? She cried for her mom but there was no reply. Leaning against the door it suddenly became hot and then the smoke was coming in through the cracks and she was beginning to panic. She cries for anyone to hear her and come help.

Where were mama and papa? Why was it so hot? She couldn't touch the door anymore it burned her. She wanted to hide somewhere safe, somewhere that the terrible flames wouldn't get her. She went into the closet and hid in the corner pulling her legs close she cried that someone would come and make the fire go away make her safe again.

She jumped when the door opened and a strange looking man stood over her. His face was pale, a moon on his brow and a set of strips down his cheeks. His hair was very long and white, but it was his golden eyes that made her stare. They were so soft and sad looking. And then he knelt before her and held out his arms.

For a moment she paused remembering that her mommy had always said to stay away from strangers. But wasn't he the man she had seen in the park? She was so afraid and he was there not saying a word just offering her safety.

With a sob she fell into his arms and then he was picking her up. Her face was covered by his clawed hand as he turned toward the window. She heard the glass shatter and then they were flying.

Maybe she was dreaming?

The adrenaline began to fade and she shook with the fear and the exhaustion. Hiding her face in his shoulder she cried wrapping her arm around his neck. And then slowly her tears quieted as she fell asleep in his arms.

Safe.

 **…o0o...**

Sesshomaru landed on the balcony and entered the apartment cradling a sleeping Rin in his arms. He stood for a moment completely at a loss.

Now what?

He looked at her ash covered face and felt her small lungs breathe in and out, could feel her heart beat. She was alive and that was all that mattered. But now she was once again alone in the world her childhood taken from her. He looked at the room shadowed in darkness and found it hard to focus.

When Tsukiko came running down the hall she was clearly half awake no doubt woken by his presence. When she saw her father standing with the still form of the child in his arms her hand came to her mouth fearing the worst. "Father she isn't…?"

"No… she is asleep." He said walking to her. "Take her" he said offering the small girl to Tsukiko who obediently took her.

"What happened?" she asked as quietly as she could afraid of waking the child.

"A Demon set fire to her family's home."

"And the rest of her family?" she asked looking down at the child who was her mother reborn.

"They were dead when I arrived; Ri.. she had hidden in a closet and was safe longer than the rest."

"Who would do such a thing and why?"

"It was intentional. I was attacked shortly before the flames were lit and lured away." He turned to the balcony door again his back to her "They knew who she was to me and…" he let it hang in the air before he turned back to his daughter holding Rin closely. "Take her and leave England. Do not go to Japan go somewhere that no one would think to look for me or her." Stepping out on the balcony he looked to the sky trying to sense any demon or holy power near that might lead to who had threatened what was his.

Tsukiko gently set Rin on the couch and covered her before following Sesshomaru onto the balcony "Father wait, what about you?"

"I will find and kill whoever is responsible for this."

"How will you find out?"

"I will ask the fey folk of this realm I have sensed them before. They can see more clearly in their own lands." He turned to his daughter and looked back to where Rin slept "Tell her the truth about her family. Tell her you are her aunt and are going to take care of her. Maybe she will be counted among the dead and whoever is behind this will think they succeeded." Before she could ask more of him he looked toward the starlit sky and then disappears into the night sky a streak of white light.

 *****Chapter 2 done I hope you like it. Please Review I love that :D*******


	3. Chapter 3 The search

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 3**

 **The search**

Sesshomaru stood at the head of the Thames River and waited for her to notice him; his yokai unmasked trying to lure her in.

The water stirred upstream and a wave moved against the current coming his direction. As it came closer he saw her face appear below the water. Her hair a pale blond laced through with water lilies, her gown a deep green that faded into the water around her. Her translucent skin shining in the sunlight, a set of blue eyes that are too stark to be human, looking at him from under long lashes.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru I never thought you would come to see me. I have watched you closely for a while now. What do you seek here by my river?" she asked him. Looking him over with her liquid eyes, well aware that she knows more than she says. "Why so far from your native Japan?"

"If you have been watching then you already know the answer."

"I know you have a child here, I know you hide like the rest of us do, the world of man has become a threat to our kind"

He nodded slightly "We all do what we must to survive." She laughed again leaning toward him.

"I am seeking answers Lady Lucinda" he said standing back a step careful of her waves.

She smiled, laying a thin finger against her cheek "And why do you seek them here? What could a simple water nymph know?" she sighed giving a dramatic shrug.

"You know all that happens on this island, as far as your rivers reach you hear and see."

A giggle escaped her full lips as she leaned toward him, more of her body coming free of the water "That is true" She smiled coyly at him, her voice liquid and alluring, like a cool brook on a hot day. "My Lord why don't you join me in my palace? We can… talk there in private."

He stepped back again, eye brows raised "Do you think me a fool?" he demanded.

Her face dropped and a dramatic pout came to her face. "Ah well… it was worth a try. Humans are easily captured though they do die easily as well." Her eyes glistened mischievously as she looked up at him. "I suppose I should have known you were not so weak?"

"Indeed"

Gliding back a bit she scooped a handful of water and held it a moment until it stilled. Sesshomaru could feel her power flow like a small wave away from her. In her hand a mirror formed from the water. "What do you wish to know my lord?"

"There was a fire in London recently that was caused by a demon. I need to know who did it and why."

Lucinda snorted and leaned in again, resting her elbow in the water, propping up her chin and looked at him a moment before laughing again. "Lord Sesshomaru you killed the one who started the fire."

"I killed the tool used to start the fire not the one who ordered it done."

"Ah… well now that is another matter" Looking into the mirror again she watched what only her eyes can see. "They are hiding themselves very well I cannot see who they are. They have an emissary here but this island is not their base."

"Then tell me who it is that has learned to use holy arrows. Something I have not seen in several centuries and never outside of Japan."

Her brow creased in concentration as she watched the mirror. "They are called The Guild but I am blocked from seeing more without letting myself be known."

Glaring down at her he could not help wondering how much he should trust her.

She smiled at his scrutiny "I do not lie, Lord Sesshomaru, whomever it is they are aware of our existence and harbor hate and a desire to kill."

"Is there a name? A leader perhaps?"

"Ah, now that is something I could only do at great risk to myself. I am afraid you would need to offer me something for such a request"

Glaring at her again, he sighed. Not even wanting to know what she would want for payment. "The information will suffice my thanks"

She pouted again, overly dramatic and in her hand the mirror disappeared.

"My offer still stands" she said as she began to disappear below the water, as she winks at him "My home is always open to you lord Sesshomaru."

 _Damn nymphs._

 *****France*****

Sesshomaru was not in a good mood. For over a year he had tried to follow the lead he had on The Guild, but had only ended up with several dead priests and monks. No matter the fight each and every one would turn to kill themselves rather than give up the information he required.

He really wished he still carried his swords, then it would be easy to simply bring them back and question them farther.

First in England and now to France, the district of Falaise seeking a long lived creature, a white lady, named the Pont d'Angot. The moonless night was dark and so he passed unnoticed to the ancient bridge seeking her.

As the reputed bridge came into view he felt her power, heavily shrouded, she watched him clearly wary. Legend said she would not respond unless bowed to, as much as he hated to bow to anyone he needed answers.

At the edge of the stonework he knelt on one knee.

 _"Ah... Welcome..."_

Her voice was ethereal like smoke through the trees, she breathed out her words as though speaking was almost to much effort.

"I am seeking information, you are the most powerful of us in this land..."

 _"You wish to know..."_ she cut him off. _"Of the ones who seek us..."_ It was not a question. _"Rise... Last of the great... demon lords"_

He stood and watched as her elusive form crossed the bridge to him. He could see through her, she was like what humans called ghosts. Formed yet wispy, fading at the edges while an invisible wind caused her hair and gown to move.

 _"You would court...your own death to follow such a path...great Lord."_

"I am not so easily killed" He repressed his annoyance at her words, an affront to his pride.

She laughed, a cold hollow laugh that would make even a seasoned warrior shiver. _"Do you think...that you are the first... to seek the Guild?"_

This truly had never crossed his mind before now.

Seeming to sense his thoughts she laughed again. _"All of my sisters...are gone...some seeking... other taken... most dead"_

"Taken?"

 _"They do not... always kill... abandon this path lord...unless you wish the same fate..."_ she was beginning to fade.

"Tell me who to seek for answers." he demanded as she slowly disappeared.

" _I know only... the name Chateau de Fronensbourg"_

She was gone.

He cursed in the depths of his mind. Another clue but still he felt no closer.

 *****Germany*****

The Chateau she spoke of was indeed a place of refuge for the Guild. He hoped that he would find a supposed leader. The venture which had yielded nothing as the man nearly died from fright at the sight of him before he killed himself. Not a complete loss as he found several letter of correspondence. With multiple points of origin.

Even that hopeful clue ended in nothing. For almost a year he had a long trip across Germany following the path the letters traced. The Guild was elusive beyond all reason. They seemed to relish unreasonable layers to their order. No one seemed to know much beyond there own sect, and nowhere was there a word spoken about who was leading them in their holy war against the immortal creatures in each part of the world.

Fuming with frustration, he decided to try and follow, covertly, a group of five men who were bristling with holy power. They had led him deep into the Black Forest. He, following, was led to a ruined castle only to discover that it was simply a supposed trap. He fought with a group of five of the holy men and their arrows as they attempted to bring him down. They had all died quickly for their foolishness and now as he sat not far from the carnage he was seriously considering melting the nearby forest to vent his anger and frustration.

Perhaps he needed to get the swords. The possibility of loosing the time it would take to go all the way to Japan now was seeming more worth it, as he seemed to be getting nowhere fast. And he regrettably conceded this group had been his last lead.

Outside the broken walls of the ruins Sesshomaru felt…something coming his way. It felt different and vaguely familiar. A faint sense of Yokai laced through a human.

He was curious yet regardless he would not be caught of guard. The speed was more than a human that much he knew. Leaping to a shadowed corner of the falling roof he crouched waiting for the unknown assailant to come.

It was a male. He could see the long dark hair and the red outfit. He could tell from the sound that he was barefoot. Coming into the ruins he stopped at the remains of the battle crouching down he sniffed and looks around him.

Sesshomaru, sending out his lash, was surprised when the man managed to dodge. The mans quick movement just enough not to die but still get a cut across the arm.

"God Damn!" he yelled in surprise, his hand reaching for the sword at his hip, looked up at Sesshomaru. His hands came up quickly "Whoa Wait a sec!"

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded jumping claws at the ready waiting for the man to offer an answer.

"Well I know it has been a long time uncle but don't you recognize me?" the man said.

Sesshomaru looked again at the long dark hair a pair of hanyo ears sticking out.

 **…1509…**

Four sets of little eyes looked up at him, three golden and one a dark brown like the mother. He stood near Rin, hands in his sleeves, as she hugged InuYasha's mate and then each child before she began a conversation with the miko.

He wondered again why it was necessary for him to be there, why she needed him to come along for this visit. The question answering itself as she turned back to him a smile on her face he knows, for her he will do anything. The feeling both upsetting and relaxing though he remained quiet his mask of calm firmly in place.

"Oni-san would you mind if I took a short walk with Rin-chan so we can chat?" he cringed at her term for him but for Rins sake refrained from showing his annoyance.

"She may do as she likes," and with that the miko took Rin by the hand and the two women walked away and out of earshot.

Most likely on purpose.

At his side a silver haired little girl is grinning toothily up at him pulling on his Kimono sleeve. Turning he gave her a fierce glare hopping to frighten her away before she stained his cloths.

It does not work.

 _When did I loose my ability to frighten at a glance?_ he wonders idly "Shoo" he tried instead.

She giggled and ran into the house.

InuYasha, sitting cross legged near the door, holding his smallest child on his lap, the pup playing with a carved wooded toy. He watched his daughter run inside, a crooked grin on his face.

"Something amuses you?"

"Keh, you have no idea. Cant wait till its your brat tugging at you" He snorted "That, I think, will be one hell of a sight."

Sesshomaru, aside from really wanting to smash his face in right then, found that he also wanted to be anywhere else.

Setting his small child down InuYasha stood, "You treating her well?" an accusing look coming to his eyes.

"That is of little concern to you" he said turning from his half brother, looking in the direction the two women went seriously thinking about following them.

"You won't get outa this that easy Sesshomaru, Kagome has always cared for Rin, she is like a sister to her. So it really does concern me, you had better not hurt that girl."

"I do not harm what is mine," Sesshomaru replied as a growl deep in his throat escaped his control. He glared at his hanyo brother his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Standing up a little straighter to his older brother his hand also on his sword InuYasha glared back. "Calm down I was only asking."

"Father!" the eldest child growled, stepping between them a glare on his childlike face. Baring his fangs as he stared up at his uncle. He had the look of InuYasha in his face with the half demon ears. Only the hair was dark like his mother. He looked to be no more than ten summers old.

"Katsu" InuYasha said taking the boy by the shoulder and moving him from between them "There is nothing to worry about" his eyes not moving from Sesshomaru a challenge and a threat clear on his face. "I do not let harm come to what is mine either Sesshomaru." his voice close to a growl his hand on Tessiaga.

"Why InuYasha I do believe you have matured," Sesshomaru said relaxing his stance and turned to the young boy. "For one so young, you are a rash boy"

"And you're a big meany!" The young boy snarled between a clenched jaw.

The look so fierce on such a small breakable thing it was most amusing. Sesshomaru wondered if this is what InuYasha looked like at this age. Did the half bread bristle at all threats imagined or otherwise? For a moment he regretted not seeing InuYasha as a pup.

"Indeed"

"Really you two, can't you behave for ten minuet's!?" they both turned to see a very concerned Rin and a very annoyed Kagome. Sighing she looked from one to the other before taking Rins hand.

"Rin-Chan give me a moment to get you a basket of things. I think perhaps staying for dinner is a bad idea..." She said shooting a glare at the two brothers.

 **…..End…..**

"Katsu," Said Sesshomaru relaxing his stance. "Why are you here?"

"Damn uncle, as friendly as ever" Katsu sat for a moment looking at the corpses, "Did you get anything useful from them before they died?"

"They chose to die rather than speak." Sesshomaru said as he came to stand across from InuYasha's eldest son. "I did not know you still lived."

"Yea well…" he shrugged.

"Why did you seek me?"

"Did you know you are one hard demon to find? I've been looking for months if I didn't remember your smell I would have missed you completely."

"That is a comfort in regard to my enemies. But why are you looking for me?"

"Oh right, Tsukiko asked to find you."

"Why?"

"Something about a girl named Katrina, she asked that you be found sooner than later."

Sesshomaru glared at Katsu "What is wrong?"

"She didn't say, but she asked this to be given to you." He handed him a small note sealed with wax. "But now that I have found you, could I be of use? I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"No"

"Just no hu…?" Katsu said standing and looked at the sleeve of his kimono now nicely ripped "I may not be a full demon but this Guild does concern me if they are threatening the family"

"That is the robe of the fire rat" Sesshomaru said, more statement then question.

"Yea dad left it to me." he shrugged, a sad looked crossed his face.

"Do Ichirou and Mizuki know what has happened?"

"Yea, Tsukiko sent them a letter and that note asking if he could send someone to find you. And since most don't know our connection to each other he asked me to go"

Sesshomaru raised his eye brows confused by the thought.

"Well she did say you didn't want anyone to know where you are, if your son had gone looking for you they would have known and followed him right."

Damn, was his whole family going to get involved in this? "Yes my son made the right choice in that."

"You gona read that?"

Sesshomaru looked at the small note. The wax was more than it seamed and he had to focus his power to break the small sealing spell that was on it.

 ** _Father._**

 ** _Please come if you are able. I am worried about Katrina, while she appears to be healthy and well she has yet to speak a word since you saved her. I worry that something is wrong and I don't know what else to do. I am in America right now, I have enclosed the address._**

 ** _Tsukiko_**

He glared, History repeating. This was getting old.

"Perhaps you could be of use" Sesshomaru said breaking the silence "Return to my son tell him that I will be returning before years end. I may need his assistance" Katsu nodded "Also ask Mizuki to get my swords ready she should know where they are"

Katsu grinned "I was surprised that you did not carry them anymore. Why is that?"

"They are an eye sore when one is hiding among humans. They have abandoned swords for less elegant weapons."

"And you, have you adopted the 'less elegant weapons" Katsu wondered.

"I cannot abide the smell of gunpowder" Folding the note away he turned to leave.

"Wait you did not say where you were heading?" Katsu called after him

"What you do not know you cannot reveal" was all he said as he threw caution to the wind and takes to the skies.

 *****End of the chapter hope you liked it. :) I am starting to like where this is going more and more.*****


	4. Chapter 4 Guardian Fairy

*****I do not own InuYasha or any Affiliated Characters*****

 **Chapter 4**

 **Guardian fairy**

 ***America 1925***

Sesshomaru sat in the train station watching the large clock tick away the seconds and tried not to lose his concentration. The many humans that were coming and going everywhere around him were distracting to say the least. Not just their insufferable scent and chattering voices but also the sheer amount, causing him to question his choice of travel.

He shook the thought away. The threat was still too real to risk exposing them. His train would be here shortly but at this time of day Grand Central Station was a loud and very busy place. He silently cursed the fools who, for some unknown reason, sought his life making him take a very human route to his daughter's home.

The clock chimed the time, loudly as it still managed to echo in the vaulted space.

Sesshomaru stood and followed the crowd as it shuffled its way to the platform. Standing with the rest of the humans he kept him mind on maintaining the shield. It would not due to let it falter, he needed to look like just another human.

His trip from Germany had been an uneventful one. Once he was out and into France he had decided that it would be safe enough to simply fly across the vast Atlantic Ocean. when he landed on a deserted beach in the south of New York he decided to instead travel the rest of the way among the humans.

"All Aboard" yelled a human in a uniform not far from him.

Once on board he sat and slumped into his seat. Trying, without much success, to get comfortable on the rough fabric of the warn out seats. He hopped he could sleep on the long trip ahead of him, the train far from full. He watched idly as the other passengers walked by, luggage in hand looking at their tickets and settling into their seats. Trains were falling quickly out of fashion as the Automobile was becoming more accessible to the lower class humans.

Not far from him sat a human male and female smiling blissfully at each other. She was holding his hand and he looked into her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and he returned the affection. She looked down at the golden ring on her finger a smile coming to her already happy face.

Sesshomaru had noticed the rising custom of giving a golden ring as a token to the one you love. These two had most likely been married recently and were now enjoying the early part of their love together.

Sesshomaru turned and looked out his window practically willing sleep to come so that he would not have to watch such affection. Wanting to stop his rebellious mind from returning him to long gone days of his happiness with Rin, but he could already hear her voice in his mind.

He sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

As the train began to slowly move he gave in and closed his eyes, could almost see Rin standing under the peach blossoms in his garden. And then she was in his arms for the first time and he watched with his mind's eye as she slowly changed over the years.

All of the love and all of the happy moment's as well as every smile and every kiss. But beyond all of the joy there was also every sad day and every pain that this thing called love caused him to feel.

When one lives for centuries memories can last lifetimes.

 **…unknown time….**

The pale morning light was beginning to lighten the skyline on the edge of the hill. A songbird was singing in the branches outside the window. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the bird that sang at his window and was for just a moment completely at peace.

Rin stirred at his side and he slowly moved away from her careful to not wake her. He sat up with his back to her and ran his fingers through his long hair. Memories of last night began to return and he closed his eyes in an attempt to control his self directed anger.

Frustrated by his lack of control he stood and putting on his Hakama he turned to the door leading out into the garden and stood watching the sun raise his face a blank but his mind in turmoil.

 _After all it was true, no matter how much I refused to see it, my father's weakness is my own._

In the quiet of his mind, this time, there was no answer no argument to the contrary.

His mind was twisting back and forth, his pride and his sworn promise to himself fighting with everything that keeping Rin as his own could give him. What would he do now? Was this a weakness he could live with?

Could he live without her?

He glanced at her sleeping so peacefully in his bed and found it hard to not stare at her. She was so beautiful, her voice a sweet cadence to his mind taming his vicious thoughts without even trying. At another point in time he would have been angry that anyone could alter his thoughts in such a way but now it only made him happy.

But she was still mortal. She was like the flowers she loved to pick. His Rin would wither and die some day, he would be left with an empty place in his soul where she had once been.

The thought frightened him, for some unknown reason only she had ever caused him to feel fear. He turned to go to her side again wanting suddenly to keep her close for as long as he could.

She was naked under the blanket, her shoulder and back uncovered, her hair mussed from their night of lovemaking. Her face a vision of peace as she slept, he sat beside her and brushed the few hairs from her face and wondered at the thought of her.

Everyone he had ever met wanted to be close to him for his power or his lands. Some even wanted to be near him as a way to kill the heir of his father, seeking to settle some vendetta against a long dead enemy.

But Rin had only ever wanted him for just being him. He smiled for a moment as he looked down at the most perfect person he had ever known. Sesshomaru lay down beside her again and put an arm around her. Drawing her close to him, to breath in her calming scent and feel her warmth against him.

He wanted to forget about everything else in the world but them together in this moment, just the two of them in the early morning light. Would she really be happy staying with him for the rest of her mortal life?

Rin was at peace as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She could feel him near her with his arm around her and somewhere in the back of her mind a pang of regret as she noticed that he was dressed again. She opened her eyes and saw his beautiful golden eyes looking back at her and she smiled then blushed at the memory of the night returned.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered venturing to touch the marks on his face, something she had always wanted to do but never dared. He did not stop her as she ran her fingers over his cheek then up to the crescent moon on his brow.

As Rin touched his face he moved to softly brush her hair to the side and leaned in to gently kiss her exposed neck. She closed her eyes in amazement at the way his touch made her feel.

When she looked again his eyes looked upset causing worry to run through her. Perhaps he was angry at her for last night perhaps now he would send her away? She had never in her life wanted anything but his happiness and would do anything for him. _Please_ she thought _don't send me away_.

"What is wrong Sesshomaru?" she dared ask "If I have done wrong then plea…" he put a clawed finger against her lips stopping her.

"Do not apologize nothing is your fault" he paused as his mind tried to find the right way to tell her what his heart was feeling. Something that he had never learned to do, he had never had a reason before now. "I wish you to be happy"

"Sesshomaru I have always been happy with you I love you, even as a child all I ever wanted was to be by your side" she leaned in and kissed his lips. "When you left me my heart hurt and I always knew that only you could make me happy again. I will stay with you forever if you will have me."

"Forever to you is not forever for me" He took her hand in his and looked at her, silent for a long moment before he closed his eyes sitting up. "Would you waste your short life with me? I would demand your attention, require your submission, jealously keep your heart for only me"

Rin smiled brightly at him "Though you may not have know it, I have already given you these things" She took his clawed hand in hers and kissed it "I would only hope that you would be content with my short life." she said, sadness dripping from her knowing the truth of what their time together would eventually entail.

"Eternity would feel empty and unbearable without you Rin. I will treasure our time together..." He said turning away and standing running his claws through his long hair.

Rin was sad at his sudden change she could tell that he was upset and wanted him to open up to her to trust her as she did him. "Please Sesshomaru…Trust me?" she said quietly.

"Rin do you know how my father died?" he asked looking toward the window.

"All I know is that it involved InuYasha's mother" she said "But he never said much more about it"

"He would not know much about it he was a new babe. My father was badly injured when he went to...the woman he loved on the day InuYasha was born. When he fought to protect what he held dear he died" He turned to her again, kneeling on the mat, his face a mask of calm but his words were full of feelings he never let show his eyes looked as stormy as the sea "I have detested that my mighty father died trying to protect a mere mortal and I have always sworn that I would never follow his path, one that I always felt led to his death…" he turned from her his shoulders looked tired and weighed down.

His words were full of anger and sadness but hidden behind them Rin finally understood what it was that had held him from her all these years. He had believed all these years that love was something that caused a fatal weakness, specifically the love of a mortal human like her.

She suddenly wanted to comfort him, something she never dreamed he would need. She wished she knew how to make him feel better but no words seemed right so instead she put her hand on his shoulder and used the other to turn his face to her.

He looked at her his mind still torn. Yet looking into her eyes he felt a calm come over him and somehow her mere presence made him feel better. Turning back to her he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him not saying anything.

As the sunlight slowly crossed the floor through the open window she whispered into his ear "You are already stronger than your father, and if love is weakness then I am the weakest soul in this world."

"Rin… Do you know what you do to me?"

"I know what you do to me Sesshomaru you make me happy, complete and so many things I did not know I missed."

"Do you truly wish to be with me? There will be threats. There will be many who would seek your life to get to mine. Your life may be nothing but fear" He paused sighing "I would protect you with all I have. I feel it is much to ask of you"

"My lord" he looked at her a bright smile on her face "Tell me who in this world has a life devoid of fear, sorrow or pain?"

He had no answer.

"None do. And none shall walk this world without those things hanging over their existence. I would rather walk with you through this existence wrought with danger than walk with any other"

He held her closely as he, the mighty lord of the west let down a wall that had been in place for centuries and let Rin in. "Rin... I…" he paused unsure how to say the words.

"I love you too" She smiled kindly at him, understanding him even when words failed.

Her simple reply felt like a part of him became complete again, a part he did not know was lacking.

"Stay here as my life mate, I will protect you and give you everything you need or desire" he said.

"I will, but you are all I need" she kissed him and sighed leaning into him.

Out in the hall the sound of feet could be heard, as the household awoke for the day. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked at his leaving her side a slight pout on her lip.

He picked up his remaining clothes and began to dress for the day. "Stay here until I return, there are a few things I must make clear to the household. I will return shortly" he said offering her a small smile and with that he left the room.

He went strait to his study to begin a list of things that needed to be done now that he knew what it was he wanted.

"Sesshomaru Sama!" It was Jaken running down the hall toward his study panic and terror in his shrill voice.

 _'Here it comes'_ he thought to himself.

He knew that it was about Rin. She was not in her room and so Jaken was most likely suffering from panic over her apparent disappearance.

' _The servants will talk and speculate'_

He had decided that Rin was worth more than anything else in his life and so he simply needed to let everyone know that she was now his and under his protection!

He would not make the mistake's his father had made. First of all she was in his home where she would be kept safe. No demon or human would dare to touch anything that was his, and if for some reason they chose to be so foolish they would die.

Simple

Jaken burst through his door and skidded to a stop before falling on his face.

"Sesshomaru Sama Rin is not in her room…."

"Jaken!" he interrupted but unfortunately he was not heard and Jaken continued.

"I have searched the gardens and the stable but she is nowhere to be found! What could have happened to her? Would she have left on her own volition? I don't kn…" he stopped short as a rather large scroll hit him in the face. Stunned into silence he stared at Sesshomaru and for a moment wondered if she HAD been killed last night!

"She is fine and she is here, gather the servants….Now Jaken!" he glared at Jaken daring him to open his mouth again.

But Jaken had learned long ago when to close his mouth and when to speak and right now seemed like the time to be quiet. He bowed and turned running to gather the servants.

As he watched Jaken's little green form retreat he rubbed his temples slowly and tried not to think about what his life would be like now. The many servants and vassals would have to be told of his choice and killed if they disagree in any way his mind added for him.

 **….end….**

The train began to slow, blinking away the past from his mind Sesshomaru looked out the window at the approaching platform. A sign hanging above the platform reads **Grand rapids** , his stop. Gathering his few belongings and walking out into the cool air. Her home was to the north of this city hidden close to a forest in a small town called Hesperia.

Putting his hat on he began to walk toward the outskirts of town. The city soon stopped and then as the homes became farther and farther apart he noted that the air was clean and it was a quiet afternoon other than the few birds and other wildlife.

Sesshomaru had always enjoyed walking. Most of his youth had been spent walking though most of the time it was in pursuit of an enemy or ally and in a way detracted from the pleasure. But as his kind had drifted from power and humans began to outnumber them he was able to walk for the sake of walking and nothing more. Soon being outdoors and walking were top on his short list of things he truly enjoyed.

It took him the better part of the day to reach the small town, one of the residents pointed the way and he soon found himself standing on a covered porch, being sure he was hidden by his shield, knocked on the door. For some reason his heart began to beat faster as he stood and waited.

He could hear small feet, could tell it was Rin, her very heart beat familiar to him. She opened the door and for a moment she looked happy, almost smiled and then a crease in her brow appeared.

She sighed and stood waiting without saying a word. "Is your… aunt here?" he asked and the girl gave a slight nod before turning away and walking toward the back of the house.

"You came finally. I wondered if you got my message. How have you been?." Tsukiko came in through a door to the side of the front room drying her hands on her apron.

"Is she still silent?" he asked looking in the direction Katrina had gone.

Tsukiko sighed and took his hand "You never answer my questions." She accused pulling him into a hug.

"Ask a question worth answering." He said, causing her to wrinkle her nose at him a threat of a tongue on her lips. "Tsukiko…" he warned.

"Fine, yes she is but we should talk about that after her bedtime. I know she can hear just fine she just refuses to talk. Come in dinner is almost finished."

Dinner was at first quiet as no one said anything. Every so often she would look at him as if trying to figure out who he was. If he looked at her she would look the other way.

Tsukiko noting Rin's odd behavior began talking more than enough for all three about her life now and asking him questions about her siblings. Most of them Sesshomaru could not answer he had not seen them for several years.

As soon as she was done Rin stood and left with her plate in hand. "Katrina you have schoolwork please get it done before you go to bed." She didn't answer and soon she was going upstairs and then they heard her door close.

"You see what I mean? No matter what I try she continues to refuse to speak"

"She didn't speak in her last lifetime as well." He said saddened by this repeated cycle that fate had forced him and Rin to relive.

"Oh…well that would have been good to know" Tsukiko stood and cleaned off the table fussing about like any mother would. Sesshomaru wondered why she had never found a mate in all the years of her life. She would be a good mother.

He stood to help and as the light began to fade away he followed his daughter onto the back porch as the fireflies began their dance.

Watching her, a cup of tea in her hands he is struck anew with her resemblance to her mother.

"Were you always so quiet? Thinking back I don't recall you ever being chatty" She smiled up at him.

"I speak when there is something to say"

"Well now would be a good time to talk in my opinion." She sounded exasperated. "She must have talked eventually; she talked when I knew her."

"Yes a few days after she began following me she started talking"

"I knew it had something to do with you." Tsukiko laughed.

That was an odd thought "Why would it have anything to do with me?"

"Well it must or she would have remained silent, what did you say or do that made her speak?"

"I did nothing. I have never demanded she speak."

She laughed then.

"Would you care to share what is so amusing?"

"Well I just thought that perhaps she decided that someone should fill the silence around you"

He failed to see how that was amusing, only shrugged.

"Either way I'm sure that you just being here will be enough." Tsukiko said smiling at he was not so sure her look when he had arrived was confused even a little afraid.

"Hmm, I will not stay long. I have discovered very little about what threatens us."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow before midday"

Tsukiko sighed heavily "I will miss you, but please you have to try and do something about her. Do you have any idea what its like raising a mute?"

"I do not know what I could do"

Shaking her head Tsukiko seemed to decide to let it go. "Well this house is small so all I can offer you is the couch." She said turning to go back inside.

He nodded and stood to go to bed. "I will be sleeping outside."

"Whatever you wish father" she said

"Tsukiko" he said stopping her.

"Hm?" she paused

"Do not tell her I am your father."

"Why?"

"Her life should not be molded by my presence in it, like in the past. She needs normality."

Tsukiko laughed "But fa...But she was saved from a fire by a white haired demon!" she whispered harshly.

"If I choose to allow her to see me un-shielded it will only confuse her to know our connection."

Tsukiko snorted "Why?" Sesshomaru said nothing making his daughter sigh "Have it your way, even though I think you are being overly cautious" she said before walking in the door.

Not far from the house he found a very large tree and was soon among the high branches. Watching the stars slowly march across the sky. He was happy that she was ok, yet upset that she was so sad and not speaking.

She was his Rin, and yet she was not. He wondered if she would still be the woman he once loved when she grew into an adult. Right now she was a sad little girl that needed protection but it would only take a few years for her to mature. He would have wait to see if she wanted to be with him again it was completely up to her. But no matter her choice he would always protect her.

 **…0…**

"I do not think it is wise." He said looking down at his daughter. Just before the sun had risen she had come to stand below his tree and start saying ridiculous things to him.

"I think it is, when she saw you in the trees at the park you were un-shielded and when you rescued her from the fire you were un-shielded. Not to mention your entire past life together you were not a human. That is how she knows you. Not as a normal human with dark hair and brown eyes."

A part of him knew she was right, but still it was not something he wanted to do. Rin had no option the last time it was simply how he looked. He was a lord among demons and never shied away from that. It was only as time began to erase his species from the world that he began to shield himself. The past Rin knew what he was from the beginning and was unafraid.

He landed in front of his daughter as she looked at him with pleading eyes "I don't think she trusts you in that form, it's almost like she can tell you are not who you seem to be"

"As I have said" he began "her life should remain as normal as possible" he tried to walk around her intent on leaving.

Tsukiko crossed her arms and stood in front of him. "Please!"

His child..."Tsukiko do not push my patience" he insisted as he moved to go around her.

"No!" she insisted laying her hands on his chest "Father please just listen"

Sesshomaru glared down at his daughter, why did she have to inherit his insistent stubbornness? Why could she not be more bendable and fluid like Rin had been?

"Look, no matter how normal you might want her life to be, it isn't! She was orphaned at the age of five when a fire Imp burned her home and killed her family." Tsukiko let her hands drop "She is mute, no doubt because of the trauma..."

"She will adapt" he insisted.

"NO, she will wither and fade, the woman we knew will never come into being if she is left in such a state."

"That is your opinion" He insisted, though in truth he felt her words sting him. He turned away from her determined to leave.

"Fine, you may be right" his child said, making him pause "But what if I am right? What if you return years from now and all she feels is pain and sorrow, unhealed by time. What if I am not enough to heal her very human heart?" He smelled the tears that no doubt fell from Tsukiko's eyes. "Does she mean so little to you?"

"You dare...?" Sesshomaru said as he glared over his shoulder at her, saw her small cringe at his anger, though she remained firm.

"Yes I dare. You left her to my care and judgment and I believe this is necessary!"

Sesshomaru looked away, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. What if she was right?

He did not answer simply turned and headed to the house. "Is she awake yet?"

"Yes she is playing in the back yard"

"I will say goodbye"

"Wait father I really..." Tsukiko begged catching his arm.

"I need to continue my search for our enemies. You should move again." He said interrupting her.

"Fine. But please at least try?"

He began walking, heading to the home, the screen door creaking loudly as he opened it. "And what if the effect is opposite what you hope?" In the back of his mind _what if she fears me?_ floated to the surface.

"Then I will deal with it, though I don't think it is possible" She said as they walked to the back room overlooking the yard. He did not answer her only looked out the window to here she sat under the tree in the back yard. She had a small blanket spread out under her and a small group of dolls and other toys around her as she played some unknown game in the quiet morning.

"I believe her soul knows yours as you know hers, the way you look and who you are so different it will only confuse her more." Tsukiko stood in front of him forcing him to look at her "Please, nothing I have done has worked. I hate for her to be like this."

Closing his eyes he sighed and giving in dropped the shield. It was always a relief to simply let go these days.

She smiled up at him "Thank you, I will move again. Though I have no idea where to go."

"Leave America. Perhaps closer to Japan, that would make it easier to get to you. The guild seems to be mostly in Europe. I will let Ichirou know where I am if you need to find me." He nodded and without a word he walked out the door.

 **o0o**

She did not see him coming and so did not turn at his presence behind her. Her small game of dolls and toys keeping her attention as he quietly watched her for few moments before he said her name. "Rin"

Startled she turned and looked up at him. He stood un-shielded and watched her face as she looked from his eyes to his marked cheeks and then to his brow. He could smell the tears before they fell, her eyes becoming a wet glossy brown before one small tear fell down her cheek to drip from her chin.

He knelt to be on her level "Rin why do you cry?" he asked as he wiped the tear away. Her small arm came to rest on his. She did not answer, just stared at the stripes that ran across his wrist, then back to his face.

"You do not have to speak if you do not wish too." He said.

 _Like I did once before. Why are we doomed to repeat?_ He found himself wondering again. Would Rin would love him again? Would she choose to be with him or would she find a new love? Would he be okay with that? Her happiness meant so much to him he thought he might be.

Holding her doll close she looked as though she was trying to think of something. Her small brow creased and she looked down at her shoes for a long moment. When she spoke it was so quiet that even Sesshomaru was almost sure he had imagined it.

When he did not respond she looked back at him again. "What's your name?" she said in a voice that was quiet, dry and sounded harsh from the lack of use.

"Sesshomaru" he said.

"My mommy named me Katrina but my brother used to call me Rin like you do," Again a tear fell and she looked at her feet again. "Are you a fairy?" she asked.

"You could call me that." He said as a pain began to squeeze in his chest, his heart hurt to think of her so sad.

"You saved me from that fire hu?" he nodded and she closed her eyes before looking back at him again "Why didn't you save my family?"

"I am sorry Rin, I was too late to save them." What more could he say to that? He knew it hurt her because she hugged her doll tightly and began to cry again.

"Then I am all alone…" she said quietly turning away from him

Something inside him broke at her words. Because of him her life was in ruins as some unknown enemy had used her as a means to get at him. Somewhere this unknown enemy should be cowering in fear for causing such sadness in her eyes. He made a vow then that no matter the cost to himself he would kill the one responsible for her broken heart.

"No Rin you are never alone, I will always watch over you."

She looked up at him the same trust she had in her last lifetime shone in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, even if you cannot see me I will be protecting you." He stood and looked to the sky somewhere someone had to know who was behind this Guild and he would find them.

"I must go Rin"

"Wait do not leave me…" His mind echoed her words and somewhere almost four hundred years ago he saw Rin standing in a human village watching him leave her again.

"I will return Rin" he said looking back down at her again before turning to walk into the nearby trees "I will always return" Looking over his shoulder he saw her standing under the tree. No more tears on her face as she watched him leave.

 *****Wow this one was long...I feel like I am writing two stories in one. Sesshomaru is living his life and yet reliving his past through his memories at the same time. I only hope that I am not confusing anyone reading** _*_**


	5. Chapter 5 A Family threat

*****I do not own InuYasha or any other affiliated Characters*****

 ****For any who wondered about Sesshomaru's set of pure blood twins. This chapter tells a bit more about the two*****

 **Chapter 4**

 **A family threat**

 ****Japan. 1927****

Sesshomaru could tell that most were completely unaware of his presence as he stood near the wall. The secretary had informed him that his son was in a meeting and couldn't be interrupted but if he wished he could wait. Perhaps he should have informed his son of his impending arrival before hand? Sesshomaru shook his head, the move unnecessary.

The Office was a very nice one, it sat on the top floor of a very new and expensive building in downtown Tokyo. All of the many employees that wandered about in the well ventilated space were dressed in crisp clothes and were clean and well groomed. Standing in this office watching the humans go about their day completely unaware of him. None of them knew about his son's true self either, Sesshomaru had to admit that Ichirou had adapted far better than he, in the new world dominated by humans.

His son was the CEO of his own company and was a literal lord among men. Ichirou had always been a very adaptive boy. If he wished something he did not demand or take by force like Sesshomaru would have instead he would find another way to get what he wanted. Some of his plans had been in the works for years before he got what he required. For a Demon who did not have to worry about time passing this was not a problem for him.

The small contraption on the secretary's desk made an annoying ringing sound and she put it to her ear before she looked up at him. "Mr. Tashio will see you now." She said indicating the door to the side of her desk.

Sesshomaru raised his brow at the name, opening the large double doors into a very well decorated room, most of it was in the more modern style but still kept true to Japanese culture. There were many paintings on the walls most were contemporary but one stood out among the others.

On the wall above an expensive looking vase filled with flowers the very old painting of his father hung. It was encased in a glass box to keep it from deteriorating more than it already had.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared up at his father's likeness, looking down at him with golden eyes. The ancient painting used to hang in his own study so long ago that is was faded and showing signs of fraying along the edges. As he stood he heard his son come in from the other room and came to stand beside him. "Father" he said in greeting as he looked up as well.

"Why did you bring this here?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"To inspire me, he was the greatest demon in history and is still remembered to this day."

"Your servant called you Mr. Tashio?" Sesshomaru left the question hanging as he looked at his eldest child noting that he had dropped his shield. His silver white hair was still bound up in the top knot that he had always favored. The only big difference was the modern suit that men wore these days.

"Humans have a fixation with surnames, I felt it was appropriate" He said with a shrug.

Taking his cue Sesshomaru let his shield go as well before he looked around the rest of his son's office. "You have become rather powerful among the humans, I am impressed."

Ichirou shrugged "It was a simple matter of adapting to the change in the power shift. The humans have out breed us and now outnumber us as well. Demons that chose to fight with humans after the feudal era have all been killed or sealed."

He turned and went to sit at his desk and picked up a letter "I received your letter father and I wonder why you asked to come to your own home?"

"I passed on the lands of the west to you centuries ago, you are now the Lord." Sesshomaru knew that his son wished to hear him say the words. Ichirou knew that if he wished it, his father could reclaim the lands and title. But when Sesshomaru said the words acknowledging his son's place it made the tension easier for both of them. Ichirou was as different from Sesshomaru and he had been from his own father.

"You are always welcome at home father" Ichirou said laying the letter down "but you should know that my mother is visiting at the moment."

Sesshomaru did not respond simply nodded his head unsure of what to say to this. A part of Sesshomaru shrunk away from the thought of meeting her again, the last time he had seen her was when she brought his children to him over three hundred years ago.

And before that he was so very young.

He had no swords at the time fighting with only his claws, his hair was shorter as well. His father still lived and so he was free from his responsibilities and he would simply go from place to place finding strong opponents and killing them to prove himself.

She was a demoness from the far south and they had started off fighting…

 **…** **Unknown time…**

He was bleeding but so was she. They looked at each other across the field of battle each breathing hard, they were very closely matched but she was tiring before him.

She came at him, her clawed hand raised ready to strike. He dodged to the side at the last moment and did a quick turn to run a poisoned claw down her back before falling to a crouch, ducking below her returning wide swing.

Her miss over balanced her and taking the advantage he kicked her legs from beneath her and then rolled toward her forcing her arms down and then kneeled on her now pinned form. A wicked grin came to his face as he growled viciously.

"Wait!" she managed to say her eyes losing their red glow. To show her submission she turned, baring her neck to him. He didn't reply simply waited for her to beg for her life his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You have won" she said looking back at him, anger clear on her face but also something…else.

"I know" he said an evil look in his eyes. Letting the poisonous glow radiate from is claw before her eyes.

"My lord still intends to kill me?" she asked tilting her head a bit and smiling up at him. He could tell she was doing her best to convince him not to kill her by trying to appeal to him in a sexual manner.

"I have no reason to keep you alive" he said. But then she was a rather lovely woman.

"If you kill me my family will kill you" she offered the smile still there.

"Then I will kill them as well." To this she laughed and with a sudden movement pulled her hand free and grabbed him by the neck as well while shoving him to the side to roll on top of him instead.

Part of him was angry at this new development, while the other part did not disapprove the change.

"I also have no reason to keep you alive" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Then I suppose we are at a stale mate" he replied.

Her hand was around his neck now but she lacked the poison he had control of. He stared up at her as she reveled in her apparent victory. He considered telling her that he could move easily but chose not to.

"I suppose I could make you a prisoner." She said putting her finger next to her lips in supposed deep thought on the subject.

"I would never consent to being a prisoner" he said glaring at her again.

"A guest then?" She offered "My home is not far." Getting off of him she stood up brushing off her clothes then holding out a hand to him a suggestive smile on her face.

For a week he and she became better… acquainted. But his time with her led him to realize that while she was a lovely woman he really did not feel much attachment to her beyond the physical and so he soon left her.

It was not long after that his father's death caused him to become the new lord of the western lands and he soon forgot all about his short love affair with the demoness.

 **…** **.End….**

Ichirou knew that his parents were not on the best terms. When he was young his mother had always spoken of Lord Sesshomaru with a sparkle in her eye and had told them that he would come back one day. But he never did and when Ichirou and his twin sister had finally met their father they were already over one hundred and fifty years old.

His mother had given up the hope of him returning and had instead fallen for another demon. And with the war between her two brothers she had taken them to their father and left to be with her lover.

"How has she been?" Sesshomaru asked only mildly curious, his stay would be short, he only required his swords. He would find who it was that threatened his family and kill them.

"She sent me a letter saying that her lover had died and that she needed to come for my help. She has only been here a few days and has yet to discuss anything with me, she almost seems, afraid."

"I see" Odd that she felt the need to come to her sons home for protection. She was in her own right a very powerful Demoness.

"I still need to do a few things but Mizuki is here she will keep you company until I am finished if you wouldn't mind?" Sesshomaru nodded and as if on cue she came through the door a flurry of rich silk and long black hair. She was followed closely by a young man who held her umbrella and a few other items.

She held her shield for just a moment before her hair shifted from black to her silver white. While most women in Japan had started wearing more modern clothing that mimicked the western style she still had on a very well made Kimono. Her obi tied up in an elaborate fashion and her hair all pinned up with golden tassels and small flowers.

"Mizuki, Must you always burst into my office?" Ichirou said a glare on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't mind dearest brother" she said offering her twin a smile before turning to her father "It is wonderful to see you again father, how is Tsukiko and um…her ward?" She asked no doubt unsure what the new Rin meant to her father.

"She was well when I last saw them." He said looking at the young man who followed his daughter a glare coming to his face. He could tell it was another yokai but this one was shielded as well.

Mizuki glanced over her shoulder at him before looking back at her father "Do not worry so much, he is just my servant."

She smiled at him and taking his arm she turned to leave "Don't be too long brother I wish to get back home soon."

They walked a short distance to a small park that was near his son's office. "Ichirou paid for this, he wanted me to have a nice cool place to sit when I come to visit as he is such a sweet brother. Though he said that it was to keep the humans off his back about his overly large building I think he is just trying to hide a softer side."

"It has been too long since we last talked father why must you stay away so much?" He did not answer her. He chose not tell her that the memories that surrounded not only his family's palace home but the entire island were sometimes too much for him to recall.

Mizuki sighed and looked at him her eyes sad. "You should come home more often" She knew that behind his mask of calm he was always deep in thought about different things. A demon of his age was hard to find these days, and if one could tap his vast memories they could almost watch the world age.

"Where is Tsukiko I miss her too" She asked hoping to bring her father out of his reverie "Last I heard of her she was an author in… oh what is that island called…England! That's it she was in England."

He offered her a small smile. "Yes but I told her to move so that she would be hard to find, I do not know where she is at the moment"

Of the twins he got along with her better than her brother. She was a bubbly happy girl, always full of smiles and willing to love every one around her. She took to the Rin of the past far sooner that Ichirou had. But even he, at first only tolerated his fathers Human wife, soon grew to appreciate her as well.

"What did you come home for if it was not a simple visit?"

"I require my swords"

"Really? Oh yes I remember, Katsu mentioned it before" She smiled thinking of the two ancient blades that hung on the wall in the study. "Well I am happy for the visit no matter the reason… um my brother told you of mother?"

"Yes he did"

"She is very…lonely now that her love has died but I think something else is wrong but she will not talk about it yet. Maybe you could help her?" Mizuki asked as she stopped walking and sat on a bench beneath the shade and looked up at him expectantly.

"If she wants any help she will seek it from your brother" Mizuki nodded almost looking sad "Do you spend much time with humans?" he asked her hoping to change the subject.

"Oh When I sing they always wish to spend time with me but no, I mostly do not. In fact this is the first time in a while I have come into town in a while." She smiled "I prefer the solitude of the mansion at home but I needed several things so came with my brother this time."

She watched him as he continued to stand and looked around at the place he once knew as a forest now full of building and humans.

"Sit and relax for a moment father" she asked indicating the spot next to her which he took and together they sat and watched the city bustle around them.

Behind them a vehicle made a horrible sound at them and Ichirou looked out the window. "Shall we go?"

Sesshomaru did not trust these new forms of travel that humans had begun to use, they were loud and they smelled horrible. But they did not seem to bother his children so he did not protest, though he did remain quiet on the trip up into the mountains.

It was several hours later that they came to the end of their trip. Before them stood an impressive cast Iron gate, it was elaborate and tall. At the side of the gate a high fence ran off in each direction, Sesshomaru raised his brow at the sight, it was new.

"The fence was a necessity these days. My servants are all still Yokai so I can't have random humans wandering in."

Sesshomaru nodded and noted the small building by the gate. A large bull demon stood at a window and looked at the car before nodding. The gate opened to them and closed behind as when they passed. As they approach the mansion Sesshomaru looks at the ancestral home that has changed very little over the long march of time.

Other than the stable that now stood as a garage for his sons vehicles everything remained unchanged. All of the servants were Yokai still and as time marched on it had become one of the few safe havens for the Yokia these days.

Stepping out of the car Sesshomaru could not repress a wave of nostalgia at the home that used to be his. He pushed it away. This was Ichirou's home now he had passed on the land, title and all of the responsibilities to him long ago.

Standing before the front door of the mansion was the mother of his twins. Time had not altered her much. Her silver white hair was pulled up into an elaborate knot with several combs and tassels hanging from it. Her eyes were still the same golden color of all InuYokai only a trace of a deep sadness was clear in them even as she smiled down at them from her position.

"Lord Sesshomaru what an unexpected and pleasant surprise." She did not move and neither did he as he remembered the last time he had seen her. At the time their positions were switched he had stood at the door and looked down at her…

 **…Unknown Time** **…**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he stood in the door of his study a look of worry on his green face. Sesshomaru looked up from the letter he was composing and stared at the small demon.

"My lord a Demoness has just arrived and she is demanding to see you"

Sesshomaru paused his ink, a demoness? He did not recall inviting anyone this week. With Rin so close to her time he wanted no interruptions or distractions. He had only very reluctantly allowed her to go and see InuYasha's Miko and only out of concern for the yet unborn daughter. He sighed and stood. It was most likely a challenge but then as it was a female it may have been a hopeful inquiry about mating, neither of which interested him.

"Has she given a name?" he asked Jaken who was following him down the hall.

"Yes my lord, the name she gave was Kanon"

He was at first only mildly curious, but Jaken's response made him stop in the hall, making the imp run into his leg. He knew that name but it was so long ago that he wondered what she could want with him now?

"Is she alone?" he asked as he began to walk again.

"She arrived in a carriage my Lord, I can sense two more demons inside but she will let none approach it." He frowned.

What the hell was she doing here?

Standing in the courtyard was the stunning Demoness. Nearly as tall as Sesshomaru with the classic silver white hair of an InuYokai a single stripe down each cheek and a pair of golden eyes beneath heavy lashes.

Behind her Sesshomaru saw the curtain of the carriage window move and a single golden eye peeked out at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She said. She looked about the same as the last time he had seen her, only showing a more adult face than before.

"Lady Kanon." He replied as he still was trying to decide why she would have come.

"May we speak in privacy?" She asked looking around the courtyard at the many faces that watched them both.

He nodded and turned to the door showing her the way. She took a deep breath before she followed him inside.

Was she nervous? If she was she hid it quite well.

Taking one last look at the carriage he turned to lead her into his study.

Once in the study she did not sit instead she wandered the room looking at everything and stopped before the painting of his father.

"Your noble father?" she questioned.

"Why are you here Kanon?" He asked her as he sat at the desk

"It has been such a long time my lord since we were last, together"

"It has indeed, so tell me why you have come to my home now?"

She sighed again and he saw sadness in her eyes before they hardened and she looked at him with determination.

"My father died this past year and because my two brothers now war against each other over who is to inherit it is no longer possible for me to stay there. It is also no longer possible to keep our children with me and so…."

Sesshomaru stood suddenly and glared at her "OUR children?!"

"Yes OUR children! I cannot take them with me so I brought them to you, they are more than old enough to come into their inheritance and I…."

"I have no children Kanon! You DARE to…IF I did you would…should have told me of them!" his control of his emotions was thinning as he tried to make sense of what she said. It was true that he had been with her but…Children…

"Yes I should have" she said with venom in her words she stood tall and proud while fear shone in her eyes "But I dared to believe you would return! That you would come back to protect what was yours!"

"I was not aware I had something to protect!" he yelled at her.

She turned her face from him, her heart beat loud as she tried to regain control of herself. "I suppose what we felt for each other was different…" she said quietly.

Sesshomaru did not answer her, he knew she was right but still if he had known….he didn't know what he would have done.

"You should have told me" he said again glaring at her.

She smiled weakly at him "Lord Sesshomaru do you truly think I did not try?" She held her chin a little higher "You are difficult to find. When I heard of your honored fathers passing I tried to find you but you were not here. You were constantly moving and all I could ever get were fractured tales of your battles and enemies, and even most of them made no sense. At one point not long ago it was said that you had a human consort." She scoffed at the thought.

His brow rose at that, so the world knew of Rin.

"But this is all irrelevant now is it not?" he did not answer her. "Regardless of what you may think they are yours and I can no longer care for them. I am going to the continent I have a… close friend there but they will not be safe anywhere but with you."

"And what of your family?" he asked

"As I said my father is dead and my brother has already threatened the children in an effort to force you to get involved in their fight. I will not allow them to be used like pawns in my brother's petty war." Kanon stepped closer to him "I have raised them thus far, yes I realize I am at fault for not telling you but…" she turned from him hurting inside at what she did not see in his eyes. "But their safety should come before our issues they are more than capable and ready to learn from you."

He glared down at her, his mind trying to take it all in. He had expected to be a father this year but not like this…. What would Rin say?

"Show me" he said turning and leaving the room Kanon not far behind "I will know if you lie Kanon we were only together that one time so having two..."

"They are twins my lord" She almost laughed at him "I have no reason to make an enemy of the lord of the west!"

Back out in the courtyard Kanon walked to the carriage and nodded to the driver who stepped down and opened the door.

Out of the carriage steps a boy, already as tall as his mother with white hair gathered up into a topknot his golden eyes looking at his father for the first time.

The boy had no fear, no apprehension showing, and his face like a mask that revealed nothing. His brow lacked the crescent moon though he did have the double stripe down his cheeks. He already had on armor and had a sword at his side, his stance telling him that he was already trained in the art of sword fighting. The thought was oddly pleasing to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru your son and eldest, Ichirou" Kanon said. The boy bowed to his father and turned to the carriage holding out his hand to the other.

Where his son was quiet and stern the second smiled at her father and was fair. With the moon and single stripe on each cheek and silvery hair that fell loosely to her hips she was an almost perfect replication of Sesshomaru's own mother. Though her eyes showed far more emotion than his mother ever had, she looked at her father with a rather sunny disposition giving a delicate bow.

"Your daughter and Second child Mizuki" Kanon said with a high level of pride as she said to them "My children this is your honored father, Lord of the western lands Lord Sesshomaru"

Looking at them he could not deny it if he had wanted. They were his, he could sense the same noble blood flow through them, it was the same blood of both him and his father and it lived on in…his children.

 **…** **End...**

Sesshomaru stood and looked out the study window to the garden his son sat at the desk looking over some papers. Both his swords were at his side now and he rested his hand on the hilt of his Bakusaiga feeling its presence giving him comfort. Beside his own sword his father's fang rested having it near him again he thought of his father and the long lesson he had planned for his cold and arrogant son. Sesshomaru smiled and his father's words echoed down through the centuries.

 _"Have you something to protect?"_

 _"I do father…_ " he said in the quiet of his mind taking a deep breath he felt complete with his weapons back at his side. And now none would be able to stand in his path he would find and destroy anyone who threatened what was his.

Behind him he heard Kanon and Mizuki he turned to watch them as they came to kneel at the desk. All three looked at him and expectantly, Sesshomaru wondered what they were thinking.

"Mother would you please tell father what you told me earlier?" his son asked

"The world has changed in ways that I did not think were possible" she smiled sadly looking up at him "My son tells me that you are having trouble with a demon hunting group?"

"Yes"

"Know that you are not alone. My love was killed by a group of powerful holy men... I was only just able to escape"

"The one that attacked me in London was indeed a powerful holy human"

"So perhaps this is bigger than just you father. Perhaps this guild is seeking any and all demons?" Mizuki suggested.

"Before we were attacked I had heard rumors of an entire tribe of wolf demons being exterminated in the northern mountains of China." Kanon said her face worried

"And several of my business associates that are demon have told me of similar things in India and Egypt" Ichirou said as he folded and stacked several pieces of paper.

Sesshomaru nodded adding the information that was really not surprising to his tally."I intend to go to Russia next, the trail I was following was leading that direction I will send word when I have more information."

Ichirou stood "I am coming too father, twice now they have threatened the family, I cannot ignore such a threat"

"No" Sesshomaru said

Ichirou shook his head "I am" he replied a determined look in his eyes "This is now more important than a simple threat to one Demon, whoever these people are they are seeking and killing any that they find. If nothing is done they will soon come to threaten us with complete extinction" Ichirou said calmly.

"He is right father, if they can kill an entire tribe we should work together." Mizuki looked worried.

"YOU are not coming." he said angrily looking at his daughter. His son was one thing but his daughter…

"No I never was a fighter, I will however invite Tsukiko here" Mizuki said.

"They need to remain hidden"

"This mansion is the safest place for Yokai in number as well and fortifications" His son interrupted him "I have been securing this land for years now and with the many servants as well as the trained guard my mother and sisters will be safe, as well as any other…" he chose not to mention Rin in his mother's presence.

What could he say to their logic? Instead he glared at them feeling almost cornered. "Tsukiko must be allowed to decide for herself if she wishes to come here or remain abroad hiding from them" He demanded.

"Fair enough, I will not force her to come here." His son conceded "Katsu as well as his brother who still lives have been sent for as well. I have decided that this is the safest course for all of the family, at least at this time." He said looking to his mother and sister again "until Father and I can eliminate the threat."

"You may do as you see fit with your lands and vassals." Sesshomaru nodded. He did admit to himself that he would not mind having some company on his quest.

"So it is settled then" Mizuki said smiling at him "You and Ichirou will follow what clues you can to find this Guild and mother and I will stay to protect those that are here."

Sesshomaru nodded, He did not like it but he knew his son would do as he pleased in this case. A threat to his mother was something that he would take very seriously.

Several hours later they stood together in the courtyard to say their goodbyes. Sesshomaru and his son had changed into the more comfortable clothes that they were used to looking like they had just stepped out of an ancient painting each with their weapons sheathed and ready for battle.

"Be safe" Mizuki said to them as the two of them flew up into the late evening sky.

 ****End chapter****

 ******Holy long chapter! Hope it was a good one, again thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated******


	6. Chapter 6 Childhood innocence

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated** **characters*****

 **Chapter 6**

 **Childhood** **innocence**

 ****1927** **Iceland Hafnir****

"Katrina don't you wander far!" Aunt Tsukiko yelled as she ran across the bright green of the fields.

Katrina waved behind her as she jumped over rocks and wound her way to her special hiding place.

It was a small grotto that she had set up as a home for her fairy. She had almost convinced herself that he visited it when she was not there. She was only seven when he had visited them in America and she still clung to his last words even after three years.

When they moved to this new place, Aunt Tsukiko said it was called Iceland, she had cried that her fairy would not be able to find her in this new place.

"Oh sweet heart he will always find you I promise" Katrina did not believe her so she was allowed to write to him. Still unsure how her aunt had know where to send it she smiled with the thought of sending a fairy a letter.

Her small grotto was slowly becoming decorated with things. She had a small end table that was missing a leg propped on the rocks, a three legged stool to match it with a piece of lace to cover it. With four miss matched cups and a teapot with no lid, used as a place to put flowers. On the wall was an old frame with no picture in it. She was sure he would be impressed when he came for tea.

Three months ago was her tenth birthday and she had begged her aunt to send him a message again asking him to come for it. "I don't have any friends except him, please?"

Aunt Tsukiko had relented but only just "Sweetheart he may not get the letter in time but I know he will try his best" she had warned.

Still holding the hope that he was just delayed she spent every day since the letter was sent off to make sure her little tea party was ready.

Taking her spot on the rock and leaving the stool for him she sat and sang a little Japanese song her Aunt had taught her while she waited and hoped.

 **..0..**

Tsukiko sat on the porch and mended the socks that they would need when winter came. Iceland was very cold and she was beginning to wish she had chosen a warmer climate. Rin was off tending her little tea party that she had set up months before in the expected arrival of her father. She really hoped he would come soon, Katrina would be heart broken if he never showed.

Almost on cue she felt him. Putting aside her needle and thread she looked down the long road waiting for his arrival. When she saw him cresting the hill in the distance, he was dressed like any normal human, keeping himself well shielded and walked at an easy pace.

Tsukiko couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she ran out to meat him. The look of surprise on his stoic face was priceless as she slammed into him with a fierce hug. "Father its so good to see you! You must have got the letter?"

He hugged her back, though not as intensely as she and nodded. "I worry that coming here will alert our enemy to your whereabouts"

Tsukiko shrugged "I will move again, really don't like this country as much as I thought I would anyway."

"It seems unnecessary"

"I really think this is important. Besides she needs to know you are real and not the imaginings of a child's mind."

"She is a child" he reminded her

"I don't think you realize how fast time moves when it does not effect you."

"How long has it been?" He asked as they walked to the house.

"Katrina is ten and if you keep waiting two years between visits she will be grown before you get the chance to know her."

"I will never know her if my enemy has their way"

"Always so dramatic" she accused then took his arm as they walked. "Have you had any luck finding them?"

"Nothing worth any merit. Even if I revive them after death they really don't know anything. Its as though they are intentionally told nothing about who is leading them. I need to find someone who his higher ranking to get information."

"You will succeed Father. How is my brother and Sister?"

"Mizuki is still at their home"

Tsukiko nodded "I don't think she will ever leave"

"Ichirou has taken this opportunity to return home. He wanted to start a spy network among his human associates."

"So he is helping now? Good."

They reached the house and he looked around their small cottage.

"She is out playing" Tsukiko said answering the question he did not ask. "She set up a tea party out in a little grotto and waits for you almost every day since sending the letter." She took his coat and offered him a chair. "She is growing fast and since you last visited she began talking just as I thought might happen. But most of what she asked involved fairies." Tsukiko laughed at the thought "She insist that you are a fairy which is not truly correct but I have let her think that. I don't know what you want me to tell her."

Sesshomaru listened and said nothing as his daughter was always full of words and was used to a one sided conversation. He let her fill him in on their life thus far while he worried a little box in his pocket.

"So I suppose you do not want to tell her anything yet?"

He nodded absently his hand still in his pocket. "Humans give gifts in honor of the day of birth?" he questioned.

"You never answer my questions its infuriating"

"Hnn" was his only response.

"Why are you so distracted?"

"I wondered if a gift would be well received?"

"Of course it would! Father that is so sweet. What did you get her?"

He let the shield drop, nodded then taking a little box from his pocket handed it to his daughter.

"I cannot stay long, I need to meet up with Ichirou in Mongolia before midsummer"

 **..0..**

Katrina was nodding. It was past noon and she was tired, having run here shortly after breakfast. Aunt Tsukiko would most likely be showing up soon to share lunch with her as she did most days. She never wanted to leave until dark not even for food.

She sighed, waiting was so hard.

Again she began singing. Closed her eyes while replaying the memory of the last time she had seen him.

She could hear footsteps and kept her eyes shut hopping it was not her Aunt.

"Rin"

A huge grin crept over her face, jumping from her seat she turned to the opening. He looked as she recalled silver haired and golden eyed. "You came I can't believe you came!" She jumped up and down clapping "Come on I have tea for us and even a cake"

He seemed so stiff and unsure so she simply took his hand and pulled him to the three legged stool. "You sit here and we will have tea and cake. Where have you been? I worried you would not be able to find us after we left our home in America but Aunt Tsukiko said you could find me anywhere is that true?"

He only nodded. She pursed her small mouth and glared ever so slightly. "So... Where do you live? My Aunt would not tell me so I read some books on Fairies and all they said was that they came from fairyland which is really unclear when you think about it. But is that where you come from?"

He only blinked, looking like she was confusing him, that worried her so she plunged on "Maybe you can't talk about fairy land. I read that in a book once too"

He smiled. "My life is complicated"

"You don't say much" she said as she pored him imaginary tea, then gave him a piece of the cake her Aunt had let her take that morning.

"I do not" he conceded.

"Will you stay with me for longer this time?"

"Not yet, I still need to take care of something"

She sighed "Will you ever stay with me forever?" she asked offering him the cup which he took.

Her question stung with a promise that he could not fulfill. Mortality was not something he could fix, one time he could bring her back with his sword but that would be it. "I will some day. When you are older perhaps." He pulled out the small box "For your birthday"

A huge grin spread across her face as she took it from. "You got me a present?" She giggled with happiness as she unwrapped the small ribbon and opened the box.

He had chosen a small jade dragonfly pendant from among the jewels and trinkets left by the late Rin. It was very old and so he had to get the chain replaced but thought it worth it.

"Oh its so pretty thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him before putting it on. "I am so glad you came."

"I will try and come again soon" He stood "Watch for me, sometimes you will only be able to see me for a moment because my honor keeps from staying"

She pouted but nodded "You have to go now?"

He only nodded as he turned to leave. He hoped she would not follow. Should have know better. A breeze began to whip across the open land as he wondered if he should begin the long walk or risk a faster method.

She tugged on his sleeve.

Looking down at her she smiled through UN-shed tears trying to be brave. "I will miss you" she said holding the pendent like an anchor.

No words seemed right so he said none, throwing caution to the wind he took to the sky as a ball of light.

 ****1931** **South Africa****

It was hot and Katrina was angry. One of the local boys kept following her and he called his girl! She was now hiding in her house hoping that her Aunt would send him away. She Hated this place. It was hot almost all the time and the boys all would not leave her alone.

Aunt Tsukiko said it was because she was pretty and boys of her age were all "Becoming aware of girls" whatever that meant. Boys were stupid, and smelly and always tried to hold her hand.

"Katrina honey there is a Philip here to see you?"

"Tell him to go away I hate him!" she fumed.

"Okay" Her Aunt said as she left to tell the young man.

Katrina glared out the window clutching the jade dragonfly that still hung around her neck. It was the only anchor to him she had. Other than her own memories, they were not very good either. Three times was all she could recall him. One memory was full of fire and pain. One was still sad but was better when he had said he was her guardian fairy. The third was a happy birthday where she was given the necklace.

But four years since then and at least a dozen letters and he still never came. Aunt Tsukiko only said odd vague things about having something to take care of. She was getting mad about how she was told nothing about him or anything for that matter. Her Aunt had to know more than she was saying! She never treated him like an imaginary being that was made up. Others did, kids her age, school teachers...

Perhaps she should ask some other family members... She asked once if her aunt had more family. Everyone else seemed to have cousins and grandparents but here she was with only an Aunt who did not even really look like her.

Katrina had remained persistent and so finally Aunt Tsukiko had relented and said she had a half sister and brother. So Katrina knew that somewhere out there she had an aunt and uncle. But she would say nothing about her parents. It was infuriating and so she quit asking. As the years passed her by, she began to feel the empty hole in her life where a family should be.

"Katrina dear" Her Aunt knocked as she opened the door.

"Go away!"

Tsukiko sighed and came in anyway sitting next to her on the bed. "Boys will not stop asking after you. You are growing and so are they, you can't just hide from them, you have to learn how to politely decline."

"Fine, next time I will try" She said, not because she really would try, because she knew her Aunt would not leave her alone until she agreed.

"Good, now I need to go into town would you like to come?"

"No thank you I will just stay here"

Aunt Tsukiko nodded and walked out. As soon as she heard the door shut Katrina watched out the window as she disappeared in the direction of town and then she was heading to the back door. Their home was near some hills and she had a favorite tree that was huge. Ever since she had first found it she would try and come here alone. Even Tsukiko did not know where it was and Katrina liked that, lately she did not get along with her aunt. In no time at all she was up in the high branches, watching the clouds roll by as she brooded in her pre adult hormones.

 **..0..**

Sesshomaru walked the streets of the small city his form safely shielded looking like any other human. The winding streets were full of humans wandering their way through the crowds. His senses were on edge as he strained to reach out seeking any threat. He could find nothing.

Beyond the possible threats out there he could smell his daughter. She was in the city several blocks away from where he now walked. He wondered what she was doing but mostly he wondered where Rin was. He could not sense her nearby. He supposed he could go ask but he was sure that Tsukiko was not even aware of him yet, perhaps he should just go to the place the letter said they lived and find her himself.

When he finally found her she was not at the home specified in the letter. She was in the hills not far from it sitting in a tree. For several moments he simply looked at her. She was taller than he remembered, suddenly unsure how old she was. It was hard to tell as her back was to him, she wore a yellow sundress with white flowers on it. Her curly hair was bound into a loose braid touched with red highlights as it moved in the breeze. Her feet were bare and she swung them from the branch she was sitting on.

 **..0..**

Sitting up in the ancient tree she watched the clouds roll by in the blue sky. She sighed deeply, wishing she had a normal life, a normal family like every other kid she met. Yet here she was the odd one out, the girl who had no family besides an aunt with a Japanese name even though Katrina was from England.

She pouted dramatically at the unfairness of life. Everything was so confusing. She was sure that something else was going on but her aunt refused to explain anything.

"Rin" said a deep voice from below her making her jump.

She turned with a start and looked down. On the ground below her stood her fairy!

She smiled down at him "Hello" She said, the day looking up considerably.

He did not answer he simply watched her. She felt a blush rise on her cheek and wondered why he made her feel this way? He had only said very little to her and yet she was sure that he spoke far more through those eyes than with his mouth. He was so handsome… she sighed with her girlish thoughts.

"Why are you not with your aunt?" he said breaking the train of thought she was following. His words jarring and nowhere near what she had thought he would say when he finally returned to her.

 _That's quite a greeting_ she thought grumpily.

"Because I don't have to be" She folder her arms and wrinkled her nose at him feeling slightly ripped off by his question "Why do you care?"

"It is not safe to be away from her" he said his voice annoyingly even.

She glared at him "Safe from what?"

"You should not be so far from her" He sounded mad, it was funny so she laughed.

"I like to be alone and Aunt Tsukiko went into town, I did not want to go." She said looking away from him and instead focused on her small bundle of flowers determined to punish him for not being like she remembered.

Or rather how she felt he should have behaved. He was in fact behaving just the same way he always did. Stupid Fairy...

Ever since she was very little she had imagined him coming back to her. Telling her how he missed her and taking her away keeping her safe in some fantastical fairyland. She had daydreamed about it so very often, many of her peers had mocked her for her stories of him. They called her a daydreamer but she always held onto the pendant around her neck proof that he was real.

But instead he came back demanding to know why she was not with her aunt! She huffed at what she considered to be a huge disappointment. Peeking down at him she saw he had not moved.

He almost looked like any other man...almost. While he was in a suit he had two swords, his hair was the silver white she remembered and hung long and loose down his back but what stood out the most was the odd fluff that was draped over his shoulder falling down behind him. She wondered what it could be. It looked very soft...

"Rin come down." He said making her blink out of her daze his eyes demanding her obedience.

She ignored him. After all if he was fairy then she shouldn't see him right? She giggled at her own genius and instead she began to hum.

Sesshomaru glared at the back of her head. He had expected her to comply quickly but instead she continued to sit and now was humming.

He tried again "Rin you need to return home, come down."

"I do not, Aunt Tsukiko will be in town for a while longer and she did not say I had to do anything." If it was unsafe she would have told her right?

He walked to be in front of her. She looked down at him again a small smile escaping before she pushed it away.

"You are not real anyway I don't have to listen to you." She informed him.

While she knew it wasn't really true, because she could clearly see him, she could tell how irritated he was. She wanted to get him back for popping her imagined bubble of childhood.

The comment was not what he had expected at all. He cocked an eye brow at her "What?"

"You are not real, you said you were a fairy when I was little, fairies are not real so you are not real." She really was proud of her logic and showed it by smiling at her flowers. After a moment of silence from him she peeked one eye at him noting the look on his face, somewhere between annoyed and confused.

For several moments he appeared to be thinking about her declaration "No." He finally said "I am real, and it was YOU who called me a fairy" He retorted "Now come down and I will escort you home"

She sighed dramatically and with a surprising amount of balance stood and turned away from him climbing higher into the tree.

Sesshomaru turned his face quickly at the flash of bare leg she showed as her dress moved when she stood on the branch.

"Rin…" he warned

"My name is Katrina." She said stressing her name glaring back at him as she continued to climb "Why does everyone still call me that old nick name?" she mumbled.

Not only him but even her aunt sometimes called her Rin. While it was true that it was a nickname her brother had called her by when she was little it wasn't her given name. It was true that she really didn't mind it...much, it just made her feel different when they called her that. Like her heart was trying to remember something that her mind could not recall. It made her uncomfortable.

She stopped at the thinnest branch that she dared and sat on it. She was very high up now and could see for quite a long way. Taking a deep breath of the clean air she smiled at her own brilliance.

 _That should teach him_.

Looking down to offer him a glare she was surprised to find that he was gone. A frown came to her face as she looked all around the bottom of the tree for him but he was not below the tree anywhere.

"Katrina…" she squeaked in surprise and nearly fell. Clinging to the branch in fright she shot him a glare, now right next to her, quite close too.

"Hey don't scare people like that you should…." She trailed off as she realized that he was not standing or sitting on any branch. He was…hovering?

Her jaw dropped, then she swallowed before looking far below them, through what appeared to be a shimmering cloud wrapped around his feet.

Looking back at his face all she could manage was to stare. His eyes were so amazing. Like pools of liquid gold watching her. They were hypnotic. In them she felt like she could watch eternity cycle. Beyond the look of forever she was sure she saw something almost sad.

His eyes were so severe and this close she saw that he had a faint red color along the rim of his eyelid, like the makeup that she had seen on several women. But this was not at all feminine on him, rather it seemed to add to his deeply mysterious face.

The two stripes down his cheeks were so precise and flawless against the pale alabaster of his skin. The moon on his brow was so different and strangely elegant. He was so entrancing she couldn't stop staring at him. Such a strange and beautiful creature and so very handsome she wanted to touch him while part of her wanted to kiss him.

She blushed again at the thought but still managed to glare at him. "See you are a fairy you're flying!" she accused him.

His face remained the same as he sighed deeply clearly annoyed at her persistence "You should return home."

"Is that all you care about? Home is boring." she said one hand going to her hip. "You are very boring for a fairy" she added for good measure.

He wanted to be annoyed at her. She was being so very ridiculous. In her last lifetime she was never this way with him.

With Jaken and so many others yes she could be very vocal and silly, but him? No, the Rin of the past was never this free spoken with him. She was always quick to obey, always treated him with respect.

Tilting his head he considered this fact. She was Rin but not. Her life was so different from her past life that her personality was developing differently. She was from England by birth so she had different eyes and her hair was different too.

Once, long ago when he told his beloved that he would find her again, he promised himself that she would have her childhood free of his influence. He wanted her to choose her life and what path she led in it before he entered it.

He even considered not letting her know what he really was at first.

His enemy and seen to it that he could not fulfill the promise he made to himself.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him with innocent trust. Her hair and her attitude the biggest difference from his Rin of so very long ago. He found that he liked the way this girl was developing. She had a fire in her that he was sure would lead to many heated arguments one day. He smiled at that thought.

There was a small trace of childhood still lingering around her eyes but a few short years and she would be a woman.

"In stories, fairies are always chatty and fun, grating wishes and things."

"You were the one who called me that" he reminded her

She knew it was true and so wrinkled her nose at him. "Then what are you?"

He did not answer her. He was done with this conversation she needed to return home and so he simply held out his hand to her.

For a moment her mind returned to a night full of fire, bad dreams and sadness. Then looking into his face and feeling safe. She looked at his hand her eyes drawn to the two stripes that were on his wrist. Timidly she reached out her hand and placed it in his.

He took her hand in his, so strong and warm and pulled her next to him causing her to gasp as she clung to his arm desperately. She gulped and looked down at the ground far below them her eyes wide.

She was against his chest, the soft...whatever it was tickling her shoulder and neck. It was softer than she would have thought possible. His arm felt strong and cool against her middle but she still clung to him afraid of falling. Her heart beat fast and hard as the adrenaline pushed its way through her, she had never been so high in her life.

"I will not let you fall" he said and then they were moving. He tried hard not to get distracted in her scent which was different and yet still the same as it had been in her last lifetime.

Letting out a little giggle as she looked between her bare feet to the ground that was far below them "I'm flying!" she let one of her hands go and held it out as though she had wings "This is amazing! Do you do this all the time?"

She smiled so big her cheeks looked like they might break. Sesshomaru felt a flame of happiness burn inside of him, a fire he was sure would never burn again. Making her happy was all he wanted to do a. A very small part of him wanted to show off to her. He leaned into the wind so that they were really flying like a bird. He went faster causing her to let out a small squeak of delight.

"Sesshomaru that's your name right?" she said after he slowed down again.

"You remembered?" he questioned.

"I remember everything you tell me." she said smiling happily as they flew up higher and higher.

"You do not fear heights?" he asked, when she shrugged and he chose to take the longest possible rout back to her home. After all, the point was for her to be safe and she was safest with him.

"I never had the chance to find out if I was." She said looking ahead watching the birds that flew close, the few clouds in the sky fluttered by like smoke. "Are clouds soft?" she asked

"They are like mist" he said turning into one they flew though its coolness.

As they drifted slowly into a large cloud she turned in his arms to face him. "Sesshomaru when you leave again…." She paused at the odd look on his face his eyes were almost closed his breathing was shallow "I just wondered how long you would be gone this time?"

She had said that once before.

In another time, another life...

 **…Unknown** **Time…**

"Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin squealed in delight as she watched his pale form walk across the meadow. She ran at him, her small feet bare, she was fast running out to greet him her hair flying free behind her.

The smile she greeted him with touched that small place in his soul that only she had ever reached. She was fourteen and still small but growing up. Sesshomaru repressed the erg to smile at her approach, his emotion under control, as the old priestess followed behind though much slower.

Rin stopped just before she collided with him. He could see clearly how much she wanted to hug him. But she had always respected the personal boundaries that he held around him like a wall.

"Sesshomaru Sama it has been so long, I am so happy to see you!" she beamed up at him and waited for his reply.

He looked down at her, still shorter than him but not nearly as small as she once was. "I have been busy" he replied.

"I know you are very busy, I'm just so happy when you come to see me," her eyes looked at him so sweetly and innocently that it almost hurt to be in her presence.

Rin did not wait for him to speak again she simply launched into a long dictation of her life in the last year. What she had learned and how she spent her days.

The old Miko stood not far off watching but not coming closer. He could feel her eyes on him. She was wary.

 _As she should be_ His mind supplied for him _I am to be feared…_

And yet, here this child stood before him unafraid and unconcerned, everything about her screamed trust and that suddenly bothered him.

Why?

She did not seem to notice his change of posture but continued her tale, filling the gaps in the one way conversation. His eyes became hard and cold as a dread crept over him, wrapping around his chest like a vice.

 _Why do you trust me…Why do your eyes look into mine without concern… Why do you rush to meet me when all other cower from my presence?_

She was the first, the only. The many vassals and servants that he had for countless years, feared him even while they respected him, doing his bidding. Even the small toad that had followed him all these centuries still cringed at his look and cowered from his glare.

He looked into her eyes again sure he would see some reserve, some part of her that feared even a little that he would turn on her like the demon he was.

His heart skipped a beat there was…

 _Nothing_

Her large deep brown pools looked up at him, the smile on her face reaching her eyes lighting them. The trust was there but so was…something else. The light of her eyes burned into his mind.

 _NO…_

He was suddenly very angry at himself. When had this happened? When had her childish trust in him become so deep that it was…?

He refused to finish that. He stopped suddenly turning away from her. Away from the sad confusion he knew was on her face.

"Sesshomaru Sama what is it?" she asked her voice was almost mature now. This was wrong for so many reasons. She deserved to have the kind of life all humans had, children and a… husband.

The term was hard to swallow even in his mind.

"I need to leave."

"B…But you just arrived" she said a look of hurt on her face.

"Something has come to my attention" he said looking at her for what he decided would be the last time. Handing her the box that held the gift he always brought her. He turned from her stepping away.

"Sesshomaru Sama how…how long will you be gone this time?" Her voice caught and he could smell the tears that were threatening to overflow down her lovely face.

He did not answer her simply rose into the air to get away from her.

"Don't leave me…" He heard the words and cursed his excellent hearing.

 **…** **end…**

He did not answer her, couldn't trust his own voice, the question of so long ago still echoed in his ears.

Having her so close in his arms was suddenly painful. He had to remind himself that she was barely out of childhood. Everything about her made him think of her in her last lifetime who she was before would overlap with her now. He carried so many memories with him, memories that she would never recall.

That she never could.

Taking a deep breath his mind filled with her scent and the feeling of her so close to him...

It was too much.

His return to the earth was perhaps a bit too fast. She gasped and held onto him tighter which did not help.

When they reached the earth she did not let him go "Katrina we are on the ground again" he reminded her.

She blushed up at him again and slowly released her grip stepping back suddenly shy. She smiled at him "That was amazing thank you"

He nodded in reply.

Her home was behind them and he needed to hurry back to his son. She just stood there and looked at him for a long moment her hand at her neck clutching something.

"You never answered me" she said.

"I will return as soon as I am able. But I cannot promise how soon that will be."

She nodded sadly but smiled at him again "I am glad you came, even if it took you four years" she was trying to be sassy but the sadness behind the words was clear to him.

"Perhaps I shall take eight years to return to keep my apparent pattern" he said offering a small smile hoping she would sense the sarcasm.

She folded her arms "Then I shall be..." she paused doing the math "Almost twenty! uhg no, then I shall be an old maid!"

"Indeed? Then I dread to think what that makes your Aunt"

Katrina laughed at that. "So I guess you are leaving?"

"I must" Was all he said "Tell your Aunt I said to stop leaving you alone"

She nodded and threw herself at him in a fierce hug "I will miss you"

Why did humans need to hug? It was so common among them, he decided they must need the physical reassurance. He hugged her back, for her comfort he told himself, before backing away and taking to the sky.

Behind him he watched her wave until he was out of sight.

 *****End. So I had someone ask me if this story goes with my oneshot 'True love is worth waiting for' the answer is yes in my mind they do fit together. In fact the flashback in chapter 4 where its the morning "after" fits right intentionally at the end of the one shot story*****


	7. Chapter 7 Her fairy Returns

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _~Her Fairy Returns~_**

 ** _**1936 Spain**_**

 ** _She stood in a hall her back was to the wall her heart beat fast and hard._**

 ** _A music box chimed its quiet and slow melody in the darkness._**

 ** _The tune making the shadows feel alive in its eerie song_**

 ** _A moon shone down in through the open window casting a path of light across the floor._**

 ** _A flash of white crosses the path far away._**

 ** _She is afraid of the figure that is coming…._**

 ** _No…she knows she is safe from it…him?_**

 ** _The music box chimes on beyond the darkness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please stop" she whispers in the dark… "Come save me."_**

 ** _Wolves are chasing her and she cannot run away._**

 ** _The white figure is so very far away he will not save me…._**

 ** _An evil grin on a cold dark face sneers at her as his hand reaches to take her._**

 ** _Where is he…the golden eyed angel?_**

 ** _The huge black hound has her he will not let her go._**

 ** _She is cold her heart fails her…he is not here he will not save me…_**

 ** _Death wants her._**

 ** _Why isn't he here can he not hear me cry?_**

 ** _It is so very cold…_**

 ** _Her soul is frozen and her heart will not beat. I am going to die again…_**

 ** _Again?_**

 ** _The music becomes jarring like an off key note in a happy song._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please stop…" she quietly whispered in the darkness._**

 ** _...0…_**

Tsukiko ran down the hall to her room coming to her side shaking her awake. "Katrina wake up!"

Opening her eyes with a jerk and a scream, looking franticly from side to side before focusing on Tsukiko.

"It's ok it was just a dream I'm here." She said holding the young girl as she relaxed into her arms, weeping into her shoulder, the nightmares were getting worse. For the last four years she had them and every time unable to tell her what happened in them. They flitted away like smoke on the wind leaving a scared and shaken girl in its wake.

It all started after they left south Africa in such a hurry that Several things got left.

Out the window a storm was blowing shaking their home. They had been living in Spain for over two years now in a city called Avila and Katrina would soon be celebrating her eighteenth birthday. This was the longest they had lingered. Tsukiko hopping her father would turn up if they stayed put long enough.

No threat had come since the feeling she had back in Africa and left in such a rush. She still moved twice since then and had yet to hear from her father or anyone else for that matter, even though she had sent three letters to her brothers home.

Perhaps she was doing such a good job of hiding that her family could not find her?

Once Katrina was sleeping quietly again Tsukiko wandered downstairs, stepped out the door onto the front porch and looked to the sky that raged with a thunderstorm. Closing her eyes, breathing in the air that was alive with electricity. As thunder rumbled high above the world Tsukiko considered once again to try and locate her father or even send her brother a letter.

Should she take up his offer to return to Japan?

She had never liked being alone and even though she did have Rin, a Young teenage human was hardly one she could relate to, it was so long ago that the term "teen" was lost among the many centuries. Thoughts of her "ward" inevitably bringing up memories of her mothers past life.

Would her mother wish to know the truth about it?

Tsukiko shook her head. No, she would let her father decide that. For now she was playing Aunt to her own mother… Tsukiko almost laughed at the thought.

With a start she felt a distant aura in the thundering storm. Looking up and glaring into the clouds ,she pushed out her own sense seeking the source of the strong Yokai. Her sword was at her bedside, it would only be a quick step and she would have it. Just as she decided to go and get it she recognized the feeling, and with a sigh of relief, looked back to the sky and watched for them.

Having a true demon form was always something that she wished she had. But as a half demon this was never to be hers. Still she dreamed as she watched with a certain level of awe as her father and brother descended from the lightning laced sky in the form of two huge white dogs.

Her father was the bigger of the two with his moon standing out sharply against his white fur. Her half brother was only slightly smaller his double stripe like her father's running down his cheeks. They were truly magnificent in the thunderstorm the grey/black sky making them both a sharp contrast to the clouds.

Tsukiko smiled and hurried down the stairs and out to greet them. They changed as they neared the ground and to her surprise they both looked as they did centuries ago. Her father's two swords clear at his side and the white kimono with the red crest and the black armor made him look like the lord he was in her childhood.

Her brother wore his white and red kimono as well, his armor was only slightly different than it used to be when they were young, it was just a bit more elaborate. At his side he had his sword as well as the dagger he had always favored. Both of them had the white fur over their shoulders. It was something that they had shielded for centuries though Sesshomaru's was far longer than Ichirou's.

"Welcome father, Brother" she said to them. They both nodded but did not answer, they were upset "What is it?"

"Let us go inside." Her father said before passing her

She watched him pass and looked to her elder sibling "What is wrong?"

"Father is, upset." he asked turning to the home as well.

" _How nice too see you as well_..." she mumbled annoyed at their lack of greeting. "Clearly" she huffed "Did you get my letters?"

He shook his head "No we have not been home for a long time"

"Then how did you find me?"

"I have several demons in my service that are very good at finding people. But you my half sister are impressive, you are very difficult to find, I set them to the task almost two years ago."

"Well I should be glad for that. If you cannot find me then neither can my enemies" she smiled at him.

Once inside they found their father sitting on the couch brooding, a deep glare on his face. Ichirou chose to stand but Tsukiko flipped the light of the lamp on before waiting for them to speak. As several minutes passed with nothing said she sighed. "Well how about some tea?" no answers "Ok then… I will make some anyway."

She turned to the kitchen and set the water to boil grumbling to herself about her quiet and brooding family, grateful for her human side.

"Father we will find who it is and we will kill them." She heard Ichirou say and came to the doorway to listen better.

Sesshomaru did not answer he continued to stare into nothing as he tried to make sense of the years seemingly wasted.

Ichirou began there narrative of their search. Like an insufferable game of cat and mouse he and his son had wandered through all of Russia seeking answers. He had decided to seek the ancient witch Baba Yaga to discover the truth behind the Guilds movements in her lands.

When they had finally located her strange home with the chicken legs it was in ruins, broken down and lacking the witch they sought. A single servant remained, though it was dead his Tessiaga revived it and the small imp soon told them all.

"There were s…so many of them." It stammered shaking "They used some very powerful spells, I watched as Baba Yaga's guards and several servants died on contact with it before she made us retreat inside and then…."

It had gone into hysterics but what was clear was that she had been taken. The last thing that they had gotten from the creature was the knowledge that one of the attackers had an Indian accent.

"So you will be going to India?" She asked them

"To travel anywhere at the moment is becoming very difficult" Ichirou said "As we tried to pass through Germany we ran into some difficulties, the humans there are becoming very secretive."

"So that is why you arrived in your true form?" Tsukiko said "I have been thinking of leaving Spain as well, the humans here have become very segregated, I hate to say it but I really am beginning to think a civil war will break out soon."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair, "Human kind has become insane. In every country we found talk of fighting and war. If they do not stop they will start a war that covers the world again"

"They never learn from their own past, they just had a world war." Ichirou said in disgust

"It comes with their short lifespan as soon as a generation learns a lesson they die and start all over again." Tsukiko said a little saddened.

Ichirou sighed "This is all beside the point. Humans have been killing each other for countless years." He said "Father I feel we should forget this Guild and try and find some other way to learn who is controlling them"

"I agree killing useless tools and extensions will not destroy this enemy, I know we need to find the heart!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the coffee table. He suddenly wished for a forest to to melt.

Tsukiko couldn't help the flinch at the sound of the wood cracking. "Father its all right.."

"Would you care to explain how it will be all right when I have an invisible enemy stalking my family! One I cannot find?" In his mind he recalled another enemy that had proven to be very difficult to find. Constantly playing his pathetic games and manipulating everyone around him. And like his past foe this new threat was nearly impossible to track, they were hiding somehow.

"Perhaps we should return home to regroup and see what information my spies have managed to find" Ichirou suggested. "Then perhaps with new information we can find and destroy this guild and its leader."

"Well that would be well and good but don't you think you might need more help?" Tsukiko offered.

They both glared at her "Don't look at me like that! This is serious, this is far more wide spread than we first thought. When I was in Africa there was a story out of the mountains that several humans came across what looked like a massacre but there were no bodies!"

Sesshomaru stood up "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I know that the mountains in question used to be a place that the local human's thought of as dangerous, with talk of vampires like creatures thick in the area. That is what made me leave my home there. If the stories were even partly true then it was most likely a demon tribe and if there were no bodies then that means they were purified right?."

"Or taken" Sesshomaru added.

Ichirou shook his head knowing she was right. "I do not understand how so many could be killed the world over. No matter where we have gone there are far less of our kind in every country." He started to pace in front of her fireplace. "How could any humans be able to find so many when most have chosen to remain shielded?"

Sesshomaru paced as he considered the turn of events. In the short span of three hundred years more than a third of his species had been wiped out. But because they all kept mostly to themselves no one had figured out, until now, how wide spread the killing was.

"Are you two going to stay for the night?" Asked Tsukiko looking at the clock noticing the very late hour it was almost 2 Am.

"Thank you we…"

"No." Sesshomaru said cutting him off.

They both looked at him rather surprised.

"We could use the rest before we continue father." Ichirou said.

He did look tired but Sesshomaru shrugged "I do not require rest. You may stay if you wish" he corrected "I need to look into something a little farther north." He stood and walked to the door.

"What is farther north?" asked Tsukiko following him out onto front porch.

"I felt an old acquaintance that may have some information" He said turning and looking back at the stormy sky breathing in the sweet smell of the rain. "I will return tomorrow and we will continue" Rather than his full demon form he simply floated into the sky on his cloud.

Looking back over his shoulder at his two children a movement in the upstairs window caught his eye. His heart jumped into his throat. Looking with wide eyes through the lace curtain was Rin.

Her eyes looked shocked at first but then she smiled up at him and waved. For several moments he looked down at her, he was not sure how old she was at the moment but her face had lost all of her childish baby fat, becoming well defined and lovely.

Her hair fell loosely to her shoulders and was a beautiful cascade of dark curls that strayed wildy. Her smile was the same as it had been in her last lifetime. It made his heart stutter and every part of him screamed out to return to her and hold her in his arms

Sesshomaru gulped. His breath coming sharp as he finally took a breath.

He almost turned around and went back, but he could not now he needed to find and destroy his enemies so that she could live the rest of her life happy and safe.

 **…0…**

Katrina watched the white figure disappear into the thunderstorm and smiled. Her fairy was back! The last time she had seen him was so long ago that she was almost sure that he was not real. She had almost convinced herself that he was some kind of imaginary friend from her childish mind. Where was he going? Would he be back?

As soon as he was gone from her sight she looked down and saw her aunt with another man that looked just like her fairy too! They were talking and soon turned to the house and were gone from view. Quietly she turned to her door and slowly pulled it open to listen.

She knew she needed to be very quiet. For some reason her aunt had the most amazing hearing on the planet. No matter how quiet she was, almost every time she was heard.

The sound of their voices came drifting up the stairs and she heard them speak in Japanese. She smiled, ever since her aunt had come to take care of her she had been learning that language.

When she had questioned why it was necessary Tsukiko just smiled and said "You will find it useful to know"

"…And my mother is staying there at the moment along with InuYasha's two children, Father said the choice was up to you but I feel it is the safest place at the moment."

"Japan…"She sighed "It has been a very long time since I was home and I appreciate the invitation but if we are still being hunted wouldn't going to our home be like waving a flag?"

"That is a possibility, but I think that their true target was always father. She was just a way to get to him. But beyond that I have spent several decades fortifying my lands I only have Yokai servants and guards."

There was silence for a while "Well I suppose that would be okay for a few years but what about this talk of war? Will it be safe there?"

"If it is going to come to an all out war between the humans, my lands are the safest place possible for Yokai. I have a barrier in place the humans petty war will not bother us."

Tsukiko sighed and Katrina heard her pace the floor "It's not just a matter of safety it's really…" She paused for a long moment "I worry about your mother and Rin being under the same roof."

"Mother does not know who Rin is so I do not think it would matter."

"It would not take her long to figure it out we would have to explain why she was the only human in the mansion"

"If she was able to accept father's decision before, I fail to see her not do so now. But If you are that concerned I could talk with her first."

"I would appreciate that, Thank you my dear big brother" Tsukiko giggled quietly

Katrina heard the man sigh deeply "Tsukiko…"

But she just giggled more "Oh lighten up your just like father you know that?"

"And you are like your mother was, little Hanyo sister"

"Thank you. I do love you though, come on we both need sleep."

"I do not require sleep" he replied

"Suit yourself. Have a pleasant evening and at least relax" as she neared the bottom step Katrina quietly shut the door and tiptoed back to her bed, moments before her aunt opened the door to check in on her. She held very still and breathed as slowly as she could to try and mimic sleep. It must have worked because she soon shut the door and was gone.

She wrinkled her brow at the ceiling replaying their conversation in her mind. She was not the best at Japanese so she did not know what Hanyo meant. But what was even odder to her was that he was Tsukiko's brother. Did that mean he was her uncle? Once long ago Aunt Tsukiko did say she had a brother and sister that her were half siblings to her. Maybe hanyo meant half? But he looked so different. And who was her fairy if he looked like Tsukiko's brother.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered remembering him telling her his name when she was little and lived in America. She tried to fit it all together in her mind.

But it was more than that her aunt had said she would be the only human… She refused to consider what that meant in regard to her aunt if she was like Sesshomaru then they couldn't be family…

Katrina shook her head and pushed it out of her mind.

No… Aunt Tsukiko would not lie would she? The word that they had used, Yokai she knew meant a kind of spirit or demon in Japanese. Well a fairy was a kind of spirit so maybe they were the same thing.

 _"_ _Are you a fairy?"_

 _"_ _You could call me that"_

Pulling up the covers and looking out at the lightning laced sky "A yokai…" she whispered in the darkness. Somewhere deep inside of her she felt something odd. Like a piece of herself that she did not know was missing coming to fit in her soul.

 **…0…**

Sesshomaru was shielded as he walked past the long row of wagons and odd tents. He knew that several eyes watched him pass most likely they knew what he was. But he did not mind he was looking for some answers and he might find them here.

To the side he watched a small child dart between the wagons following him closely. Behind him two demons were shadowing him as well. At the moment they simply watched him waiting to see what he would do.

The band of gypsies was camping outside of Barcelona, a large number of humans wandered through their small makeshift town browsing their wares and listening to their music. Sesshomaru wondered what these humans would think if they knew who and what it was that really ran the band of gypsies.

He had been here for almost an hour and the trickster had yet to show his face. Damn he did not have time for this. He still sensed him, just as he did as they passed over the night before but he was very well hidden even from him.

A man stood in front of him a large grin on his face. His hair was long and a very golden blond his eyes far too blue to be human.

"Hello traveler do you see anything you like?" he said gesturing to the many different things for sale.

"I am not here to spend money on useless items."

"Oh come now surely there is a fair maid in your life that would love…" he paused and turned to the nearest cart picking up a locket "such a well made and lovely locket?"

"As I said I am not purchasing anything…" Sesshomaru glared at the demon was he trying to irritate him?

"Then what is your business in our camp?" asked the man a hard look coming to his eyes.

"That is none of your business." Sesshomaru was beginning to become annoyed at this. He turned to step around the upstart. He was here seeking only one demon and he was having a hard time pinning him down. He did not have time for this young boy.

"Then you should pass through quick before something…happens." The demon said his hand straying to his belt. As if on cue two more came up behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed his hand going for his sword when a very loud and rather jolly laugh cut across the air. "You fools would die before you even draw your guns! Leave him, he isn't our enemy." He laughed again "As much as I would like watching him teach you a lesson I don't want you dead."

Sesshomaru turned to the voice and saw a tall man standing with a mug in hand. His eyes were as green as emerald's his hair a fiery red. His clothes so many different colors that he was almost painful to look at, his sharp teeth clearly visible behind his large grin.

"But boss he's clearly up to no good..."

"And neither were you, I have warned you about causing problems" The red head turned back to him "Well well, if it isn't the mighty Lord of the western land!" He said holding his large mug up in salute. "Get moving you three! Stop causing problems in my caravan!" the three glared but backed away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's face remained blank as he regarded him. "You have grown much from the kit I recall"

"And you're still a stoic old man." He took a long swig from his mug and laughed "That would have got me killed in the past, how old are you? Got be more that a thousand by now I'd guess?"

Sesshomaru shrugged ever so slightly. Shippou was playing at being drunk but he knew better, this was a show. "Shippou you run this…rabble?" He said changing the subject.

"Hey now, we sir are gypsies! A much better breed than Rabble" the demons close to him all laughed at his joke. "But that is beside the point what are you doing here in Spain, more importantly in my caravan?"

Sesshomaru looked around at the many faces that were regarding them before glaring at the fox demon.

"I get it" Shippou said reverting over to Japanese waving his hand at the group "Don't trust the lot of them, come this way." He turned and walked away swaying slightly as he did.

As they stepped into a larger wagon Shippou set his mug down and sat behind a makeshift desk. "And how may I be of service to you oh mighty lord."

Sesshomaru growled at him a glare on his face. "Do not mock me fox."

"Do not treat me like the kit who followed your brother. Those days are far behind both of us." He said his voice clear and his eyes hard "I have four tails now I can hold my own"

"And yet you surround yourself with lesser demons and Hanyo?"

"None of your business who I choose to be around…not many of us left these days."

Sesshomaru sat and looked at the fox. He had aged and lived longer than most from his generation a truly impressive feat these days.

"Would you like some rum?" he offered then laughed at Sesshomaru's glare "Yea It's not that great. Nowhere near as good as Sake but in Spain that's hard to come by so I make due." He took a swallow finishing off the mug and shrugged "So you have yet to tell me why the lord of the western lands is seeking me."

"My son is the lord of the western lands." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Really, that is something."

"I was not seeking you, I simply felt your presence a few days back and thought you might have some useful information"

"I felt you," he nodded. "Thought the Yokai was familiar"

"I need information on a group of demon hunters known as the guild."

Shippou froze. A deep glare on his face "The Guild…" he said spitting to the side "They attacked my family when I was in Turkey…"

Sesshomaru was surprised at the venom in his words. "They attacked my family as well and I have traveled across most of Europe looking for them. They have proven…difficult to pin down. But I am beginning to suspect they are simply a tool in the hand of a more dangerous enemy."

"What have you found?" He sounded eager.

"I know that they are trained in the old Miko and Monk spells of demon extermination and sealing. Some of them have proven to be quite impressive while others are rather weak. I have been all over Russia as well as china and found a great many of the more powerful of our kind are dead or hiding. The witch Baba Yaga is dead or taken now only a few weeks past."

"I knew that old hag she was not one to die with ease." Shippou sat back, his hand on the bridge of his nose. "Humans have always tried to kill us but this is different there is no reason beyond just killing as far as I have been able to determine."

Sesshomaru nodded "Any information you have will be welcome"

"Sure thing but I'm coming with you" Shippou said standing and turning to the window "HEY! Go and get Margie Hurry boy!" he yelled

"NO" Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowing

"Try and stop me!" he said glaring back

"I do not require any help."

"That may be true but I am willing to bet I do have information about them that you do not." Shippou laughed "And if you want that you will have to take me." He stood and picked up several pieces of paper.

Sesshomaru glared at him "This is an issue my family is capable of handling"

"We all know you're big shots, bragging is unbecoming" Shippou laughed. Still I'm comin' for me this is personal those bastards killed my wife and son back in Turkey"

Sesshomaru was surprised by the steel in his voice. "I did not know you had family I am sorry for your loss."

Shippou turned from him as he continued to shuffle through the pile of papers "It was years ago… alone I could not fight them but with you I may stand a chance."

He nodded "Do not hold me back" Sesshomaru stood and turned to leave. "When you are ready I will be in a town called Avila."

"I know that place, why there?"

"My daughter is there."

"Ah I see. Well I shouldn't be long" He said following him outside.

"I will only wait a day." Sesshomaru turned into his ball of light and flew across the sky as quick as he could. He wanted to get back before the night fell the memory of her standing in the window very sharp in his mind.

 ****End chapter****

 *****Two chapters in one day?! Shippou where did he come from? I love shippou. I have no life lol. No its really that the two chapters were originally one but then when I was done and saw how f**ing long it was I had to break it in half. Things are getting real now and the story is about to get more interesting, she is old enough for him to court her. hmmm so many options** **some delicious, some wicked ;)*****


	8. Chapter 8 Moments and secrets

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 8**

 **~Moments and Secrets~**

With the rising of the sun Katrina jumped to the task of getting ready for the day. She wasn't sure where he was going last night but she knew he would return. She was dressed and down the stairs ready to make breakfast in no time. Running down the hall, taking the stairs two at a time happiness coursing through her. She paused at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of her apparent uncle.

He and her Aunt sat at the kitchen table over cups of tea both pausing there conversation. Her aunt smiled but the Uncle just stared at her blank faced. In the light of day he looked so different. He had black hair and blue eyes, no marking at all. Had she imagined last night?

"Good Morning" She said as she began getting food ready.

"Katrina dear this is Ichirou my older brother"

He stood and bowed to her in a very traditional Japanese manner. Returning the bow Katrina smiled at him "Nice to meet you Uncle" She said.

His eyes widened ever so slightly looking at his sister. Tsukiko laughed "I have been telling our NIECE about you for years now" She stressed the words as if he needed reminding that they were her relatives.

"I am honored to meet you Katrina" he said.

Taking her food to the table she sat with them. He was odd she decided. He was very formal and kinda stiff. Like he was uncomfortable in his own skin.

"How is Mizuki? does she still sing?"

"She has stepped out of the spotlight. She spends her time with our mother these days."

Tsukiko frowned "I know how much she enjoyed singing"

Ichirou shrugged "She had been singing for a long time people had begun to notice her age. It was about time for her to leave the hum.." he paused and Katrina tried to stare hard at the food before her. Humans...

"Katrina I need to go into the city to get some things. We need to move again" her Aunt said.

Moving again? "What, Why?"

"Ichirou has invited us to his home in Japan and I thought that would be a nice change. Its been a long time since I was home. I would like you to meet my sister too."

She sighed and began putting cleaning up the table.

"Would you like to join us in town?"

Shaking her head no Katrina turned to leave.

"Don't go far" Tsukiko called after her as she left the house now annoyed. Her appetite gone she wandered through the back yard.

"I know they are not telling me something" She said to herself shoving the gate open and walking along the path away from her home. Aunt Tsukiko hated it when she wandered but she did not care. She was almost an adult now soon she could do whatever she wanted.

She kicked an offending rock and immediately regretted it, her feet were bare as she had left in a hurry. At the edge of their land was an old stone fence and she sat on it so her Aunt would not worry. Or worse decide she needed to go with them after all.

She heard the door open and shut and heard their voices as they walked toward the city. Sighing with relief she tries to push away sadness caused by leaving again. She liked Spain, this was the longest home she had lived at, she even had a few friends.

"I am almost an adult" she said to herself in reassurance "Stop acting like a child"

She wanted to feel older, more mature, able to be strong. Then maybe when Sesshomaru came back he would finally take her with him and she wondered for the millionth time why he always said he could not.

She stood and took of running. Her dress chasing her in the wind as she went seeking solitude.

 **..0..**

As he crested the hill behind his daughters home he watched as Katrina ran out of the yard toward the trees. He glared annoyed as he watched her leave alone again. How hard was it to keep one girl under watch? Was Tsukiko even aware of the danger? He would have to talk to her about this.

He followed Katrina into the small grove and watched as she stopped and sat. Clearly despondent and upset. Standing just out of sight he took the opportunity to simply look at her.

He was sure it had not been that long since he had last seen her. Clearly time was something he could not track well. She was a woman. A beautiful woman. She had thinned, as well as gained height she would almost be able to look him in the eyes.

She had on a pale blue sundress and no shoes. Almost like the last time he had seen her. He smiled as he noted that she still had the Jade pendant on. Making a mental note to get her another gift soon he considered what he should do.

 **..0..**

Breathing hard she came to a stop in a grove of trees. Sitting down among the undergrowth of the woods she considered just leaving her Aunt, moving on as an independent adult. Lots of people her age did that. Several girls she knew that were her age were married now and a few already mothers.

"I am almost old enough" She said reassuring herself "I could do it, Aunt Tsukiko could go to Japan and I could stay here, make a life for myself"

"Is that what you wish?"

She jumped at the intruding voice her heart feeling suddenly light, though she turned a glare at him. "Four Years is a long time you know!" She accused "Where have you been?" She wanted to glare and punish him but all she could do was stare, he looked like he just walked out of an ancient painting.

All in white touched at the neck and ends of the long sleeves with red, his pants ballooning near the bottom where they met his black shoes. And with black armor and two swords at his side he did look rather impressive she had to admit. But he looked like more like a Japanese warrior than what a fairy should look like.

But if that wasn't what he was then...?

"Are you a Yokai?"

He couldn't help but smile at the term. "How do you know that word?"

"Aunt Tsukiko has been teaching me Japanese and last night I heard her mentioned the word."

"You were eavesdropping then?" he said one brow raising.

She blushed "I um…well I couldn't sleep and they talked loudly so…"

He shook his head. Tsukiko, that ridiculous girl, count on her to teach Katrina their native language.

"I am Yokai, I was born in Japan over a thousand years ago. My home was the western lands and I was the lord of them." He spoke it all in Japanese, not really because he wanted her to know those things but because he wanted to test her skill.

Her eyes went wide at his words and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you really a thousand years old?" she replied in Japanese.

"Your accent is terrible" he said not answering her question.

"Well you have a terrible accent when you speak English" she retorted.

He smiled and came into the clearing and sat down in front of her with more grace than any human could. She must look like a clumsy ox to him. She worried over herself suddenly shy. Smoothing her wild curls and brushing debris from her dress.

"You never answered my question" He said

"Oh, well no I don't really want to be alone but..." Suddenly unsure what to say she fidgeted with the hem of her dress instead.

"You are free to do as you wish" He said again. "But there is..." He paused as though unsure how to say what he wanted "An enemy of mine who would harm you to get to me" He finally said.

"Why? I am no body" She pouted just a bit.

He glared "You are more important that you know. Your safety and happiness is my only concern"

She sighed "I know"

"Then what is bothering you?"

"I just sometimes feel like there is something my Aunt is keeping from me. That you are keeping from me. I hear things sometimes. Things that don't make sense." She looked at him expectantly but he only looked away. Katrina folded her arms annoyed again "You won't tell me anything either. I am not a child you know there is a lot about my life that makes no sense. A lot about you that makes no sense."

"There are things that you do not know" He agreed "I do not think it would be wise if you knew them"

"Why not? How do you know what is good for me? Don't you think I deserve the truth?" Her voice was rising she was clearly stressed and she suddenly wanted to run away from him too.

He reached out to her then. Freezing any thoughts she may have been thinking. He brushed the hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. His hand rested against her cheek. Her heart began beating faster.

His thumb stroked her cheek for a moment "You are precious to me"

"Then tell me the truth" She said through a shaking voice, her hand coming to rest against his "Please?"

He swallowed hard. As though her touch made him feel the same way she did.

"When we reach Japan, where it is safer" He finally said.

"You are coming with us?" She smiled.

He nodded "Yes, I returned to escort you there"

Finally he was taking her with him, or at least they were going together. Suddenly nothing else mattered, she did not care anymore about the missing pieces of her life she was going to be with him. She impulsively threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

At first she was just hugging him because she was happy. But they both lingered in the embrace and she was suddenly very warm all over. Her face was in his silver hair and wow did he smell nice...

She suddenly worried that he would not appreciate her invasion of his personal space. She almost moved away from him, when his hand was running through her hair and he breathed deeply. Almost as though he was letting something go that he had been holding in check.

 **..0..**

Why did humans need to hug? He had pondered over this question more than once. Right at this moment he was not unhappy for the oddity.

He allowed his arms to encircle her.

He allowed his claws to run through her hair.

He allowed himself to breath in her scent.

He allowed his walls to let her in.

Hugging was confusing, as far as he knew humans hugged for many reasons. _Was this a kind, friendly embrace? Or was it a deeper more intimate kind?_ His mind wondering what she meant by this.

He decided it did not matter. She wanted to hold him and he wanted to let her.

She pulled away and he was sorry for the loss. She laughed "Your armor is uncomfortable" She lingered close to him, her hands resting on his arms. Looking down she traced the marks on his wrist.

"What are these?"

"They are my Yokai marks" She looked confused "A mark of my heritage, my power" he amended.

"Like how you can fly?"

He nodded "Though my power is more than my ability to fly"

"Do all Yokai have these?"

He shrugged "Many do, some do not"

She laughed "That's very vague"

He watched her lovely hands as they slowly traced along his wrists. Her actions were making it hard to maintain his train of thought.

Distracted by her finger that was still tracing its way along his hand now. She turned his hand over, laying her own hand against his palm. "You have claws" She noted.

He nodded "I am InuYokai"

She pursed her lovely lips "Isn't that...doesn't that mean Dog demon?"

Sesshomaru let out a small laugh "Does that bother you?"

She blushed prettily in embarrassment "Well no, I just..." she trailed off unsure of herself "You don't look like a dog" She finally said.

"In this form no, I do not." He agreed.

She looked up in surprise "You can change your shape? Can you show me?"

She sounded so excited by the idea but he did not want to change into his true form. That much power would no doubt attract anyone who might be looking for him.

"I cannot now, it is unsafe"

"Oh.." She said looking up at him again. He hated the disappointment on her face so instead he shielded himself changing to look like any other human. He smiled at her response.

She blinked surprised by the sudden change "Wow, you look like..."

"I am attempting to look human" he offered.

She smiled and nodded "You do" then tilting her head as though the difference of angle would change the way he looked she squinted.

"What is it?"

"I like the way you look when you are not trying to be different"

He let the shield drop again and was rewarded with a smile.

Her hand rose to touch the moon on his brow.

He held still letting her.

She brushed the bangs from his forehead then running a finger down to his cheek marks her hand stopping like he had on her face. He opened his golden eyes and looked into her deep brown eyes suddenly wanting.

"Did your parents have these?"

"My father had similar marks though the moon is like my mother"

She tilted her head again looking at him for a long moment. She seemed to be deciding something.

When she leaned in so did he.

The kiss was small, timid and chased. Her lips remained closed as he allowed her to move at her own pace.

He wanted.

It had been so long since he had wanted like this.

She was so perfect, and apparently love could transcend lifetimes.

Because he did love her. As the kiss deepened he was surprised to find that his love for Katrina was not completely tied to his memories of Rin.

His claws ran through her hair again as she leaned in. The passion she felt overcoming her shyness.

The distant flair of angered Yokai pulled his mind sharply back to reality. He pulled away trying to identify the source.

She looked startled "I...I'm sorry." she said looking away in shame.

"You have done nothing wrong" he said hoping to reassure her.

She only looked down, her heart was racing.

Taking her chin in hand he made her look at him. "Do not think your affection was not well received" He glared as he recognized his son as well as a Kitsune.

Noting the look on his face she frowned "What is wrong" she asked

"Our other companion has arrived and was not greeted well" He stood suddenly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we need to return to your home now."

"Oh"

Time was of the essence so he simply picked her up and ran as fast as he could, smiling at her surprised squeak.

 **..0..**

"And where have you been?" Tsukiko demanded from where she stood in front of the stone fence. "Go inside and get some things packed we need to leave. Soon" Tsukiko said without taking her eyes off her father.

"What has happened?" he demanded coming to stand closer. Tsukiko said nothing at first looking over her shoulder to be sure Katrina was inside.

"We had an unexpected guest father. Do you remember Shippou?"

He nodded "He is the reason I went north, he arrived faster than I anticipated"

"How nice of you to warn us!" she said clearly exasperated "Ichirou almost killed him before I remembered who he was, we thought he was an enemy! He and my brother are NOT getting along well either"

"I assumed I would return before he reached here." He shrugged

"On top of that Rin goes missing" She glared at him. "and then suddenly shows up with you…"

Sesshomaru actually smiled at the annoyance in her voice. "She is an adult is she not?"

"Well almost..." Tsukiko was annoyed and not sure why either. She should be happy for them right? To her own ears she sounded like her mother did long ago when she and her sister would go missing.

"It will not happen again." he assured her, amused by her response.

"That's not what I... Its just. Oh never mind." She said exasperated with her own thoughts "Please explain what that fox is doing here."

He laughed, something he had not done in so long he wasn't sure when that could be.

His daughter raised her eye brows at his unexpected laughter. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

He did not answer her question simply walked past her into the house leaving her to fume behind him.

Ichirou stood near the hearth a glare on his face as he looked across the room to a very sly looking fox. Shippou sat on the couch a glass in hand smiling up at the very annoyed InuYokai. "Your son is as uptight as you were Sesshomaru" he said.

Ichirou growled at him.

"You are a foolish fox" Sesshomaru informed him. "You arrived quickly"

"'Im in a hurry to kill some bad guys" he laughed "Besides I don't have much to lose" He took another drink and smiled at them all. "So here we are. What's the plan?"

"First we take Katrina and Tsukiko to Japan where they will remain safe." Said Sesshomaru

"Who is this girl, is she yours Tsuki?"

"She is Rin" Sesshomaru quietly said before either of his children could get offended.

"Is she truly the same Rin?" Shippou asked quietly "I mean she kinda looks like her but…"

"It is her"

"Oh, k, well let's get her and your lovely daughter to safety and then I will give you what information I have."

"You picked up the insolent attitude of my brother" Sesshomaru informed him. The fox was causing an unexpected wave of nostalgia.

"I will take that as a compliment" Shippou laughed.

Ichirou glared at the fox "Father why do we need to include a Kitsune in this matter?" he clearly felt Shippou was a useless addition to their group.

"Like I said to your old man I have information that you do not" Shippou said standing suddenly stepping closer to Ichirou "I also have a VERY good reason to get involved one you probably wouldn't understand pup!" the last word he spit out angrily.

Ichirou bristled and glared his eyes becoming a shade darker bordering on red.

Tsukiko came to his side quickly, a glare on her face as well, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "How dare you…" she said behind clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru wanted to run his claws through all three of them. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, all three looked at him fear and shock mixed on their faces. "Ichirou I will not stand that kind of dishonorable behavior from you! I agreed to his company for now that is all you need to know." Ichirou glared but gave a short nod.

"Tsukiko I forbid you from drawing that sword. I did not have it forged for you to pick fights with but to defend yourself!" she relaxed her stand but folded her arms in annoyance.

Shippou had a small grin on his face "And you!" Sesshomaru said his eyes casting a dark glare at him "You will respect my family or you will find that you are no longer allowed to come. Information or not" Shippou gave the three of them an elaborate bow and turned to leave. "I will be waiting for you outside, when you are ready." He said before he closed the door behind him.

When he was gone Ichirou turned to Sesshomaru "It is foolish to trust a fox father why did you invite him?"

"My reasons are my own" Sesshomaru said suddenly annoyed with the turn of the day that had been so pleasant not long ago. "If you do not like it you may stay in Japan when we get there."

Ichirou did not reply simply turned and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked at Tsukiko daring her to say anything.

"I will go get ready" she said after a moment of silence.

Sesshomaru sighed this was becoming more and more complicated.

He hated complications.

Why did so many have to get involved? First Rin, his family and now a young kitsune that he had not thought of for centuries. It felt like the problem was growing beyond his control.

He just needed to get them to the safety of Japan so that he could find and destroy the enemy behind the Guild.

 **..0..**

Katrina stood next to her door and listened to their confrontation. She wondered if they remembered that she was so close by, that she would surely hear all they said. Her heart dropped into her stomach like a lead weight. Her mind running around in circles trying to make sense of it all.

Ichirou had called Sesshomaru father, and he was Aunt Tsukiko brother so Sesshomaru would be…

NO!

Her hand covered her lips that so recently had been on his.

Somewhere, deep inside, she felt certain that somehow she was missing something. She had to be... _Oh please let there be something I am missing._ He didn't look old at all and beside that, he would be her grandpa...Uhg… that was not ok, it felt so…. She shivered.

But the alternative made her feel cold and alone. There was no way Tsukiko could be her Aunt.

He did say he was over a thousand years old so maybe he could be their father just unchanging as the centuries past by.

Katrina felt hot tears form against her eye lid and slowly roll down one cheek. She really was an orphan, all alone Aun…

She stopped the sob threatening to break free, she knew they would hear her they were all clearly something more than human.

"More than me" she whispered to herself closing the door wishing she was deaf that she still thought Tsukiko was her real aunt. Even the quiet and emotionless Ichirou had made her happy knowing he was her family too. But now they were nothing to her with the invisible line of family suddenly broken.

She stood and looked out the window, her hand straying the pendant that had hung around her neck for eight years. She clung to it like a lifeline.

She had suspected before that Tsukiko was not her real aunt. She was after all, clearly Japanese though her skin was far paler than it should have been. But still it hurt to think about so she desperately tried to push it all away.

She began throwing things into a bag. Not much just what was needed, her most precious trinkets and her journal a few pairs of cloths and quickly turned to her bathroom. She locked the door and stared at her reflection. She was blotchy and her eyes were red. She splashed cold water on her face rubbing away the proof of her tears.

She did not look perfect but she did look better. As she ran out the door she grabbed her coat. It was hot now but you never knew when you would need a coat. She descended the stairs a fake smile on her face and saw that Sesshomaru and Ichirou were in deep conversation but stopped at her approach.

"Im ready" she said not stopping "I will wait outside" She walked past them trying hard not to look at him. She didn't know if he noticed her confusion or attempt to avoid him. She didn't care she needed air.

She stopped short at the sight of a the red haired man _'Shippou'_ her mind offered the name. She paused as she reconsidered her rout, he had angered both Tsukiko and her brother. Even Sesshomaru had yelled at him. She didn't know if she should trust him. He sat on the fence caving a bit of wood, she wondered if he knew she was there and thought that maybe if she was quiet she could just avoid him.

"You sure get ready faster than Tsuki" He said

She froze and shrugged "I move a lot, you learn what you can and cannot live with out" She leaned on the fence looking him over again. He was dressed brightly his red hair was long and caught up in a high ponytail, his emerald eyes did not look her way as he continued to whittle away at the small piece of wood.

He laughed "That's the truth"

"You move a lot too?"

"Yep, always have"

It was a small common thread, she clung to it. "Why do you move a lot?"

"'Im a gypsy" He grinned widely glancing her way then at the wagon that was waiting on he lane. She had not noticed it before, it was colorful and carved with some skill, a horse stomped its feet impatiently for them.

"Oh" Was all she said. Gypsies had bad reputations, people in town always talked about them with disdain and fear.

She must have made a face at his words because he laughed. "Don't worry kid I won't be kidnapping you or anything" He looked over his shoulder at the house "He would never let that happen. Not that I would anyway" He laughed again.

She laughed too, a bit nervous and a little confused. Why were they taking a gypsy with them?

 *****End of chapter*****


	9. Chapter 9 The Journey Begins

*****I Do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 9**

 **~*The Journey begins*~**

As they traveled across the Mediterranean Sea by boat Katrina sat in her melancholy drama alone at the front of the ship. While the others, under Tsukiko's instructions left her alone while she "dealt with leaving another home"

The wind felt delicious against her face and she often closed her eyes so she could simply feel it. It was almost like flying, even though she had only done that once she held the memory close.

Sesshomaru was always close by. For the last two days he was always there but almost never said a word. Their moment in the grove was still bright in her mind. She could still feel his lips against hers. She wanted so badly to be alone with him but, sadly, the boat was small for five people. Even a moment of privacy was not something she could get. Somehow it bothered her to have anyone else be sharing in what she had considered for a long time to be hers.

As she watched him standing on the railing of the boat she was amazed at how well be balanced. He was so perfectly balanced that even as the ship swayed and dipped in the waves he did not seem to notice. His arm rested lightly on one of his swords his face looking far into the distance.

She suddenly wondered if he was even capable of falling? This caused an amusing image to come to her mind of him falling on his face, tripping over some unknown thing. In her mind he sprawled like the boys she had seen in school. The image made her giggle, and made him turn to her one eye brow raised. With a level of grace that she had only ever seen him summon he stepped lightly off the edge and walked the short distance to her side.

"Are you still upset about leaving?"

The question was not what she expected mostly because that was not the reason for her sadness. She looked up into his eyes that seemed to be searching her face for something.

"Thats not really why I'm upset" she barely whispered.

"Tsukiko told us that was what was bothering you"

She shrugged "I let her think that"

"What is wrong then?"

"I was, thinking of... us in the grove..." She trailed of as Tsukiko walked past them.

He did not answer, simply nodded, he sat beside her causing a small thrill inside. She wanted to take his hand, ask him what that moment meant. But he was so quiet and almost stand offish once they were among the others.

He was watching her. The look was intense like he saw something she wasn't aware of and was completely wrapped up in whatever it was. The feeling made her blush ever so slightly. "Do you regret?" he finally asked.

That question made her mind screech to a halt. She swallowed hard wondering if perhaps he regretted. God she hoped not.

"No...I just... I don't know...its hard to say"

Tilting his head ever so slightly he considered her, no doubt thinking of what to say.

Ichirou walked passed them, making her look away feeling guilty. Though she did not really know why.

"You wish to speak alone" It was not a question, so maybe he did understand. She smiled "When there is a chance we will speak" He said standing.

She smiled at him and watched him turn and walked away.

Since he seemed disinclined to speak she spent the quiet hours thinking about the many changes that had happened over such a short time.

Ok so Aunt Tsukiko wasn't really her aunt, she could deal with that, well kind of. After all if Tsukiko had not taken her in then she would have most likely ended up in an orphanage. And if she thought about it that way then her "Uncle" Ichirou was the same. Her family ties to them were not real but the tie between the two siblings was.

This turned out to be the best way to think about them, the alternative was "Grandpa Sesshomaru" and THAT made her cringe.

That left only the strange red haired man that was traveling with them to boggle her mind. Was he another family member? Or was he simply a guide across the sea?

His sharp emerald eyes were almost intimidating if it wasn't for his infectious grin she might be afraid of him. He was a happy person most of the time but she began to notice that he would look off into nothing for long moments like he was looking for something no one else could see. The look made her fell sad for him.

He was coming her way again. At first she had tried to avoid him but it was a small boat. He started bringing her food at every meal and would try to coax her into talking to him.

"Hey shrimp you look like you need food." His words were almost always in jest, like life was a huge joke to him. His jabs didn't seem to be meant as cruel it was just the way he talked and as soon as she had realized that he wasn't meaning to be rude it quit bugging her.

"I think you might be trying to make me fat" she accused him.

He laughed "Sometimes these guys forget that people eat more often than not.

She wrinkled her nose at him but took the plate as he sat next to her. "Thank you" she said digging into the fish. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he ate and with a start noticed that he had very sharp teeth. She tried not to stare but he noticed anyway.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked turning to grin at her.

She blushed at his words knowing she had been caught. "I was just noticing you have very sharp teeth"

"Yep sure do." he acknowledged without further explination.

He was probably the same as them. She wondered suddenly if he knew more about Sesshomaru. Would he answer she wondered, afraid of what he might say, or not say for that matter. She gulped down her food before taking a deep breath.

"Shippou can I ask you a question?"

"Depends kid, what thing did you want to know?"

"How long have you known Sesshomaru?"

Shippou laughed at her question "Damn kid I bet I've known him longer than most people have!"

"Really? Are you his friend?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, Sesshomaru and I shared an um…. Acquaintance. I don't think that he has ever had what you would call friends. For him it was always allies or enemy."

"Who was the acquaintance?" she asked wondering who they could both know as different as they were.

His green eyes regarded her for several moments before he shook his head slightly "Nope…" he said mostly to himself it seemed before he took another bite "I don't think he would like it if I talked about that part of his life, it was always a sore spot"

 _Damn_ She cursed in her mind.

Even he avoided her questions! She decided to try another approach "Does that mean you are a Yokai too?"

Shippou had been in the process of taking a drink when she asked and his response was to choke and then sputter as he tried to catch his breath.

She laughed at his sputtering.

He stared at her for several moments, disbelief clear in his eyes "How do you know what that is?"

"My um… Tsukiko taught me Japanese and I heard her use it once in regard to Sesshomaru."

"Oh…Well if you already know that then yea I am. I'm called a Kitsune." Her brow wrinkled as she tried to place the word. "It means Fox demon kid" he laughed at her effort.

"A fox…" she said looking at him again trying to place the image of a fox over him. It didn't work. But then Sesshomaru did not look like a dog.

"This stuff doesn't scare you does it?" he said looking at her intently like he was more than a little surprised.

"No…should it?" that idea seemed odd. None of them had ever frightened her.

"Well in your case I suppose not…you always were an odd child" the second half of his words she almost didn't hear but as it sunk in she thought that was a strange thing to say. She was almost positive that she had never met Shippou before. "Never were afraid of much"

She was suddenly annoyed again they had to be keeping something from her. "What does that mean?"

"God damn kid" he said shaking his head. "It's not it's my place to tell you anything. If you don't know already then it is not time for you to know."

Katrina glared at him and stood, indignant and suddenly annoyed she walked away in a huff.

"You know he will tell you, some day" he offered as condolence.

She adamantly ignored him, he laughed again.

Once she had gone below deck Sesshomaru was suddenly standing right next to Shippou making him jump. He cursed before glaring up at him. "Do you ALWAYS have to be so damn quiet?"

Sesshomaru did not bother to answer his question. "You are wise to keep your mouth shut" he informed the fox.

"Yea well I didn't think you were the type to tell her things like that" Shippou replied "You are a cold hearted bastard but you always were different with her." the grin on his face making the jab seem more like a covered compliment. "Some things never change"

"And many others do." Sesshomaru said looking off into the direction she had gone.

"Will you ever tell her?" he suddenly wondered.

Sesshomaru didn't answer at first, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply before turning to the kitsune. "If your wife returned again would you?"

The question took Shippou off guard. His mouth opened to quickly answer yes! But then he paused to think about it and realized that he wouldn't. Not until he knew she loved him again without the guilt or pressure of an old life's strings.

"Point taken." He replied looking up at the Taiyokai with a new level of respect. Maybe the old Rin was right when she said long ago that he was a kind demon. The thought made him grin hugely.

"Does something amuse you?" Sesshomaru said glaring down at him

"Yes Sesshomaru it really does" he said laughing again in a sudden burst of amusement "If your friends could see you now!"

"Allies or enemies…" Sesshomaru corrected before taking flight suddenly annoyed at the fox.

Shippou watched him disappear into the clouds.

He didn't turn when he heard the foot steps behind him. "Good morning Tsuki!" he said cheerfully

"My name is Tsukiko Fox." she Insisted forgetting for a moment why she had come over.

Shippou glanced behind him and saw the angry look, her hands on her hips in annoyance. "You know, you were always the little pup Tsuki. I remember when you were born. I thought InuYasha was never going to let the old bastard live it down" Shippou laughed again at the old memories.

Tsukiko tried to glare but failed "Well I don't remember you much, you left before I was very old"

Shippou sighed "Yea well I wanted to make a name for myself." He winked at her "Though all things considered maybe I should have stayed a bit longer"

Oh he made her mad! The suggestion was very clear and she wanted to be offended by his words but she just didn't have the heart. She tried using her fathers method of control and took a calming breath "What did you say to them?"

"Nothing, fair lady, to be concerned about" he said turning to bow to her in an overly elaborate fashion.

"Then why is Katrina crying below deck and my father gone again?"

Shippou shrugged "Ask them?" he suggested ginning at her.

She stared him down, or at least she tried to. But his emerald eyes danced with amusement, his small half smile making him look goofy. It took a great level of control not to smile back at him.

 _Damn_ she thought "Keep your opinions to yourself and stop making Katrina cry!" she demanded lamely before turning quickly from him so he would not see her smile.

He watched her walk away. She was defiantly fun to tease.

 **o0o**

Sesshomaru Flew high above the boat but kept pace with it. He simply wanted the quiet that the distance gave him. As high as he was there was no sound but his heart and breath. The cold air was refreshing. His mind was free of and distractions and he let it wonder going from image to story to long forgotten faces.

There were so many memories layered deep in his subconscious. Over a thousand years full of so much that most of the time he chose not to open the unseen doors and explore. Like turning the pages of a book he watched the many memories flicker by.

The most prominent face was Rin, long ago as a sweet little girl then she changed slowly at first barely noticeable and then one day no longer a child. It was odd how Rin in her old life would be layered over with the Katrina now in his mind.

Had he simply met her with no danger, no unexpected threat to her life and his family as well, he would have simply waited at a distance until she grew into a woman before they met. It was an old plan one that he put into place in his mind when she had died that first time. He was sure she would return in no time at all but as the years drifted by without so much as a whisper the plan was forgotten.

And now fate had stepped in forcing him to take (Almost) the same path again. It was very vexing and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried history repeated.

The only consolation was that she had not died this time. A part of him shied away from the fact that she had died twice in her last lifetime.

There had to be some solution, some way to know why the pattern repeated. In his mind he flickered past countless books, scrolls and tablets that talked of almost every legend and myth in most of the known world. There was only one that mentioned fate as being something that could be manipulated it was a Greek myth, the story of the three fates.

They came up in several stories but he had never heard of them as being real. Unlike baba Yaga or the water nymphs of England and the Demons of Japan the creatures of ancient myth had passed out of the pages of legend. He wondered if they even existed.

It was something to consider.

 *****Italy** **1936*****

 *****The year Italy joined nazi Germany officially.*****

Katrina sat staring wide eyed at the huge stone structure, she had never seen something so tall that was built from stone. It had three levels of arched windows that looked out onto the streets below.

They were siting in one of the top windows and even though it had clearly not been used for centuries it was still mostly here. A huge ring of stone seats looked onto a low arena even with several crumbled walls it didn't diminish the impressive structure.

"What was this?"

"It's called the Coliseum, the Romans used to hold games and tournaments here for entertainment." Sesshomaru said

They were stopping for more supplies and She had begged to see the sites of the city while they got what they needed.

At first Tsukiko had agreed to take her but then Sesshomaru had insisted he should. And so Tsukiko and the others had left and Sesshomaru and her began a tour of the old city.

He was in his human disguise, a clean cut suit and all and while Katrina loved the way he looked normally, she did admit that he made a handsome human too. She smiled at him and reached for his hand. He took it in his.

"Did you ever compete?" She wondered

He smiled and shook his head. "I did not leave Japan till my later years"

"Oh, well what did you do before you left?"

He looked distant for so long she wondered if he would answer her at all. "I have done much in my lifetime" He finally said

She laughed "I think you might be the most vague person I have ever met."

He shrugged "To tell my life story would take far longer than I am willing to speak about one subject."

She giggled.

"May I know what amuses you?"

"You do actually. Just looking at you someone would think you fit perfectly into this time. Then you go talking like that and suddenly you jar out of sync with the rest of us"

"Would you rather I look the way I normally do?"

She leaned into him and sighed "Always, but I know it is not safe"

They rounded a corner and came into a open market, she let his hand go and was immediately distracted by all the things for sale. He watched her enjoying the day and considered her words. No, he did not belong here. He wanted to just let go of all the reserve and walk this world as himself. He shook his head the risk was too high. Until the danger was past he dared not.

She paused at a booth that had a wide display of scarfs, shawls and a few dresses. She was smiling brightly as the woman selling them held out several for her to feel. From lovely silk to soft gossamer they ranged in more colors than the rainbow. He simply followed and watched as she admired each. The woman held out a silk shawl that was patterned after a peacock. Deep purples and greens in a rich embroidery. Katrina's eyes practically glowed with admiration of the item as she ran her hand over the delicate fabric and sighed as she walked past the booth moving onto the next. Making a mental note of the coveted item he followed.

There were so many people in the open market. While she was having a pleasant time Sesshomaru was becoming overwhelmed by the many scents that the close gathering of so many people caused. Beside that there were a great many humans that seemed to be ready for a fight. They all carried guns and acted as though the were in control of all around them. He saw several of them had the symbol he had seen in Germany patched on there shoulders. He glared, so the madness from Germany was spreading here as well? Perhaps the tour was a bad idea after all.

He turned to follow her keeping a watch on the armed men. They were eyeing him closely. Old cites often had many places where no one would wander. He paused and began looking around for somewhere they would not be seen, but even the most secluded alleyway would not offer the privacy he wanted. He glanced up to the cloud covered sky an idea was forming in his mind.

Looking for her he spotted her she was looking at a stand that offered farm fresh foods. He walked to stand right behind her. Pushing aside her hair from her neck he leaned into her ear and whispered "Would you like to be alone?"

He could feel the reaction his words caused and smiled because of it.

Her breath was shallow, her heart rate was increased and she tilted her head ever so slightly exposing more of her lovely neck to him. "Yes" she barely whispered.

He took her hand and lead her away from the crowds, around a few corners and down a narrow empty lane that came to a dead end. He knew that the two armed men were attempting to follow but he had a good lead, more than enough time. He turned her into his arms and she smiled up at him. "Not here" he said as she leaned into him.

He let his shield go, her smile worth the possible danger. Besides, he reasoned he could handle any threat with ease. The humans who were attempting to follow them would find nothing when they reached the end of the alley.

Her hand moved to his face and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he took flight in the fastest way he could to escape unwanted eyes on them.

 **..0..**

She thought the secluded alleyway was his goal. But then she was completely surrounded by light and clung to him as the ground disappeared below her feet. Her breath taken away at how fast he was going. She closed her eyes thrilled by the sensation of such speed.

When they stopped he whispered "You may open your eyes if you wish"

She blinked. It was suddenly much colder, the air crisp in her lungs.

She looked around. They were in a world of cloud and mist. Everything was touched by the pale pink of the sun that was nearing its setting. She was clinging to him as she looked around. Like the last time he had taken her to the skies his feet were surrounded in a shimmery cloud. She remembered that she could stand on it, though last time they were not so high up. Grey mist obscured the ground so it was like a cloud palace. It was all their own.

She smiled up at him. "How high are we?"

He shrugged "High enough that no human would see us"

"Oh... and now that no one can see us what will we do?" she smiled mischievously.

"I promised you we would talk" he replied

She couldn't help the small feeling of disappointment. Not that she didn't have questions for him but the sudden opportunity of being alone offered so many other options.

"What questions do you have?" He asked but held up a clawed hand "Knowing that some questions must wait until I deem them answerable"

She threw him an exaggerated pout, sighed and let him go standing away from him on his cloud. Suddenly wanting to punish him for putting stipulations on her knowledge of things.

"Fine, be that way" she said "You have yet to..." She paused unsure how to voice her thought "To say anything about...the.. our" she was stumbling over her words suddenly shy of him, of the feelings she had.

"Of your kiss?" he said leaning closer clearly amused by how she was behaving.

She bristled at his words. "You kissed me back!" She accused him impulsively moving to hit his shoulder. She never reached it, his hand caught her wrist and he pulled it close to his lips.

"Yes" was all he said. "Your question?" he asked again insistent.

He must really want to know what was bothering her, she had a feeling he would not let it go until she said what it was. "What do you feel for me Sesshomaru?"

"Protective, affectionate, admiration" he said leaning closer to her "Respect, compassion..." his arm came around her and she thought she might stop breathing "Desire" He whispered.

She swallowed hard. "What about love?" she managed to say.

"The things that I feel, are they not the definition of love?" he asked.

"Well yes, I suppose they are" She smiled up at him.

 **..0..**

This time he leaned in to kiss her first. Showing her what passion he held for her as the sunlight disappeared below the horizon.

The more feral part of him recalled a past lover. Memories kindled bright as he was surrounded by her. Many days spent in each others arms he knew her body as well as her soul. His passion and control was hard to hold back.

She moaned against his lips as his claws pulled gently on her hair tipping her face up to his. He released her lips and moved to her neck kissing its sweet curves.

"Sesshomaru.." she whispered as her own passion and desire spiked with his caresses.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered huskily in her delicate round ear.

She giggled lightly her hands wandering over his shoulders. "Tell me?" she asked shyly.

"I loose control"

She snorted lightly as her hand found its way beneath his collar.

"You think I jest?" He said nipping at her ear, curling his tongue around the lobe and sucking it softly.

"Ah...I um..." her eyes were closed she was melting into his embrace, the thought thrilled him.

"My control is very closely guarded, no one has made it crumble like you"

Her hands moved around his hips as she became more bold, she was slipping one hand into the waist of his trousers while the other pulled at the shirt.

He took back her lips and claimed them with such fierceness that she gasped. Taking her parted lips as invitation he delve in and tasted her. A small part of his mind told him that this was not a wise place for lovemaking. He growled at himself, had he not waited long enough?

Her hand was now under his shirt as she moved over the bare skin of his back. Moving to the front again she sought the buttons. Clumsy in her inexperience.

The more honorable part of his mind skidded to a preverbal halt. He pulled away from her embrace. "Katrina.." he sighed holding her face with both hands.

She blushed brightly, the desire coursing through her as her eyes looked at him full of the same want he felt, she waited for him to speak.

He looked at her, willing as she was, and willed away the passion that they had built together.

"It is time to return" he said.

She pouted and shook her head "Why?"

"This is not the time for..." he stopped letting the unspoken words hang.

Her brow creased in confusion "I..." she swallowed hard, he could smell the unshed tears she smiled at him, an empty smile "What happened?"

"I found my control"

 **..0..**

"You don't want me?" Katrina asked startled. Moments before he was so passionate so...so amazing! God she wanted him so badly. She wasn't a child, she knew about Sex, she knew several things. Granted she did not know from experience but she knew she wanted him. She was sure that he wanted her too.

He looked hurt by her words, she wished suddenly that she could take them back. "Do not say that again" He said suddenly cold as though the words were more hurtful than she knew. She nodded and suddenly his arms were around her again he held her closely. She held him too a little confused but happy that he held her. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply enjoying the smell of him, the feel of him around her. "I want you more than you could possible know Rin" he said.

Her mind jared sharply at his use of her old nickname.

Something changed in side of her.

Like a soundless bell note deep inside she knew she had heard him say that before. The feeling was light and a lot like floating above the confines of her own mind.

The bell note shifted suddenly off key.

In her mind she saw him like he sometimes appeared in her nightmares.

She shivered at the image and opened them quickly to fill her vision with his face as she had come to know him.

"You are cold, we will return" he said mater of factually as he turned and picking her up to cradle her in his arms as they descended quickly to the earth again.

 *****End Chapter*****

 ******As always reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for being patient with me******


	10. Chapter 10 The Threat Returns

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 10**

 **~*The threat returns*~**

 ****Greece****

Once they had landed in Greece Tsukiko had demanded that they stop and get some things that she needed. Sesshomaru had glared and Ichirou had simply said no, but she had put her foot down.

Sesshomaru had given in Saying that he needed to see to something to the north. Ichirou decided to go ahead of them to the coastal city called Leuca to get a boat for them to sail arcross the rest of the Mediterranean sea.

To Tsukiko's extreme annoyance Shippou had informed her that he too needed to get some things. He would not be dissuaded and so now the three of them stood on top of the ruins together taking a break from the morning spent buying several things for the girls.

Katrina didn't mind him so much now, he was nice to her mostly and she was sure that of all of her odd companion he would be the one to tell her what she wanted to know. Even though he had already refused once before she was sure she could break down his walls.

"Ok" Her Aunt said as she left a shop that sold shoes "Let's go I need some new clothes too"

Katrina sighed at the same time Shippou did causing her Aunt to glare at the two of them "I won't take long" she protested. It wasn't true, if there was one thing that Tsukiko enjoyed more than anything it was shopping.

"Can't I just look at the rest of the city while you shop?" She asked hoping Tsukiko would give in. She REALLY didn't want to sit and do nothing while her Aunt picked out cloths.

"I am not..." she paused looking up at Shippou seeming to rethink her words "I do not think he wants to babysit you just come with me I promise to be fast" she grinned.

She was about to protest to being babysat, she was 17 after all but Shippou spoke up first. "It's not a problem for me I have tended children before Tsuki you go have fun we won't leave the city promise." His smile was as dazzling as ever but she just glared at him. Unfortunately she failed to find a valid excuse for not leaving her in his care.

Shippou stood and bowed elaborately to Tsukiko and Katrina almost missed the whisper "I will keep her safe from any harm you have my word."

"My name is Tsukiko…" she corrected him for the millionth time. Looking down at Katrina for a moment of apparent indecision and then pulled of one off her rings and gave it to her "If anything happenes to frighten you or even if you just want me to come get you just touch this gemstone and think about me and I'll come ok?"

 _That was odd_ , she thought but took the ring and nodded. "Okay I will."

"Good, now you!" she said pointing a finger at Shippou "Keep your head down, don't bring attention to yourself. If that is possible!" He laughed at that "The worlds in an uproar and we don't know where Greece stands right now. They recently had a huge governmental upheaval."

"Damn, sure keep up on the times don't you" he snickered but raised up his hands at her glare "I will I will!"

"You better or you will have to answer to more than just me!"

"God don't I know it" He mumbled.

Tsukiko sighed but didn't say anymore and turned walking off in the direction of the market, a small smile on her face.

Shippou laughed, putting his hand into his pocket's and turned to her. She was looking intently at the ring, it was lovely but looked very old. "That's a neat old trick haven't seen it in a while."

"You've seen this kind of ring before?"

"Yea one or trice, don't worry about it. Well shall we see the sights?"

"Yes!" and with that the two started off as Shippou began telling her all about the city.

Later as they sat out of the hot afternoon sun and ate a snack of bread and apples under the pillars of the parthenon Katrina let her mind wander again.

She should have kept it held back because as soon as she did her mind wandered to the sadness of being an orphan. She sighed and wished she was alone so she could cry but Shippou was sitting next to her chatting away about the place they sat by.

He stopped and turned at her sigh "What's the problem kid?" he asked, startling her out of her mood for a moment.

"It's nothing" she lied turning from him a bit more. "And I am not a kid you know!"

"Ha, barely. Besides its not likely its nothing with that long face!" he said a laugh hidden in his voice.

She turned to glare at his annoyingly happy face but stopped at a look that was both concerned and sad. "It's just that…" how could she word this the right way? "Tsukiko isn't my real aunt is she?"

"I shouldn't have asked" Shippou looked away for a moment considering how to answer her. "You know he will skin me alive if I tell you anything he doesn't want you to know"

"You're joking" she laughed

With a dead pan face he stared at her "I couldn't be more serious"

"What? No he would not do something like that"

Shippou laughed "You don't know him like I do"

"Tell me?"

"What exactly?"

"Well you said you know him better than most, so tell me why he is dangerous, deadly even"

Shippou bit into his apple loudly munching away. "I have seen him be the most heartless asshole ever. Killing those who simply offended him"

Katrina glared. That did not sound like him at all. "He has only ever been kind"

"To you, yes, I imagine he has" Shippou shrugged "You know what a Yokai is right?"

"Its loosely translated to supernatural being. Ghost, spirit, demon and even sometimes gods and devils. That sort of thing"

Shippou nodded "He, like me, is a Demon. We have a bad reputation and most of which, I might add, is rightfully earned"

"Then why haven't I seen him be dangerous or scary?" she demanded.

"You have never seen him, or anyone who he cares for threatened, have you?"

Now that he put it that way no, she had not. He did carry swords that she had never seen him use. And he did say he was trying to keep her safe this entire time. "Well if he is such a heartless asshole, as you say, then why are you here?"

He smiled down at her "Because I also happen to know that he can, when it suits him, be a very kind and gentle soul"

"Oh, and how could someone be such a supposed asshole and suddenly not be any more?"

"Once there was someone who changed him. She made him change, not much mind you, he was still himself but somehow he softened."

A thought came to her. A piece of a puzzle she was working out in her mind became a little clearer. "Was it Aunt Tsukiko's mother?"

He froze at her words clearly uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading.

She plunged ahead "Don't worry I already know he is her father, and Ichirous too. I also know they have another sister."

"You asked a question you already knew the answer to?" Shippou shook his head and laughed "Smart girl you are. How many times have you listened in on their conversations?"

She blushed at the accusation but said nothing.

"You must be one hell of a quiet kid to not get caught by them"

To that she shrugged "Its easy when they think you are asleep. They can be very loud"

"Since you have this much figured out then it should be obvious right?" He seemed to be saying it more to himself than her. "No, It is not possible for her to be your real aunt."

Hearing him say it didn't hurt as much as she thought it might, that was a slight relief "Well I guess that is okay because that means I'm not related to Sesshomaru either hu?"

"Well not really, but does it matter that much to you?" he asked confused at where she was going with this.

"Well it just…"She paused trying to calmly handle the sadness that always came when she faced the truth of being alone "It just means that I am all alone, I really thought she was my real aunt but…" She shrugged and looked at Shippou surprised to see that he seemed to understand.

"Want to know a secret about me?" he asked leaning in "I am an orphan too" he grinned bumping her shoulder with his own.

That was not what she expected him to say at all. He smiled at the look she gave him "It's true my pa was killed for a stupid little piece of a gem. I was all alone for a bit but then a nice girl found me... Well I was trying to steal from her at the time." he laughed warmly at the memory "Anyway she let me go with her"

"Was she alone too?"

"Naw, she had a friend who was kind of a jerk but I liked him anyway." Shippou shrugged "I shouldn't have liked him but, well he just had a way of making people care. Charismatic I suppose?" He mused bitting his apple again.

"Did they adopt you?" Katrina asked

"Nope, well I mean not in a legal way that is, but they cared for me and taught me. I loved them like my real family and even though I always missed my Pa I was happy they loved me too. Do you see what I'm trying to say Rin?"

 _He calls me Rin too.._

She didn't answer, she knew what he meant but it just didn't feel the same. "I just don't understand why. They are so much more than me, more than human and I don't even know everything about them, we are so different."

"That doesn't mean anything. The girl, Kagome was her name, she was a human and the man was a Hanyo. We were all different from each other. A family is not always related"

"Yes I see" she knew she was being silly but this was not so much about her Aunt anymore. As shippou helped her pull back the layers, underneath it all was a yokai she was developing feeling for. One that was not related to her, which was a huge relief. But that meant that he was ageless while she would grow old and die without him. Why would he want such pain?

She pushed the unanswerable question away. She would ask him that one she decided.

The word Hanyo stuck in her mind. She had heard it before, Ichirou had called Tsukiko that once. "What is a Hanyo?"

"It means half demon" he shrugged he said through a mouthful of apple.

"Half demon and half what?"

"Human" he shrugged "Usually" he added.

"So your friend, he was half human and half demon. So a demon fell in love with a human?"

"Yep, that type of thing doesn't happen often. Love however, is a funny thing, sometimes it does not care about such boundaries"

Another piece was fitting inside her mind. "Ichirou and his sister are not Hanyo" she said "But Tsukiko is so her mother must have been human"

Shippou coughed, clearly uncomfortable "Well yea, that would make sense"

It was something she would have to worry about. Why was he being with her when he clearly had someone else at some point? Tsukiko had said once that Ichirous mother would not like her... "Is he married?" She suddenly was very worried about the prospect.

"Not that I'm aware of..." he said standing suddenly.

"But what…" She began.

He shook his head. "You should be asking him these questions you know.

"But.." she began.

He shook his head again. "Good hell, really kid, relax. Playing the 'What if game' it tiring. You will just worry yourself to death doing that." He started walking "come on lets go find your Aunt I feel like you are fishing for information I'm not at liberty to give"

She glared at his back but did stand to follow him. While she followed she was mostly staring at her feet feeling moody again. She was watching her feet so closely that she failed to notice when Shippou suddenly stopped and she bumped into his back.

Surprised she looked up and saw around his shoulder that they were in a narrow street. The light was dim, the tall building on each side blocking the sunlight. In front of them stood four men and one woman. Each had a cloak on and each carried a bow in hand.

Katrina felt Shippou go stiff and a small growl escaped his clenched jaw. She didn't know why but these people seemed to worry him, and that worried her.

"Shippou what is it?" she whispered

"Let the child go!" the lady demanded

 _Me?_ she wondered. She wasn't being held captive or anything.

"Get out of my way and I might let you live!" Shippou replied his voice going low and growling, the hair on her neck rose of its own volition, he was scaring her. Was he going to kill them? She couldn't see him doing something so horrible.

"We do not fear your evil kind Demon!" one of the men said.

She gulped and decided that this was BAD. She took a step back and put her finger to the ring and Yelled for her aunt in her mind.

The lady glared suddenly and looked at her. Hate and malice written on her face. "The child is bewitched, kill them both!" she said pointing at her.

Four bows were now pointed, arrows at the ready. Frozen with fear she didn't know who they were or why they wanted them dead. Her heart was beating fast and she prepared to run. Not sure if she could outrun the arrows but willing to try.

When she heard the bows twang as the arrows released several things seemed to happen at once. Something unreasonably big suddenly blocked two of the men stopping the arrows. One of the arrows whizzed loudly past her shoulder and suddenly Shippou had her by the waist and they were going up fast.

There was a loud yell and Katrina felt Shippou cringe but he didn't let her fall as they were quickly racing across the rooftops.

Shippou had one arm around her waist and was running and jumping at an impossible speed. From her position she could look behind them and saw that at least two of the men were still trying to follow.

"Brace yourself!" Shippou yelled just before she felt her breath knocked from her lungs as he jumped three stories high and a long distance over a cobblestone courtyard. The landing was far from comfortable as they rolled to a stop.

Rolling out of his arms and stopping a bit farther than him, her head hurt where it had hit the unyielding roof tiles and she could feel a long scratch down her leg. Katrina blinked in the sudden change of light and looked around for several moments dazed.

She looked up at Shippou, his back was to her, she could clearly see the arrow that was stuck in his shoulder. Blood was running down his arm to drip off his hand but in it he still managed to hold a dagger. She tried to stand. Her leg stung but he was hurt! "Shippou what...?"

He held out a hand that was wickedly clawed. She froze trying to remember if she had seen them before. "Quiet kid..." he whispered harshly.

She gulped and looked around them. The open roof was empty as far as she could tell. They seemed to have come a long way from those people. Surely they could not have followed?

His stance sharpened as he suddenly crouched lower. She didn't dare move! What was going on? Looking beyond him she stiffened, across from them she saw the woman again. She only had two men with her now but all three had a bow out with an arrow pointed at Shippou.

With his wounded arm he held out his hand. "Fox fire" he yelled and a long stream of blue/white fire flew from his palm toward the three. They dodged it hiding behind a few stacks of creates, one of them had to shake loose their cloak which was now on fire. She backed away from the fight, feeling worried and completely helpless.

An arrow flew from where the woman hid but Shippou managed to dodge it throwing another flame stream at her hiding place.

Suddenly her hair pulled sharply as one of the men grabbed it and began pulling her. She began to scream and kick at him trying to get away. At her outcry Shippou turned from his enemy and ran to the man dagger ready.

With a wild look of surprise the man dropped her hair and turned a hasty arrow at him. Instinctively she grabbed the man's arm pulling it down. The arrow, intended for Shippou's heart, instead hit farther down. She heard the awful crunch as it imbedded in his leg. Shippou staggered slightly but still came at the man this time his clawed hand was raised.

The man took a swing at her. The impact hurt more than anything she had felt so far in her short life. There was a dull sounding thud as his hand made contact with her cheek. "Dam you" the man said as she hit the roof again. For several moments she was stunned as stars danced in front of her eyes.

While her eyes failed to focus her ears heard the cry and gurgling sound the man made as Shippou took his life from him. When her eyes focused again she saw Shippou slouch over slightly as the woman let another arrow fly at him. His hand came up and again dripping with blood. "Fox Fire!" he called burning the arrow from the air before it reached him.

He was clearly losing this fight, his blood ran now from his leg as well as his shoulder.

"NO!" Katrina yelled as she scrambled to her feet and ran between them putting her hands up. She didn't know who they were or why they wanted to kill him but she was not going to let them.

"Rin get back" Shippou growled through clenched teeth, his unwounded hand coming to lie on her shoulder. It felt heavy against her and with dismay she looked back to see him tilt, he was clearly going to pass out. She turned trying to help him stand but he slowly slumped pulling her with him.

"Shippou!" She yelled, he didn't respond, his eyes were still open but unfocused as he sat slouched over. She let him go and looked in dismay at the blood that was now on her hands.

"What did you do? Why...?"She sobbed confused.

"Get away from that demon girl and we will let you live!" the woman said

Katrina glared back at her. She was never one to get really angry or even very aggressive but this was just too much!

 _How DARE she!_

"NO! He is my friend I won't let you hurt him" She yelled back in defiance. Shippou's dagger had fallen from his limp hand, she grabbed it standing, she put herself between them and their intended target.

"Our weapons carry poison for their kind, he is already dead."

Katrina choked back a sob. "Then I will protect his body!" she insisted. She was afraid. Gods above she was so afraid! So many questions chased chaotically through her mind. She wanted to scream, yell, curse and cry all at once. She wanted to be brave and protect those who so adamantly protected her. Yet mostly she wanted to curl up in the arms of her silver haired fairy and fall asleep...

The woman smiled a wicked smile. Katrina focused, pulling her random frightened thought back to glare defiantly at these people. The evil woman shook her head and pointed to the dead man near her feet "He did that. He is a monster, a killer and will betray you." It was almost as though the woman pitied her.

"No, he was protecting me. YOU are the monster. YOU are the one that has been trying to kill us! He has never done anything wrong!"

"I doubt that very much. No demon is good" the woman pointed her arrow at Katrina a glare coming to her face "Last chance to move girl!"

Katrina glared back, her mind a blank. She was not a fighter she didn't know how to kill or even defend herself but she would stand and protect her friends even if that was all she could do.

 _Aunt Tsukiko please hurry_. She begged in the silence of her mind.

The woman sighed and pulled her arrow tight "So be it. Die with your _friend_ " the word friend came out sounding like a curse as the arrow blazed a bright white and flew at them.

Katrina cringed and closed her eyes waiting for it to hit, she wondered vaguely, would hurt much to die? Instead she heard a familiar voice yell "NO" and when she opened her eyes she looked not at her enemies, but instead at the back of Tsukiko.

In front of them she was surprised to see a translucent wall that curved like a shield and beyond was the VERY angry faces of the two remaining attackers.

Tsukiko was crouched in front of her, both hands on the hilt of the sword that Katrina always remembered hanging over the mantle of every home they had lived in. It was glowing with a faint silvery light beneath her hands.

"Rin" Tsukiko said through clenched teeth "Are you ok?"

Katrina gulped at the sound of Tsukiko's voice. Sounding very different than she had ever heard before. "Yes I think so but Shippou is…"

"He will live" her aunt interrupted her, turning to look first at Shippou and then her. Katrina took an involuntary step back. Her Aunt's eyes smoldered a deep crimson red. A set of fangs clearly seen through her clenched jaw "Can you help him up?" she asked her voice coming out deeper than she had ever heard it before.

For several seconds time paused for Katrina.

For several weeks she had known that something was different about her adopted family. She had wanted to know, was sure that they were more than human but now with such a clear display? Her human mind suddenly shied away from these strange beings.

As time drifted slowly for the few seconds Katrina felt somewhere deep in her mind questions drift up from the depths.

 **With the truth known will you still choose this life?**

 **Will you still love them for what they are?**

The words hit her consciousness like the man had hit her face. She felt dazed by the questions.

But the answer was easier than she thought it would be.

No…it didn't matter what they were she loved them all. She didn't know why but they did not frighten her.

True, she was shocked, but the way she felt about them had never changed.

"Yes" she replied as time sped up again she turned to help Shippou, for some reason not surprised to see a vey bushy tail of orange fur under his slumped over body. She was small and had never thought of herself as strong but she did manage to pull him up with an arm thrown around her shoulder.

The man let an arrow fly at them and she ducked instinctively but the arrow glanced harmlessly off the translucent wall.

"Don't waste your arrows that is a barrier fool, neither you, nor even I have the power to break it." The woman said glaring at them. Her face looked upset like she was trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

Then the woman suddenly let out a short and angry laugh "Well well…"she said and pointed a finger at Tsukiko "So it is true that the demon dog spawned a HANYO!" the word came out sounding like a vile curse "We had heard in our oldest legends that some of the more depraved demons raped human women for pleasure spawning half-breeds!"

"My father would never be so dishonorable" Tsukiko growled back at the woman "Katrina can you hold onto him and my back too?" she said without turning.

"I think so" at her side Shippou lifted his head a groan coming from his lips.

"I can...hold on I'm… not dead yet" he said reaching out to wrap an arm around her waist. She couldn't help but smile at his words, he was alive! Still she didn't let him go as she put an arm over Tsukiko's shoulder.

Tsukiko stood keeping the sword pointed at the woman and man "Get ready" she said so quietly that Katrina barely heard her.

"That is a most impressive sword, you don't see many fangs like that anymore, tell me is it his?" the woman questioned.

Katrina wondered why she kept talking and turned to glare at her.

In the woman's hand she saw a small square of paper held up to her face. Even though she continued to speak, Katrina was sure the woman was concentrating on that paper, she was also sure that it was not for their benefit or future health.

"Aunt Tsukiko she has a paper in her hand" Katrina said

Shippou stirred again and held out his had again. This time the words "Fox fire" were barely a whisper but the blue/white flames flew at the two causing them to have to dive out of the way.

Tsukiko cursed but with a quick backwards jump the three dropped off the side of the building and out of the sight of the two enemies.

Luckily the drop was not far as they landed on another roof. Katrina felt a wave of amazement at her aunt's apparent strength and speed, as she carried both her and Shippou, and still managed to run away from them.

"Shippou dam you, I knew I shouldn't have left!" she growled

"Sorry Tsuki…I didn't sense them…I tried to get her away…" he groaned.

Katrina worried about him, not wanting Tsukiko to be angry at him anymore "Aunt Tsukiko it's not his fault they came out of nowhere and the…"

"Doesn't matter now dam it all" she said as they practically flew over a river that ran through the town "I'm just upset. Shippou I know this isn't the best time but I could really use a ride. We need to get away fast and I only have so much strength…"

Katrina was about to ask what she meant when she took a huge jump off a four story building out into nothing but a long drop to a empty cobblestone courtyard below.

She gasped and let out a yell when beneath them there was suddenly a large dragon. Its wings spread wide and with a few beats they were flying high and began heading south.

Katrina clung tighter to Tsukiko but Shippou slumped down beside her and began to pull at the arrow in his leg.

"You can let go of me now, you won't fall" Tsukiko said as she sheathed the sword and turned to Shippou "How long will it fly?" she asked as she sat next to his leg and pushed his hand away.

"As long as I still breath, I've gotten really good at this particular illusion" he said smiling. He was a grey shade of pale and Katrina worried if he would live. She sat next to his side and took his hand.

"Thank you for keeping me safe" she said smiling down at him. He smiled but his face cringed and he gasped as Tsukiko pulled the arrow out of his leg.

"There now, help me get his shirt off so I can take care of the other one" She nodded and took one of his arms to pull it free of the brightly colored shirt.

"You know" he said grinning weakly at them both "If you wanted to see me without my clothes on you could have just asked"

Katrina was surprised he said anything at all in his state. Tsukiko just glared down at him and huffed as she pushed him over and looked at his back. At some point the arrow had broken and so only a small piece of the shaft remained visible.

"Damn…"She said a look of concern coming over her face "I can't get it out now without some tools. Will you be ok if you just lie down on your stomach?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Aunt Tsukiko the lady said that her arrows were poisoned she said that he would die" Katrina choked back a sob.

"Shit" she cursed throwing away the arrow he had pulled from his leg.

"Its...not that bad." he hissed between his teeth as he lowered himself down.

"Stop acting so confident. This is serious we need to know what it was to stop it!"

He grinned crookedly at her "This isn't the first time I've been hit with one of their arrows"

"What?" He was quiet for a moment

"Trying to just breath right now Tsuki"

"God dammit Shippou tell me what you mean or..." she didn't finish. Katrina was sure she was just worried. When her aunt was worried she had a tendency to curse.

"Good hell woman" he opened his eyes "They left me for dead last time but I pulled through. I have been wanting to fight them ever since they..." he stopped shaking his head "I figured out what poison it was and carried the antidote since then" he pulled out a small bottle that hung on a cord around his belt "I took it shortly after you came to save the day"

"Oh...sorry Shippou I just" she hung her head clearly exhausted "Get some rest"

"I'll try." he said and then closed his eyes.

Tsukiko ran her fingers through her short hair. Katrina noticed the small silver ears that peaked above her head. How had she never seen those before?

Thinking back on it Aunt Tsukiko was very fond of hats. She always had one on and if not, she had a scarf around her head.

Tsukiko looked at Katrina the worry and concern clear on her face "Are you ok?"

"Yes" she lied as the adrenaline slowly drained leaving her feeling shaky. Tsukikos eyes were no longer red but had a golden color she had never noticed before. She just looked at her as the events of the past few hours replayed. Her mind trying to make sense of it all.

"I'm sorry I left you I should have protected you better"

"Why?" She said quietly "Why do you all care about protecting me so much I'm not even like you…" It hurt to say it but she needed to know. It was no longer something she could hide from.

"Because we love you Rin" Tsukiko said "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I was upset and afraid for you, I lost my control a bit."

Katrina sighed deeply "No, you didn't really frighten me just, kind of surprised me is all." Looking back at Shippou's still form and was intrigued by the sudden realization that there was not one but four tails! Tsukiko followed her eyes and smiled.

"A fox demon like Shippou get a tail for every hundred years they live" she said before turning to look ahead.

 _Thats four hundred years old..._

"He is almost five hundred if I remember right. He was just a bit older than me."

"So you are like them then?" She asked looking again at what they were on. It seemed to be a dragon that was made of wood. It so well carved that it looked almost real, she wondered where it had come from. She looked over the edge and saw that they were above the clouds so she couldn't really tell how high they were.

"Well almost, I won't live as long as they do but I am fast and strong like them." She smiled weakly "Are you really ok with all of this?"

Katrina shrugged "I have figured out a lot already, so yes, but I wish I knew more about this. I feel like you are not telling me everything"

Tsukiko nodded a sad look coming to her face "You are too young to know everything Katrina but I promise one day you will know."

"Why didn't you ever tell me he was your father?" She accused suddenly wanting to hear from Tsukiko what reason she had. Tsukiko began to shake her head. "I'm not trying to make you upset but why did you tell me you were my Aunt when you weren't?"

"Oh gods" She said running her hand through her hair, which was silver now "He is going to be furious now. Who told you? Was it Shippou?"

Katrina was suddenly angry, did they all think she was dumb? "What? No, don't go blaming him!" Maybe it was the stress of almost being killed? Maybe it was having her entire world shaken by seeing someone she thought she knew transform right in front of her? What ever the reason she began yelling. "You all treat me like a child! I am not stupid you know, I HEARD you and Ichirou that night back in spain. He called him Father and you said he was your brother its not hard to figure it out. So you might as well tell me now, why did you lie to me?"

Tsukiko shook her head "Rin, when he brought you to me the night of the fire thats what he said to tell you"

She glared "What? Why would he tell you to lie to me?"

"He only ever wanted you to have a normal childhood, as normal as we could give you anyway"

That struck her as odd. "But why? Why did he feel responsible for me at all? I never saw him before that night" she was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall now.

Tsukiko reached for her but she backed away "No, tell me please" Tsukiko shook her head adamantly and Katrina started to cry. Suddenly she felt very tired as breathed deep willing away the tears "Who was your mother? Is she still in his life?"

Tsukiko began to laugh and cry at the same time. Covering her face with her hands. "Oh Gods above... You have no idea what kind of position you are putting me in!"

"Tell me?" she begged desperate for answers now.

"I can't, it is his to tell you. Please just trust him, he will tell you."

Her heart dropped as though weighed down by lead. "Your...your mother is still with him..." she barely whispered. How could he...

"Katrina look at me" Tsukiko demanded almost sounding angry.

Katrina looked at her afraid of what she might say. Did Tsukiko know about the developing relationship with her father?

"The woman who gave birth to me died, a very long time ago" Katrina nodded, shaken and yet relieved.

"That is all I can tell. Please understand, my Father is not dishonorable like that, he never has been, and would not start now."

"But I just don't understand..."

"Rin please wait and ask him I will not say more about this" Tsukiko said cutting her off

"I hope you are right because I cannot stand these lies anymore"

Moving away from them she lay down and tried not to think anymore it was all to much.

 ****End chapter****

 *****Poor Katrina is figuring out stuff before he is ready to tell her. Where was Sesshomaru during this fight you ask? He is doing** **something important which will be revealed in the next chapter. As always I love reading reviews they make me feel like I don't suck at story telling lol. Love you all and hope you liked it*****


	11. Chapter 11 Red thread of fate

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated Character*****

 **** Fair warning this chapter is sad.. really sad I'm sorry****

 **Chapter 11**

 **~*The red thread of fate*~**

 ****Greece****

Sesshomaru looked with distaste at the small cave opening. It was unimpressive and was mostly hidden by several wild shrubs. He would certainly rip his clothes and quite possibility dirty them as well, should he choose to trust the satyr he interrogated earlier.

But the small half goat creature had assured him adamantly of the location to the fates hiding place. The information was hard to extract from the creature until Sesshomaru had killed the impudent thing and then returned him to the land of the living with his sword.

A trip to the underworld had loosened its tongue, a lot.

In fact he had threatened a second death just to get it to be silent.

He ducked into the small opening. It turned out to be larger than he had assumed and it opened quickly into a large tunnel that wound back into the darkness. For another it would be nearly impossible to see, he however walked unhindered by the lack of light, his footfalls echoing against the vaulted ceiling of the cave.

As the path broadened he felt their presence. Three different auras's moved in the dark as though watching his passing.

As the path narrowed and came to an abrupt end at the brink of a deep chasm. He could feel more than see the immense depth below him. The presence in the cave moved beyond him like ghosts in the deepest shadows.

In the dark a light voice that chimed like a small bell laughed a short and joyful giggle.

" **Who seeks the weavers of fate**?" three distinct voices said in unison, echoing across the cavern.

" **Clotho, weaver of life and fate"** The first light voice said.

" **Lachesis, measurer of the thread"** said a second voice, a deep and melancholy voice full of sorrow.

" **Atropos** , **cutter of the thread** " Said a third voice that grated like that of an old hag, bent beyond unnumbered years.

"Sesshomaru" he replied his own voice echoing through the chamber. In his mind he smiled at their arrival. This may be easier than he anticipated.

The light voice sighed " **Lord of the western Lands** "

" **Bearer of the fang of life** " said a second voice mournfully.

The third voice cackled out a laugh " **Last of the Taiyokai** "

He nodded to the assumed titles they put on him.

" **What is it you seek?"** the three said in unison

"To destroy my enemies" he replied

They laughed as one.

" **Friend…"** chimed the first

" **Enemy…"** whispered the second

" **Lover…"** croaked the third

 **"Each are woven into the fates of all"** they said as one " **Even you cannot keep from us the truth. You seek more than a path to your enemies**."

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised that they already knew such a thing. _But if so then why not simply ask the question?_

 **"** **Why indeed?"** the second voice said.

"If it is true that you weave fate and destiny then why do you force her to repeat such a painful life a second time?" he demanded.

" **The red thread of fate had been cut for her, and twice you have undone our work** " the voices rang out in unison, loud with anger. **"You have forced her out of the circle of destiny, it was your actions that created a repeat in the pattern ask yourself why and tell us!"**

He shrugged, did he even know why? "It was done to test a theory" He had said those words before, it was so long ago. How long had it been since he thought of that day?

The small bell like voice laughed **"And what did you learn great Demon lord? Did you discover strength or weakness?"**

"I will not answer to faceless voices that hide in the shadows" he retorted "If I anger you then cut my thread"

The three laughed again " **Your thread will cut at my whim and not before your destiny is fulfilled** " the hag voice cracked at him **"You think we will help one who destroys the pattern?"**

Sesshomaru nodded "If you can not aid me then I will depart." He turned to leave when a light shone from an unseen place in the cave. Before him stood what appeared to be a child, she was no taller than Rin when he had first saved her. Her hair a bright golden color her eyes milk white as she stared up at him blindly.

 **"** **Your fate was woven so long ago that none now lives to remember the day."** She smiled at him her voice chiming like a small bell again but lacking the true happiness of a child. She was no doubt older than him.

"My fate is my own" he glared down at her.

 **"So say many in this world"** she smiled at him, then a frown marred her delicate features. **"For you it is true, you undid the woven path, your fate became your own when you defied your destiny"**

His eye brows rose at the words.

 **"Your bloodline has caused so much damage to my pattern"** She glared the bell tone of her voice echoing around him.

"Explain" he demanded.

 **"You come for our help yet demand from us what we have no reason to give"** the second voice murmured, whispering around him unseen.

They were beginning to annoy him. "How has my bloodline caused damage?"

The hag voice cackled again. **"Your fathers swords should never have been. His son should never have lived"**

He glared. Were they speaking of him or...?

 **"You were meant to kill him. You should not have resisted."**

"Perhaps" was his only answer to the accusation.

 **"She caused the change when you pulled her from the underworld"**

He closed his eyes remembering the day he had first brought her back from deaths clutch. Even he would admit to himself that was the moment he had began to change. His desire to kill Inuyasha became less compelling, less authentic.

 **"With your fathers forbidden sword he, like you, broke my thread and changed the pattern. So any times that the path is lost even to me."**

"So you cannot answer my question" He said as he stepped around her his feet echoed along the walls of the cave but as the huge chasm disappeared her voice came back.

 **"** **As her fate entwined with yours the first time you met so it has again"** he paused at her words **"But be warned. As she is your life she may also bare your death."**

"I do not fear death"

The hag cackled in the dark **"Brave words indeed. But as one of the few who has seen hell, and returned, I believe you."**

 **"Perhaps you were given too long of a thread?"** mumbled the second voice.

"Perhaps, but as you said I am no longer connected to the fate you wove for me. I am free from your interference am I not?"

There was no answer. He was done, these fates would talk in riddles until the mountain crumbled around them. He continued his way out when he heard the small bell like voice **"** **Beware her memories, her mind is tangled"** the voice was barely a whisper and then it was gone.

"What do you mean?" he demanded of the shadows but no reply came this time.

He glared into the darkness and wondered at the words. Perhaps his son was right about these creatures of ancient legend what could they know of him and his life? But part of his mind stored the words they spoke looking for truth in them. He had lingered long enough. He needed to return so they could reach Japan soon.

 **..0..**

Sesshomaru stood with perfect balance on the pointed top of the bell tower. Behind him the moon, near full, was slowly drifting down toward the horizon. He watched the distant road that lead out of town

They should have been here yesterday. If they did not arrive before the sun rose he was going to find them. He would have gone earlier that afternoon but Ichirou had told him not to worry, after all they had Rin with them, she was not like them she could never keep pace with Shippou and Tsukiko. He was sure they would be coming at the normal human pace and down the normal human road.

Sesshomaru had never been a patient demon. And even though the centuries had slowly changed the demon in many ways he still lacked that one thing. If he had less control he would have been pacing or possibly fidgeting. But what he lacked in patience he made up for in control.

Below him relaxing against the stones of the tower wall Ichirou was resting. Sesshomaru could smell as well as sense the various forms of life that wandered in the shadows of the town. He wrinkled his nose, the town smelled of fish, this close to the sea always seemed to smelled like that.

His eyes watched the road closely a glare crossing his face as the dawn crept closer with only a pale line on the horizon telling of the suns approach.

When he sensed them he looked with confusion not to the distant road but up into the cloud cover. A large illusionary dragon was drifting down from high above him. He could see three figures sitting on its back. He watched and as a light wind carried their scent to him. Then he smelled the blood.

"Ichirou!" he called as he flew up toward the figures behind him his son following quickly.

Sitting astride the dragon Tsukiko had Katrina curled in her arms asleep, behind her Sesshomaru saw Shippou. His heart beat weakly and the wound on his back was still bleeding through the makeshift bandage.

"What happened?" he demanded

"Shhh she hasn't had much sleep you will wake her" She whispered. Tsukiko looked very tired too "Shippou was with her when they attacked. Five people from the guild. I took out two of them but Shippou was hurt pretty badly." Tsukiko said as she turned to him and lifted Katrina up towards him "Take her, I will get Shippou"

"I have him." Ichirou said, he already had the fox around the waist and was lifting him.

She nodded and jumped from the dragon landing gracefully on the near tower. Once they were all off the dragon shifted and then fell from the air as a small carved wooden toy.

Sesshomaru felt her stir in his arms and looked at her face in the moonlight. A long purple bruise marred the side of her face. His control slipped for a moment, his eyes flashed red. A strong need to kill something or, more specifically, _someone_ that was foolish enough to harm her!

He landed next to his daughter and through tightly clenched jaw glared down at her. "Who harmed her?" he demanded

From where she sat slumped against the wall, she looked up at him exhaustion clear on her face, making him regret his questions. She needed to rest but she offered a weak smile to him "The fool is dead for having touched her, Shippou saw to that"

He nodded and looked at the Kitsune, who was pale, the blood on his shoulder had dried "I need to get that arrow out and then we need to leave" She said going to Shippou's side.

"I have a ship ready" Ichirou said but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No the guild found them, they will find us again as long as were travel like humans." Sesshomaru said looking down at them "It will be safest if we travel to Japan in the fastest way available to us."

Ichirou did not seem to mind but Tsukiko frowned. "Wont that kind of give us away, our yokia will be quite obvious."

"It is the best choice we have, they won't be able to follow us. We can travel at night so she can sleep" he suggested to her

With a shrug she nodded "Ichirou can you help me get him moved?"

"We have a room at the local inn" he said helping to stand Shippou up "We can get in through the balcony"

"Ok and then we need to go and fast. Father I don't know how they are tracking us…"

"It doesn't matter" he said turning toward the inn taking Katrina somewhere to sleep comfortably was all he wanted to do right now.

As he flew the last light of the moon shone brightly against her wounded face. He glared angrily at the sky. This was his doing. He was certain that his moment of weakness in Rome had alerted them. His stolen moment with her had a cost, and she wore the proof of the payment on her cheek.

 **..0..**

 **A quiet melody chimed like a music box in the shadows beyond her sight**

 **He is a monster…**

 **He will betray you…**

 **She ran from the voices.**

 **Why do they lie?**

 **He stood over the body.**

 **Its flesh torn, the blood beneath it in a sticky red pool...**

 **His back was to her, his long hair splashed with the red spots.**

 **His hand rose to his lips.**

 **The wicked claws dripped with the lifeblood of the person at his feet.**

 **He turned and looked at her over his shoulder.**

 **Crimson red eyes flashed at her full of hunger.**

 **A wicked smile came to his striped face as he turned toward her…**

 **The melody changed slightly.**

 **It's now off key notes grating on her ears as she tried to run from him…**

 **…** **0…**

When Katrina woke late in the afternoon with a scream on her lips Sesshomaru at her side in moments.

Her eyes looked wild for several moments before she focused on his face but instead of relief trace's of fear lingered behind her eyes. Throwing her arms around him she began weeping.

"What is it?" he asked concerned

She put her hands over her eyes and hid from him "It…was just a bad dream…" she said though she sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than him.

He reached out and pulled one of her hands away from her face revealing the bruise that now had shades of yellow laced in it.

She froze under his touch but did not flinch, or move away, her eyes searching his for the evil that her dream had shown her. But all she saw was concern as he ran a thumb lightly across the bruise.

"Are you in pain?" he asked his hand resting against her cheek his eyes searching her face

Swallowing she tried to shake away the last remnants of the nightmare, it kept resurfacing to darken the daylight with its' horrible vision. She raised her hand to where the man had hit her. "It hurt yesterday but today" she shrugged "it's not bad" she tried to smile at him but the vision from her nightmare kept blurring over his face, his eyes going from golden to red in flashes causing her to shiver and turn her face away from his hand.

"What was the dream?" he asked.

She shook her head still not looking at him, so she did not see the frown that crossed his face as he nodded and stood. "I will be fine just a bad dream you know. I will be ready in a bit"

"We will be down in the courtyard" he said. At the sound of feet coming down the hall he walked to the door and opened it as Tsukiko appeared a worried crease in her brow.

"Is she ok?"

He nodded, closing the door to stand alone in the hall with his Daughter.

"Father we nee to talk." Sesshomaru stood silent wondered what she could have to talk about.

Taking his hand she pulled him away from Katrina's door. She remained silent until the were standing at the top of the stairs. She kept an eye on the closed door to her room.

"What is it Tsukiko?"

"Keep your voice low" she barely whispered.

Sesshomaru glared at her "Why?"

"I have recently discovered that she liked to eavesdrop" Tsukiko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Very well, what is it?"

"Its about Rin"

"You still call her by that name" It was a statement not a question.

Tsukiko blinked "I, well yes I do..." It seemed to dawn on her suddenly that he no longer did "Why don't you?"

"She is Katrina, who was once Rin" He shrugged as if that explained it all.

"Okay, well Katrina knows who you are"

This time it was him that blinked. "Yes?"

"No, I mean, she knows you are my father"

He glared "Who told her"

Tsukiko laughed "Gods I wish I could blame this one on someone else but I can't. She said she heard Ichirou call you father and I told her he was my brother so..."

This was an unforeseen complication. Sesshomaru turned the new information around in his mind. "What does she have to say about this information?"

"She was the most upset that I told her I was an Aunt when I wasn't."

"That bothered her?"

"Not specifically, its more that as far as she can tell we have no real family ties to her."

 _Damn._

"I told her you said to tell her that, so she would not feel alone. She wanted to know why you felt responsible for her" Tsukiko fidgeted under his glare, he could be quite volital if something bothered him too much.

"What else has she asked about?"

Tsukiko sighed. She really hoped he wouldn't ask that. "She has asked about my mother." She never could lie to him... "She is not stupid, with children you obviously had a relationship at some point" She added when he did not respond.

They paused as they both heard her door open. Katrina came walking out brushing up her wild curls. She smiled but it did not reach her eyes as he knew it should.

Tsukiko turned, leaving without a word.

Katrina walked up to him. She was nervous, he could smell the unshed tears. "Good morning" she said

Sesshomaru wondered if he should wait for her to ask the questions that burned in her mind so brightly. If he said nothing she might never ask. It was an option he considered for a few moments. He shook his head. No he did not want her brooding like this. "Tsukiko tells me you have something to ask me?"

Katrina looked surprised clearly not anticipating his Question. She swallowed and began fussing with the hem of her sleeve "Are you their father?"

"Yes" _simple thus far_

She nodded. "But she is not my Aunt" It was not a question.

Sesshomaru nodded.

She started to cry, and he immediately moved to her side taking her hand he waited for her to calm down.

"The night of the fire..." she was trying to calm down but was not succeeding. "What happened, why were you there?"

"Do you not remember that night?" She was only five at the time, her memory would be faded at best.

"I remember being afraid" She paused "I remember red eyes and hiding until you found me"

"I have an enemy, one who is seeking my death. The night of the fire they were trying to get to me. Your family died so they could try and kill me."

"I don't remember you from before that night. How would hurting my family get to you?"

"It is complicated."

She stood still as the words sank in. He hoped she would not ask more. That this would be enough. He was not ready to tell her why they chose her as a means to get to him.

"Is this the thing that you won't tell me till we are safe in Japan?"

He nodded.

"Why is Japan so much safer?"

Sesshomaru did not answer. How could he explain that? Perhaps he was being to cautious?

She shrugged. "Its okay, I guess I can wait" She smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I will hold you to it you know, you owe me some answers. I need to get ready" Turning from him Katrina walked back toward her room.

He too turned and walked back to the small courtyard the inn offered.

His shield firmly in place he stepped out into the sunlight. Under an awning Shippou lounged in a chair with a large mug in hand grinning at Ichirou.

Ichirou however only glared down at the fox making Sesshomaru glad that he had missed their most recent argument.

"Sesshomaru there you are, sure took off in a hurry" he took a drink and smiled at him "Can I offer you a drink?"

"As I said before I do not wish to drink the, intoxicant." He replied "And you should not either" he reminded him.

Shippou laughed but nodded "Yea I know but you only live once. Besides I'm wounded"

Ichirou snorted and stood "When do we leave?" he asked as he passed by.

"As soon as Shippou is well" Sesshomaru said as he sat at the table with Shippou.

Sesshomaru watched the Kitsune his face stoic but him mind turning over his options. Not for the first time he considered abandoning the fox as he had yet provided the information that he claimed he had.

But again he held back the words as he recalled what Shippou had said about the wife and child that he had lost. That, he was sure explained his favorable attitude toward the human drink of alcohol. I was something that he at first assumed the demon had learned from being raised by his uncultured half brother.

But sometimes pain of that kind made one a more formidable ally against a common enemy. "You stare into space a lot Sesshomaru you thinking about Rin?"

Sesshomaru glared "Tell me about the poison" he said not letting the anger he felt for the kitsune show on his face. "Is that the information you claimed?" Part of him annoyed at how different he had become in his old age, in times long past the fox would already be dead for his words.

Shippou glared but nodded "I was shot down, two arrows in my side. When I pulled through, surprised as I was to have lived, I went searching for what it was and contrived an antidote"

"And the Guild its self?"

"I know that they are like a pyramid the higher up you get the fewer there are. When they killed….." he let the rest remain unsaid "I was badly hurt, so much that they thought I was dead. They talked a lot I heard them talking about their leader, he was someone that they called Zarak."

"We know the name as well. The information is not new. How do you know this person was the leader?"

"Because the way they referred to this person spoke loudly of deep reverence and respect almost like a god."

"So you know this is the name or title of this leader. You also have manage to find an antidote for their poison." The name was worth something, the information on the poison was more important.

Shippou nodded "I kinda got that feeling too but that was the only name they gave while I could hear them." He took another swallow of his drink "But another thing they kept talking about was India and I know that is where they went because I followed them there…"

"And failed to follow farther?" he offered at shippou's unfinished words.

He shrugged "I was still not in top shape, but I think it was more than that because once we had entered India I lost them and I'm not talking about lost sight of them" he said shooting a glare at the Inuyokai "If I didn't know better I would swear they disappeared. No sight, scent or even feel of them." Shippou took another big swallow of his drink "Well you have my information now, you gona ditch me now?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question, as yet undecided in his mind, he simply watched the fox. The look in his eyes spoke louder of the pain he felt than words ever would. Sesshomaru knew all too well the feeling of loss that came when your love passed beyond your reach or even revenge. "What was her name?" Sesshomaru quietly asked.

Shippou paused with his glass still raised and looked at him over the edge. Slowly placing the cup back down on the table he shifted in his seat cringing as his wound pulled.

"Her name was Bethany" he said a tightness in his voice as he looked at the glass with false interest. "She was a fox demon too, but she was from…" a small laugh escaped as he shrugged "You know I never asked her where she was from? I know it wasn't Japan though, she had hair that was the palest blond I ever saw." His eyes looked to the sky as he watched in his mind's eye the face of his loved one.

"You said you had a child?"

Shippou shrugged heavily "A boy that was never born, she was almost at her time when they attacked our caravan…" he glared at the dog demon across the table from him as the pain of his memories pushed away the pain of the arrow wound. "You always were a heartless bastard"

"And you have Inuyasha's gift with words" He retorted leaning back in his chair "Forgive my apparent heartlessness." Shippou opened his mouth to say something but Sesshomaru raised his hand to stop him "This fight with the guild is a personal fight for me I need to know that you are as willing as I to bring them down."

Shippou raised his eyebrows and picked up the mug again before standing "Sesshomaru, there is NOTHING in this world that will stop me from killing the fucking bastards that took my family from me. For you it is only a threat. They ALMOST killed your family for me they took every god damned thing I cherished. What do you know about the loss of a child?" He said, with a wince he turned and stalked across the open courtyard without another word.

Sesshomaru knew why he did not mention the loss of love.

The loss of a child however…

 **…Unknown Time** **…**

 **"** Rin…Rin can you hear me?" she could hear a voice through the heavy fog that lay over her. Pain and panic laced through her, a feeling of loss hanging over her like a too heavy blanket. What was wrong? "Sesshomaru?" she asked barely a whisper.

"No its Kagome"

Where was he?

"Do you remember anything Rin?"

Pain, sorry and fear. Falling and burning. Why was he not here? "Sesshomaru?" she asked again

"He is….upset he went into his study and has not opened the door to anyone."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Rin tried to remember.

She was….sick. She remembered Kagome coming to help. And then she was burning and he was by her side and then….

"Kagome…my baby?" she finally managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry Rin….It was just too soon for him" Kagome said her voice strained with sorrow.

Rin began to weep, she had known that her time was still several months away, but then she became sick. It was all a blur, her memory was in chaos. "Please...Sesshomaru?" she cried wanting him near her, wanting his comforting arms around her.

Kagome looked behind her at the small form of Jaken. He looked very upset as he shook his head "Sesshomaru sama is still is in his study…I cannot get an answer from him!"

"Rin I will be right back, you try and rest." Kagome said letting her hand go she stood and with determination walked past the shaking Jaken in search of the lord of the west.

 **o0o**

Sesshomaru stared at the painting of his father on the wall. The golden eyes mocked him. His mind a blank as he tried not to think about the son that had never breathed life. He tried not to think about his beautiful Rin in pain and him unable to do a thing about it. The pain reaching from his heart to the center of his soul, loss was never something he had dealt with well.

When Kagome had told him about the child he immediately pulled out Tenseiga but he could see nothing to cut, no minions of the netherworld to chase from the small still form. It was then that he had turned to his study and shut out the world as he tried to defeat his sorrow like any other enemy.

Kagome was at the door, she had said something but he didn't care to know what it was. Why did they all insist on talking to him? Couldn't they see he wished to be alone?

But she was still there, still saying something, still demanding his attention. In aggravation he turned his attention to the door and listened to what she had to say.

"Sesshomaru OPEN this door right now!" he did not reply to the plea, why should he? "Sesshomaru, Rin is weeping for your child, calling for you to be at her side! Does she really mean so little to you that you would make her suffer alone?!"

Her words became like a sword cutting though his pain.

He was upset and wanted the solitude to settle his mind and cope with his pain. He had failed to think of Rin, did not think that she would want company or outside comfort. He assumed that like him she would wish to have solitude. He felt the guilt begin to creep over him.

He opened the door and Kagome stood before him arms folded her face red from her tears. "She's calling for you" she managed to say looking at him the plea plain on her face.

Without a word he passed by her and walked toward the room where Rin lay crying. The house was quiet he could not detect a single servant near him as the halls echoed with his passing.

At the door he paused. Kagome stopping just behind him as he looked over his shoulder at the miko, the only other human he had any respect for.

"Just be there for her" she suggested her face full of sadness.

The door slid shut and he went to her side and sat beside her shaking form. The air was heavy with the smell of tears. He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder the other under her neck, and then pulled her up into his arms. She continued to weep as he cradled her silently.

"Our Baby...why?" she said through her tears.

"My Rin I…do not know" he said wanting to help her through the pain, but he did not have the answer she sought.

He knew that no one did.

The next day at the corner of the garden near the peach grove he stood next to Rin. She sat and looked down at the marker they had placed over the infant's grave.

 **...End…**

Tsukiko had come out under the awning, pulling him from the past, and now stood behind him.

"So serious, what are you thinking about?" She asked him

"A time long past"

"Oh, well I hope it was good memories" He did not respond. "Well Katrina seems to be in better spirits" Tsukiko said "Did you tell her everything?"

"No, I will tell her when we get to Japan. Does she suffer from nightmares often?"

"I think so she has had them for several years now. She never talks about them but I think they are faded memories from the night of the fire" She came and sat in Shippou's now vacant chair and smiled at him.

 *****Well there you have it. This chapter has been a huge pain to write. I don't want Shippou to be so depressing but that's just how he comes out in this story sorry if I upset anyone with this but *shrug. I am fed by my fans and have almost given up on this story several times over the last month thank you for your Reviews, even you anonymous guests that I cannot respond too*****


	12. Chapter 12 Dancing with Devils

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated** **character*****

 **Chapter 12**

 **~*Dancing with Devils*~**

 **…Persia…**

 *****In 1935 Persia officially became Iran*****

It was already warm. It was so early that the sun had yet to rise above the horizon, and Katrina dreaded what that meant, in regard to the heat level for the rest of the day. Tsukiko was asleep by her side breathing softly while Shippou sat not far away with a small piece of wood that he had been carving for the last few days. Ichirou was gone again, he was constantly leaving their group at random and returning without an explanation or even a word. But no one seemed to think his behavior odd and so she tried not to think about it much.

Not far away with his back to her Sesshomaru watched the horizon as though waiting for the sun's arrival. Tilting her head slightly she considered him. He was not overly tall and yet he seemed to tower above all around him. His hair was very long and shimmered with a slivery sheen that made her think of the full moon. She smiled remembering her hands tangled in it. As she watched him he tuned ever so slightly and glanced at her with one golden eye making a warm blush rise to her cheek.

Careful not to wake her aunt she stood and walked to his side "Do you always watch the sun rise?" she asked sitting beside him. Seeking his hand, he let her take it and she leaned into his shoulder. Today he walked un disguised from the world. He seemed to only hide when others outside of their little group were around.

He sat silent for so long that she wondered if he was ignoring her but just as she considered giving up he turned to her "Always is far too much for anyone to watch the sun rise"

"Oh…well I haven't watched very many" she said not sure what he meant.

"One is much like another" he said his eyes on the horizon

A crease appeared on her brow as she turned back to the horizon as well. He was so annoying sometimes! When she expected him to say something profound and deep he would say something like that….

As the first rays of the morning sun escaped the distant hills and splashed a pale array of color over the few clouds she smiled. The color was beautiful to her, how could anyone think that they are all alike?

"Why do you smile?" he asked startling her

"Oh um…. It's just that it is so pretty, like someone is up there painting the sky just for me this morning. And it keeps changing as the sun rises so, for only a moment I see it and then it is different you know what I mean?" she asked looking up at him

His face looked the way it always did but his eyes looked at her with an intensity that made her wish suddenly that she could hear his thoughts.

"I find enjoyment in many things. But as for the sunrise…" he said turning from her again "I have seen far too many to consider them with such joy as you do."

"It must be sad" She smiled again and looked up at him to find him looking at her, now it was his brow that creased. "What?" she asked suddenly nervous under his gaze. He didn't answer her but the crease slowly disappeared. "I just think that it would be sad if something as wonderful as the sunrise would stop being beautiful."

"You misunderstand me" He began shifting as though uncomfortable ""To you everything is new. For one who has walked this world as long as I, very little is new to me" he said his hand moving to brush her hair from her cheek to tuck it behind her ear.

Behind them Katrina heard Shippou snort a short laugh. She turned to stick her tongue out at him, he only smiled broader as he stood.

"Where are you going? she asked

"I'm gona get breakfast" he stood and tucked his knife and the piece of wood he had been working into his pocket.

"What are you going to get?" She asked curious.

"I was thinking of fish" Shippou said as he began to descend the hill heading toward the river.

"You don't have a fishing pole"

"Don't need one kid" he laughed

"How?" She was curious now.

"Come along and I will show you" he offered

Looking back at Sesshomaru as though to ask permission, though she did not know why, he nodded and stood.

"Race you!" Shippou said and then he took of faster than Katrina could ever dream of running.

But she only giggled and tried her best to follow "Coming Sesshomaru?" she called behind her not really sure if he heard her or if he even wanted to.

As she dodged between the trees her heart raced, her breath coming fast as she ran. It was exhilarating. She smiled hugely as she skidded to a stop on the gravely bank of the river. Shippou sat at ease on a stone a smile on his face as well.

"Took you long enough" he laughed

Katrina gasped as she tried to regain her breath "I could….never run that fast….and you know it…show off" she said sitting down and beginning to take off her shoes, tying up her skirt above the knee.

He walked into the water almost up to his hips "You ever fished before?" he asked

"Never have, but you can show me right?"

"Just stand in the water, hold very still until one comes close enough for you to catch" he said smiling as she made her first attempt.

In the shade of a nearby tree Sesshomaru watched. It was oddly nostalgic, like he had so many times before, he watched her fish. Like before he said nothing as he enjoy the sight, though in place of Shippou Jaken would be standing.

When they had four fish and the sun was climbing toward noon they sat and Shippou showed her how to clean the fish.

"Ewwww" Katrina said as he cleaned the first "That is just yucky"

"Would you want to eat that part?" he asked

"Well no I guess but still…" she said

He shrugged "Next we will want that stick and we will put them on it for the walk back"

As he finished the job Katrina watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, he was watching the distant shore of the river. He looked so serious and intent that she wondered what could be there. But to her human eyes she saw nothing.

She turned to Shippou, to see if he could see anything and was surprised to see that he too, was watching the same spot.

Gulping she whispered "What is it?" Sesshomaru looked at her and then Shippou. No one said anything but Shippou nodded and faster than she could follow he disappeared beneath the trees.

"What…" But faster than Shippou, Sesshomaru's clawed hand was over her mouth.

His face was close to her ear and he quietly whispered "Remain silent"

She nodded and swallowed as fear washed over her like a wave as she recalled that day in Greece. His hand left her mouth and she tried to breathe quietly.

Sesshomaru stood behind her so close that she could feel the warmth from his body standing as still as a statue his eyes distant as he searched for any danger. The sounds of the forest suddenly too loud for Katrina as she tried to listen to whatever it was that they seemed to fear.

With a suddenness that took her breath away Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her and moved to the side. An arrow was deeply imbedded in the tree where they stood and the sound of a curse came from across the river.

Looking she saw a cloaked figure come from the trees and let another arrow fly at them. This time Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and from his hand a whip like light snapped the arrow in two before it reached them.

Placing Katrina behind him "Stay" He said drawing his sword while he destroyed two more arrows the person shot at them. Katrina heard the person yell and then Sesshomaru growled deeply. She peeked around his shoulder to see not one, but seven people across the river. They stood like horrible sentinels robed and cloaked each holding a bow in hand.

As one they drew their bows tight and let the volley of razor sharp arrows fly. Several missed them completely and the few that came close were quickly destroyed by Sesshomaru.

From seemingly nowhere Tsukiko and Shippou were on either side of them. "Are you alright Katrina?" asked Tsukiko a glare on her face.

"Yes" She said

"Ichirou?" Sesshomaru demanded

"He has not returned yet, I don't know where he went." Tsukiko said

"Well….shall we fight them or fly?" Asked Shippou

"Not with Rin" Tsukiko said her voice low.

"Guard her" Sesshomau said and charged across the river. Tsukiko cursed but stood in front of her as arrows flew at them again, bouncing off the shield she created.

"Alright then" Shippou said as he launched a stream of blue fire at the attackers.

The flames blocked her view for a moment. Over Tsukiko's shoulder Katrina watched as Sesshomaru and Shippou landed among the cloaked people.

Shippou was mostly fighting with his blue fire but Sesshomaru was using his sword and his claws that glowed with an eerie green. She watched entranced as he managed to dodge every arrow that was shot at him and still cut down his enemies.

 _'You have never seen him threatened'_ echoed in her mind. _Oh, lord he WAS dangerous..._

"Katrina here" Tsukiko turned and handed her the sword.

"Wha...?"

"It will shield you, just hold it" and with that she went to join them.

Katrina clutched the sword tightly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, as she watched them kill the small group of humans in an amazingly small amount of time. And then they seemed to be checking the corpses. Discussing something between them.

She did not hear the man, she most likely would have ended up a prisoner or dead if she had not been holding the sword. Still, the squeak of surprise she emitted as she felt the shield shift under the attack was small. The man glared at her clearly confused but did not stop the advance. She swung the sword clumsily, backing away, yelling for help. The man, while holding out a paper sutra clearly intent on breaking the shield, was suddenly slammed into from the side by a flash of white and silver.

Stumbling on the gravel she hit her backside. It all happened so fast that Katrina had to blink away the panicked tears of relief at Sesshomaru's rescue of her. Once her eyes cleared however she was surprised when the face of her protector was not her love but was in fact Ichirou. He flicked the blood from his clawed hand. "Are you damaged?" he asked while looking down at her as though he was simply picking flowers.

"um..yes.. I mean no I am fine, thank you"

He nodded as the rest of the group joined them. Sesshomaru taking her hand and removing the sword from her hand to returned it to Tsukiko.

"Where have you been?" demanded Tsukiko

"I have found a few answers as well as a safe haven come" He said "I see that the group I was tracking found you. Are any alive to question?"

"They are all dead, but that can be remedied" Shippou laughed.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked, though no one seemed to notice her, no reply was given.

"What about this one, he looked more important, kinda dressed better" Offered Tsukiko.

Sesshomaru let her hand go "Return to camp, gather our things we will be leaving" He said as he reached to draw his sword. It was the old rusted one. The one that made her feel weak and strong at the same time. The sword she was sure should have a name...

"Come on" Tsukiko said pulling her away.

As they walked back she couldn't help looking behind her, she wanted to know what was happening... No, she _needed_ to know! "What is he doing?" she asked.

"My fathers sword had a, rather Unique use" When Katrina stopped and would walk no farther Tsukiko demanded "What are you stoping for?"

Katrina did not answer. She stared frozen and watched as a wave of deja vu hit her. Sesshomaru stared at the man for a moment and then swung the sword. Her heart sped up and her mouth went dry as she felt suddenly very cold.

"Are you okay?"

"I, um yes" she said turning away as the man shuddered and coughed clearly coming back to the land of the living. Katrina hurried away having seen enough.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seemed kinda upset by that display. Did he never tell you about the swords?" Tsukiko said as they gathered their belongings together.

Katrina shook her head "He never says much about his life, past or really anything" she mumbled.

"Well what did you think?"

"About what?"

Tsukiko laughed "Well its not every day you see someone die and then be brought back to life."

"Oh, well to tell you the truth it made me feel uncomfortable"

"What do you mean?" Tsukiko sounded concerned but Katrina's mind was wandering. He was far more powerful than she had at first thought. So he could fly, change his shape, was poisonous and could apparently bring people back to life. It was a lot to think about..

"We need to depart" she jumped at Ichirous announcement.

"Did he have any useful information?" Tsukiko asked

"Very little" Sesshomaru said holding out a hand to her. "We need to move quickly"

Ichirou was already running ahead of them, Shippou offered a hand to Tsukiko and they too left.

Without really waiting for her to accept his hand Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her middle and began to run after the others, soon catching up.

 **…0…**

It was almost two hours later when they finally landed outside a cave entrance. No one had spoken on the trip and Tsukiko had told her to be quiet when she did talk. The trip of silence had only made her very keenly aware of Sesshomaru standing near her on his shimmering cloud. It was impressive to think of the many powers he had at his disposal. She was very curious about the whip thing he had used and she wanted to know how he had known the arrow was going to hit before it did. But instead of answers she got silence.

The trip had let her examine his swords closely and she was sure that one was ancient though it wasn't particularly impressive looking. In fact the other that had a very interesting geometric looking pattern on it and a wonderfully detailed scabbard. Everything about his swords made her think of pure power.

"What is this place Ichirou?" asked Aunt Tsukiko she still remained on Shippou's back. Katrina smiled at the small and subtle change between the two, he used to make her angry.

"I found a group of Djinn who have been hiding from the Guild for some time. This place is heavily warded against humans and our kind as well. I told them of our journey and they offered a safe place for the evening."

"We could be long gone from here in no time" Shippou said

Ichirou glared at him "They may also have information I think father would wish to hear" he said as he turned to the cave "Wait here and I will tell them we have arrived"

He disappeared into the cave and for several moments he was gone. When he returned a very tall man followed him. He had a pair of wings on his back and long silken black hair that was thickly braided. Except the wings he almost looked like a human to her. But as he looked over their group his eyes stopped on her she almost fell over with fright. They were completely black!

"She is human" he said, an unspoken accusation in his voice

"She is under my protection" Sesshomaru said his hand resting on her shoulder.

While she was nervous of the strange man his hand on her shoulder made her feel safe. The tall man and Sesshomaru looked at each other for several moments and then he nodded.

"You are welcome for the night" he said as he turned back and entered the cave.

As they followed Sesshomaru's hand remained on her shoulder. She was a little surprised that it was warm and not heavy. He always looked so distant and cold that to be near him always surprised her how warm he was. The tunnel was dark but just as she wondered if she would see light again suddenly the cave opened before her and the sunlight blinded her for a few moments.

Before her a shallow valley that was completely surrounded by the mountains making her think of an old volcano. Several building stood in a small cluster around a cobbled courtyard that had a large fire pit in the center. There were several well tended fields and a large garden as well as what seemed to be an orchard. The sounds of a happy community could be heard as several children chased each other in a game of tag. Several women sat together chatting as they wove baskets but when they caught sight of the group stopped and watched with wary eyes.

They followed their guide to a smaller building with a low roof "You may rest here for this night" he said standing to the side of the door "This evening we eat together at the fire pit" As he turned to leave his black eyes regarded Katrina and a chill ran down her spine "You are all welcome to share in our meal" and then he was gone.

 **.0.**

In the quiet shade of the room a fan tuned slowly keeping the temperature down a bit. Sesshomaru sat eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. Ichirou had disappeared again while Tsukiko and Shippou played an odd game of tiles. Katrina looked out on the strange little hidden town of DJinn.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"They are known as Djinn. Very ancient beings" Sesshomaru said

"Are they like you?"

"They are not unlike Yokai" he shrugged.

Katrina watched him, he was so calm, unmoving and powerful. He practically radiated power like the sun in the sky and now that she had seen him fight? She tilted her head slightly as she pondered her feelings. Was it fear she now felt at his clear display of strength and ability?

She looked out the small window, watching them going about their lives like so many humans did. It was kind of odd, mothers doing chores while watching the children the men working the fields and probably hunting.

She sighed dramatically wiping away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. "What is it Katrina?" asked her aunt looking up from the game she was playing with Shippou.

"It's so hot I wish there was a river I could cool off in." she said

"There isn't I'm sorry." Tsukiko said

"Don't worry about it the sun will set soon and then there will be a feast tonight for us" Shippou said smiling at her sympathetically

"Try and take a nap then you could stay up later to enjoy the cool night air." Tsukiko suggested

She was sure that there were more things to do besides sleep but she wasn't about to wonder around alone so she lay down on one of the beds under the slow moving fan and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **…0…**

"If this is such a dangerous land why do you continue to live on their doorstep?" Ichirou asked the leader of the village.

The black eyes man looked at Ichirou with amusement on his face "It is our home" was all he said in response

"What do you know of their structure" asked Sesshomaru "who leads this apparent crusade against us?"

"We know the name Zarak, and we know they are heavily concentrated in India" said the man.

Sesshomaru nodded "We have heard the same" So Shippou was right about that.

"Do you know Zarak? Why it is that they hunt us?" Asked Ichirou

The man's black eyes regarded him with curiosity "From what we have learned they are a zealot group of demon hunters with sects in almost every country and have nearly wiped out our kind. They are trained in many ancient forms of holy magic."

"How have you managed to remain hidden from them?" Ichirou asked

"A last gift from our goddess" he said indicating a small glowing lantern carved completely of a strange stone. "It guards our small valley, none can find it, or enter without guide"

"Last?" Sesshomaru wondered, his choice of words intriguing.

"She has left, we know not where" The DJinn said "It matters not, tonight you shall remain safe, tomorrow you must be on your way." turning his eyes of coal to the sunset "I am sorry we cannot be of more help, we wish you luck in destroying this threat, but now is the time for rest." He said standing and leading the way down the small hill towards the gathering.

Just as the last light of day disappeared a bell could be heard ringing and soon the many inhabitants of the village came together around the now large bonfire in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru watched the gathering and saw that Shippou and Tsukiko were there but he couldn't see Katrina. Going strait to his daughters side he took her arm, pulling her attention to him. "Where is Katrina?" he asked

She smiled at him "Don't worry father she is just sleeping, she took a nap earlier and didn't wake up, so I decided to let her sleep"

He nodded and she went back to chatting but as the darkness became thicker he slowly wandered toward the home where he knew she was sleeping.

In the shadowy twilight he saw her form on the bed, her hair loose and fanning out as she slept fitfully a few mumbled words escaping her lips as she turned.

Sesshomaru glared at the sight of her discomfort. He came to sit next to her on the bed his hand lightly brushing her hair. "Rin, wake up" he said quietly not wanting to frighten her. Her brow came together in a worried frown but she did not wake.

"Katrina wake up" he said a little louder

She made a small whimper her fist clenching tightly "No…please don't kill me Sesshomaru…." She said her voice strained.

Sesshomaru started sure he had heard wrong, concerned at her words. Was he what she had nightmares about? A strong impulse to forcibly wake her came over him but he pushed it down. If it was he that she feared then being rudely awoken by him would help nothing. Instead he took her hand in his. His touch as soft and light as he could manage and with the other he stroked her hair "I would never harm you."

She stirred a bit at his words the frown still there but her face relaxed a bit "I will always protect you" he whispered in her ear. The closeness overwhelming his senses with her smell, he breathed deeply closing his eyes, his mind wondered the long path of memories in his mind. As images of her past self became clear in his mind the pain of her death long ago haunted him once again.

 **"Beware her memories…Her mind is tangled…"** the words of the fate's echo in his mind. Watching her sleep so fitfully he tried to unravel the words and understand the warning.

 **…0…**

 **A faceless person is chasing her…**

 **A wicked looking weapon in hand…**

 **Evil is taking her away from safety…**

 **She closes her eyes blocking out the fear…**

 **"Rin wake up" a voice says…**

 **It echo's in her mind...**

 **"NO…" please don't make me look…**

 **His eyes are red, his mouth pulled into a wicked grin…**

 **"Please don't kill me Sesshomaru…"**

 **She is cold and afraid as darkness comes to claim her…**

 **"Rin I would never harm you" the voice is soft and gentle…**

 **She looks for the one who spoke…**

 **Searching…**

 **I will always protect you…**

Katrina opened her eyes slowly and was surprised at how dark it was. As the faded pieces of her nightmare drift away she looked up at the person sitting on her bed. His hand holding hers, his eyes glimmering slightly in the distant light coming through the window.

"You are awake" he said letting her hand go.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes "I guess I was more tired than I thought" she said trying to smile at him and push away the fear that her nightmares always left in their wake.

"Do you wish to eat?" he asked standing and indicating the distant light. At this distance the bon fire like a bright beacon in the night. The sound of laughter and a gentle drum beat can be heard soon a few more instruments join in followed by clapping.

Nodding she stood, indeed hungry but it is the music and sounds of happiness that are luring her to the gathering. Standing by the door Sesshomaru offered his arm, the low red light casting odd shadows on his features making him look fierce. His smile is kind and the worry caused by her nightmares drifted away as together they walked toward the sound of music. Soon the smells of food could be detected on the air as well.

As they came closer Katrina spotted Ichirou standing alone at the edge of the light cast by the fire. His face drawn into an angry looking scowl as he watched several people dance to the fast paced music. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, his eyes watching the dancing as well. Following his gaze Katrina smiled brightly as she watched the dance wondering why both Ichirou and Sesshomaru look so annoyed.

While many are dancing one couple stood out above and beyond the rest. With fire red hair and a huge grin that makes his emerald eyes almost shine Shippou is holding close a black haired woman. He twirled her around the fire in a dance that Katrina has never seen before.

The woman smiled too though not as largely as he. She was keeping up with Shippou's quick moves, holding his hand and shoulder to keep pace, as well as balance. The face is so familiar that Katrina is sure she knows her…

With a sudden realization that feels like a brick in the face Katrina watched as Shippou and Aunt Tsukiko dance closely and wildly around the fire.

"Her face and eyes…" Katrina said her own eyes wide as she looked up at Sesshomaru. His is face stoic but his eyes glimmering "Her hair is not...white anymore"

He looked down at her, for a moment unreadable. Concern flickered on his face and he began to walk again "It is the night of the crescent moon" he said in a very matter of fact way a slight glare on his face.

Looking up she see's that indeed a crescent moon hangs low in the deep blue sky"But...what does that have to do with anything? It was not that color before today" Katrina objected letting his arm go to fold her own and offer him a glare.

Sesshomaru turned to regard her for a moment then shrugged moving on "As a Hanyo she spends one night per moon cycle as a human."

She followed him, stopping at his side, watching the final movements of the many dancers. Ichirou stood on Sesshomaru's other side his face close to livid as he whispered harshly to Sesshomaru too quiet for her to hear.

"She is an adult" he said in response as the two approach.

"Katrina you're awake, are you hungry?" Tsukiko asked Katrina

Nodding is all that she could manage as she reached out to touch her now ebony hair. "Your hair is beautiful"

"Oh..my hair" she said placing a hand on her head a worried look on her face "Well thank you, I must look quite different to you" she smiles looking at her father and then brother the smile fades. "Shippou was just showing me one of the many dances he learned over the years"

With a quiet "Hm" Sesshomaru nodded glaring at the fox.

Shippou cringed slightly under the gaze "You learn a lot over the years if you take the time. Dancing can be a lot of fun" his grin reached from ear to ear.

"That dance was a bit wild for my taste" Sesshomaru said.

"For anyone with taste" Ichirou added staring down at Tsukiko. Katrina repressed a grin, Ichirou was annoyed at the affection that was growing between them!

"Keh…" Shippou said with a shrug "that's what most say when they don't even know how to two step"

Ichirou snorted.

"Shippou!" Tsukiko said angrily her hand coming to her hips.

Katrina looked from one to the other, each face mostly unreadable to her in the red glow of the fire. Sure that Sesshomaru was going to hit Shippou…or maybe Ichirou…or maybe all three of them. But he doesn't look too concerned.

"You hungry kid?" Shippou asks turning to her.

Not far from them the musician's began a new song. Two small drums beginning a beat that is fast and rhythmic. A beat that makes several take to the floor and begin a fast paced dance. Some are in pairs while some dance alone drawing her eyes to the fun. As two violins and a guitar join in her toe taped to the catchy tune. And then a raven haired woman standing above them all on a small crate began a song, the language one Katrina does not know.

The sound of Sesshomaru's swords being removed pulled her attention back. Surprised to see him handing both of them to Ichirou who stands with a look of confusion on his face.

"I said it was wild for my taste…" And to Katrina surprise his pale striped hand is held out to her. "Dance with me?" he asks her.

Smiling brightly, her heart beat racing she nods "I…I don't know how to dance like that" she said looking again at the couples twisting and moving to the music.

"I did not ask if you knew how" is all he said as he took her hand in his and pulled her into the full light of the fire. With a firm hand he twirled her into his grasp, his arm around her waist as he began to move to the beat of the music.

She tried to match his movements but her feet seemed determined not cooperate. Katrina can feel the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks. Looking to him for guidance, her worry clear.

"Relax, follow my lead" he suggested as he let her twist away from his grasp only to pull her back again a grin playing at the corners of his lips. "I will not let you fall."

"But…" she gasped "Everyone is watching" Even knowing it is a silly thing to worry about she can't help think about the many eyes on them.

"It does not matter" he said as he let his grasp around her waist go. The momentum making her spin away from him until their joined hands stop her and in a swift and graceful movement pulls her back again tipping her down in his arms she smiled up at him.

"You are a graceful dancer" he said standing her upright again only to turn her in a fast motion that put her back to his chest her arms crossed in front of her holding his hands.

She laughed "Thank you" she barely managed to say as the joy of it all washed over her. A welcome change from the long journey thus far of quiet and secrets she let it all go as she is being held in his arms.

With a swift turn and a quick untying of their arms she is once again facing him and moving in a dance she did not know, following steps she doesn't know. The thought making her laugh again as she watched the red glow of the flames and the shadows of the dark night play a game of chase across his face.

As the music come to a quick and sudden stop Sesshomaru twirled her one last time and dipped her in his arms. Breathing hard from the fast pace but grinning up at him she laughed again as together they walked back to the others.

Shippou is laughing at some unknown thing while Tsukiko is smiling, a look of something like utter disbelief written clearly on her face.

"That is how I prefer to dance" Sesshomaru said letting her hand go and taking his swords from a glaring Ichirou.

"Yea, I bet" Shippou laughs "you didn't even break a sweat!"

"Father, I didn't know you danced" Tsukiko said

"I do not dance often" he said as he slid his swords into place

"I have never seen you do so before" Ichirou said, his one eye brow higher than the other, clearly amused

"One must have the right companion for such activities" He said as he turned to Katrina "Would you care to eat?"

Taking his hand Katrina only managed to nod slightly _'the right companion'_ echoed in her mind as they walked away from the others. Behind them she hears Shippou laugh again while Tsukiko sigh's deeply making her look over her shoulder to see tears glistening in her eyes as she watched them walk away.

 *****Another chapter done. I apologize for the wait but I really wanted this chapter go a very specific way and it kept wandering away from me.*****


	13. Chapter 13 Japan

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 13**

 **~*Japan*~**

"We're here" the voice belonged to Tsukiko. Katrina felt arms come around her as she was lifted from where she slept. Blinking rapidly in the white light of a porch lamp she saw a very Japanese looking structure. The curve of the roof and the stone statues that stood sentry at the foot of the stairs looked distinctly Asian to her. With tired eyes she looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru who carried her.

"Let's get her inside and to bed" Tsukiko whispered

"It's wonderful to see you again sister, I have the rooms ready for all of you" said a female voice she didn't know.

Looking to the voice she was surprised to see a pair of golden eyes and a crescent moon like Sesshomaru, but where he had two streaks she had only one, the face clearly a woman. The lady smiled at her "My, she looks just like…"

"Yes shhh" Tsukiko cut her off "let's get her to bed so we can talk"

"I will take her" Sesshomaru said

"Very well Father. Her room will be the third on the left, the one that leads into the garden" The other woman said.

As he continued to walk Tsukiko and the other woman continued to chat happily, their voices becoming distant.

Taking the opportunity Katrina leaned into him as he walked with her in his arms. His arm around her so comforting, he smelled so nice too. Why couldn't they stay close to each other all the time?

The sound of wood sliding on wood reached her as they entered an unlit room "Shall I get some light Milord?" a hushed voice asked.

"It is not necessary" he replied and again the sound repeated.

Katrina felt him lower her to a bed. The covers moved over her and she felt his hand on her cheek. She wanted to push away her sleepiness, wanted to ask him to stay with her but she could not fight it.

 _ **Standing alone in the woods…**_

 _ **The trees surround her but no light shines in the glade…**_

 _ **With shock she saw the bodies, there were several, all dead.**_

 _ **Cold grey skin and glassy eyes watched her, accusing her…**_

 _ **Their wounds clotting over with congealed blood…**_

 _ **Her heart sank, fear shaking her, would she be next?**_

 _ **A low growl behind her freezing her shaking body…**_

 _ **Her face turned to the sound, she did not want to know what stalked her…**_

 _ **Red eyes glared at her through the darkness…**_

 _ **"NO, Please don't kill me Sesshomaru!" she yelled as he charged…**_

Katrina woke with a start, sweat dripping from her body as the nightmare disappeared into the early pre light of morning.

With a sigh she lay back down, closing her eyes. Why did she keep dreaming about him like this?

It was as though Sesshomaru in her dreams was fighting against the Demon she was coming to know. As though her mind did not trust him, no matter the feelings she had during her waking hours. Her sleep heavy eyes closed, willing away the frightening image as she listened to the sounds of early morning.

The morning sun crested the distant hill, flooded into the room casting it warm light onto her eye lids, pushing away the nightmare. She groaned and rolled away from the bright light, taking in the room with sandy tired eyes.

The room she had been left in was almost as big as most of the houses she and her aunt had lived in. Pieces of furniture were strategically placed throughout the room. Several cushions for sitting on, small tables with vases full of flowers, a wardrobe and a vanity table with a mirror too.

Pulling back the covers she wandered the lavish room, the plush carpet soft against her bare feet. Standing before the mirror Katrina wondered what all of the small jars and containers could be, surely no one needed that much stuff for a face! Sliding open a drawer revealed several gold an silver hair pins. Each an exquisitely crafted piece of art, some jeweled others only cast of silver and one that was completely of jade.

The wood paneling of the wardrobe were all delicately carved with scenes from nature, trees animals and flowers. While it was impressive and beautiful Katrina could not help feeling like it was old, very old. The craftsmanship simply without rival, she had never seen anything like it. Running her hand over the fine work, she couldn't help feeling like it was somehow familiar. A quick look around showed that her suitcase had not made it into her room yet. "Well, can't go naked" she mumbled.

The wardrobe revealed several silk Kimonos. The craftsmanship mind boggling! Such detail of needlework she had never seen before. "Well, when in rome" she said to herself as she picked one and pulled it out to wear.

"C'mon you stupid thing" she grumbled as she stood trying to tie up a long piece of fabric around the middle. The long sash, that she assumed went with it, was lovely as well but she could not figure out how to wear it. Turning to the mirror she glared at the reflection. The sash sat at an awkward angle and her hair remained an uncontrolled mass.

Behind her Tsukiko opened the door and smiled at her. "You are up early" she smiled, coming to her side and Katrina couldn't stop staring at her adopted aunt. Her hair was loose and was still the silvery white that she had learned was the natural color. Her clothes were as lovely as her own though Tsukiko looked right at home in them.

"Aunt Tsukiko you look lovely this morning" glancing back into the mirror she shrugged "Unlike me, I found this but I think I did it wrong"

Tsukiko laughed "Well yes, I have never seen an obi tied quite like that before. Here let me help you with your Kimono too." She began helping her fix the mess she had made of her clothes. "First you have to put the kimono on this way" she demonstrated with her own "Left always goes over right. And then you tie the obi like this. There you go, done"

A second look showed a much better result and Katrina smiled again "So where are we?"

"Japan silly" she said as she pulled at her hair braiding it away from her face.

Sighing dramatically she folded her arms "I know that, where in Japan?"

"North of Tokyo, this is the home where I grew up. Though it belongs to Ichirou now. It once belonged to my father and grandfather before him" she laughed. "Did you sleep well?" she asked combing through her hair.

Katrina shrugged "Well enough"

"Oh, well then how about breakfast? My sister and her mother are waiting for us in the garden."

Nodding Katrina followed her to the door which slid open for them. A young girl knelt at the door surprising her. She was raven haired and had her head bowed.

"Thank you Shizuka" Tsukiko said as they past her.

"Thanks" Katrina said to the girl who looked up in surprise. Her movement fast, startling Katrina but more surprising was the girls eyes! They were the most amazing shade of amethyst.

Tsukiko smiled and took her hand "Come along Katrina." she said as they moved down the hall she leaned in "There is something you should be aware of. Like Father, Ichirou and Shippou the others that live here are Yokia as well and some do not look…" she paused thinking over her words "Some do not look like humans at all, try not to be afraid and please do not stare okay?"

Katrina nodded. Part of her wondered what else they would look like and several unpleasant images came to mind. Looking back at the girl, she seemed almost completely human other than the eyes. Eyes which still followed her down the hall. As though the girl had seen something surprising.

"Don't let it worry you. The ones who know my father will simply be...Impressed by you.

"Why?"

"Because, well it has been a long time since a Human has been here."

"No pressure" she mumbled, a little unhappy at the thought.

"There is none intended" Tsukiko tutted "Its not the first time, just has been a while. Trust me NO one who lives here is going to be foolish enough to cross HIM" she stressed.

"What should I do? I have never had servants before"

"Be polite and let them do their job" Tsukiko shrugged.

"Okay…" Katrina said and without staring, tried to spot the signs that those around her were Yokai. Sometimes it was obvious. Pointed ears, a tail here or there, clawed hands and a wide range of colored eyes.

Several eyed her closely, most grinning widely and bowing to her. A few others seemed to want to say something but did not. As they passed out through an open door Katrina saw a large umbrella shading a table around which sat Sesshomaru, Ichirou and two very lovely women.

One of the women Katrina remembered from the night before while the other seemed to be older. Her golden eyes regarded Katrina for a moment but quickly looked away. Her single stripe standing out against her pale cheek as she looked at the surrounding garden, Sesshomaru and Ichirou stood as they approached.

"Good morning Tsukiko, Katrina" said the younger of the two ladies. Her pale white hair bound up in an elaborate style, her kimono almost as elaborate as her hair. "Katrina I am Mizuki and this is mine and Ichirou's mother Lady Kanon" she said indicating the other woman. Katrina attempted a curtsy and smiled at Mizuki liking her already.

"Hello, its good to meet you" Katrina said. Mizuki smiled, Lady Kanon only nodded slightly her heart dropping a bit at the glance.

So this woman was the mother of Sesshomaru's children, well two of them at least. _Wow, she is beautiful..._ The thought made a pang of jealousy hit deep inside her. Suddenly feeling like a simpleton, a maid standing next to a queen Katrina felt embarrassed by her humanity.

"Come, have a seat" Sesshomaru said indicating the seat beside him. All of their eyes followed her as she rounded the table to sit beside him.

They ate is quiet mostly, all but Mizuki who seemed determined to fill the silence by asking ever one about their trip and adventures. Katrina only spoke when spoken too, spending most of breakfast looking around her at the beautiful gardens. She wanted to explore the many avenues of trees and follow the stream that wound its way through the grass.

"Well I for one am not interested in battle plans" Lady Kanon said standing. The other men stood too and Katrina looked up startled by the movement.

"Katrina dear would you like to join us?" Mizuki asked taking her by surprise

"I'm sorry doing what?" She asked blushing at her inattention.

"I was going to walk down through the gardens with Lady Kanon and Mizuki would you like to come?" Tsukiko said as the other ladies opened their parasols and began walking away.

"Oh yes thank you" she said standing.

Sesshomaru took her hand as she stood, the contact welcome, she smiled up at him. "Will you join us too?" she asked hopeful.

"I will be occupied for the day with battle preparations"

"Oh..." she said more than a little disappointed.

"I will see you at dinner" he said in an attempt to ease her mind.

She smiled hoping for a more privet chance to be alone. "Did I miss breakfast?" Katrina turned to see Shippou walking down the path followed by a man she didn't know dressed in an odd looking red outfit.

"Yes, but you at least made it for the important part" Ichirou said without looking up from the paper he was reading.

He laughed and sat "You ladies leaving already?"

"Yes we are going to walk through the garden a bit" Tsukiko said smiling down at him

"Then I am truly sorry to have missed your company" he said giving Katrina a quick wink "Have a seat Katsu" he said to the other man.

"Katrina this is my cousin Katsu" Tsukiko said introducing the man. Like her aunt he had a pair of ears sticking out of his hair, but unlike her, his hair was a dark black. "Hello Katrina, it's nice to meet you" He said and sat laying a sword across the table in front of him.

The sword was mostly unimpressive, its rusted and worn looking handle sticking out of a black scabbard. But for a moment Katrina had an intense feeling of déjà vu as she looked at it.

"Hurry Dear" Tsukiko said making Katrina turn to see that they had already began to walk away from her. She hurried after them slowing to walk a bit behind them. The cool air was refreshing as they walked at a slow pace through the well groomed garden.

Mizuki spent most of the walk chatting away with Tsukiko clearly happy to have her around again. Katrina daydreamed, paying little attention two the other women, her eyes taking in the beautiful gardens.

Lady Kanon walked without saying a word and every so often Katrina saw her glance at her from the corner of her eye. "This heat does not suit me" She said suddenly stopping "I am going to retire to my room" as she turned to leave she cast a look at Katrina. Under the golden eyes Katrina felt at first upset then offended as the woman clearly felt annoyed by her presence.

As she walked toward the mansion Katrina felt a huge relief at her departure.

Mizuki sighed heavily, turning to Katrina "Do not let mother bother you dear. Her heart is heavy with loss" she said with a small smile.

Katrina blinked surprised by her concern "I wasn't bothered" she lied hoping to not offend the demoness. To her surprise Mizuki's smile brightened all the more.

"Um Sister, Katrina is not aware of how our sense of smell works" Tsukiko said looking very worried.

"Oh, I apologize" Mizuki nodded

"What does that mean?" Katrina demanded suddenly worried now as well.

Tsukiko fidgeted with her parasol clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh for heavens sake, did Father tell her nothing of our nature?!" Miziki said, at first Katrina was upset thinking that she was mad but then the lovely woman laughed all the more. "Gods above our father can be so insensitive!" she fluttered her fan.

"Mizuki!" Tsukiko protested though she too smiled.

"What?!" Katrina demanded as she felt like the butt of an unknown joke.

"I mean no offense Katrina-sama" Mizuki began, the honorific sounding odd to her ears "Our sense of smell can pick up more than you are aware of. Have you ever heard the saying that dogs can smell fear?"

Katrina nodded a little shocked by the thought.

"Its not just a saying Katrina." Began Tsukiko "We can tell how you feel about things."

Katrina covered her mouth suddenly appalled by the thought "Oh no, I... I did not mean to be offensive!" she felt her face heat up as she was overcome by embarrassment.

"Do not let it worry you too much, its not an exact sense, well for most of us..." Tsukiko began

Mizuki nodded "Father was always the most impressive"

"It is not as bad as you might think" Tsukiko said wanting her ease her concern. It did not work.

"Do you remember when we tried to hide the fact that we had taken Ah-Un out without permission?" Mizuki said laughing as she continued walking.

Tsukiko shook her head following "Oh yes, and I also recall it was your idea"

Mizuki sniffed with false indigation "You were a willing accomplice!" she said laughing

Katrina quietly followed the sisters, a feeling of being severely out of place overcame her. "I would like to go see the small stream I saw a bit ago" she said suddenly wanting to be away from their happy reunion.

"Well, I suppose you can just stay within the walls of the garden"

Katrina didn't respond just nodded and ran off in the general direction of the water she had seen. The quiet of the gardens helped her mind settle, to a point that is. The entire place made her feel like she had been here before...

 **..o0o..**

"So you will seek out this Zarak and kill him?" Katsu said looking at the faded map that sat at the center of the table.

"In the simplest of terms" Sesshomaru said. Looking at it closely, he knew that land. It was a part of India that was mostly Jungle and uninhabited.

"How do you know this map is legitimate?" Shippou asked between swallows of Sake.

"My informant paid a high price for this map."

"Oh?"

"Yes his life."

"How does a dead man deliver a map?"

"Father helped with that."

Shippou nodded "Where did he get it?"

"A dead member of the guild was unlucky enough to be killed with it on his person."

"Wait" Shippou said holding up his mug "I thought we decided they were a tool? Weren't we trying to find the enemy behind the guild?"

"Yes, however if you disarm your enemy you force a more hand to hand fight, seeing as we have no other leads what would you suggest?" Ichirou glared

"Nothing can be done" Sesshomaru said "we will rest for a few days and then continue"

"What about Tsukiko and Rin? Are they continuing with us?"

"No. The entire purpose of this trip was to take them out of harm's way; they will remain here while we seek out enemy"

"Agreed" Ichirou stood walking with determination toward the house giving Sesshomaru the impression that his son was somehow annoyed.

Sesshomaru repressed the annoyance at waiting. Somewhere out in the world the fool responsible for all of this was sitting comfortably alive. Something he intended to remedy, soon.

"Well if that's it I am going to find the ladies" Shippou stood and stretched before dashing off in the direction of the women.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes ever so slightly. Katsu chuckled a bit "He seems as young as they day he was born" he said turning to his uncle.

"It is his nature, Kitsune are well known for their attitude in regard to life in general" Sesshomaru regarded his half brothers offspring. The man was showing his age. His face wrinkled heavily around his eyes, his hair showing a sprinkling of grey/white. His golden eyes were faded drooping ever so slightly with the weight of his years.

"I have been meaning to speak to you Uncle" Katsu said quietly

Sesshomaru did not answer; he waited instead for Katsu to gather his thoughts. His eyes remained closed as he slowly ran his hand along the scabbard of the sword before him "I am getting old, I feel it now" he sighed "For a long time now I have thought about death, even though my heritage has extended my life well beyond a human I am less than half demon. I think I will not live much longer and since my father gave Tetsigia to me I have kept it safe, but now that time has caught up to me…" he paused.

"I have no use for a sword I cannot wield" Sesshomaru said cutting of what he assumed to be Katsu's train of thought.

His nephew laughed "I know that. A favorite memory of mine is the stories dad told about your long fight over grandfather's fang" Sesshomaru glared at his words "Don't take it personal uncle, they made fantastic bedtime stories" His smile was large as he said it.

"Hm…" Sesshomaru looked toward the garden wishing suddenly to leave his company. Katsu was reopening old wounds and whether he knew it or not, they still stung.

"My dad never said what I should do with the Sword when I passed on. Had I any children I would simply pass it on to them but life did not give that option."

"Have you mastered the blade?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly very curious if the blade would respond to less than half demon.

"Heh… not even close, I have only made it transform a few times and have never seen the windscar even though dad tried to show me."

"I see, what is it you want Katsu?" he demanded done with the reminiscence.

"I would like your permission to give the fang of your father to Tsukiko"

The question took him off guard, why did he need to ask? The sword was his to do with as he wanted. Sesshomaru had let the obsession with that sword go so long ago it had been centuries since he had even thought about it.

"You do not need my permission to do anything with the fang"

Katsu gave a short chuckle and shrugged "That is true. As the patriarch of the family I would prefer to give it to you. However I know your sentiment's regarding it. So if you have no objections I wish to give it to Tsukiko, she could use and most likely master the fang"

"What of your siblings, do none of them want it?"

"Sota does not want it. Akemi died almost two hundred years ago."

"I apologize" Sesshomaru said "I did not know"

Katsu grinned a shallow smile "You were not around much at the time. She died of sickness, her only child did not live long either. Her descendant most likely know nothing about their real heritage."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, Akemi stepped out of their life when it was clear she would out live them."

Sesshomaru nodded, the sentiment and sorrow that Katsu felt was uncomfortable. A small part of him wondering if perhaps he should have kept better ties with his brothers children. The thought bringing back old memories of the small pack. "That is only three, your mother had four did she not?"

"Sayuri." Katsu grinned.

"Does she have nothing to say about it?"

Katsu chuckled "You don't remember her very well do you?" Sesshomaru did not answer as no, he did not. "She was completely human uncle"

Sesshomaru blinked several times as he tried to understand.

"The night of the new moon is when she was conceived" Katsu continued

"So she is long dead" Sesshomaru finished the sentence.

"Nope, she decided to stay with grandmother, on the other side of the well right around her twentieth birthday. I had hoped to live long enough to see them again. Dad explained it to me once before they left, in theory I should be able too."

That took him by surprise "Left? I assumed he died"

Katsu nodded "I figured you did, but then you never asked so..." he shrugged.

"Where did they go?"

"Do you remember the well?"

Sesshomaru nodded. That oddity had always confused him, its power was obvious but what it did never very clear. Mostly because InuYasha's woman seemed to be the only one who could use it.

"A link to a distant future" Katsu continued his eyes distant as he reminisced "I went several times of course, we all did as children, and then Sayuri stayed eventually. When mom became very sick and nothing seemed to help anymore dad took her back through the well. He said something about the world she was from being able to help more." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows to that. "He never came back Uncle, It stopped working, that was...hell I don't know hundreds of years ago"

"Your father abandoned you?" Sesshomaru did not try and hide his disgust.

"Don't miss understand" Katsu sighed "I really don't think he meant too. I think he was planning on coming back once mom was well, but..." he shrugged "Something must have happened. Miroku and Sango were with us at least" he added

For a long moment Sesshomaru found his emotions playing oddly inside of him. Inuyasha was, in theory still alive, somewhere in the future. Having assumed he was dead Sesshomaru had, at the time, been surprised to feel regret at their lack of true family bonds. Perhaps the loss of most of his species made him regret the loss of the only other tie to their Father. "Do you know how far into the future they went?" he asked.

Katsu shook his head "I wish I had payed more attention when I was a kid. But I know it is coming closer."

"How?"

"Automobiles" Katsu grinned "I remember seeing them everywhere, the designs more sleek, less smoky. If I am right it should be soon, fifty maybe a hundred years" he shrugged.

"Perhaps you will see them again, should you remain alive long enough."

Katsu picked up the blade and nodded turning to leave he paused "You know uncle" he said causing Sesshomaru to look at him "Even though dad told stories about you being mean, cold hearted and even a bit evil" he paused and smiled a large smile at Sesshomaru's glaring face "you know what he said in the end about you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He thought for a moment that anything his half brother could say about him would be most unflattering. But what Katsu said took him so completely by surprise he was left speechless "He said that even through it all you were a good big brother. Your lessons were harsh but if it weren't for you he wouldn't have become the man he was" And with that he walked away leaving his uncle to ponder his words alone.

 **..o0o..**

Katrina sat near him at the dinner table. She was clearly nervous, though why Sesshomaru could not guess. She sat in her normal cloths, having changed from the Kimono, she felt it suited her better. She was far more comfortable in the modern cloths, a blouse as soft satin buttoned up the front a pair of slacks fitting her shapely legs nicely... Sesshomaru shook away the thought, pushing away the lustful thought. On her other side Katsu laughed and shared a story about his sister trying to take on a wolf Demon at the age of six.

The room was alive with happiness as his small and slightly odd family sat together. Even the addition of Shippou not out of place, as InuYasha had once taken the kit in, his more recent time with them making his presence seem natural. A servant entered with a large platter, interrupting the chatter for a moment.

"Oh thank the heavens" Shippou called startling the maid who held the try "I cannot tell you how long it has been since I had real Sake from my native land!"

Katrina leaned into his shoulder holding up a hand "What is Sake?"

"It is rice wine" he supplied

"Could I try it?" she asked timidly

He shrugged "Do as you will" he said as his glass was filled.

The maid offered some to her too and she grinned holding up the cup.

"Katrina" Tsukiko said a glare on her face.

"What, I am an adult now" she said though a little sheepishly.

Tsukiko said nothing more but looked unhappy about it.

Katrina raised the glass and drank deep before Sesshomaru had a chance to caution her. She coughed and sputtered loudly her eyes watering "That is vile!" she complained.

Shippou slammed back his drink and grinned widely "It grows on ya kid" Katsu laughed and Mizuki giggled behind her fan.

Sesshomaru took another swallow watching as their small group became more playful by the moment.

"I am not as young as I once was" Lady Kanon said and excused herself after only a short time.

At his side Katrina laughed at the antics of the fox and his nephew who were trying to dance with the ladies. Mizuki called for music as their endeavors worked. "Katrina, come" he said turning to her, noting that the alcohol had taken effect, her face more rosy than usual.

She followed him out of the room as the music picked up. "Where are we going?" she asked "Did you not want to stay for the party?"

"I have never enjoyed such affairs" he said holding out an arm to her. "You should walk off the drink" he said

Together the walked out into the garden, the cool air a refreshing change from the room.

"Do you like walking?" she said stumbling into him slightly.

He nodded "Once, long ago, I walked the entirety of Japan"

"Really, that sounds tiring" she said leaning into his arm as they walked "What day is it?" She asked, as a random thought suddenly came floating up into her conciseness.

"Mid September I believe, I am not certain"

Katrina laughed

"May I know what amuses you?"

Letting his arm go she sat on the low stone bench. "Just that my birthday probably happened somewhere over the sea of Japan. Guess I really am an adult now, funny I don't feel much older. Do you feel older when you have a birthday?"

"I do not have birthdays"

"Why? To old for it?" she smiled

"I do not know when I was born" was his quiet reply

 _"_ How can you not know that!?"

He shifted in the dark moving to sit beside her on the bench now. "The date of my birth was not recorded"

"Why not?"

"Demons do not care to record such events"

"Oh, well we shall have to just pick a day" she smiled brightly. Light from the hanging lamps casting dancing shadows on her face. The distant sound of music reaching them, she grinned and stood "Will you dance with me, like you did before?" she asked.

He nodded and stood "This music is wrong" he said

"Thats okay, a different dance then?"

He stood and pulled her close, their hips pressed together as he danced a slow waltz. She blushed, he could smell the shift in her scent filling the crisp night air with her aroma, lovely and laced through with subdued passion. He knew she wanted him, any male would know but still he held back. Choosing instead to simply hold her. Her close proximity was causing his lust to spike, cursing his inability to control such things he let her go sitting back down on the bench.

Feeling oddly nervous he pulled out the small parcel that he had been caring since Rome, he handed it to her. "I know that humans like to commemorate their day of birth" he added as she grinned and slowly unwrapped the small gift.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" her eyes began to glisten as she pulled out the peacock colored scarf that he had noticed her admiring. "You remembered" she said sniffing.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru said, unsure why tears fell from her eyes.

She did not answer only threw her arms around him. "Thank you, I love it" she said after a moment pulling back again.

Not wanting her to pull away sesshomaru pulled her back again to sit her on his lap. To his supreme surprise she straddled him instead, the heat from her body almost unbearable. "Katrina..." he began intent on reprimanding her boldness when she planted her lips on his.

Holding her in the darkness of the night air Sesshomaru felt the familiar pull of desire. Her kissing deepening, moving in a thrill of passion. No doubt her actions encouraged by the Sake.

Pushing her back gently she pouted at the loss of contact. "You would court such things?" he demanded bluntly.

"I...Do you not..." she sighed and stood again "You confuse me. I know what I want I am an adult"

"I only wish you to know, what you ask with your body should not be given lightly" he said taking her wrist so she could no go farther. Her innocence in the realm of passion, while holding his own desires closely in check, also made her alluring.

"I know...I just..." she stopped again, no doubt confused by her own feelings. Unfortunately for her, the pure innocence of her is what was driving him mad with want. She sat at his side again leaning into his shoulder.

He allowed himself to regret offering her the chance to stop. He never was one to take. He desired willingness, submission even but not unless it was authentic. "Come" he said pulling her into his lap again so he could cradle her against his chest.

If she asked again...

She leaned into him, her heart beating near his own, her breath warm against his shoulder. He doubted she knew what her simple presence did too him.

Her breath was becoming shallow as she began slipping into sleep. The minimal amount of alcohol she had already leaving her.

He should put her to bed. Soon, when their enemy no longer threatened them, he would take her. Gods how he wanted to take her...

Pushing aside the wicked imaginings of his mind Sesshomaru stood holding her close and began the walk to her room where he intended to let her sleep.

 ****End Chapter****

 *****So sorry for the wait, I have been desperately trying to hammer** **out the remaining chapters of this story and it has proven hard*****

 ****Quick question to all the fans of this story. Would you like Sesshomaru and Katrina to have a more intimate moment? I have never written a lemon before but decided to try. I am completely embarrassed by what I wrote and would hate to mess with a good thing. So Lemon or no?****


	14. Chapter 14 Dark of nightMorning light

*****I do not own InuYasha Or any affiliated character*****

 ****Warning Wicked chapter! (by popular demand)The tension between these two has been getting to me so I had to make things move forward. This is explicit so I had to change the rating. You should not read this if you are under aged! You have been warned*****

 **Chapter 14**

 **~*Dark of night*Morning light*~**

His arm around her was so comforting, as he lifted her and began walking. She sleepily wondered where they were going. Back to the party? Why couldn't they stay close to each other all the time?

The sound of wood sliding on wood reached her ears as they entered the unlit room. The room silent and dark, her tired eyes saw dim shadows in the unlit room. The screen covering the door lit from outside by the rising of the moon.

"Where are we?" She ventured pulling her tired mind from the fog of sleep.

"Your room" He was lowering her onto the low mat. "You should sleep" he said quietly, pulling away from her.

"No, please don't go" she whispered reaching for and taking his hand. "Stay?"

He did not respond but did not pull away either. Her vision weak in the darkness. He knelt near the mat, his form outlined against the dimly lit screen. He did not move so she curled closer to him laying her head on his knee. Breathing deep she simply relished the moment. It was not often that they were completely alone.

"You should sleep" he repeated stroking her hair. "I should return to the others"

"Why?" She wondered. He offered no reply "Well whatever the reason, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

Making a sound that might have been a laugh Sesshomaru sighed "It is tomorrow"

"Ugh... What time is it? Seems dark for morning" she mumbled, mind waking, she really did not want him to leave.

"It is two hours past midnight." he said shifting, she moved off his knee as he turned his back to her now.

She sighed "Oh..." Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable Katrina closed her eyes, even though she could see little with them open. The space between them felt like a huge chasm. It was depressing. She rolled back toward him her stomach against the small of his back, though both were still clothed she could feel his warmth. The gap seemed smaller like this, she smiled.

"You are not returning to sleep" he accused, turning his face to her, the long strands of his hair brushing feather light against her shoulder. For a moment she let her mind wonder what the silken hair would feel like against the rest of her naked skin.

Feeling at once aroused and embarrassed in the darkness, she grinned widely, laying her hand against his back. She felt him stiffen ever so slightly at the touch. He did not move away so she then wrapped her arm around his middle, curling around him. "You are not sleeping either" she retorted. Entwining her fingers together locking him close.

"Indeed, I am clearly distracting you, I will leave" he moved to stand but she clung tightly laughing "Katrina.." he scolded, trying to sound authoritative but it wasn't working.

"I am not letting go, stay with me, I will sleep better if you are here" she pouted dramatically then grinned wider realizing it was too dark to see her playful attempt.

"You are too aware of your influence over me" he reprimanded her.

"What does that mean?"

"I can see in the dark Katrina.." he let that hang for a minuet but she just smiled more.

"Of corse you can. That is an unfair advantage." she sighed dramatically. Really it should have been obvious. Normal dogs had excellent sight, and he was a Inuyokai he could probably see for miles in the dark! "Please stay" she asked once more.

He took a deep breath and she felt his hands seek hers in the darkness. Untangling her arms, he turned and she shifted away allowing him room on the mat. He felt very stiff at her side, as though un comfortable with the situation. Smiling softly she moved his arm and settled on his shoulder. The crook of his arm wrapped comfortably around her.

He had always been stoic. But at this moment by her side she was sure he had turned to stone. He was not moving, and though he was warm to lay against he could have been mistaken for a statue. His breathing seemed very shallow and controlled. Was he nervous of how close she was?

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" she whispered.

He snorted "That is not the word I would use"

"What does that mean?" Katrina asked as she slowly ran her hand over his chest. His reaction was almost amusing, first he stopped the slow breathing he seemed to be concentrating on. His free hand grabbed her wrist pulling it up and away from his chest. She laughed unconcerned, mildly surprised that this situation did not effect her like it seemed to effect him.

If anything, the more he tried to resist her advances the more she wanted to pull him close and break down the walls he had around himself. "What are you afraid of Sesshomaru?" she wondered aloud, and when he supplied no answer she leaned into his pointed ear and whispered "I don't bite!"

His reaction to that caused a squeak of surprise as he suddenly had both her arms pinned above her head against the mat. The weight of his body somehow welcoming as his fierce kiss sent her suddenly spiraling into a rush of pleasure, sending a thrilling warmth down to her core.

Katrina wanted to wrap her arms around him, to run her fingers through his long hair, but he was not letting her hands loose. She squirmed under him, it was suddenly hard to breath, and not from his weight that pressed into her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he let her lips free, the question only a thin veil of the situation.

His breath was hot along her neck and ear as he leaned in "You do not know what you do to me" he said.

"Show me?" she dared ask, turning to his ear she smiled knowingly "I am not a child anymore"

His reply was to consume her mouth with his own forcing his way in and sucking at her tongue. His hands running along her thigh, curving around her hips before clutching her hind end, claws digging into her. She gasped against his mouth, the slight feeling of claws startling "I feel you need a lesson" he said as he pulled away and began planting kisses along her color bone.

"What lesson, would that be?" she managed to whisper as his kisses moved from the hollow of her neck up to her ear.

"In the hazard of breaking.." he paused, hovering just above her face, almost visible in the dark. "...My control" His voice was low, growling out of his throat, deep and intense.

"What hazard could there be in that?" she mockingly wondered.

He leaned in to her, his tongue running along the length of her jawbone sending shivers of pleasure down her body. "I do bite!" he snarled nipping at her ear, making her groan in excitement, before continuing to gently bite along her neck.

Tilting her head back she reveled in his touch, noting that he was growling...Surprised to find she liked it. Her arms were free again as one clawed hand wrapped around her back, the other sliding through her hair. Their kiss deepened as he found entry again, playing with her tongue. With a muted moan of pleasure she invited him to continue. Breaking their kiss suddenly she couldn't help the small whimper of displeasure at the loss.

He was still there, unmoved from over her, simply stopping. _Oh gods, don't stop_ she silently begged. Straining forward she kissed him, her rising passion a match for his, as her body reacted on its own bucking towards him. Her hands wandered along his chest, she could feel his heart beat beneath her finger tips. And then it felt unbearable not to touch more of him. Finding her way under his top, the smooth skin of his chest firm beneath her hands. Pushing the fabric off his muscled shoulders she exposed his torso to the night air.

Sesshomaru growled, a low, almost purr like sound. Encouraged, she threaded her fingers through his silken hair, exploring the taut line of his neck. He was hot to the touch, slightly damp with perspiration. The rise and fall of his chest quickened as she ran her fingernails lightly over his skin, he paused in the distraction, eyes closed breathing stilled, almost as though she had cast a spell on him.

"Ask me" he groaned, sounding almost helpless as he buried his face in the fragrant tumble of her hair. Kissing her ear before playfully biting the lobe.

With hot desire clouding her mind Katrina tried to understand what he meant. Did he want her to beg for him? "Please Sesshomaru" she tried as her hands wandered low, following the curve of his back then around his hips seeking, exploring...

Again he pulled away, this time taking her with him as he knelt, her legs wrapped around his middle straddling him. His claws making short work of her blouse, the sound of shredded fabric loud in the still night. He pulled the remains of her top off, exposing her as she had him.

The night air was cold, chilling her, the sudden lack of cloths an exhilarating change from the heat of their close bodies. She gasped quietly in her sudden nervousness as he ran his hands over her now naked back. His claws scratching lightly against her arching muscles, her senses heighten with pleasure. Their mutually naked chests pressed together as she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders kissing him again.

The thin fabric between her hips and his did little to hide his unyielding length. The delicious friction between them kindling a slow burn deep inside of her pushing her arousal higher.

"I will not take." He said pulling her close, a hand on each cheek planting a soft kiss on her lips "Tell me now to stop, if that is what you wish. Soon I will not be able to." He almost begged.

As she suddenly knew what he meant before, offering him a smile and leaned in, placing her forehead against his "I want you Sesshomaru please..."she whispered

"I will hurt you" He warned her hoarsely "I will not be able to help it"

She nodded nervous yet overcome with her own passion and desire wanting only to find relief from this delicious torment. He kissed her with a ferocity that she had yet to see before. His mouth moved along her neck planting kisses and playful bites. Progressing along her collarbone and down farther still to tease her exposed nipple.

"Oh...God" she moaned at his ministering, his hand moved to her other breast rolling the tight buds of her nipples between his hands and teeth. She felt like pulling him closer...like pushing him away... Like she would never get enough. Her body seemed to move of its own accord now, she arched her back, eyes closed as he had his way with her body.

He followed her movement, leaning into her until she was again beneath him, the soft yet unyielding mat warm.. inviting. He left her breasts moving down her stomach kissing at her divot of belly button, then slowly to the curve of her hip. With her one hand clutching the bedding and the other in his hair she rose higher on a wave of pleasure. "Sesshomaru..." she said aware that his clawed fingers were gently pulling at her pants, kissing her legs as they became exposed to the night air. Laying naked below him she pressed her thighs closed overcome with shy instinct.

"Do you fear me?" he asked huskily in the darkness. Planting kisses along the length of her leg moving slowly, caressing with his hands as he moved back up the the joint of her hip.

She swallowed hard, trying to arrange her thoughts without avail. "I...No its just I've never..." she stopped hissing sharply with pleasure as his kisses turned to tongue sliding slowly from her hip down toward her mound of hair.

"Then trust me" he said, his claws, sharp against her thighs gently pushing her open to him.

"Sess..." she tried to ask, her mind unable to complete its thought as his fingers slid lightly over her most sensitive folds finding and parting her.

"You are intoxicating" he whispered, before she could ask why, his lips and then tongue followed his fingers in their exploration of her most intimate core.

Katrina felt like she was loosing a part of her mind, his ministrings causing her to clutch the bedding white knuckled. She squirmed against him as she began soaring higher on the wave of pleasure he was creating. Before it overcame her he stopped, the sound of him licking his lips reached her ears. "Please, don't stop..."She gasped "I..." But she did not truly know what she needed. _Was this what is was always like? God above, such pleasure..._ Her thoughts stumbled over each other.

"Such begging" he said his tone teasing "I will oblige" He pulled away. She only wanted him closer. For a moment she whimpered in complaint at his distance only to realize that he was removing his own clothing.

He shifted the covers in the dark, moving over her again, hovering. His hands sliding down her thighs, under the curve of her behind, lifting her hips pulling her toward him. He leaned over her, in the darkness she could only imagine what he must look like, her hands telling her mind what her eyes could not see. There was pressure against her tender flesh rubbing _Oh so gently and smoothly_ between her untouched folds.

She was a agonizing puddle of want as he teased her body with his, pressing unrelenting kisses on her pleasure swollen mouth. The want becoming so unbearable that she though she might loose herself in it.

Katrina cried out in pain against his kiss, as he swiftly buried himself deep within her, holding her body still as she instinctively tried to pull away from the pain. He let out a savage growl as he froze, unmoving letting her adjust to the new feeling. "Relax" he whispered in her ear. Her body ached, torn between want and pain as she cradled him between her hips.

She gasped, overwhelmed by the sudden unknown feeling of fullness deep inside her. The pain shifting from sharp to dull as he began moving with slow gentle motion thrusting against her.

"My Katrina" He whispered as her began moving faster, hitting a spot inside of her that intensified the growing need that burned stronger and hotter as he moved. "Mine..." he groaned.

She clung to him nearly incoherent with pleasure, wrapping her legs around him as she moved closer and closer to something powerful, something she did not yet know. She gasped his name again against his mouth. The feeling of his bare chest against hers, the exquisite pleasure of his hardness deep in her, near unimaginable before now. The hot pressure of pleasure that had been growing within her core suddenly spilled over in ecstasy and she clung tightly to him as she rode the wild wave of orgasm. Every cell in her body screamed, torn between complete numbness and hyper-sensitivity.

He continued his thrusts, prolonging the feeling, as they became faster pounding into her. She felt him slow, stiffen, growl out her name as something hot pooled inside of her. For several heartbeats they floated together on the receding wave of their mutual passion. His mouth found hers in the darkness, taking more kisses from her, his breathing slowed. His lips moving to kiss her more gently now. "Sesshomaru, I..." she breathed softly.

He was the first to move, the feeling of him leaving her body almost as shocking as his entrance, leaving her feeling exposed and spent. The feeling was short lived as he pulled the covers over them both and wrapping her in his arms, laid next to her. She grinned despite the dull ache in her loins "Sesshomaru..." she whispered

"hn?" he sighed in her ear.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you" He said and pulled her closer tucking her into his shoulder "Sleep my beloved" she heard him say quietly in her pleasure fogged state.

"Good night My Sesshomaru" she managed to wisper as she drifted into a deep, content sleep.

 **..oo0oo..**

A bird chirped its song outside the window of her room. The pale light of pre-dawn cast everything in muted tones, as the floor came into focus Sesshomaru breathed deep, leaned into her sleeping form. Katrina felt warm and he found himself content. He listened to the song with a small smile.

 _History repeating..._ this time he would not complain. Her breathing slowly changed as she stirred into wakefulness. "Good morning" he said quietly.

His clawed hand moved to her loose and wild hair, shifting it from her shoulder as he leaned into her. His kiss was soft, his passion from the night before now burning low.

With a playful glare she turned over toward him "You are wicked" she declared.

"You have no idea" he grinned

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good Idea!" She laughed. Her sweet honest laugh.

"I will not always be so gentle" he said with one raised brow. He was rewarded with a slightly wild eyed look and a bright red blush. He pulled her closer as together they simply lay in each others arms. He nuzzled into her hair breathing deep, allowing himself what he had been denied for far too long. The distance sound of a rooster calling for the dawn stirred him.

Sitting up he ran his fingers through his hair. "Come" he said turning to her.

"Where?"

"To the bath house" he replied standing and holding out a hand to her.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she pulled the blanket over her head. Sesshomaru glared "Katrina the rest of the house will wake soon" kneeling down near her and pulling at the cover. "What are you doing?" he asked as her face came into view. It was a very bright red as she practically dripped with embarrassment.

Looking purposefully only at his face she shook her head "You're naked!" she announced

Taking her words Sesshomaru turned them over in his mind "Yes?" he replied somewhat confused. Pulling the covers back more he grinned at her squeak of surprise

She covered her eyes curling in on herself she giggled even more. Her shyness made him grin wider. After last night she should not feel embarrassed by their nakedness. "I just...I have never seen a naked man!" she said from beneath her hand.

That was not surprising. "You were not so concerned last night" he said.

"It was DARK!" she protested pulling the blanket back.

"Then I shall make certain there is light next time" He said, the response from her was as he hoped. Katrina gasped covering her sudden smile as she stared wide eyed at him. Shaking his head he recalled that once long ago Rin had been shy too, human women seemed to remain shy for longer than necessary after such intimacies. "Would you prefer I cover myself?" he asked hoping to coax her out of the blankets. She only nodded.

Locating his Hakama and pulling them on he turned back to her. "Now shall we?" he asked.

"I'm Naked!" she complained.

She was ridiculous! He sighed heavily and reached for her, lifting her and the blanked she was wrapped in. She protested loudly and he grinned "Do you wish to wake the household?"

To that she quieted as he moved quickly through the yard to the bath house.

Setting her down on the edge of the pool he slid the door shut and smiled at her. "Why are we up so early?" she yawned holding the blanket around her.

"I rise early" he shrugged pulling of his cloths and climbing in. He turned to her and grinned as she looked resolutely at the wall. Her form covered, the blanket draping elegantly off her bare shoulders, revealing just enough to leave him wanting.

She glanced down "I don't like to get up early if I can help it" she said looking away again she coughed "How long will you be?"

"I did not bring you here to watch, join me" Sesshomaru said as she glanced back down at him. He was waist deep in the water but she still refused to look "Do you wish me to come get you?" he asked somewhat hopping she would say yes.

She sniffed indignantly and dropped the blanket revealing herself. She was beautiful, shapely and red faced in her embarrassment. Her innocence alluring, thinking suddenly of the many things he wanted to teach her. He held out a hand to her as she stepped in. "Oh, its hot!" she said.

"Indeed, it is a hot spring" he replied pulling her close to kiss her, she grimaced "What is it?" he demanded.

"I am sore, everywhere" she mumbled

"Not uncommon" he nodded "The hot water will reduce the effects. Now sit" he commanded. She sat before him and he began to run his claws through her hair then reaching for the large bowl he poured the warm water over her head.

"Sesshomaru, why are you...?" she paused clearly confused.

"It is the custom of InuYokai to clean their mate after such intimacies" he said as he massaged her scalp.

"Really? That's kinda cute" she smiled up at him "Why?"

"It is a show of affection beyond the physical, showing a care for the body as well as the soul."

"So every time you... um have sex you do this?"

Taking a damp cloth he moved in front of her. Shaking his head no, as he began washing down her neck and shoulders with it "If an InuYokai was only interested in the Physical they would not bathe together after"

She smiled brightly at him. "Really? I am honored then"

He paused and tilted his head slightly to the side "I am the one Honored Katrina"

"Why?" she asked sounding unsure of her place by his side even now.

He sighed suddenly uncomfortable "It is your right to reject me still" he said finally, wondering if perhaps he had been premature in giving in to their passion. Even now he could hardly hold back his desire to take her again. He doubted it would take much to force his control to break.

Her eyes softened and she reached out to him "I would never reject you!" she grinned and kissed him.

He could feel her exposed breasts against him as she kissed him. Moving her tongue against his lips as his had against hers the night before. Indulging her he allowed her entry, kissing her back.

Their naked bodies pressed together, causing his desire for her to spike again. His control shattered as his arms wrapped around the feminine curve of her middle. Moving from her lips he planted kisses along her jawbone "Shall I take you again?" he asked nipping at her ear, he was rewarded with a gasp.

"Here...now?" she mumbled as he teased her body into arousal. Grinning at the level of ease it took to fluster her.

"I warned you" he whispered in her ear, kissing and biting along her shoulder. "Last night was the exception, your first time..." he said softly as he sought her entrance with his hand. "Do you wish me to stop?" he asked

"No" she grinned kissing his neck. "You are..." she gasped between words.

Finding what he sought he ran his fingers over her mound. A slight moan escaped her lips thrilled at her reaction to him. Sliding his hands down her back over her smooth buttocks before lifting her thighs up forcing her to straddle him as he stood in the water. Stepping to the edge and sitting her against the cold marble.

"Sesshomaru!" she squeaked in surprise playfully pushing at him. Taking her wrists in his hands he pulled them to his mouth kissing each palm before twisting them behind her back holding them firmly. Her smiled widened into a grin "Taking me captive?" she inquired tilting her head ever so slightly, allowing him access to her lovely neck. He took it, licking along the sweet flesh.

"You object?" he asked bitting at her again. Holding her wrists with one hand while to other moved to her core again, rubbing against the bundle of nerves

"Ah, ummm...no" she managed as he slowly teased it.

"Good girl" Sesshomaru said applauding her submission to him, he ceased his attention to her, watching her face twist with displeasure at his stopping.

"Please, Sesshomaru..." she said with pleading eyes clouded by arousal. "Don't stop"

He grinned allowing his Demonic side more rein "I like to hear you beg" he said licking his lips revealing his fangs to her. She hissed between her teeth at the sight. The scent of her fear spiked his own arousal higher, but he softened his expression to ease her concern and leaned in again "Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded, her smell shifting from fear to simply nervous. "You know what I am." It was then that he heard the approaching feet, and disregarded it. No doubt a servant doing a morning task.

She nodded still hot with passion. "A demon"

"You should know that while I can be very gentle..." he paused kissing her lightly "My true nature is a bit more..."

"Wicked?" she supplied a timid smile on her face.

He smiled at her appropriated choice of words "Know I will never intentionally injure you" Her hands still bound behind her he pressed into her wet body. So delicate, so alluring... "But I would enjoy a bit more submission"

With his free hand he ran his claws over her fragile flesh, enough pressure to elicit at response but not enough to draw blood. Her body responding to his claws with goosebumps. She watched his claws with fascination, trying to free her bound wrists. "Do I hold them to tight?" he asked.

"No...but" she began only to stop as he leaned into her naked chest. Playing at her nipples with his fangs. "Why...do you hold them? I want to...touch you" she asked between gasps of pleasure.

He shrugged "I like you restrained" Whom ever was outside the bath house now came close to the door. He stopped, moving to block her from the door should it open. He snarled at the encroaching Demon.

"What is it?" she asked taken off guard by his change. A light tap on the door making her gasp in surprise, eyes wide with worry.

Sesshomaru glared, letting her free he pulled her into the water. "Stay" he commanded as he left the water pulling the discarded blanked from the floor he covered himself. Sliding the door open a small fraction sesshomaru glared at the bowed head of a rat Demon "What?!" he demanded the command and question coming out snarled due to his annoyance.

"I beg forgiveness Lord" the servant mumbled holding up an envelope "But this just arrived with instructions to be given to you immediately" the rat dripped with terror as Sesshomaru snatched the paper and slid the door shut.

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

Looking at the envelope he glared, it was from Ichirou.

 ** _Father it is imperative that you join me at the office immediately. Another of my spies have returned though he will not live very long and may be dead before you get this. The information he has could be invaluable as he had infiltrated their compound in India._**

 ** _Ichirou_**

 _Damn..._

"What is it?" She asked again.

"An urgent request" He growled out of frustration. Looking down at her, Wet, exposed...willing. Surely it could wait?

Running his claws through his own wet hair Sesshomaru pushed aside the thought. His priority was her continued safety and that meant destroying his enemy. "Come" he said Pulling on his Hakama and then holding out his hand to her.

She complied, clearly disappointed in the change, but obedient to him. She stood dripping for a moment as he ran the towel over her wet body. Wrapping her in the blanket he picked her up and hurried across the empty yard.

Setting her down on the threshold of the porch to her own entrance into the garden she stood still damp from their bath, blanket wrapped around her. "Where are you going?"

"I have a duty to fulfill. Ichirou is expecting me in the city, I will not be gone long"

She pouted "Well okay. But Sesshomaru.." she stopped. Wanted to talk about the secrets between them. The ones she knew were there but could not ask.

"What is it?"

"I just was hoping...we are in Japan so..." Katrina left the question unfinished hoping to gage his reaction.

He closed his eyes "We will talk when I return."

"Why not now?"

"As I said.."

"You have to go meet Ichirou" she turned from him disappointed.

"To answer your questions will take time." he said "I would do so now but wish to be undisturbed, I meant to last night..." he left it hanging a wicked grin on his face.

"When you get back. Do you promise?"

"Yes" he said turning her face back to his for a final kiss before he was gone faster than she had know was possible.

 *****End...Finally. I have never written anything like this. I do not know how I feel about writing sex...nope still don't know. I almost deleted this chapter twice out of complete embarrassment. Any who... someone close to me told me to go for it so I did, you can thank him, or blame him based on your opinion of how the chapter went. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so damed long*****

 ******Why is Sesshomaru resisting telling her about her past life? Well for him, knowing that she loves him without all the history is important. He would never forgive himself if she (or he for that matter) chose to stay based on the guilt of a past life. All he wants is her happiness, Even if it means she does not stay. Now that he knows she loves him, and he loves her too he plans to tell her... or rather show her :) ******


	15. Chapter 15 A face Mirrored

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 15**

 **~*A face mirrored*~**

Sliding the door closed she smiled brightly and looked to get ready for the day ahead. The mat that had been witness to their moments of passion was gone, all the covers as well. A brief inspection of the room uncovered them in a large closet, her cloths seemed to have been taken too. "Guess the house keeping here is efficient" she mumbled.

Searching she located her suitcase but after a moment of rummaging through it she decided against her normal cloths. She turned to the huge armoire looking for a kimono.

As she attempted to again tie on the obi behind the small painted screen, a light knock on the door was heard. "Come in" she called as she focused on the task at hand.

"You sure are up early" Tsukiko said coming to her side

"Yea..." Katrina mumbled as she felt the heat rise on her face, her ears burning.

"Decided to give the kimono another try hu? It looks lovely on you. Sit and I will do your hair" Tsukiko offered.

Katrina obliged, moving to the seat in front of the vanity. Katrina avoided her eyes as best she could, hoping she did not "smell" of the nervousness she felt. "You must have been shown the bath house this morning, your hair is still damp" Tsukiko said quietly.

Katrina felt eyes watching her but she did not look up, "Yep" was all she managed as she pretended to be very interested in her sleeve.

"I see" she said while tying off the end of the braid "I think that..." Tsukiko paused taking a deep breath and coughed, an odd nervous kind of cough. "Katrina, have you ever done any study into how dogs and wolves behave in regard to alpha's?"

Katrina blinked a few times confused by the question, shaking her head no.

"Okay, well wow..." Tsukiko ran her hand through her own hair "Before my father left last night did he talk to you about his place as the Alfa of our little pack and yours in respect to his?"

"Alpha, doesn't that just mean he is the strongest?" she asked. Really it did make sense. She would have called him the patriarch but the word did not really matter. "So what shall we do today while we wait?" Katrina said hoping to change the subject of last night.

"Thanks dad..." Tsukiko mumbled then sighed heavily before sitting in front of her taking her hands. "He has a horrible habit if forgetting the things that humans do not know by instinct"

"What do you mean?" Said Katrina, suddenly very confused.

"Every member of our pack... or family..." she sighed shaking her head. "Really anyone who is under him as family, servant or vassal..." she paused seeming to think over her words. "They will know immediately that he has chosen you, you are an alpha female now Katrina. Everyone will defer to you from now on"

"You told me that everyone already knew he had chosen me"

"Yes, I did." she paused her face screwed up in a deep glare as she seemed to be thinking hard. "His outward affection was obvious before but now...things, changed."

Katrina took a few minuets to process what she said. "But... I don't understand what has chan..." she froze before the word left her mouth. Only one thing had changed.

 _Oh god they can smell that!_ She thought as the heat from embaresment washed over her.

"Its nothing to worry about" Tsukiko said standing suddenly "Just felt like I should give you fair warning, you know a heads up." She tutted around the room like she always had in the past, picking up after her.

Katrina stood too. The change in their dynamic as an adopted family shifting suddenly. "Aunt Tsukiko, I don't know..."

"Its fine" she said a cheerful smile plastered on her face. Years of being together telling her that her Aunt was not fine.

"Please, don't be upset, I really do love him. He did nothing wrong" Katrina began rambling worried about her "I just did not think..." Aunt Tsukiko was like a mother to her and she had not thought about how she might feel about the situation.

Tsukiko took her hand, pulling her into a hug "Katrina, I am happy for the both of you. He has been more lonely that you could imagine and I am glad you found each other" she pulled back smiling through her tears "Really I am"

Throwing her arms around the older woman she hugged her "Thank you, for everything, for being the family I could not have."

Holding her tightly, it was hard not to cry too, though Katrina had no idea why. "Did he tell you anything last night. Did he talk to you about his past...about my mother?"

To that Katrina laughed wiping at her tears too "It did not come up. We didn't really chat, it was late and..." she shrugged "He promised when he returned we would"

Tsukiko seemed disappointed but sighed "Well, good. We should decide what to do today while we wait." She grinned widely.

 **..0..**

As they walked the halls Katrina was able to see that Tsukiko had not been exaggerating. Not only had Tsukiko insisted that she walk in front, but every servant they passed bowed to them, well to her, and everyone called her Katrina-sama now.

It was not just the servants either. At breakfast, once again served in the gardens, all eyes were on her the moment she entered the room. Shippou went a little wide eyed then laughed before greeting her "Good morning Katrina-sama"

Mizuki grinned widly and bowed to her as well "Katrina-sama" she said indicated her seat at the table. Sitting as directed Katrina could not help the odd and completely embarrass feeling at their eyes on her. "I do believe you met Katsu yesterday" she said indicated the man dressed in red "This is his younger brother Sota" she added indicating another man. They were obviously family, the same golden eyes, crooked grin and open charisma. He too had the ears on his head but instead of the black hair like Katsu he had the same silver white that Tsukiko did.

"I am glad to meet you" she managed to say as she sat.

"Its about time our uncle found you" Sota said, his older brother slugging him in the shoulder.

"Yea, no one should stay alone for so long, trust me" Katsu said grinning at her.

She smiled, though his choice of words seemed odd, she liked him already.

Mizuki glared at the two before turning to her laying a delicate hand on hers "We happily welcome you. Do not let it worry you at all" She leaned in "None would question fathers choice"

"Indeed, who would dare his wrath" Lady Kanon said as she entered the gardens. She stood in a beautiful Kimono of pale lavender looking absolutely stunning, again making Katrina feel less by her simple presence and beauty. _Why does she make me feel this way?!_ she reprimanded her mind.

Holding up her fan Kanon regarded the small gathering with her golden eyes. The men standing as she came to sit in the empty chair next to her own daughter. "Katrina-san" she said nodding to her before tuning to the others.

Katrina looked down in concern, not really hearing the conversation around her as the food began arriving. The plate in front of her looked good but she was so worried she only poked at it with her fork.

"Why do you worry?" Lady Kanon said leaning in.

"Oh, I just..." she stuttered looking around, Tsukiko looked at her offering a smile for comfort. "Its just I am not used to such attention"

Lady Kanon nodded "When one is not raised to it, such a station can no doubt feel overwhelming" she smiled, though now warmly, and raised her fan again. "I am surprised he did not raise you to be accustomed to such an eventuality"

"I raised her Kanon" Tsukiko said glaring at the older woman. The air crackling with her Aunts annoyance.

"I meant no offense Tsukiko" she said not turning from Katrina "I apologize if I offended you. Unlike the rest of this pack I am unused to human understanding and sentimentality"

"Its fine" Katrina said hoping to calm the tension in the air "I would appreciate any pointers on the matter" she added. Katrina disliked the feeling of stress that their little conversation was having on the rest of those at the table.

Lady Kanon nodded though said nothing more.

The tension lifted slightly and everyone went back to their own food and conversations. Katrina tried not to think about it too much, but her "Human sentimentality" stung with jealousy still. This woman had, at some point, been with Sesshomaru as she had... Demons lived for a long time so how long ago was it? Looking to Mizuki Katrina tried to judge her age on look alone and soon had to give up. The stunning demoness looked to be in her thirties by any human standard. Tsukiko beside her perhaps a bit younger...

Shippou's laugh pulled her eyes his way. He chatted loudly with Katsu and Sota reminiscing about their childhood days. She knew for certain that Shippou was almost five hundred years old, by Aunt Tsukiko's own words. Sesshomaru had once told her that he was over a thousand. She was suddenly insanely curious as well as jealous, not for the intimacy Lady Kanon may have once shared with him but all the time and memories that she would never know.

 **..0..**

The sun was climbing higher in the sky, soon noon would come and Sesshomaru had not yet returned. Katrina walked across the small bridge that crossed the water looking down at the small fish that darted back and forth. Tsukiko and her Cousin had asked to speak privately so Katrina was on her own. Sighing deeply she began to wander the gardens again and soon found a small orchard of peach trees the branches heavy with ripe fruit.

The shade of the trees was refreshing and she slowed her pace as she wandered through them. There was no path under the canopy of branches to follow. Her mind a blank as she walked letting her feet guide her where they would.

She stopped in front of a well worn stone marker of some kind. It sat alone in a corner of the hedge; gravel surrounded it and a fresh bouquet of flowers sat by it. Standing over it she couldn't repress the feeling that the marker was a grave.

"Sad isn't it?" Katrina jumped at the intruding voice and turned to see lady Kanon standing at a distance leaning against a tree. Her kimono now a very deep red. "You are so young, even for a human. Like a sapling standing by an ancient oak."

"What?" Katrina didn't like Kanon she suddenly decided, the lady looked at her with contempt clear in her eyes. Was all her kind words earlier a mask?

"The son he never held" she said indicating the stone marker as she stepped closer "If it wasn't for Ichirou he would have had no heir"

"It's a grave?" she asked looking again at the stone.

"Hm..." she said standing close to Katrina "you do not remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Katrina said shrank away, Kanon suddenly scaring her. As her heart beat quickening Kanon looked her up and down as though assessing her.

"No, you do not" she laughed a small laugh "how amusing, so like him to keep his little secrets"

Katrina swallowed hard "I don't know what do you mean?" she tried to sound sure but knew it didn't work.

"Have you ever wondered why he has taken such an interest in you?" she said as she walked around her "Why he had his half breed daughter take you in as her own?" she whispered close to her ear

"No" Katrina lied, lifting her chin higher, attempting to stand strong.

"Perhaps you have not even considered how much lower you are than him" she scoffed "If you were not the reincarnation of his past lover you would have burned in the flames with your family"

Katrina backed away from her "What are you talking about?"

"Once, long ago, I should have had the place at his side that he shamefully bestowed upon a pathetic human. One who couldn't even give him the heir he deserved." A glare came to her face harsh as a winters wind "She, like you...was nobody, human, mortal...weak" Kanon leaned in close looking at her, blue eyes dripping with contempt. "All she gave him was a single dead son and a weak half breed daughter. And then died leaving him alone for centuries"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she said heart stricken with the words. She lied..surely she was a lying... Katrina turned to leave but stopped short at her next words.

"The only reason he protects you is because of who you were in your past life. They call you Katrina, but sometimes they call you Rin?"

She didn't look back but did nod "I thought so. That was her name, and as her reincarnation he was drawn to you. But it is not you he loves. He keeps you like a pet for the sake of a dead woman"

Tears fell from her eyes but she held her chin high and glared back at Kanon "I don't believe you" she barely whispered.

Kanon laughed "Go into the northeast room of the west wing of the mansion. A painting of Tsukiko's mother hangs on the wall. I only tell you out of compassion" she said a feigned pout on her full lips "Protect your heart from him, if you let him he will make you into nothing but a living ghost of his lost love"

Katrina felt like someone had hit her in the stomach, her knees giving in she fell to the hard ground. She closed her eyes covering her face with her hands and wept. She didn't know when the woman left, only that she had.

How long had she been sitting here in her misery she did not know. Katrina sniffed her tears dried. Why was she so hateful, she could not be telling the truth could she? Shaking her head she refused to believe such things. He wouldn't do that, he said he loved her.

And yet...

 _"They call you Rin sometimes?"_

She began to wander towards the home, should she look for the painting? Did it really matter that much. Shaking her head she pushed away the woman's words. She would see Sesshomaru soon he would tell her the truth, he promised he would.

"Afternoon Katrina-sama" a voice said startling her from her wandering thoughts.

It was Sota, the other cousin tsukiko had "You ok?" he asked. She no doubt looked horrid

"Its nothing" she said coming to his side. "So you are Tsukiko's Cousin?"

He nodded as he worked with a bit of wood he was carving "Yep, I am older than her by a few years, I can still remember my younger days" He grinned

"Must have been interesting to have Sesshomaru as an uncle?" Katrina asked, to that he laughed "So then Sesshomaru had a…sister?" she ventured a guess.

Sota smiled and shook his head "Naw… My father was his half brother"

"Only half?" her nose wrinkled with the thought that someone would willfully not speak of a family member. "He never said anything about having any siblings"

"No he wouldn't, he keeps most things to himself." Sota agreed brushing the shavings off the piece of wood he carved. "He never was one I would call _Chatty_ most of the time he is silent"

"Yes, he is that" she said sighing _"So like him to keep his little secrets"_ echoed in her mind.

"What?" he asked sensing her change in attitude.

"Well… I was just agreeing with you but…" she paused wondering if he would answer "you have ears like Aunt Tsukiko does that mean you are half demon too?"

"Nope, dad was half demon and mom was human, so I'm more close to a third"

"So then you knew Tsukiko's mother?" Sota paused in his work. He didn't look up but did give a slight nod "What was she like? Did you know her?" Her heart beat faster as fear and excitement began fighting for dominance in her mind. One part hoping he would answer while the other was begging for him not to.

"Yea, I knew her" he avoided looking at her clearly intent on his work "She was a sweet and kind woman. She would smile and light up the day like the sun. I once heard dad say that it was that smile that melted Lord Sesshomaru's cold heart"

She held her breath wanting to yell at him _"What was her name!"_ but he just sighed. "I don't think my uncle would like me to answer question that he should Katrina-sama" he finally said.

Katrina let her breath go "I think I'm going to go for a walk" she said standing. Wandering away she headed into the gardens seeking solitude. Annoyed and saddened that everyone around her seemed determined to keep things from her. She had, up until Lady Kanon's words been able to push the worry away. With a sudden determination she turned from her intended path through the garden and headed back to the mansion.

 **..o0o..**

The west wing of the mansion was mostly in disuse. At first she had to dodge the few servants who wandered the halls. But it seemed to be mostly used for storage beyond the front hall and rooms. Its halls were dusty with lack of traffic. Carpets, boxes and even the odd weapon or two stood against the walls. The shuttered windows cast odd shadow and light patterns against the floor. Motes of dust drifted like small flakes of stardust that twirled and twisted as she passed. She held her breath, the lack of open windows given the place an overly oppressive feeling.

Several doors were locked. Several opened to her, revealing first several storage rooms with nothing of interest. At the forth door however she was surprised to find what seemed to be a nursery room. A crib sat against one wall, a large chest at its foot. A larger bed on the other side with another chest under a closed window, its lid opened to an abundance of wooden toys, their once bright colors now dull with the passing of time.

Her feet left prints in the dust as she walked into the room. A heavy wave of déjà vu coming over her, giving her a sudden head ache she closed her eyes for a moment. As it past she almost heard the sound of childish laughter echo in the empty room. The sound of a child running past her make her turn to follow the ghostly sound.

Behind her a cloth hung over a frame ,hiding a picture of some kind. Her heart beat so hard and fast it almost hurt as she walked to it looking for several minutes at the blank pale grey fabric that protected the image from dust. She swallowed hard as her hand moved to pull the fabric away.

Behind was an image of three people. She sighed in relief and looked closely at the image. Two older people with white hair stood behind a very young one, also with white hair, odd little ears sticking above her head.

Katrina couldn't help but smile as it dawned on her who it was. Mizuki, Ichirou and Tsukiko stood together in the painting. A very young Tsukiko grinned a huge and childish grin while Mizuki offered a small yet happy little one; Ichirou looked as somber and stoic as he always did however. "He must never smile" She said to the image.

She turned and looked again at the room. It all seemed so empty and lonely now lost and forgotten like it had not been used since Tsukiko was a child.

 _"And then died leaving him alone for centuries"_

Katrina glared at the offending words willing them to leave her alone. But still they hit a part in her she didn't know existed as she imagined all those years, centuries even. "Alone…" she said to herself leaving the room wishing she had never come.

One last door remained unopened by her. She stood, undecided as the dust swirled in the sunlight the managed to come through the closed blinds. Did she really want to know? Would Sesshomaru tell her if she asked? What if he returned but refused to show her what lady Kanon said was beyond those doors?

Katrina was holding her breath and she let it go as her curiosity made her give in. The door slid reluctantly, the years of not being used making it stitch in the path. Inside she found a thick layer of dust, cobwebs hanging in the corners. Most of the room was taken over by stacks of boxes, several painting leaned against the wall not even covered. Their images marred by the dust to the point where she was unsure what they were supposed to be of. On the west wall six frames leaned, covered like the image of Sesshomaru's children had been.

 _The only reason he protects you is because of who you were in your past life._

Why would the hateful words not leave her alone? "No turning back" she said to herself in the stillness of the abandoned room.

One reviled an impressive image of a very young looking Sesshomaru. Another an image that she at first thought was Mizuki but didn't look quite like her, a large stone hung from the neck of the lovely woman. The stone drew her attention so much that she had to cover the image again to stop staring at the odd necklace.

At the third image a small gasp left her lips... She had found it.

Sesshomaru stood slightly behind a woman who was shorter than him. His had resting lightly on her shoulder. Her hair black, so deep that it could be called ebony. It fell freely and strait down her back. Her face pale, her lips a soft pink her small hands folded delicately in her lap. She wore a kimono that was a pale pink color with so many layers that Katrina could not help wonder how she carried it all. The woman in the image looked back at her with eyes that could have been a mirror reflection of her own. The similarity was so sharp that Katrina looked involuntarily down to see if her clothes had changed in the last few minutes to match the image.

For a moment she was sure her heart stopped beating. In an elaborate script at the bottom of the frame "Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady Rin" was inscribed on a silver plate.

 _"The place at his side that he shamefully bestowed upon a pathetic human"_

Katrina collapsed to her knees. No longer able to stand she looked up at the woman that was once her. The tears began to fall as she tried to make sense of it all. She didn't know what reincarnation meant, not really anyway. Was she the same person or was she just a mirror copy of the lady in the frame? What were all her feeling toward Sesshomaru, were they based purely on a past life? She suddenly wanted desperately to know the history of this past self, what had happened to them. Tsukiko was their daughter but Ichirou and Mizuki were not, that was about all she knew.

A small and shallow laugh escaped her lips. "My daughter Tsukiko" she said to herself, how very strange. What was the point? She wondered suddenly what he was doing; he saved her from the flames long ago but why?

 _"He keeps you like a pet for the sake of a dead woman"_

"Stop it!" she put her hands against her head wishing the woman words would stop repeating in her mind. Her head began to ache deep inside a pain severe. It felt like something was trying to escape her mind. Like a bubble about to burst. She didn't want to know what was in the bubble suddenly, it frightened her. She stood unable to see very clearly as she turned and fled the room.

Katrina ran, not sure where she was anymore. She blinked away her tears as she dodged around trees running away…fleeing...

Katrina stopped short leaning against a tree completely out of breath and looked around her. Where was she? Where was the mansion? She remembered passing the garden gate but that was hours ago. A head ache pulsed behind her eyes as she tried to remember why she was running.

 ** _Death chased her…_**

She shook her head "No" she whispered

Katrina looked around again closing her eyes as the head ache subsided a bit, the image of the painting clear behind her closed eyes.

 _For the sake of a dead woman…_

She pushed it away, that couldn't be the reason. She had seen in his eyes an honest, kind, protective look. "This is ridicules" she chided herself, looking to the sky she saw it was already changing to the pale rose of twilight. She turned in a circle, what direction had she been running? How far was the mansion? "Damn it all" It would be dark soon and the forest felt suddenly very oppressive and menacing.

Why had she run so far?

Three things were certain

1, she was lost.

2, she didn't know the way back.

3, she had no idea why she had run away.

She began walking in what she thought was the direction back. The sounds of the forest were quiet, small birds chirped and foxes ran through the underbrush. She could hear the sound of water not far off, thinking that perhaps it was the same stream that ran through the mansion grounds she attempted to follow the sound.

The forest was ancient. The tall branches were gnarled and twisted with age as they spread, an interwoven canopy of leaves. Her hair fell lose down her back and she noted, as a sharp rock hit her toe, that she had not bothered to put on shoes. The lovely and somewhat overly fancy Kimono she wore was ripped and stained from her flight through the trees.

Katrina wrestled with her mind and memories of the past few hours trying to recall why she had ran away. She sighed; sure she was just unsettled by the painting and Lady Kanon's words. But she couldn't remember deciding to run away. If anything she really wanted to demand an explanation from her Aunt, from Sesshomaru...or anyone at this point! No she wanted to know from him what was going on.

As the sky began to darken a heavy feeling draped over her shoulders like a blanket. The feeling of sleepiness washed over her with a suddenness that made her collapse to her knees.

A feeling of malice felt like a dagger in her back. She looked behind her. A Shadowed figure stood, watching her unmoving. Perhaps someone had come to help her? Her vision began to fade and she felt like she was falling "Sesshomaru" she heard herself say as the figure approached.

A short laugh came from the figure "No I am not he" the face came close but did not focus looking like a blurred mockery of a face "Finally" the shadowy figure said "You have proven most difficult. Harder to manipulate than the most impressive demons I have come across thus far."

The words seemed very slow drawn out like a bow on a cello string "I…I'm not a demon" she said in confusion "What do you want?"

"I will now set the trap" A hand came to her face, hot against her cold cheek "And you will be my bait"

Katrina fought against the darkness that pulled on her mind "He…will kill you" she said with all the energy she could muster.

A wicked sounding laugh echoed in the darkness that surrounded her "I certainly hope he tries…."

 **…o0o…**

Rin was swimming in a think darkness. It was heavy and held her from the waking world. She tried to find the surface and fight against whatever it was that held her down. She knew that she was moving fast, could feel the pull of the movement and guessed it was a car of some kind.

The sound of muted voices, sounding broken and mixed floated around her. She tried to focus on them and was sure there were at least three, one female and two male.

"….the plane is ready…shouldn't be long…" the words wavered like she was under water.

"this is mad….most dangerous Demon in history!" one of the male voices said a shrill level to his voice like he was afraid

"Shut your mouth….faith in Zarak is…." The first male voice said fading into the muffled world around her.

"She is waking" the female said quietly

"Doesn't matter….leaving Japan….he doesn't even knows she is gone"

"How did Zarak….run right to us?" the frightened one said

"Master Zarak's powers are divine….a demon whore like…..Easily controlled"

A cold hand lay against her head the female voice close to her ear "Shhhh" it whispered "return to sleep"

The darkness closed around her, drowning her in a cold blanket of nothing. Her mind screamed for control. She willed her body and soul to respond but she felt like a puppet being told what to do.

Eternity inside a dark mind, with a body that will not obey your commands can depress even the most resilient souls. But even as she cried alone she held onto his face in her mind, beside him stood Tsukiko and beside her she saw the twins and even Shippou. They would find her!

She began to fight again swimming to the surface of her conscious mind. Her eyes were full of sand as she opened them looking with surprise at a dim light over her head. She was sitting in a cushioned seat a light blanket over her. She could hear a deep thrumming sound that at first confused her, until she turned to the side and saw a small round window looking out on a wing. To her other side across a small aisle she saw a man sleeping in the same kind of seat she was in.

"Don't try anything girl, it's a small plane with only a long drop to the ground" Katrina followed the voice and saw a man in a nice suit sitting two seats down the aisle from her a newspaper in his hand and a long bow at his side. He did not look at her as he spoke.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked

"You are his woman, he will follow us looking for you" he said as though that explained it all.

"Why do you want him?" she asked, sure she would be told to be silent, but hoping to get some answers before he did.

"The master has been seeking to destroy all evil from this world and he is the most dangerous"

"No he is not!" she said, immediately regretting it as the man looked over his paper and glared at her.

"You have been bewitched by him and when he is dead you will be free." He paused clearly annoyed.

"Stop harassing the girl" said the female voice she had heard before. Coming through a door at the front of the plane stepped a lovely lady in a long robe like dress, her red hair bound up in a knot at the back of her head a pair of glasses perched on her slender nose.

She sat next to Rin "You should sleep while you can" she said raising her hand to touch Katrina's head. Her fingers were very cold and Rin tried to move away but it was already too late.

"No…" she said as sleep took her again. Like a cascade of water she was again pushed beyond the waking world and into an unnatural sleep. She wanted to fight, she wanted to be strong and fight these horrible people who were seeking to kill Sesshomaru and his family.

Her family...

She pushed to the surface her will strengthened suddenly. She would fight, and if she could not fight she would defy them she would tell them how wrong they were. She would do something.

When she heard them speaking again her heart hurt at the words that were coated in malice. "You should not give her false hope, once he enters the trap master Zarak will no doubt kill her..."

Her mind screamed. Not for fear of her own life but for him…..

 *****End Chapter*****


	16. Chapter 16 The Discovery

*****I do not own inuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 16**

 **~*The discovery*~**

"I must apologize Father" Ichirou began as the vehicle moved quickly along the mountain pass. Sesshomaru glared ever so slightly at the passing scenery as he pushed away the annoyance. "I truly believed my informant would have more information than that."

Most of the day had been wasted. In a rush to find out more information he had left in the early morning and now the sun was sinking toward evening. The informant was human and for some reason being revived by his sword seemed to make him insane. Unless he was insane to begin with. That thought made Sesshomaru even more annoyed as the day dragged on and all the information they could get was that the man had been in the north of Russia when he had seen something. He kept mumbling about Zarak but could give no defined position of where it was.

"I believe it was the poison that made him unstable, after all it was designed for our kind, who knows the effects it could have on humans." Ichirou suggested at his Fathers continued silence. "It would seem they are located in Russia right now, odd as we assumed them to be in India." Ichirou pulled out the map that he had been working on. It was a mix of all the informants that he had sent for information. His network of spies was a good one, Sesshomaru did admit, and with this most recent information the deep jungles of India were looking very promising.

"India" Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Ichirou asked absently looking over his papers.

"More has been happening in India." Sesshomaru did not expound on his thoughts. In truth he felt Russia was a red herring, especially as the man was clearly insane and unable to be taken with much credit.

Ichirou shrugged "If you think so Father but I will be doubling my efforts in the north" he stated as he marked a few things on the map and tucked it into his case that was always with him.

Sesshomaru offered a slight nod of acknowledgment as they passed the gate. I did not matter all that much, he consoled himself, all that he cared for was here and safe. He needed to get back to his talk with her. She was no doubt waiting impatiently for him. In his minds eye he recalled the night before and decided that perhaps another "lesson" would not go amiss at this point.

Grinning wickedly at the vision of her naked form Sesshomaru stepped from the vehicle and paused at the sight of Tsukiko talking with Shippou, who was holding Tetsigia.

"Finally!" Tsukiko said taking the sword from him and running to his side. "Father Katsu gave me grandfathers sword!" she beamed at him "I have been talking to Shippou about how Uncle got it to work but he said he was never really sure what was needed. He said YOU were the one who finally got InuYasha to figure it out!" she said it with disbeleif, knowing full well the history between him and the halfbreed.

"I did" he replied looking over her head for sight of Katrina.

"What? You actually gave him lessons?!" she grinned widely.

Shippou snorted "I don't know if _lessons_ is the right word" He laughed

"What?" she demanded glaring at the fox.

"I blinded him with my poison" Sesshomaru said mater of faculty as he watched her face drop.

"Oh, well I don't want to be blinded!" she sighed

"What is this about Tsukiko?" he asked still not seeing her anywhere. Perhaps she was napping, the day was stifling.

"Well, I can feel the power but I can't see the windscar, Shippou said it was something you see"

"In a manner of speaking yes. Though a blindfold would serve a similar purpose."

"Show me please?" she begged, clearly thrilled that being blinded was not a necessity.

Sesshomaru sighed. He never could tell the girl no. Katrina had waited all day a few more minuets couldn't hurt surely?

 **o0o**

His sparing with Shippou was a nice way to pass the time. Sparing with his son a bit more of a challenge but nothing he couldn't handle. A challenge was one thing, standing across the grass from his daughter who held a fully transformed Tetsigia in her hands was something else completely.

He had told her not to hold back, he had said that she should attempt fighting with a blindfold so she could fully sense the windscar. He had been greatly impressed that she had easily transformed the old sword. But now he was beginning to think twice about agreeing to her being given it.

Mizuki had demanded that she not use the windscar attack after the move had inadvertently smashed part of the wall to the old barracks. So he had moved on to showing her the Miedo move which almost made him lose himself in the void again…

"Perhaps we should stop for a bit?" she suggested to his utmost relief, though he would never say it.

"If you wish" he said with a nod stepping away from a tree that had lost a large part of its upper branches to the move

"That was great, brings back some memories that does!" Shippou laughed from the side lines. Sesshomaru glared at him but the Kitsune simply ignored him making him wonder when he had lost his edge.

Mizuki gave a very audible sigh of relief "I think that is a wonderful idea, besides it is time for dinner" She turned to leave, Lady Kanon not far behind her. Tsukiko sheathed the sword and walked to her cousin chatting happily at her progress, Ichirou close by her side.

A glare crossed his face suddenly as he noticed her absence. "Where is Katrina?" he asked.

Tsukiko gave a small shrug "Most likely in the garden"

"I was chatting with her not to long ago" said Sota "Said she was going to go for a walk"

"You should go find her, tell her it's time for dinner" Suggested Shippou catching up with Tsukiko and together they continued on.

Sesshomaru watched them go relaxing a bit as he turned the opposite direction to seek her out, she was just in the garden and this was the safest place right now.

He followed her scent as it wandered through the garden. He smiled a little at the amount of times she had wandered through here, like paths of light to his senses as they crossed and re crossed.

A sudden flicker of annoyance crossed his face as he found it difficult to trace the most recent trail. When he found it, the right one led through the peach grove lingering at the grave.

He wondered why she came to this spot. Did she know the marker was the grave of their lost son? In her past life she had spent hours in the garden and the peach grove was among her favorite places. It was her request that the infant be buried here. He turned following the path toward the mansion shrugging off the concern, thinking that perhaps she was draw here for the same unknown reasons Rin back then had.

When the path turned toward the west wing of the mansion his brow wrinkled with confusion. Even though he spent very little time here he did know that Ichirou had turned this part of the mansion into a storage and servants quarters.

Several servants bowed to him as he past not even bothering to ask if they had seen her. She had passed the first few rooms that were occupied by servants. Beyond the rooms in use she had looked into each storage room that much was clear, as he followed her trail stirring the already disturbed layer of dust. The door to the old nursery stood ajar still and he was surprised to see that it still sat as it once did nothing changed beside the layer of dust and webs. Tsukiko's crib still sat where it did before. He remembered making it. The loving care she had gone through to make this room into a nursery for their baby still made him smile remembering her that way.

 **…1511…**

She stood on her tip toes as she tried to hang the toy above the crib her balance very crooked as she was weighed down with the large bulge at her middle. He watched for a moment smiling to himself at her cuteness. She had yet to notice him standing in the door, her tongue poking out ever so slightly as she tried to reach the ceiling from her perch on the three legged stool. Wiping the smile from his face he coughed quietly to get her attention. The effect was not what he intended as she turned suddenly only to lose her balance and fall.

She did, off course, fall safely into his arms a smile lighting up her face "Thank you my lord" she said giving him a quick kiss.

He still marveled that she continued to call him that even though they had been with each other so long and were about to become parents. He set her upright holding his face as stoic as he could manage only giving her his very smallest glare.

"Rin you should have the servants do this task" his hand coming protectively to her abdomen.

She sighed heavily "But my lord…."

"Sesshomaru" he corrected

"Sesshomaru" she rolled her eyes ever so slightly "The baby is due any time now and I would really like the room to be ready, this is something I wish to do without servants, it's our baby not theirs. I will do the task myself…" she paused looking at her feet (or attempting to, the belly mostly in the way) "Unless you would help me My Lord" she said quietly.

For several moments he wondered at her, from the time she was a child and on into her adult years she still, when she asked anything of him, would do so with reserve. Not like a servant per say, but more as though she was still was unsure of what she could ask of him.

"You need only ask Rin" he said removing the toy from her hand as walking to the crib side awaiting farther instructions. It was of little concern to him; a room was a room regardless of who occupied it. But if Rin felt this strongly about it then he would endeavor to fulfill her wishes.

He was rewarded with one of her beautiful smiles as she came to his side "Right above where his head will lay"

Placing it where she requested he watched the small brightly colored toy swing "And if the child is a female?" he asked. The son who had died, he knew, still haunted Rin. She had been heartbroken with the loss and he knew she had tried hard to still give him a son, something she had no control over. To him any child of theirs was precious and with his demon side he already knew the sex of the child.

"Then she will be beautiful" Rin said wrapping her small arms around him.

He put an arm around her as well, noting, not for the first time how well she fit there "She will because she will look like you" he said laying a clawed hand softly against her belly.

"Why can she not look like you?" To that Sesshomaru snorted "What, you are hansom" Rin protested

"That may be but I am still male" he paused "What would you call her?" he asked

"I have always loved the name Tsukiko" she said smiling up at him.

 **o0o**

Some days he was sure that the past haunted him like a ghost, echoing through the ages. He shook his head clearing the fog and left, following her path to the next room. Once it had been their room but when she had died and he gave his title and lands to his son it had never been used again. Every so often, when he would visit Sesshomaru would come into this room to look at the paintings that hung there.

The dust on the floor was disturbed not only where she had walked but also where for some reason she sat down as well. The picture on the wall was one he knew well. A painting that he commissioned, he wanted it to be simply of her alone. But a few pouts later and he stood at her side while the artist painted their likeness.

Sesshomaru shook his head, he didn't know how she had found this room but he could only imagine what she may have thought. With a quick turn he followed her trail out again into the garden again.

The path stopped. No trace of her scent passing. He glared quickly turning to her room, sure she had simply went there. His blood turning hot in his veins with fear and traces of panic. What was she thinking about such a discovery, one he intended to explain himself. He never wanted her to feel like she was nothing more than a copy of his past wife.

No, though he could sense her very soul from that first moment her childish dark brown eyes peeked over the bushes at him in England. The warmth and sincerity of her personality could be easily felt, even their daughter had felt her long before they met again. The short time they had together as they traveled to the safety of the mansion in Japan he had come to know the new her. Her new life in the new age, hundreds of years later, had given her a brighter spark of temper and a feistiness that was annoying while cute as well.

What was amazing was how simply she had accepted not only him but his family as well. In her new life she had once again looked upon the face of a demon and felt nothing but concern and compassion. He was amazed that he still needed her so deeply after such a long time. He wondered if he should have told her the truth, would that have been a mistake.

He shook his head as he drew near her door. The second time they met he had wanted it to be different. She should have had a family, friends and a normal life. When she was an adult he would meet her again and they would go from there, at least that was his plan long ago, before the universe complicated things. Again he felt the need to seek and destroy their enemy who ripped away her chance at a happy childhood.

She was not in her room, no trace of her anywhere in the entire space. Sesshomaru pushed his senses out as far as he could. Sparks of life, demon and half demon flickered in the mansion and on the grounds of the mansion. Beyond the wall that surrounded his son's land he could feel nothing beyond the small flickers of life coming from the many small creatures.

Something was VERY wrong. He turned to leave and spotted a note on the dresser addressed to Tsukiko. When he read the words it took all of his will power not to melt the paper in his clawed hand. His vision fogged with red as he turned with an impressive amount of speed and anger headed toward the dining room where he knew his son's mother sat.

 **o0o**

"Well I think this is lovely, all of us sitting together again eating dinner like a family" Mizuki smiled to the surrounding faces.

"Almost all of us anyway" Katsu grinned "Sure is taking his time" he grinned widely.

"No doubt they are having a nice...chat" Shippou snorted which earned him a smack on the shoulder from Tsukiko.

"They should be" Tsukiko began still glaring at the fox "I know he was going to tell her the truth about their, um connection"

"Am I to understand that he has not told the human who she is to you all?" Kanon said clearly shocked.

Ichirou coughed "Father thought it best she not know until she was of an age to make her own choices on the matter" he stated not looking up from his newspaper.

"Its really quite sweet" began Mizuki.

Kanon just snorted "Its foolish"

"What does that mean?" Demanded Tsukiko clearly annoyed at the older Demoness.

"Secrets are weapons in the wrong hands" She said fanning herself with a shack of her head she sighed

"You simply do not understand" Tsukiko snarled against her better judgment, disliking the way the conversation was going.

"I once tried to keep a secret and it was used as a weapon against me so I understand quite well enough child" she said with distain.

"Oh and what secret was that?" She demanded.

"Tsukiko...!" began Ichirou in an attempt to stop the women's argument.

"Do not trouble yourself son. The halfbreed is demanding answers and I will give them. You see child I hid my children's parentage from my father and brothers because I knew they would use them as tools to get to Lord Sesshomaru. But in the end they found out and I only just managed to escape with our lives. I then had to flee to the mainland so they would no longer look to my children as a weapon. Safe with their father I felt more at ease but in the end I no longer could care for them."

"Mother..." began Mizuki clearly upset at her mothers emotional confession.

"What is done, is done child" she said kindly before turning again to Tsukiko "You are not the first person to assume I would, after so long, have no desire to see this family safe. And wether you believe me or not this is my family and I will protect it as much as any of you!" She glared around the table.

Tsukiko looked down in shame but nodded "I meant no offense..." she began

To that Ichirou snorted and set his paper aside "Your temper has always been overly hot sister" He said

"Well to talk of other matters" Began mizuki "We should discus who will be staying and who will be going. Now I feel.."

"What you feel is irrelevant Father has already decided..." Ichirou began but was cut short. With a loud bang and several gasps Sesshomaru burst into the room. His sword was drawn and before any could so much as blink he had Kanon frozen with concern, the metallic tip of his sword pressed against her neck.

"Father!"Tsukiko yelled

Ichirou had his own sword drawn as well, his face showing outrage as well as confusion at his father's actions.

"What the hell!" Shippou said coming into a fighting stance. Katsu not far behind him coughing and sputtering in surprise on his drink.

"You Will explain yourself now Kanon!" He said each word slowly. His eyes not leaving her face.

Kanon regarded him with a look that seamed somewhere between concerned and amused. Her golden eyes glancing from the blade at her neck to the face of the man who held the weapon. "If you be so kind as to tell me what it is I am in need of explaining I would happily indulge you."

"Father explain yourself!" Ichirou said stepping closer only to pause as Sesshomaru sent him a red eyed glare.

"First this woman will explain her reasons for chasing Katrina away"

"What...Rin where is she?" Tsukiko said, panic rose with her voice as she realized that she had not seen her since lunch.

Mizuki took in the situation and called to a nearby frightened servant "You! Find the human girl NOW!" the servant looked far to scared to move.

Shippou tossed the small apple he was holding at the poor Yokai "Move it unless you wana be at the end of that sword!" That sent the servant scurrying out of the room.

No one moved for several heartbeats as each person in the room tried to gage Sesshomaru's intent. Tsukiko took a step toward him. He did not remove his eyes from Kanon. "Rin found the Painting of your mother in the west wing of the mansion under Kanon's direction"

"What?" Mizuki turned to her mother "Why would you do that?"

Kanon sighed a small smile on her lips "To that I can say I did nothing of the sort. I did not even know a painting existed of the late lady Rin."

"Where did you get this information father?" Ichirou asked his position unmoved but still cautious of his clearly angered father.

He raised his arm and they all saw the crumpled paper in his hand. Tsukiko ventured to step closer "May I see it?"

He let if fall without looking away from his prey "Why would you seek to be so malicious? What could you possibly gain from such a move?"

"I have said already, I stand accused of a crime I did not commit! As you say, what could I possibly gain from doing something so childish and trivial? I long ago accepted that you did not want me but her, do you think so little of me that you would think I could hold a grudge for over 500 years?"

Sesshomaru growled but still had not moved as Ichirou came to his mother's side "Father Stop acting in anger we need more facts"

"Father" Tsukiko said gently laying a hand on his arm and holding up the paper "Katrina did not write this note" Sesshomaru glared at her then down to the note, part of it had been melted after all. "I taught her to speak Japanese, not write it, she knows a few characters but nothing near this complicated" Her face was wet with a few tears as she tried to calm him.

"He never was one who could tell when he was being dragged around by his nose" Shippou said sitting down. He was up in a flash as Sesshomaru turned his blade suddenly to him "Holy...Watch it!" He said throwing up his hands.

"Explain yourself!" He demanded

"She is missing, knowing your amazing skills at tracking, putting you off the trail would help the kidnapper wouldn't it. I am just saying it is kinda convenient to pin it on one of us"

"The human girl is not in the mansion" the returned servant said standing in the door his eyes wide with concern.

"Who saw her last?" Mizuki asked

"I was talking to her in the garden, about four hours ago" Sota said

"Did anything seem amiss to you?" Ichirou asked

"She was asking a lot of questions, about Tsukiko's mother, if I knew her specifically. I didn't give a clear answer because I knew if you wanted her to know you would tell her yourself. After that she said she was going to walk in the garden. I didn't even know she was heading to the mansion"

"Wait, you mean you lost her sent?" Shippou said perking up

"I haven't thought about it till now but yes. Also didn't think much about it because I never was as keen nosed as you purebloods"

Almost as one, everyone in the room closed their eyes and tried to locate her. The look on each face made it quite clear that none could find her.

Sesshomaru turned and slammed his fist into the table smashing it with one blow. It had been so long since he had faced an enemy this elusive. He found the knowledge that he had been tricked into attacking his children's mother even more vexing. But as he looked at the splintered pieces of wood that littered the floor he felt a pain in his chest that he knew was caused by his failure to protect her.

"He was always so dramatic" he heard Kanon say. He turned a sharp glare toward her but his son stood before him.

"Father wait a moment please. I think it is safe to assume she has been taken by our enemy. What I demand to know is HOW anyone entered my home without my knowledge" Ichirou turned calling several servants "Gather every member of the household. I want everyone accounted for and to know of any new comers"

"Brother the only new comers are Shippou, Tsukiko and Rin. I have kept very close watch on everything" Mizuki looked very upset as she paced the floor.

"I will check none the less"

"We waste time looking where I know she is not" Sesshomaru said

"That may be true but to get to her one would have to be close. That implies there is an enemy in our midst, I need to find and question that person"

"Regardless of what you require I will be leaving within the hour to find her no matter if you find the enemies tool here or not." Sesshomaru turned leaving behind him the sounds of orders being called and a very upset Tsukiko being comforted by Shippou.

"She is a tough girl, she will be ok" he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

He stood with new determination. The enemy had finally made a move, a foolish one but still a move. Nothing can truly disappear. They can be masked, shadowed or disguised as something other than what they are. Even ghosts will leave a trail you only need to know how to find it. Listening to the rest of the household Sesshomaru came to a decision. He would do this alone. All he needed was the map, and he happened to know it was Ichirou's case, most likely in his office.

 **o0o**

"We have to go after him!" Tsukiko was trying her best to get her elder brother to listen to her, and at the moment it was not working. Sesshomaru had been gone for only a day but she had not relented in demanding her brother act.

"Tsukiko please" Ichirou held up his hand "He actions made a clear point that he wished to proceed alone, he took the map and flew from here making it almost impossible to track him"

"Are you telling me you did not make a copy of the map?" She demanded stamping her foot in annoyance.

"That is irrelevant I may be lord and master here, but Father Can and will do as he wishes… I, for one do not wish to disregard his clear wishes"

"Heh he is all talk most the time, besides this is not just his fight. You may not remember but I have a very Personal issue to take out on this Zarak person." Shippou said from where he sat by the window.

"You, also do not fall under my care or protection, so I do not care what you do. My Sister however, will listen to me when I say no!" he glared down at her.

She glared right back "I am not under your tumb! Nor will I listen to you. If you want to sit here and do nothing then fine. I will go alone!"

Ichirou shook his head "I will not stop you because I do not need to, father took the map and you cannot track him" He smiled smugly down at her now red face.

"What map?" Mizuki asked as she entered the room holding a tray of hot tea "The guild one?"

"Yes…" Tsukiko said a bit of a pout on her face

"Oh, You should know brother that our mother took one of the copies and left"

For about three seconds there was complete silence before every one was on their feet.

"When did mother leave?" Ichirou angrily demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"About an hour ago. And mother said not to tell you" she smiled sweetly at his angry face. "Did you think she would not wish to avenge her love? Really you three… I thought you would have left already" she shook her head.

"Mizuki please tell me there is another copy of the map" Tsukiko begged taking her sisters hand.

"Yes, Ichirou had several made why?" she looked at her brother surprised at his smoldering glare"What?"

Ichirou stood his clawed hand over his face as he shook it slowly "It still does not change my decision. No one is Following, least of all you two!"

"I shall not!" Tsukiko snarled back at him. "Mizuki may I have a copy of the map?"

"NO!" he said even louder.

"Oh honesty Ichirou..." Mizuki began voice calm and cool "Has Tsukiko EVER listened to you. Or anyone for that matter?"

"That is not the point!" Ichirou glared.

"Come with me" Mizuki said smiling with complete disregard for her brother and together the two of them walked out of the room.

"Damn these women, none listen to me!"

Shippou laughed "And never will, trust me" he came to the annoyed man's side and threw his arm over his shoulder "Now while there are gone let's take your map and go first"

Ichirou glared "I have no map"

"Your right you don't" he smiled and held up the copy "But you did at one point, oh don't be so dramatic let's move it before the girls come back. I agree with you on this, they should stay out of trouble but I can go alone" he held the map up smugly, which Ichirou quickly snatched out of his hand "So you were bluffing about not going after your father?"

"No, I spoke the truth. Father is more than capable, in my opinion, to fight this battle alone. My mother is another matter..."

"I get ya. All the more reason for us to arrive first! Now let's get there and get it over with before the girls get a chance to join in" Shippou ran for the window and jumped out to run across the yard. With an impressive jump he was in the air, a large carved wood dragon under him as he flew higher.

At his side Ichirou caught up he rode a shimmering cloud, not unlike his fathers, and together they headed toward Russia.

"Ok they are gone" Tsukiko said from her vantage point near the window "Now will you tell me why we just let them go without us?"

Mizuki smiled and held out a small bag. "Do you really wish to travel in the air, cold snow, rain and all?"

"Well yea I guess. But now they will arrive before us!"

"No they will not. I have a plane waiting for us right now, and as fast as they can fly a plane is still faster!" she smiled her sweet little smile and for the first time Tsukiko was taken completely by surprise by her sister sneaky side.

"Ok, wow….well lets go and help Father get Rin back and kill this enemy"

Together they walked out the front door, Tsukiko impatient to leave but Mizuki was giving a few last orders to the Stuart. "Ok Tsukiko stand next to me, I will take us to the airport, and then we will be on our way."

 ****Dun Dun Dun! Fooled ya :) It was not Kanon who talked to her in the garden after all. The Woman in the garden had blue eyes, Lady Kanon has gold eyes like the rest of the InuYokai. Next chapter The truth of Katrina's nightmares** **revealed.****

 *****End Chapter*****


	17. Chapter 17 The false God

*****I do not on InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 17**

 **~*The False God*~**

The room was large; tapestries covered large portions of the walls and thick carpets the floor. A large bookshelf loaded with books, a large bed and a fireplace that was kept burning to heat the space. A small bathroom to one side "for her use" what she had been told the first day. When her meals were brought to her, she never saw the same person twice, and every time they refused to say a word to her since arriving in a half asleep state.

She had a headache, since the forest outside of the mansion it had blossomed behind her eyes and stayed. She shivered at the memories, clouded and foggy with dull mumbles that she knew was the voices of her captors but never able to hear what was said. She had tried demanding, pleading and even threatening them to tell her, well anything.

The second day, or, at least, she thought it was the second day. She sat looking at a book that was in a language she did not know. Its pages full of colorful art, depicting what she was sure were demons. There flesh red, their eyes black and horns on their heads. When the large oak door opened, and two men entered she jumped, it wasn't time to eat. Behind them a woman entered her clothes a pale blue, her coppery strawberry blond hair pulled up, Katrina recognized her. This was the woman on the airplane out of Japan.

The woman smiled a bright smile at her "How are you today my dear?" Katrina did not answer putting the book down and backing away. The woman watched her as two men followed with a chair. Her gray/blue eyes regarded the book, and she smiled bigger "The Chinese guide to slaying demons and other evils," She shook her head. "Not one I would have thought you would find interesting."

"I won't tell you anything," Katrina said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

The woman laughed and made a gesture with her hand; another woman entered a large box in hand "It is no longer necessary for you to tell me anything, this is for you, put it on" she smiled when she spoke, but there was no kindness in her face.

Katrina looked as the second woman opened it, inside was a dress, a pale red color and very well made with fancy lace along the edge. She took another step back "No…" she said, "I will not do anything you say."

The woman laughed again "Oh but you will, as you have before. Oh and just so you know the great Sesshomaru is on his way." She paused and looked up at the ceiling "He is, in fact, within the jungle; he should arrive in…oh, another hour or two. Now be a good girl and dress up for him so you will look beautiful."

Her mind froze, glossed over as the time when she had run from the mansion. She pushed against it screaming inside her mind to be set free. But like the last time, it seemed to be over before it had really begun…

She sat in the chair looking at herself in the mirror, fully clothed in the dress, no real memory of how she had arrived here.

"What do you want?" Katrina demanded.

With a raise of one overly thin eyebrow, the woman snorted "You don't know? My, you are thick." she laughed then as she began circling Katrina in her seat.

"You want to have your life taken by Lord Sesshomaru, Zarak?" She said glaring defiantly at her. Thus far all the evidence pointed to this woman being their enemy.

She grinned, not denying the name. "He will try and do just that, I am sure," she began her hand running absently along the gold chain at her neck. Zarak had made a full circle, now standing in front of her again.

With a slight nod, the two men at Katrina's side took her arms, holding them tightly. "What are you doing?" She demanded, struggling against them.

"I am going to make sure you cannot do anything foolish," The men began tying her to the chair. Once they were done, they stood for only a moment before Zarak seemed to notice them "Leave my sight!" She yelled maniacally causing the men to bolt out and shut the door behind them.

Her face shifted from angry to calm within a moment, and she smoothed her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Why are you having them killed?" Katrina demanded, memories of their fights as they made their way to Japan still vivid. How they had been hunting her family like animals. "They aren't evil, you people are to hunt any like that is just..." Zarak slapped her.

"I have allowed many to be taken without harm, to be brought to me for cleansing, it is my Guilds highest honor. I cannot be faulted for those foolish enough to fight."

"What?!" Katrina wondered aloud. "But they..."

"They do as they are told. As you should." Zarak stood in front of her, a wicked smile on her overly plump lips as she leaned in. The horrible woman reached between her overly exposed bosom, pulled out a large crystal that hung on the gold chain around her neck. She held it up, eyes scanning over it in a disturbingly seductive manner. "Do you know what this is?" she asked Katrina.

"How should I know?"

To that, Zarak smiled "You should know, after all, this is not the first time you have seen it."

"What does that mean?" Katrina was afraid yet painfully curious "I have never seen that before!"

"Well, I suppose you would not remember it." She sighed and with a snap of her fingers a lantern appeared. It was stone, shining with an odd silver light through the intricately painted shades.

"What is that?" Katrina barely managed to say as the lantern was pulling her mind like a moth to a flame.

"This is my divinity," Zarak said with a sigh as she lovingly touched it. "I am a goddess," She said, her chin high as she closed her eyes.

"No..." Katrina began only to be slapped by Zarak.

"Do not blaspheme against me" She snarled, a glare on her face.

Katrina said no more. But in her mind she shrunk away from the idea, there was no way this could be a god. Something was wrong; she wasn't...right.

Zarak held up the crystal to the lantern and Katrina watched as a pale wisp of…something shimmered in the air, floating from the lantern to the gem. "You have no Idea how long it took me to figure out how this worked. Many deaths on my worshipers let me assure you."

Katrina swallowed, deaths… "You didn't already know?" She managed to say. If Zarak were a real Goddess she would already know wouldn't she? "You stole that from a real god didn't you?"

Zarak blinked several times. Caught in her own words, she grinned widely "Clever little bitch aren't you. If a god is so foolish as to lose their divinity they are at fault, I was merely taking over where another god failed." Zarak's eyes burned with anger "She never saw my potential never gave me..." She stopped short brushing her hair smooth again, her creepily serene smile plastered on her face again. "I deciphered its uses in the end. Gods receive their power from their followers while common knowledge what is not commonly know is that should a god have no followers they cease to be." Zarak's serene face contorted with anger again "MY followers refused me, so I had to find new ones." she snarled, before once again shifting her face and countenance to calm. "This also gives me life, but as with all things, a sacrifice is required, one must give their soul to their god, the more powerful the soul, the more I am sustained."

Katrina was horrified "Souls... you're taking my soul?" What would that mean, how would it feel? She was sure this false god was mad.

Zarak ignored her question. "Human souls are weak" She snorted "Demons and gods, however..." she left it hanging grinning wickedly.

She wanted Sesshomaru's soul! "I won't let you!" Katrina said with more ferocity than she thought possible.

"For a very long time now," Zarak began again, ignoring Katrina "I have been ensuring my existence. Not an easy task, and getting harder as the more powerful stupidly die off. While the most impressive remain elusive and unattainable, never doing as I require..." she paused turning an eye at Katrina "I soon learned that some need... persuasion to come willingly." The woman said as she began circling her again.

Zarak smiled far too much Katrina decided "Others die so that you can live! You are a monster!" Katrina yelled disgusted with the thought.

"I am a Goddess!" She said haughtily. "I am entitled to such gifts." Katrina cringed, to think of a soul like that? Zarak turned to Katrina again, leaning in she took her chin in hand forcing her to look into the blue eyes.

"While just Human, your soul called to me," Katrina tried to pull away, but Zarak was surprisingly strong. "In your first lifetime, something about you shifted, changed and suddenly you were bright, powerful in a way I had never seen. You intrigued me. When I found you, I was amazed by who you were with. What was a Demonlord doing with a human?" Katrina blinked several times, trying with little success to understand her babbling. Zarak sighed dramatically "Then you died, and his soul became my goal, but Sesshomaru disappeared, and I learned of his deep affection for you, and I knew he would try and find you again."

"Find me again?" She whispered. Lady Kanon's words echoed in her mind. Was reincarnation real? Zarak was implying just that. "Lady Kanon wasn't lying..." Katrina murmured suddenly overcome with sadness again.

Zarak Laughed rudely "Lady Kanon? Is that who you saw? Interesting, you must think of her a threat for you to have seen her."

"What?" She demanded as dread crept in, "What did you do?"

"Gave you a vision, easy really, I have always had access to your mind. If anyone had seen you that day, you would have been talking to yourself. I needed you to leave Ichirou's home; you were too protected."

"How... How do you have access to me like that?" Katrina demanded. "Is that why I still have nightmares about him? You have been plaguing my mind since I was a child?" She was yelling now.

"Do you know how many times I failed?" She asked tilting her head, again ignoring her questions. Clearly wrapped up in her own twisted story "No I suppose you wouldn't, I will tell you, four lifetimes. And each time I had to find you before he did, not an easy task let me assure you!"

That caught her off guard "Find me?" She whispered.

"Oh yes, but after so many attempts I realized something."

"What?" Katrina said as dread crept in, closing around her heart as she listened to the mad woman.

Zarak pouted dramatically, leaning in she sniffed loudly "I can smell him on you, so I know that what was needed has happened."

Katrina's mouth went dry "You are mad!" she accused the rambling female.

"Sesshomaru has fallen in Love… There is nothing he would not do to keep you." Tears rolled down Katrina's face at her words. Their love was something to cherish, sacred between them, Zarak seemed to defile it even as she spoke of it. "Tell me, how was it to lay with him? I have fancied the Idea!"

Katrina felt the heat rise on her face though not from embarrassment, from rage. "He would never…. with you!" she finished lamely

"I know, selfish man that he is! His taste far too Particular to consider one as strong as I." Zarak laughed loudly, Katrina fully believing now that she was unstable.

Stopping suddenly she turned and looked over her shoulder at Katrina her smile wiped clean from her pale face "But that is beside the point. I require more from him than his embrace and it is the tie he has with you that will pull him right to me." With a sudden move that made Katrina scream, Zarak turned and thrust the gem into her chest.

It did not hurt as she thought it might, there was no blood either, it seemed to have pierced her soul but not her body. There was a distant buzzing far off. Her vision swam the room flickering oddly. "You died the first few times I tried this" She heard Zarak say, her voice sounding like it was under water...

No, not water, it was the sound of other voices. And then as memories surfaced, bubbling up, the room disappeared, and she saw them become clear.

* * *

 _"Here Madame, let me hold little Katrina," the mean lady said. She was a maid in our house, I was crying, and she offered to hold me. We stood by the fire as my mother walked away. I knew this was not good it had happened before!_

 _"Shhh little one, you will not die now, I need him to find you first," I flinched when she pulled out the stone but, this time, she did not put it into my chest. She touched my head, softly and I drifted to sleep. The nightmare was instant, I was being chased by wolves. They changed, shifted and turned. Then they were silver white, golden eyed. She laughed in my mind "Beware the Demon; he will kill you!" she said. His face shifted, and I only felt fear as he followed me..._

* * *

 _Running along a hillside. My legs are short; I am not good at running yet. I know that my papa is near. A pair of legs stands before me I look up at a face that is not papa. I have seen this face before, in a nightmare._

 _"Found you, I seem to be getting lazy you are almost too old. Though you did shift location. Far into East Germany," she tutted as she grabbed my chubby child arm and stuck the gem in... again..._

* * *

 _"What a lovely_ babe _, how old is she?" It was a lady, looking down at me._

 _"She is not yet three moons old…" A mother, no My mother said._

 _"That is wonderful," the lady said… the pain in my infant body worse this time as she pushes the gem in…again..._

* * *

 _My family was dead. I don't know how but they are cold. Crawling in search of help I found someone. She picked me up, her smile wide as she looked into my eyes "My, the tie is indeed a remarkable one. I imagine he will find you rather quickly." She turned holding me closely "Well he would have anyway," I began to cry again not liking her anymore. "Shhh little…." she laughed, "You know I do not know what they called you. Did you know you were a princess? I doubt it." She continued laughing as we walked away from the small world I knew. "What a life you might have led, little princess, not that it matters to one as small as you I doubt the memories are even there. Still I found you first. Now if I control you I control him so you will have to forgive me" She held up a pretty stone, a crystal, then she pushed it into me..._

* * *

 _"Sesshomaru, do you think that love can cross lifetimes?" I asked reaching up to his face , touching one wet cheek._

 _Turning I looked at him, surprised and deeply saddened to see several tears running down his chin unchecked. A look of deep pain crossed his face as I lovingly brushed aside his tears with my now frail hand "Do not weep for me, my love. You have made my life complete. Filled my days with joy and have given me my daughter. Everything I am I owe to you and I would never change a single choice we made." I leaned in to kiss him to sooth his breaking heart..._

* * *

 _"Why can she not look like you?" I asked. Sesshomaru snorted "What, you are handsome" I protested_

 _"That may be, but I am still male," he paused. "What would you call her?" he asked_

 _"I have always loved the name Tsukiko," I said smiling up at him..._

* * *

 _"I love you Rin."_

 _My eyes felt like they might shed tears, though not from sadness, placing a hand on his cheek I smiled up at him._

 _"Truly Sesshomaru?"_

"Truly. _" He replied, and then he kissed me again..._

* * *

 _"I need to_ leave. _" he said to me_

 _"B…But you just arrived?" I said, hoping I did not offend him._

 _"Something has come to my attention," he said looking at me for just a moment. Handing me a small box, he turned from me, stepping away._

 _"Sesshomaru-Sama how…how long will you be gone this time..._

* * *

 _His hand was on my face. I looked up at him; something heavy was on my chest, and I knew he had pulled me back from where none return. I smiled at him..._

* * *

 _I was dead again… Why had I died this time? I did not remember anything happening to me… Kohaku was holding me and then I was pulled away from him… No from my body. Something held me in a huge hand, and I was being taken away from My Lord. I wanted to beg this thing, tell it to leave me alone, but I have no voice…. Would I ever see him again?_

* * *

 _"Rin you may do as you wish," he said then walked away from me. I smiled hurrying to catch up with him. "Don't,_ child _he is a demon he will only kill you," The monk said. I grinned at him; he did not know My Lord as I did._

* * *

 _The blackness was leaving me… I felt an arm around me…. Who cared enough about me to hold me again? My first breath was harsh, scratching out of my blood-crusted throat as I coughed life back into my lungs. Golden eyes, crowned above with white hair… a crescent moon… My Lord, he saved me after all….._

* * *

 _The pain was unbearable. I watched my blood pool around the ground near my eyes. My vision was fading…._

* * *

 _The bad man with his evil wolves was going to kill me as he killed the others in my village. I would run to him. He would protect me… wouldn't he? I had helped him, offer food and water. He would not simply let me die would he?_

* * *

 _I watched him over the bushes. He was blood smeared and red-eyed. He was wounded, and I could tell he could not move much from the pain of his injuries. I wanted to help him. Mother always said to be kind and help those in need. She always helped people I would too! As I emerged, He turned his red eyes to me, glaring and growling. I froze but only for a moment, determined to help I walked forward..._

* * *

Cold water splashed her face "Ah… there you are. Have a nice trip?" Zarak grinned.

"I…I am Rin," Katrina mumbled.

"Well yes in a manner of speaking you are. Though I have been told that Humans can suffer if they are allowed to remember such things. Do you suffer?"

Katrina winced as a horrible headache blossomed behind her eyes. She looked around as best she could. The room had changed; they must have moved her at some point. The room was in truth an enormous cave, the ceiling so high up that is was shrouded in shadow even though several braziers burned below her.

She sat quickly with the sudden realization of how high up she was "Glad to see you are awake" The voice came from a raised platform made of rock. The woman sat atop it in a throne-like chair looking all the world like a queen.

"What are you doing?" Katrina demanded. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because he loves you he will attempt to save you," Zarak spoke of love as though it was a poison.

"He will kill you!" Katrina yelled definitely. Memories bubbled up again; they hurt yet in them she saw faces, people she felt she should know. Sesshomaru is standing over her, far too tall, as though she was a child's height. He had blood on his hands and clothes.

"Oh, you foolish little mortal girl…" Zarak said pulling her mind from the memory, as she stood walking toward a large item that at first looked like just light, but as Katrina focused on it, she saw that it was, in fact, the same stone lantern from before.

"He is just outside right now, he doubts that you are here, let's encourage him of your presence…" her hand came up, pointing the crystal at her.

Pain blossomed behind her eyes again. She brought both her hands to the side of her head a cry escaping her throat, only after the sound echoed off the walls did she realize she had called his name.

 *****End*****


	18. Chapter 18 The Storm Gathers

*****I don't own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 18**

 **~*The storm gathers*~**

The hot air hung thick in the jungle. Stifling and distracting. Sesshomaru wished he had not worn so many layer as he walked with silence and ease, though blending into the hot jungle of India was difficult dressed in white.

Katrina had been gone from the family mansion no more than three hours when Sesshomaru left. His son had made an effort to find the enemy that he was certain was among the ranks of his servants. The effort was in vain, even on threat of death, none could be found who knew anything at all.

He did not tell them he left, he knew they would follow, and that was not something he was willing to allow. Her life was his to protect; his children had already known danger because of this, now was the time for them to remain in safety.

The map that had been taken from a member of the guild was tucked safely in his obi. He disliked any form of "sneaking" but he knew that Ichirou would demand to come (as well as Tsukiko and Shippou) and so he had removed it from his son's desk and left.

That was almost a week ago. It had been a week of not knowing if she was safe, a week of seeking out the fools who threatened her. The worst was a week of knowing that she was at their mercy. His clawed hand gripped on the hilt of his sword feeling its power and knowing that soon they would taste death at its sharp blade. Next to it, his father's fang remained still and quiet, its handle as cold as the souls it had raised from death. He pushed away the thought of perhaps needing to use it on her.

He caught the scent of humans on the hot air, holding his shield close, knowing the guilds uncanny ability to sense demon aura. He trailed them feeling his inner demon thrill in the hunt as he let his instincts take over.

There were two of them, most likely a scout pair, their cloaks were once white but time had dulled them to a grayish color. Each had a long bow across their backs, a quiver full of long, red-fletched feathers and a sword at their sides.

They kept their heads low, as they walked a dark path, a few quiet whispers passed between them. They would never know how close they came to death that day. For several moments, they hung on the scales as Sesshomaru spent several heart beats deciding whether or not to kill them. As they disappeared he smiled and turned to retrace the path that they had come thus far, quickly following their scent.

The trail moved in a winding pattern through the trees. Sesshomaru kept his senses alert at all times to any sound or scent that might give him a hint (or warning) of others. The thickness of the undergrowth muffled the sounds, even with his excellent hearing Sesshomaru had to strain to pick up any sound besides wildlife.

Far ahead he spotted what appeared to be the remains of something made of stone, perhaps a tower or keep. A quick glance at the map told him that he was relatively near the mark on the map. He approached it slowly his steps as silent as the Panthers that stalked these jungles.

A torch crackled as it lit up the ruined interior of the structure a hole that might have once been a window provided an easy look inside. A man and woman sat near a small flame, the smell of food drifting from a small pot.

"…like we are just slaves," the man spoke. "I used to believe really… but now I think there are no demons left, I have never seen one."

"It is not our place to question Zarak's will." The woman said siring the food. "Trust me, they do, and I have purified one myself" she looked at the larger opening that served as the door a glare crossing her face.

"hu… So I have been told many times, but c'mon kidnapping a girl? Doesn't that seem odd?"

"Not if the girl should lead Zarak to a powerful demon!" The woman glared at him. "You should learn to hold your tongue, what you say could be taken as treason against the Guild."

The man glared and stood, stretching and then shrugged. "I gotta take a leak." He said turning to leave

"Do not stray far, I felt an evil aura a while ago, keep your bow ready." She said not looking up.

"There are five patrols out there; you really think a demon will get this close?" He laughed and left the ruins walking into the trees if he had glanced behind him he would have seen that he was being trailed.

As he stood behind a tree to do his business a blade across his neck came as quite a shock to him. He swallowed heavily when a deadly calm voice spoke in his ear. "Where is the girl?"

He, at first, made a move for his sword. But a pale striped hand grabbed his arm, the impressively sharp claws dug into his flesh, and little drops of blood began to speckle the ground.

"I will not ask again." From the corner of his eye, the man saw golden eyes in a pale face, looking at him "Do not try my patience."

With a quick head butt, he made the demon let go for just a moment, turning quickly and ducking low he dodge out of his grasp and was up and had his sword drawn. He took his stance, but so did the demon, his pale silvery white hair hung loose, his body braced in a fighting stance as well.

He considered calling for help but held back. He had been trained for this, the monster before him was what he had been told of many times. This was his chance to prove to them that he was worthy.

He smiled at the demon and charged.

The demons face remained disturbingly calm; his sword moved up to block his advance, and without really knowing how he was tossed into the air and found himself looking up at the demon from his position in the cold snow.

"You will tell me what I asked," the demon said a slight glare on his stripped face.

His training told him many things, how to fight hand to hand, how to use a sacred sutra, how to purify with a bow as well as a touch. But even with it all, he was not prepared to come face to face with a real demon. He closed his eyes tight, listening to the last thing he had been taught.

 _"To tell the secrets of the guild to ANY is an instant death sentence, so do yourself a favor when you have no way out, other than telling an enemy any of our secrets."_

It was a small pill one that was said to cause near instant death. If you failed to take it find another way, death by your own hand was said to be better than death by a demon….or the Guild.

The pill was sewn into a pouch on his shoulder, a fast turn of his head, a quick tear with his teeth and then the world drifted away from him.

Sesshomaru looked at the dead man; he heard the last beat of his pathetic heart as his last breath was pulled away by the wind.

He sheathed Bakusaiga, sighing at the foolishness of mortals, drew Tenseiga and looked at the minions of the underworld who had come for his soul. A swift swipe of his sword and they disintegrated before him.

The man choked on the bile in his mouth and looked up at him. His face easy as a book to read, to flash from complete confusion to panic as he looked, wide eyes at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the man once again "Now that you have gotten that over with, I ask you one last time, where is the girl?"

"What hap…I…died…Wh…What did you do?"

"I returned your pathetic life to you, but I will take it again if you do not answer me."

He looked at his hands and touched his face clearly in awe at his sudden life. Sesshomaru growled quietly bringing the man's attention back.

"B...But you will just kill me again if I speak" he said sudden panic coming to his face

"Tell me the truth and I will not have a need to kill you."

He swallowed "She is in the caves" he blinked heavily looking up at Sesshomaru. "I thought Demons were evil? What could you want with a simple human girl?"

Sesshomaru ignored the question. "Where are the caves?" he demanded.

He pointed a shaky finger to the northeast "There is a hill with an entrance in the south face."

"How many guard it?" The man did not speak, his form started shaking, and his heart beat began quickening.

"There are four at the entrance and two more every so often until you reach the main cavern."

"Where are they keeping the girl?"

"I…I don't know…I was never allowed inside the main cavern where Zarak stays."

"So Zarak is here?" The man shook his head yes "You have been given a new life I suggest you make better use of it" He turned to leave and was gone before another word could be spoken, dashing through the forest toward the hill and his enemies, he was a streak of pale white against the deep green of the jungle he ran so fast.

The hill came into view a dark sentinel in the trees, it was not tall, its south face cut sharply to form a cliff. Torchlight came from a thin crack in the rock, a human, heavily cloaked holding a longbow in hand, guarded it. Sesshomaru paused for a moment, not sure what this meant, perhaps the human he questioned had it wrong, and there was only one guard.

The guard stood out from the entrance, not by much, but if he was fast, he might be able to enter without being noticed. He circled wide staying hidden in the trees waiting for any sign that it may be a trap.

Nothing changed, time ticked with the beating of his heart. The sun was setting behind the clouds, and the human remained un-moving other than a slight weight shift from leg to leg. He wanted to know what was contained in the cave or if she was there. He let the shield fall for a moment pushing out to smell or sense her.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rang through his mind like a piece of glass breaking. He did not know how he heard her; he did not stop to wonder how it was possible or if it was really her. In about the space of two heartbeats, he charged the human, killing it in one hit of his sword and entered the cave sword at the ready for any more of the members of the Guild.

The glare on Sesshomaru's face deepened as he descended the tunnel. The walls were clearly man-made; they were carved smooth with a set of torch holders every few feet the black smoke drifting up to the high ceiling. But the glare was not caused by the architecture; it was the lack of guards along the way, if the human had been telling the truth he should have run into at least one by now.

The absence of humans was unsettling. He would have known what to do with them should he encounter them, but this was wrong…

He had to conclude that it was a trap, and he almost made up his mind to leave but decided to try and feel for her again. He dropped his shield entirely. If they came for him so be it, he was done hiding and now was ready to kill them all should they be foolish enough to get in his way.

The tunnel curved sharply ahead blocking his line of sight. He could smell humans but also something else; it was shielded. But above it all, he smelled Rin. She WAS here after all, and she was close, and it no longer mattered what was waiting ahead.

"Welcome…" a female voice echoed through the stone hall.

He paused listening

"Do not fear, I have informed my servants that you are to pass unmolested to my domain. Sadly you killed my door guard before he could escort you in." a laugh rang for a moment "But regardless I, as well as the sweet Katrina await you."

"IT'S A TRAP!" Katrina yelled followed by another laugh

"Oh, he knows that already dear."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to darken to red...

This would end tonight no matter what!

Ahead the stairs came to an end, a short hall with a huge door stood before him.

With the force of a thousand winds, Sesshomaru smashed them open.

The cave was large, its hollow space echoing loudly causing a mild confusion to his sense of hearing. No doubt a planned effect. Sesshomaru stored the information away and kept a wary eyes on the only two in the huge open space.

Katrina stood atop a thick pedestal, dressed frivolously he noted, a look of panic etched on her features. The only other presence in the room was a female with red hair. Were it not for the thick aura around her she could have been mistaken for a human.

Guarding his mind and his movements, the cave crackled with unseen holy power. But he grinned ever so slightly at the subtle feeling laced through it. "You have made an error." he stated.

She shrugged "I would not expect you to understand my divine plans Demon" she grinned at him.

Sesshomaru doubted very much that any plan she could contrive would hold him. Her aura of holy power felt off, wrong even. He had only encountered such holy power once before, a fallen god. Her power was corrupt, stagnate and would not do any real harm to him. It was heavy, like fighting in water fully clothed but not undo able.

"So sure of yourself!" she chided from her seat of power as they gauged each other. "Though I would expect no less from the last great demon lord! Such a sad and pathetic end to your race." She was trying to taunt him into charging her. Why?

"It must be difficult to be so alone, one could hardly count half breeds as true Yokai." She continued. She was trying to push his buttons, yet seems to lack knowledge of his mindset, her information severely outdated.

She tilted her head ever so slightly, "So quiet, poor Katrina must be let down, no rushing to the fight?"

Sesshomaru glared, playing the options out in his mind. Perhaps she needed him to be close to attack? Katrina was on the opposite side of the room from the woman he assumed was Zarak. Still she must truly think him foolish to think he would turn his back to his enemy!

"Well?" She asked, looking somewhat annoyed when he did not respond. "Really? All this time, all these years lost and all the blood on my hands and you have nothing to ask, to say even?" She finally made a move, shifting to stand from her seat playing with a chain about her neck.

Sword still drawn he shrugged. "Katrina is my concern, it was foolish to take what is mine" he growled.

Zarak began clapping "Oh marvelous! So stoic so uncaring, one would almost believe you! Would you like to know how many times I killed what is yours?"

Fighting back the urge to snarl at her he tried to ignore her rambling and focus taking a very good look at the room. It was empty of all but the throne she stood by, the pedestal that Katrina stood on and a second pedestal with that appeared to be a lantern on top.

"How many times has she died since you lost her three hundred years ago?" Zarak said it quietly but the whispers echoed around him unnaturally.

"Irrelevant'" He stated, though the words stung unnaturally, as he pointed the sword at her. "What games do you play?"

She ignored his words continuing her recount "Four deaths in all, twice right from under your nose."

Sesshomaru growled against his will, his anger spiking at her words. He knew she was trying to goad him into an attack and it was going to work soon if she kept up her litany.

He took three paces into the space and stopped, her aura shifting uncomfortably around him. "Killing a child must have been difficult for one as weak as you." He said, hoping to goad her as well.

She grinned, stepping down three of the five steps. "What are you afraid of Sesshomaru? Have you perhaps lost your nerve in your old age? I suppose what they say is true, one always beco.." She stopped eyes going a little wider before she glared intently at the door. "I do despise uninvited guests. Really, are you so weak you had to bring help?" she snarled before closing her eyes for a moment.

Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off of her but he felt her coming down the stairs and he wished he could turn a withering glare at his children's mother!

"Kanon..." He said, not even bothering to turn.

"Lord Sesshomaru." was her calm reply. "Did you come to banter with her?" The woman sounded annoyed as she surveyed the space. She moved to rush past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Release me to my revenge!" She snarled "You may fear a single human but I do not!"

His hold did not slacken, "She is not human, attacking in anger will only lead to errors!" She glared but said nothing as a moment later the sound of lots of feet could be heard approaching.

Though his surprise did not show on his face, Sesshomaru was taken back by the sheer amount of humans that began to flood into the over large chamber. Seconds ticked into minuets as no one moved to attack. He glared assessing the situation, trying to find the reason. What was her next move?

His eyes darted around the room, resting repeatedly on Katrina. She was not moving at all, her eyes blinked a few times but that was all. He had to assume that she was being held by some invisible spell or power.

Good, she couldn't get into the fight that way. Of course she couldn't run away from danger either.

"What are you waiting for!" Kanon yelled. She was angry making her emotional. Sesshomaru couldn't fault her, women were sentimental he would be fuming too if he had not long ago mastered his own emotions.

"A good host waits for all the guest before starting the party!" She cooed in a ridiculous manner.

Sesshomaru growled "Who else came?" He demanded of Kanon who shook her head.

"I left alone." she stated.

That's when he felt them, his children and Shippou.

Dammit...

As they rushed down the stairs the fighting finally started.

 **o0o**

"Father!" Tsukiko said as she came closer to his side, he noted that she had chosen to use his fathers fang, and that she had it transformed. Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin at her but she only glared ever to slightly. "I don't understand why this isn't working!" Tsukiko yelled as she dodged another attack and sliced through the man in the next movement.

"No Yokai aura" Sesshomaru stated, knowing what she meant, she no doubt wanted to use the windscar against their enemy.

"What?!" She was angry and more than a little worried. He had to admit his opinion on how things were digressing irritated him.

"The wind scar is activated by two opposing Yokai aura, she is not Yokai." He snarled melting the neck of the human in his grasp.

"Well what the fucking hell is she then!?" Shippou demanded as he dodged an arrow.

"A fallen god." He stated.

Shippou whistled low, "Thought the air felt wrong."

"That explains a lot!" Ichirou snarled out as he quickly dispatched three.

"You should not have come!" Sesshomaru glared as he fought off the attacking humans his back against his sons.

"Children always disobey their parents..." Mizuki said as she pulled a hair pin free and threw it, with impressive accuracy, right into a priest neck. "It was foolish of you to think we wouldn't"

"Not foolish.." he began swinging a wide arch with his sward to dispatch three more. "I simply misjudged your intelligence!" He was really annoyed at their interference, he had no idea how this would play out and them being here added more chance for failure. More of a chance that someone would die.

"Really Sesshomaru.." Lady Kanon tutted as she swung her own swords through two offending humans at once. "Insulting people right now is unnecessary."

"Do you always talk so much while fighting!" Shippou growled throwing foxfire at a group of priest who were shooting at them from an alcove high in the wall. "What we need is a plan, this bitch seems to have plenty of willing fighters and we are not any closer to her or Katrina!"

Shippou was, unfortunately, right. Sesshomaru swung his sword again while deflecting another arrow. "Tsukiko, give us a barrier now!" He demanded. He couldn't turn to watch, but he felt her do it. The surge of power was strong and closely familiar, as it was his fang.

"This will not hold long against so much power!" she warned. The barrier encompassed them all and Sesshomaru attempted to get his barrings. There were six of them against... A quick look around the room and he guessed in the hundreds, they had Shippou's foxfire, four swords and Mizuki's arrangement of hairpins. His poison claws would be ill advised. Not only was Katrina very human even his own family might have a difficult time. Then of course they could all resort to claw and fang as well.

"She needs to be taken down, the head of the snake should be removed." Ichirou Said.

Sound tactics. Sesshomaru nodded, more than a little torn, one the one hand he wished to charge Zarak. On the other he wanted to reach Katrina.

"I am the fastest." Lady Kanon offered. "I will rush her."

"I will follow, I can move fast too and use the barrier till we are close." Tsukiko offered.

"Father should go for Katrina, get her out of harms way, I'll help with that." Mizuki suggested.

"Shippou and I will rush the majority of remaining humans." Ichirou said inclining his head to where the humans were regrouping near the left side of the throne. "Burst of foxfire, hot as you can get it and I will unleash on them."

Sesshomaru nodded, this was war, fighting for an end, either their enemies or theirs. He hated that they were here, their lives hung in the balance because of it but sentiment in battle is how one died in battle.

"Here." Shippou said handing out a small bottle to them all. "The poison antidote, take it now, that way were cover in that area at least." He grinned with no joy.

Sesshomaru nodded taking the small bottle. "This ends today."

"Their death or ours!" Kanon said, a note of finality in her voice.

"Theirs preferably thank you!" Shippou grinned, giving Tsukiko's hand a small squeeze before they all turned to face the battle.

 ****End****

 *****SO... yea its been a while. I don't have any good excuses other that life/writers block. I feel bad for how long its been but then I remember their are some fics out there that I've been waiting years for updates so *shrug* maybe ya wont kill me lol. I am no good at writing fight scenes which is why its kinda short I hope you all like it still*****


	19. Chapter 19 To the Death

*****As much as I would like them to be they aren't mine :(*****

 **Chapter 19**

 **~*To the death*~**

His arrival stirred her hope, he had come for her!

Then lady Kanon and the others arrived and she almost glowed with triumph. Zarak had messed with the wrong family! Her hope wavered as Zaraks underling began to attack, there were so many! But her family held out, fighting together, protecting each other. A bubble of protection covered them for several heartbeats and Katrina held her breath.

Zarak grinned like the mad woman she was, calling orders to her followers waiting for their next move.

Katrina wanted to tell them to leave. To beg them to fight harder and win! So torn was she that her heart and mind struggled with what to do. Not that she could do much, she wanted to warn them that Zarak planed on using their very souls for sustenance, but she couldn't. She was like a statue of stone with eyes, forced to watch and unable to do anything. It was infuriating, heartbreaking even as they all came to save her, to kill the enemy of their family!

The bubble broke and they all moved different directions. Sesshomaru and Mizuki came right at her, Kanon and Tsukiko at Zarak, Shippou and Ichirou at the remains of the humans. A good plan no doubt in place as they all played their parts.

It all went wrong almost immediately.

Mizuki and Sesshomaru both had not noticed what was happening behind them in their race toward her, Katrina could see it all from where she stood unable to do anything but watch.

Lady Kanon was the first one down, Zarak didn't even flinch as she was charged. From nowhere black chains filled the air binding both women as they fell heavily to the ground. Zarak was on Kanon in a moment crystal raised and plunged into her seconds before she turned on Tsukiko to repeat the action.

Tsukiko rose her sword in defense but the barrier she held in place almost immediately began to waver, small cracks visible in its glossy sheen.

In her mind she screamed, her heart breaking at the sight. Zarak stood over her victims eyes closed in momentary victory. Katrina saw it then, an odd shimmering in the air, drifting like small bits of silver cloud loose on the wind.

 _Is that how she takes a soul?..._

Shippou and Ichirou both froze in their attack, almost as though the felt what had happened. With a ferocity that startled her they both rained death on the humans before them clearing a path of carnage toward Zarak.

Ichirou, clearly enraged, abandoned his fight and simply jumped over the humans and so reached her first. Shippou, tangled up with a large group of her men forced him to stall in place, struggling alone. With eyes the color of blood Ichirou snarled as he jumped to defend his fallen mother and the half sister who was about to succumb to their enemy as well. With a flick of her wrist Ichirou seemed to hit an invisible wall and his moment of shock was all she needed to overcome Tsukiko's barrier.

The pain Katrina felt as a second member of her family fell to this evil god was beyond describing. Her world was shattering into a thousand pieces before her eyes. As the woman who raised her, the only mother she really knew, slumped slowly to the ground at Zarak's feet. Katrina's cry echoed in the hollow cave, full of all the pain and horror she felt at the loss.

Weather she was released or Katrina found the will to fight off the spell she didn't know, but didn't stop to care. "NO! please stop." Her cry made Sesshomaru glance quickly to see what had happened.

He glared, pausing for a moment to dispatch three monks with his poison lash, before catching Mizuki by the arm and pulling her close. She wished she could hear what he said, Mizuki shook her head, apparently disliking his words.

Zarak grinned widely at Ichrou's swift approach as he swung his sword and dagger, only to have her duck quickly under his strike. As they began what could only be called a game of dodge, Zarak simply avoided him at every turn. With a quick turn Ichirou got beyond her defenses and Katrina almost cheered with triumph as his sword slid into her stomach up to the hilt. One heartbeat was all the time given for her joy at the evil woman death, as though it was a mere annoyance Zarak grinned and repeated the action of pushing the gem into him as well.

Between killing one monk and the next Mizuki looked wide eyed at her brothers now limp body. Sesshomaru tried to restrain her but Mizuki shoved her father away and ran toward Zarak and her fallen family. "No!" He shouted, at the same time as Katrina did.

This wasn't working. "No, don't please, just leave before she takes you too!" Katrina screamed.

With a pained look in his eyes Sesshomaru glanced at her, then back at Zarak before he followed moments behind his Daughter. Shippou and Mizuki reached her almost as one. The chains that once bound Kanon materialized around Shippou, they only trapped him for a moment but that was all Zarak needed, Mizuki was trying to strangle the mad God with her bare hands. With tears falling freely down her alabaster cheeks Mizuki fell to the gem as well.

She was going for Shippou now, his face a mask of pure sorrow and pain as he guarded Tsukiko's body. He ran the sword right through her middle. Zarak did not even blink, she grinned widely as it went into her up to the hilt sticking out her other side covered in blood. Like when Ichirou had, she did not die. "Thank you for letting me get so close," she said and then thrust the gem into him. Again she saw the faint wisp, the odd shimmering that moved through the air, it was moving from Shippou toward her stone lantern.

Katrina just stared in numb disbelief. How had this happened? When they had all arrived she felt hope, but now? Their bodies lined the floor now. The Wisp that came from Shippou moved across the room, shimmering in the air as it drifted to the stone lantern. And then she knew, It was the lantern. The souls she took, they stored inside the lantern! "Sesshomaru, No wait!" She begged, she needed to tell him about that lantern, it was the key it had to be!

Sesshomaru dove at Zarak. His eyes red, his face as still as a pond. No words of anger or grief he simply charged her with pure hate only seeing death in his eyes. Katrina watched shocked at the ferocity that he went for this foul being who seemed so powerful. She dodged most attacks as she tried to get close to him with her crystal.

He seemed to know her intent ans so was being cautious, Moving with careful steps avoiding her reach. And then she managed to out maneuver him by a slight chance, it was all she needed. As Sesshomaru swung his sword Bakusaiga, Zarak dodged it grasping his wrist holding it tight. Katrina screamed as he buckled under her touch as though it burned.

"You see, I am a goddess, What Demon can withstand Holy power so divine!" Zarak cackled loudly as she swung her dagger down piercing him in the chest. "You need to relax great lord!" She said manically.

While he attempted to recover Zarak let the dagger go and lifted the Crystal, "NO!" Katrina screamed, watching in horror, as she plunged it into him.

His red eyes blinked suddenly back to gold and he started to slump over his body going limp as a rag doll.

Zarak Sighed, breathing deeply. "Such power!" she called.

The wisp was moving through the air.

The feeling of constraint broke like an invisible thread. For whatever reason Zarak no longer held her. Katrina did not stop to think she simply jumped from her place. The pain sharp as she crumpled under her own weight, a loud crack that she felt in her bones making her cry out. "NO no no no… Get up!" She demanded of her broken body.

Limping she stood and moved toward the Lantern that stood upon the pillar. Zarak was still ignoring her, reveling in her triumph. Katrina had one chance.

The wisp of silver light entered the lantern, like the ones before it.

No…

No time to think no chance to wonder if her guess was right only a moment in time, the space of a few heart beats to try. Katrina slammed into the pillar with all of her might trying to push it over. It was beginning to shift, just a bit more…

"What are you doing!" Zarak yelled coming right at her, dagger held high. In a panic and with all the effort she could muster Katrina lifted her legs, crying out at the pain of moving, letting her full weight pull on it. Like a falling tree it succumbed to her efforts and gravity as it fell, hitting her and the floor with a loud crack.

Katrina gasped, unable to draw breath for several heartbeats as the pain wracked her body. She blinked away the tears from her eyes and looked around hoping she was successful. The stone pillar half on top of her, but the lantern? There, within her fading sight it lay, a shattered mess of stone. The wisps hovering, shifting just above its remains.

Zarak screamed in fury and rage. Katrina smiled, closing her eyes, she had done it, saved him as he had saved her so many times before. Their souls might not return to their bodies but, at least, they wouldn't be a mad gods sustenance. She was vaguely aware that Zarak was coming her way, but she no longer cared, her life was spilling from her, Zarak could no longer harm her.

"Perhaps, in the next lifetime my love..."

 **o0o**

Sesshomaru felt...frozen? What happened...?

Surely he was not dead?

The pain of holy power was indeed sharp but he had suffered worse. The dagger, a mere annoyance, a wound he would overcome quickly.

He was no longer within his body, an odd discovery, and an odder sensation...

Could one have sensations when one had no body? Was this what it felt like to die? He was outside the confines of himself. Would he really end in such a manner?

And then he was moving, no shifting? Suddenly he was heavy, weighed down with flesh and blood, blinking several times as the world shifted back into focus. He could only hear Zarak screaming manically...

He rolled over, sharp pain wracking his body, looking for his enemy. The weight of his own body pushed the dagger against his flesh, tearing it further. The moment of disorientation confused him, Zarak was no longer standing over him, she was... Sesshomaru turned looking for the fallen god.

Zarak was going for Katrina, who had moved from her place and was now lying prone on the cold stone floor!

He did not think about the motion simply let his instinct flow to defend her. His poison lash spun through the air, its effect surprising, after five failed attempts at causing injury. It coiled around her neck and in one swift movement removed her head from her body.

Sesshomaru pulled the dagger out, its holy power singeing along his own, coughing up blood as he focused on the floor and trying to breath. His Yokai pulsed, shifting, calming as he moved to his back. Looking at the high ceiling of the cave. It was over. Zarak, what was left of her anyway, now a mess of flesh.

"Sesshomaru…" Her voice was a small whisper. "Sess…"He heard again and turned to Katrina, laying near the now shattered pedestal and lantern. The pillar over her broken body. He moved to her side as fast as he was able, pulling her hand into his own. "What happened?" he asked, ignoring the blood around her middle where the pillar lay.

Katrina smiled weakly "I figured it out. Her power was, linked to this thing…" She said indicating the broken item "A guess, I admit it," she smiled "But I was right, I'm sorry I took so long, perhaps the others…?" She did not finish as pain wracked her body.

"I will return them," he affirmed, to that she smiled. "You foolish human," he gently chided her.

Katrina opened her eyes wide taking a deep shuddering breath "I know who I am My Lord. Whatever she did, it made me remember my past lives." Tears welled in her deep eyes "I remember you, our life our children and all our Joy" She began to cry as she clung to him. "I remember... all the times you saved me..."

She was dying, again… "No, do not...not yet, not again..." He asked brushing her hair away. She did not answer her breathing slowing, her heart weak.

His senses registered the lack of life in the room. He blinked away the pain, not of his wounds but of his soul. Looking to the left he saw Ichirou laying near his sister and their mother. Shippou lay over Tsukiko in his last effort to protect her. He stood drawing his sword to bring them back. There was nothing… "What?!" he said holding out the sword of life, what was wrong?

"Sesshomaru, look to me!" The cavern filled with a bright light, holy power crackled along the edge of his Yokia.

The sense of power was different than Zarak, and the voice more quiet. "Leave me to my pain" he replied without looking at this new comer. Sesshomaru was finished, anything he may have had to live for was taken now.

"As my deliverer, I will ease what pains I can." The voice said.

Sesshomaru blinked, the words offered some hope, and so he looked for the keeper of the voice.

A Woman stood before him, she hovered above the floor, her blue and red gown billowing in an unseen wind. "You are a goddess." He stated. Even without his Yokai Sesshomaru could tell, though where she might have come from he did not know. She was not from Japan is about all he could tell, her dark skin and ebony hair making her oddly purple eyes stand out sharply.

"I am free again," said the woman smiled her happy face mocking his pain and loss.

Her joy seemed to imply that her freedom was the reason for his efforts. He found that insulting under the circumstances. "I sought only to free my family from this evil gods grasp." He snorted, he had his fill of Goddesses.

"Zarak was no longer god, or even the Human she once was. She has devoured so many that she lost who she was long ago. Zarak betrayed me, I have remained trapped until now. The human at your side is the one who freed me I shall repay the debt, as well as I am able"

"Do you restore the dead?" He demanded, looking to those who lay across the floor.

The woman's violet eyes looked at those who lay around her "They will return to life, soon and without my aid. Zarak may have absorbed their souls but the chalice is now broken they will soon be free to return to their bodies, as you have."

Sesshomaru sighed heavily, a glimmer of hope, one he had not looked for. He smiled down at Katrina, but her body was broken, the blood pooling below her.

"I cannot ease your pain but I will bring you back once you are gone." He said to her silent form, hand clutching Tesigua

"The fang of life will not work," The goddess said, her voice echoing in the now silent cave.

"I have not used it on her in this life!" He said, as worry crept over his mind "How can you know?" He demanded.

"Its once per soul, not once per life" The goddess smiled weakly, sadly even as she seemed to feel his sorrow.

Sesshomaru spoke no words, letting the words sink in. All the power he had at his command and still he could do nothing.

"Such power was never meant to exist at all, even before my demise I heard of its forging, and of the limitations put upon it." the goddess said.

"Her sacrifice and death are for nothing." He hated the words even as he spoke them.

"She, as well as all those who helped are forever in my debt." She said.

His anger stirred at that. In her debt?! What empty words! "And The human who freed you? What of her, you will watch her die?" he demanded, his anger the only feeling he had left. In the quiet of his own mind he knew he was done, this world was no longer a place he wished to remain. Should this Goddess offer no help he would no longer remain.

"Her soul was never taken, Zarak only created a tie to her mind. Her death will be caused by her mortality" The deity looked down at him with something close to pity.

A few tears slowly dripped from his face. How long had it been since he cried? He had only ever wept for her. She still lived but the life was leaving her he had only moments, he leaned into her hair filling it with his tears.

 _I can do nothing… I am useless... again!_

He growled baring his teeth before turning his glare to the Goddess "Can you do nothing? Or will you simply not do anything?!" He demanded of this goddess who's freedom came at the price of her life. "You claimed she was your savior and yet you would let her die!"

"And what life would I be giving her if I saved her now?" She demanded back, startling him with her sharp tone. "Sesshomaru you claim to love. But for a mortal? Her life is nothing to yours, she is like a flower that blooms and dies. What kind of life would that be for her, she would grow old and die watching as you never change."

"You Dare!" Sesshomaru snarled at her, leaving Katrina's side and standing before her. "What do you know? You who have never walked this world, who by your own words have remained trapped, what would you understand?" Her power hissed along the edge of his Yokai as he stepped closer. "Tell me who in this world is free of the chance that their love might die before them? From the mightiest demon lords and the fey creatures to the simple humans, none know when someone might be taken by death and pulled from them!"

Her face remained impassive as she regarded him for a moment. Almost as though considering his rebuttal. "That may be, but for you, it is a greater threat. You cannot guard her from everything no matter the power you may possess."

Sesshomaru glared at this deity, who stood before him with her towering confidence. If he was incapable of saving her then this Goddess was the only other chance. Yet she was bantering with him, almost goading him on, "Then make her stronger" He challenged, surely a goddess could do such a thing.

The goddess laughed a high tinkling of sound, not unlike a bell. "You would not have it the other way around?" That thought gave him pause. the other way around? For him to join her as a human? "How very selfish of you, would you really wish her to become a demon? Your kind are far from human, she would change greatly were I to do such a thing."

To be with her at the cost of his power, to become as frail as a human? It did not matter, not how it was done only that he not loose her again. Yes the price was worth it! "You waste time!" Sesshomaru almost begged "If you have it within your ability to save her then do! I do not care how!"

"Truly?" The Goddess smiled ever so slightly, as though he was a passing amusement. "Tell me, mighty Lord, would you bring yourself low? Would you walk the same path with her, as an equal, would you allow your life span to be equal to hers?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru said without even hesitating.

"Father…" It was Tsukiko her hand over her mouth at what he was saying. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him. The others were moving again as well. At least what the Goddess said was truth, they had returned.

"Do what must be done. My life is without meaning otherwise."

"DONE!" The goddess said like a hammer hitting an anvil. Sesshomaru steeled himself on instinct against her as she moved closer, holding her hand over his head. He felt her power, holy and singeing along his own power. He let it go, allowed his Yokai to drop from its defensive against her encroaching power and will. Without moving her hand from his head she held the other out to Katrina.

The light around him was blinding. He wondered in the back of his mind what it would be like to be feel hunger, pain and know that death would forever stalk his steps. He found it oddly easy to accept this fate.

 _So this is how the greatest InuYokai ends, brought low as a mere human._ He thought, in an oddly detached way. _  
_

But it was for her, for them, it was for love. He had lived over a thousand years and the one thing that had truly brought him joy was the love he shared with his Rin. So In the end it was not so bad. _"Sesshomaru…"_ He heard the goddess in his mind _"Thy love is deep and true, this gift I give is based upon its power, do not let it wain. Do not take it for granted."_

He expected some feeling of loss or perhaps a change of perspective. But whatever she had done he couldn't feel it. "Oh thank the Kami she is healing!" he heard Tsukiko say, pulling his mind from wondering about his fate and back to Katrina. Rolling to his side he looked at her. At some point he must have collapsed, and so lay by her side, her face was no longer pale.

He moved, shifting up on one elbow at her side, smiling down at her as she looked up at him. "You saved me from death, again" she smiled.

"Father I…um" He heard Tsukiko say at his side. She no doubt had some comment to say about the turn of events.

"It is of little consequence" he said. Though he did not feel any different, perhaps being human felt the same…

Katrina lay a hand against his cheek "What happened?" she asked looking around at all those who had come to their side.

"I…" he began as he moved to brush aside her hair, only to pause as his own clawed hand came into view.

"You look the same you old dog!" Shippou said, earning a smack in the shoulder from Tsukiko. "Ouch, Tsuki I'm wounded!" he protested.

Sesshomaru looked at his hands, unchanged still marked and clawed. "You said I would be human." he accused, turning a glare to the Goddess.

"I asked if you would be willing, yes" The goddess smiled, looking quite pleased with herself. "To agree to do something so selfless for her, showed that your love was true. As I promised, her life is equal to yours. The bond you shared was deeply woven into your soul already. I simply bound your life force to hers, so long as you live great Lord, so shall she"

Katrina sat up, throwing her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "You great fool, you were willing to loose all of your power just for me?" She began to cry and he smother her hair still slightly off balance by the turn of events.

"All of my power is an easy price to pay for you." He whispered back, and pulling her face close kissed her softly.

Shippou laughed dramatically. "With your freedom returned where will you go?" He asked the Goddess.

She smiled, though sorrow and pain was clear on her face. "I will seek my lost children. If my last gift to them is still kept by them, they will be safe still in the deserts of our land."

"Were they perchance Djinn?" Ichirou asked, to which the goddess smiled brightly.

"We found a clan of well hidden Djinn on our journeys," Tsukiko piped up happily, even as she helped a wounded Shippou stand, "I recalled that they still mentioned a lost goddess, it could be them."

"I am forever indebted to you." She said holding her arms high before she disappeared. The feeling or holy power vanished in an instance leaving them all in the badly lit cavern. Almost as one they moved to leave. All of the humans were dead or fleeing so none stopped them. Lady Kanon Held onto Ichirou while Tsukiko and Mizuki supported Shippou. Sesshomaru lifted Katrina and carrying her, turned away from the carnage of the fight seeking only to leave this place and all its memories behind.

The hour was late as they came from the caves. The jungle was still hot but a lovely quarter moon hung high above the trees. "Sesshomaru..." Katrina whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hnn?"

"Lets go home." She said, a simple request but one that he was more than happy to fulfill.

 ****End****

 *****And so we come to the end of my epic tale. Well I hope it was epic anyway. I hope that you laughed, cheered and cried for this odd little group. I hope that you melted at the mushy parts and that your heart raced at the near misses and close calls. I hope that all the waiting was worth it in the end and that I filled a few of your hours with the joy I felt at writing it. There will be an epilogue, a short one, soon I hope. I love you all and thank you for cheering me on as I struggled. And now I must say goodnight as it is close to 1 Am here.*****


	20. Epilogue

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **~*Epilogue*~**

 **Modern day**

The old bar was dim, smoky and smelled of sweat and beer. Sesshomaru glared looking again at the paper in his hand. The address was correct, the location highly questionable. But then again, should he expect anything less from a meeting place?

No doubt the brat sought to push the limit of his patience, something he always enjoyed far too much. The bell above the door clanked loudly as he entered, a few curious eyes glancing his way. The room was ill-lit; lights hung low over the many booths that lined the walls. The bright light above the pool table stark contrast to the rest of the room. A television was on in one corner, displaying some sports game. Most of the guests hovered around the bar cheering at the spectacle loudly.

"Seat yer self," a woman said as she passed by, tray in hand.

Sesshomaru nodded and moved through the room. He could feel Yokai coming from a booth tucked into the corner, surprised that the feeling of his half brothers aura was somewhat nostalgic. Repressing a smile at the honyo's surprise, as he sat in the cheap leather booth across from him, Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment.

"How long did it take you to perfect that?" He Demanded gruffly. "You look almost human, if I couldn't smell you even I might be fooled!" Sesshomaru sensed the apprehension coming from him, he no doubt expected an attack.

"If I wanted you dead InuYasha, you would already be without breath," Sesshomaru said without hesitation, ignoring the question.

The waitress approached, in a low cut blouse, smile playing at her mouth "What can I get ya handsome men?" she asked coyly.

"Rum," He said, not even glancing up, the pen scratched loudly on the paper as she turned away.

"Another beer" InuYasha said as he raised his beer bottle, finishing off the remains of the pale liquid. "So..." He paused glancing from side to side as though their meeting was being monitored. "I gotta say, I was surprised as hell to be contacted by you, didn't expect you to still be alive." He smiled, a crooked grin that Sesshomaru realized he had not seen in almost five hundred years.

"I am offended you thought I would not be" Sesshomaru retorted.

"keh..." he huffed folding his arms to recline into the seat.

The woman returned with his request, setting down the short glass "Anythin' else I can get ya?" he shook his head no and she left with a shrug.

Sesshomaru's claws traced the rim of the glass before he held it up in the dim lights to examine the amber liquid.

"Rum hu? Wouldn't have guessed you'd be a hard liquor man." InuYasha commented as he pried off the cap to his own.

"My son in law," he said taking a sip. "Has been trying for ages to change my opinion of the substance."

"Shit, Son in law?" InuYasha said leaning in under the lamp again. He had aged, though not as badly as he might have if his path had remained on the other side of the well. "You let someone get that close to your little girl?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "As much as I dislike him, it was her choice."

InuYasha blinked several times before he grinned crookedly, "Holy shit you've changed!"

"A matter of opinion," Sesshomaru shrugged. "I never could tell that child no, let alone change her mind once set," he said repressing the smile that threatened. Surprised to find that he actually missed this bastards foul mouth and attitude.

"Ya' always were a softy for little girls!" he laughed again, scratching at his neck. His head was covered in a tattered old blue hat, hiding the ears that Sesshomaru knew were there."So who else is still kickin' around, I ain't felt anyone familiar." InuYasha asked. "Could have found me sooner" He added, glaring as he folding his arms.

"Due to your..." Sesshomaru paused thinking over the right words. "Time hopping?" he suggested with a slight smile.

"Yea...?" InuYasha actually looked surprised, though he was trying to hide it.

"You and this area have been avoided by most everyone who knows you personally. After all, to interfere could have completely change our collective past."

"Still" He snorted.

"How long has it been for you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"About six years" InuYasha shrugged a glare coming to his face as he sighed and leaned back clearly still suspicious, "So, now what? Ya' found me but I left the old mans fang in the past, I don't got it anymore." He held up a clawed fist "Don't 'spect me to go down without a fight though," he added, a slight growl in the back of his throat.

With a delicate raise of one eyebrow, Sesshomaru grinned wickedly "While having someone to fight, who is at least decently good, does intrigue me…" Sesshomaru paused as the underhanded compliment sank into the thick-headed boy, "I have long ago given up on that path. In my old age I find that the company of Yokai, half or otherwise, to be quite a novelty."

"What the hell does that mean?" the hanyo demanded.

"Did you not think it odd that all Demon kind had disappeared?" Sesshomaru said amazed at his continued lack of sense.

InuYasha shrugged "Didn't give a shit back then why should I care now?"

"You should disregard that sentiment." Sesshomaru suggested sipping again from his glass, "You should know that we are among the last living InuYokai."

InuYasha blinked several times, no doubt attempting to process the information. "I...guess I assumed everyone was in hiding" he finally managed.

"You assumed wrong," Sesshomaru said with genuine regret. "While it is true that the few who remain are staying hidden, our numbers are as such that we are all but extinct"

The bastard pulled off the hat, revealing his hanyo ears as he ran a clawed hands through his silver hair. "I, well I mean...Well Fuck." he stuttered, leaning back in his seat. "How?"

"That, is a long tale." Sesshomaru said hoping he would not ask for a retelling. He was not in the mood to linger here.

"Start at the beginning!" He demanded.

Sesshomaru sighed, swallowing the remainder of his drink, he should have known better. Of course the hot head would not let it go. "It began..." he said waving the server back over "When I found Katrina."

"Who the hell is Katrina?"

Sesshomaru ignored him as the lady come back "I will require more drink and..." he paused looking InuYasha's way.

"Uh, just beer is fine."

"Beer for my companion," Sesshomaru said. She nodded and walked away. "Katrina is Rin, her reincarnation to be precise, when I found her a group called The Guild attacked her family killing them all."

"Shit, poor kid. Orphaned again, why would anyone do that!" He demanded. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at the denseness of his half sibling, really he could be so thick. "To get to you?" InuYasha finally added as he worked it out.

"Yes. They knew who she was in her past life and knew I would seek them. Which I did, of course..."

 **o0o**

They had been sitting for almost two hours and Sesshomaru finished off his glass as his half brother let the tale sink into his reality.

InuYasha slammed his fifth empty beer bottle down and wiped his mouth "I am glad you solved that so efficiently" he said sarcastically.

"Hardly." Sesshomaru snorted "The enemy may have been killed, but the damage to those of our kind is irreparable."

"So..." InuYasha paused, looking at the empty bottle in front of him as though it held the answers. "Who else is still around?"

"My children, and their spouses.." Sesshomaru began.

"Who's married?"

"Both of my daughters."

"Both! Damn, When my girl's married I had a fit. I somehow can't see you, of all people, letting anyone get that close to either of them!"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Mizuki found a full blood wolf Demon while we were in the wilds of China, he is respectable and powerful."

"And Tsukiko, who won her heart?"

"An obnoxious Kitsune," he said taking another sip. "One you know quite well," Sesshomaru added and repressed a wicked grin at his half brothers reaction.

The hanyo almost spit out his beer "I only know one, and I've not felt him the entire damn time I've been here!" he said, clearly accusing his elder brother of deceit.

"The art of disguise is a Kitsune's most impressive talent. You just said you may not have known it was me and my skill in shielding is only tolerable."

"He wasn't ever that great" InuYasha snorted but his scent had spiked with excitement.

"Do you even know how long it has been?" Sesshomaru grinned genuinely curious.

InuYasha shrugged "We were wiped from history, Kagome told me she guessed it was around five hundred years" His voice hitched ever so slightly on the words.

Did he honestly not believe the difference in time? Or was the thought too much, perhaps the hanyo felt the keenness of being alone, the last of his kind? His own children so far in the distant past, unable to be reached...

"He has his fifth tail, and has proven himself to me. A formidable ally in many ways, though he remains an annoyance, I respect him" Sesshomaru condescended to say of the fox who has taken his little girl.

"So Shippou grew up, and somehow impressed you?" InuYasha laughed. "When did you start hanging out with Kitsune, especially one like Shippou?"

Sesshomaru shrugged "His life led him to wander up until the incident in the thirties, just before the war our paths met again."

"I heard that war was particularly bad, kinda glad I missed it."

"Indeed, my son suffered financially as his wealth was tied up with the humans, but he has since recovered."

"I wondered why the old man's home was gone, the lands been turned into a military complex."

Sesshomaru nodded sadly at the memory. "He was forced to sell. We all had to flee. We went deep into the mountains of China until it ended."

"But Rin..."

"Katrina" Sesshomaru corrected him.

"Yea, Yea, Katrina, she still alive?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru said, fully aware of why the question was asked."Is your Miko?"

To that InuYasha hung his head, his aura completely shifting "Not for much longer" he barely said.

"Katsu told me that you brought her forward because of a sickness that could not be aided in the past?"

"Yea, I was right in my guess according to the Doctors. They called it cancer, fucking dangerous stuff too, whatever it is." he sighed the memories clearly making him uncomfortable. "She almost didn't make it."

"Why did you not return?"

"Wouldn't work anymore" InuYasha shrugged his mannerism ultimately defeated "I tried, a goddam lot too!" He sighed "Kagome and I could only guess it had some'n to do with her health."

Sesshomaru nodded pouring the remainder of the rum from his glass. "Katsu and Sota are with my children if you would like to know the location."

InuYasha sat straight as a pin at their names "They're still alive?"

"Their blood is far diluted, but against those odds, yes they are still around." Sesshomaru waved for the server again. "I know that they would enjoy seeing their parents again," The woman came "Just the check." he said to her.

"Kagome will be happy..." InuYasha began he was thrilled but also concerned. Sesshomaru took out a small notebook and put on paper the way to find his lost children "She wanted to believe they'd live long enough t' see us again" he continued. "We didn't..."

"I have had several conversations with each, they do not harbor resentment" Sesshomaru began, pausing as the woman returned with the check. "They are aware you only sought to save their mother." Dropping the appropriate amount of cash on the table Sesshomaru stood and headed to the door.

"So that's it?" He asked as they both stepped out into the late night air.

"Once, long ago, I disowned you as a member of my bloodline." Sesshomaru began looking up at the star-studded sky.

"Yea, I fucking noticed!" InuYasha growled under his breath.

"Five hundred years is a long time to rethink one's standing," Sesshomaru said turning to his brother. InuYasha's eyes went a little wide as the statement sunk in. "Do not misconstrue my words. You are still a mar on our lineage, and you will always annoy me" he began. "Though not for the reasons you once did." Sesshomaru let his shield drop under the cover of a moonless sky. "We are few InuYasha, our race slowly disappearing from the world, we should be allies now, the past is so long dead that none live to remember. And you are the only connection I have to a past that cannot be recalled, even by the few who remain"

"I...I still won't trust ya,'"

"I would be surprised if you did" Sesshomaru retorted.

"So why did no one else meet with me first?" My own children... hung unspoken in the air between them.

"It was decided that I should be the one to find you. If I found you too early in your timeline I could easily avoid you" Sesshomaru grinned. In truth he decided on his own to seek him out. InuYasha's children had been demanding to be allowed too, but as the alpha he had kept them in check, apparently six years longer than was necessary.

"Wait!" InuYasha said.

"Was there something else you required of me?" He obliged and looked down at the hanyo, waiting.

"Could I ask you..." he paused pulling the coat closer to his body "How did you survive once... When Rin died all those years ago. How did you continue to live without her?"

Sesshomaru sighed, the question bringing up a lifetime of memory he wished to remain suppressed. "Had it not been for my children I most likely would not have."

"Oh..." InuYasha sniffed again "Damn cold tonight." He Lied. Sesshomaru knew his tears were for the inevitable loss of his love.

Turning up the collar of his long coat, Sesshomaru grinned at his half brothers head. "If it would interest you, I know of a way to make her life last as long as your own."

"What... really?" he stuttered his mouth ajar.

"The reason Katrina is still with me is not because she is simply living an unusually long human life. Her life is tied to mine, for long as I live so will she."

"How?!"

"I can show you where to go. Just know you will have to bargain with a goddess and she is..." He grinned. "Well I will let you find out." He was rewarded with a look from the half bread that he never thought he would see.

Gratitude.

 ****End****

 *****Thank you all who stayed with me till the end of this tale. Thank you to all who reviewed, giving me faith in my storytelling. You all mean more to me than you know, your kind words inspire me. Thank you again!*****


	21. Chapter 21 Happy new year!

*****Holy crap I've been away so long! I have 100 reviews for this fic and as a thank you I give you this small little bit that I wrote long ago but never added into the final draft of this story Hope you like it and may the new year be an amazing one!*****

 **~*HAPPY NEW YEAR!*~**

"Does becoming a father ever get easy?" Shippou asked as he stalked the hall in agitation.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I have only been present for one child's birth" he said, mildly amused at the foxes agitation. He was about to become a grandfather and frankly he wasn't sure how he felt about that. The fact that this Kitsune was the Father of said progeny was slightly…concerning.

"That's right, the twins… I forgot." he mumbled as he fidgeted with the small wooden toy he had been carving since he knew Tsukiko would give him a child.

"Why won't they let me in?" He demanded as Katrina entered the hall.

She smiled sweetly at him and laughed "One agitated Yokai per room please!" She leaned down kissing her husband on the head before stretching.

Shippou snorted "Mizuki is Yokai too!"

"Mizuki is as calm as her father at the moment. Tsukiko, on the other hand…" Katrina left it hanging as she lay a hand on the fox's arm. "It shouldn't be too much longer." she said before turning back to the room.

Shippou continued to pace for almost an hour before he slumped onto the chair next to his Father in-law. "I don't know if I can be a Father…" he mumbled. His aura shifted, uncertain and concerned while his scent became full of worry.

"Like most things, to be a father is a matter of instinct, and despite your many flaws…" Sesshomaru paused long enough to see Shippou glare at him, "Your instincts are quite good."

To that Shippou snorted, running his claws through his fire red hair. "I didn't have a pa for most of my life." he said, suddenly becoming depressed.

Sesshomaru laughed, a small short little chuckle.

"What?!" Shippou bristled, sure he was being mocked.

"You have had the fortune of many parents, even InuYasha did well enough, you are not lacking."

Shippou blinked several times. His mouth opened in retort but whatever he meant to say died on his tongue as both of them sat up straight as a new sense of Yokai came from behind the closed door. Shippou jumped up moments before the door opened.

"He has," Without waiting Shippou bolted past her into the room "Arrived." Mizuki finished with a laugh "I'll go call Ichirou." she said smoothing her hair and walking down the hall.

Sesshomaru sighed, if he didn't make an appearance Tsukiko would be offended, or angry or both...

The room was full of happiness. Tsukiko, while clearly exhausted smiled up at him, Katrina moved around the room doing her work, Shippou stared wide-eyed at the little bundle in his arms.

"Father, at last a grandfather,"Tsukiko smiled.

Sesshomaru snorted at that, "I am not so old,"

"Keh, yea only a measly... what is it? A thousand years?" Shippou laughed without looking up from the small bundle in his arms.

Tsukiko laughed weakly as he came closer to inspect the newest member of their odd little pack.

A pair of silver ears poking out of a mess of fire red hair looked quite odd to him but he held his opinion to himself. The little thing was, after all, a mix of three species. Human, dog and fox, any children born from this pair was bound to be odd.

Still, even this young she was clearly strong, her little body tried to contain the yokai powers making her squirm in her wrapping.

"What will you call her?" Katrina asked. Though not strictly the grandmother her memories still lingered on the edges, she knew Tsukiko was her daughter, even beyond her marriage to him.

Tsukiko smiled up at her "I was thinking Rin, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I would be honored." Katrina sniffed wiping away a small tear as she hugged Tsukiko.

**End, short simple and sweet**


	22. Chapter 22 happy mothers day!

**I just had this small bit left over from my writing this story and wanted to share it with you all**

 ****Mothers day****

The florescent lights of the long hallway in the hospital flickered slightly as a nurse walked with purpose down the hall heading for the nursery. Her scrubs a bright and cheerful shade of orange her curly dark hair was pulled back in a loose bun on the crown of her head.

She paused in front of the glass window and glanced at her list of infants that needed to be taken to their mothers for feeding. A name on the list surprised her as an old flood of memories came to mind. A face that was sweet and kind, full of understanding and courage stronger than most people on this planet, looked back at her through the fog of memory.

She smiled seeking the small infant who was crying piteously, a pair of dark brown eyes looked at her in protest as she tried to voice her objection to hunger. A small tuft of dark hair graced the small head and her fists flew angrily out of control.

"Such a feisty little babe aren't you!" Katrina grinned at the small babe and lifted her from her bed. "Well then, finally made your appearance in the world have you?" The infant cried on, unhappy at her hunger, knowing only that the person who held her was not mother. "Come now, a little hunger won't kill you." she whispered in a sing-song tone.

"Kami that one has a set of lungs on her!" the head nurse complained. "Been voicing her dissatisfaction at the world for more than thirty minutes!"

Katrina laughed, "Well she is just one who know what she wants. I'll take her for her feeding before I clock out." She said as she left the room with the small bundle.

She paused for a moment to check the room number before she knocked and opened the door. The mother sat up and reached out to her child smiling at the baby "There's my little girl" she said with tired happiness.

"Is she your first?" Katrina asked as she helped the mother get more comfortable.

"Yes she is. Her father is over there sleeping, you would think he did all the work." she said indicating the man sitting in a nearby chair sleeping "Do you have children?" the new mother questioned, not looking away from the small face.

"Yes, one a girl as well." Katrina said as she took notes on the machines that beeped in the room. "What did you name her?" she asked picking up the chart again to look at the last name.

"We were thinking, Kagome, odd I know, but she seems like a special girl to me" the mother said looking up at the nurse "But I suppose every mother thinks her child will be special?" She shrugged, looking again at the small face.

As Katrina fought back a few tears that threatened to escape she closed her eyes and let the memories run wild in her mind for a moment,

"Yes most mothers do, but I am sure that your daughter will be more than special. She will walk through her life touching everyone around her making their lives better for her passing through."

The mother smiled down at her child and lightly touched the baby's cheek "Do you really think so?"

"I have seen many children fresh and new to this world and trust me when I say she truly is special. Now don't make her wait for her meal."

Katrina gave a quick bow and hurried down the hall and out the doors that led onto a lawn shaded by a large tree.

Pausing under its branches she smiled. "You know, it's odd for people to sit in trees," She said quietly. Most wouldn't have known he was even there but Katrina always knew where he was.

"I am not people." he snorted, not even looking down at her. "Is your shift over?"

"Yes" Katrina laughed, leaning against the trunk she glanced up at him. "You were right." she added.

He didn't respond. She smiled brightly up at him, so like him to be sure of himself like that. Nine months ago he announced the the sacred jewel was in the world again. Said that he could feel it.

"Is she the reason you chose to work here?" He asked.

Katrina shrugged "Perhaps, mostly I want to watch over her. If anything goes wrong our lives would change."

Sesshomaru laughed lightly. "The past is written, it cannot change." he said.

"Are you an expert in time travel now? I've read some theories about it, the paradoxes and,"

"To worry over the past is pointless." Sesshomaru interrupted as he landed next to her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn" he responded wrapping his arms around her.

"I want to be a mother... again." Katrina was worried as she asked the question. What if he didn't want more children?

"I was beginning to wonder how long you would wait." He whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't sure if..." Looking up at his impassive face Katrina laughed. "You were just going to let me worry over this weren't you? I had convinced myself you didn't want any!" she teased shoving at his chest, though he didn't budge.

"I would never do such a thing."

"Liar!" Katrina laughed again.

Sesshomaru shrugged "I assumed when you were ready you would tell me." He leaned in for a kiss and lifted them both into the sky surrounded by a ball of light.


End file.
